Luutnantti Abarai Renjin edesottamuksia
by tellie
Summary: Toisiinsa jatkumollisia tapahtumia hyvin erilaisin tyylein, joten jos et pidä yhdestä, tsekkaa ihmeessä joku toinen! Paritussäätöä, ja se myös sitten tarkoittaa säätöä. Kunnollinen summary ensimmäisessä chapussa.
1. Tämä päivä oli huono päivä 1

**A/N: **Kanzii lukea. Repostaan, koska näin kesän loppumetreillä iski kirjoittelufiilikset tämäntyyppiseen tekstiin, mutta edellinen versio oli kamalaa strutsinoksennusta (en väitä ettei tämä ehkä olisi), niin en vaan kärsinyt jatkaa suoraan. Muutama tekemäni ratkaisu kasvatti otsaan sellaisen vehkeen, että itse John Holmes jäisi toiseksi. Lopputulos: lievä muokkaus ja repostaus. Teksti on paikoin vielä aika tyhmälle mielikuvituslukijalle suunnattua, mutta ei ehkä enää sellaista, että vasen maiharinikin vetäisi itsensä jojoon silkasta aliarvioiduksi tulemisen tunteesta.

Itse ficistä sen verran, että tekisi mieleni sanoa, että tämä on tuskastuttavan hitaasti (ja se sitten meinaa tuskastuttavan hitaasti) etenevä, eri näkökulmista kuvaileva kertomus miehestä, joka ei koskaan onnistunut pesemään Rukongain slummien saastaa mielestään. Huonot käytösmallit, epäterveet tavat ja tietty vaistojen varassa eläminen ovat vahvasti pinttyneet häneen, mutta toisaalta niiden rinnalla elää voimakas ystävyys, koiramainen uskollisuus ja vielä paljon muuta.

Näin siis tekisi mieleni sanoa, ja onhan tuo kaikki puristettavissa esiin, kun tarpeeksi rutistaa. Tuon sanominen olisi kuitenkin vähän liian paksua beeässää, koska oikeasti olen vain kirjoittanut sen mukaan, miten on hyvältä tuntunut. Tästä syystä kertomus on hieman sillisalaattimainen, ja sen sisältö vaihtelee angstahtavasta vinkunasta crack-henkiseen huumoriin. Myöhemmin joukkoon hilpeään liittyy mm. pin-up -tyttöjä, rikostutkijoita ja eräs Charlotte... Kuitenkin lupaan ja vannon pyhästi, että vaikka mukaan mahtuu myös vähän romanttissävytteistä tavaraa, en harrasta siirappimaista lillintää ja pysyviä romanttisia suhteita, koska :GG

Tulkintani Renjistä ei ole kiltti koulupoika. Tuolla tulkinnalla varustettu lukija kokekoon itsensä varoitetuksi. Jos olet niitä tapauksia, jotka kokevat maailmankuvansa järkkyvän... ööh, no mistä tahansa Teletappeja ranGeNmasta, niin seuraa kohtaa warnings, vaikka ei tässä mitään ihmeempiä tod. tule vastaan. Turha sitten siitä itkeä, vaikka otankin mielelläni kritiikkiä vastaan. Sarvia! Hampaita! Flameja! Perustele kuitenkin, koska pelkkä PASKAA!1!1 ei auta minua kirjoittamaan vähemmän kamalaa struntsinoksennusta.

Tietysti myös positiivisesti saa kommata, suomeksi kun ei noita kommentteja niin kovin paljon heru... Siskoni sanoo minun karkoittavan lukijoita, kun kirjoitan suomeksi ja tulkintani eivät ole lillivän fluffisia tai emokid-angstisia -_- Siis pyydän, ANON reviewejä! Oikeasti tarvitsen palautetta.

Ensimmäinen osa (Tämä päivä oli huono päivä) on jaettu kahteen osaan siksi, että se kärsii pahasta mammuttitaudista, kuten tekee moni muukin osa. Tämä päivä oli huono päivä on huomattavan angstinen, oikeastaan tarkotettua angstisempi. Loppu selviää lukemalla. Kiitos betauksesta **Lirlys**ille (jonka hyvät neuvot toisinaan olen jyrännyt melkein silkkaa piruuttani :P).

Edit: Jahas, koki sitten parhaaksi poistaa väliviivat ja muodostaa yhdeksi pötköksi. Uudestaan! \o/

**Full summary:** Toisiinsa jatkumollisia, enimmäkseen aineelliseen maailmaan sijoittuvia Renjiä tavalla tai toisella käsitteleviä tarinoita. Paljon paritussäätöä (nimenomaan säätöä). Vaikka eri osat ovat jatkumollisia, niiden pitäisi olla noin pääpiirteissään ymmärrettäviä itsenäisestikin, ja tyyliltään ne ovat hyvin erilaisia. Rating vaihtelee chapusta riippuen, jos (kun) M-matskua tulee, postaan sen erikseen. Kuten A/N kertoo, etenemistahti on hidas. Koska tykkään lukea ja kirjoittaa hitaasti etenevää, enemmän tai vähemmän arkiseen ympäristöön sijoittuvaa tekstiä.

AU: Aizenin kapina onnistuttiin tukahduttamaan tyystin, ja Seireitein elämä palasi normaaleihin uomiinsa. Bountosensorit (en siis itse bountoja) oletan tapahtuneeksi muutamien taustajuttujen vuoksi, mutta niihin ei suoranaisesti viitata arcin ocsettavan pascuuden johdosta.

**Word count (total):** Kukapa tietää

**Word count (Tämä päivä oli huono päivä osa1): **n. 3942

**Warnings: **Pari rumaa sanaa, dokaamista, suhteellisen voimakas seksuaalissävytteinen kohtaus.

**Spoilers:** Tasoa Ichigo ja Renji on ninQ shinigamei.

**Disclaimer:** Jos omistaisin jotain, tatskatut shinigamit nähtäisiin useammin ilman paitaa.

* * *

**Tämä päivä oli huono päivä, osa 1**

Aamuhämärä sai hitaasti väistyä, kun aurinko hiljalleen nousi taivaanrannan takaa. Sen säteet valaisivat niin Rukongain slummit kuin Seireitein hohtavat rakennuksetkin, ja vähän kerrassaan valo tunkeutui myös huonokuntoisten kaihdinten läpi siivilöityen erään tietyn luutnantin huoneeseen.

Ulkopuolinen tarkkailija olisi voinut välittömästi kertoa sen, että mitkä huonetta asuttavan miehen vahvuudet sitten ikinä olivatkaan, niillä ei ollut paljonkaan tekemistä siisteyden kanssa. Armoton aurinko paljasti katonrajassa olevat hämähäkinseitit ja niiden kutojat, joiden hyvinvoivasta pulskuudesta saattoi päätellä, ettei niiden tarvinnut useinkaan rasittua kudontatyön parissa. Valonsäteet paljastivat myös ympäri huonetta siroteltuja likaisia tai rikkinäisiä vaatekappaleita, likaisia astioita ja lukuisia tyhjiä pulloja, jotka olivat keskittyneet kapean vuoteen viereen. Vuode näytti siltä, ettei sitä ollut kunnolla sijattu sitten kivikautisen ajan, ja parhaillaan sillä makasi kuudennen divisioonan luutnantti umpiunessa.

Kaihdinten rakosista asuntoon tunkeutuvat valotäplät valuivat hiljalleen alas seinää samaa tahtia, jota aurinko kipusi ylös. Ei kulunut kauankaan, kun ne saavuttivat luutnantin pörröisen punaisen tukan ja suljetut silmät, ja pian valonkajo sai hänet puolittain hereille. Herääminen ei kuitenkaan olisi miestä huvittanut, ja muutaman kirouksen mutistuaan hän paiskasi ensimmäisen käteen sattuneen esineen päin ikkunaa.

Ballistisen tyynyn kohdattuaan jo parhaat päivänsä nähneet kaihtimet rämisivät ikävästi ja putosivat lattialle vielä mahtavamman rämähdyksen saattelemina. Nyt aurinko pääsi paistamaan esteettömästi pieneen huoneeseen, mikä tietenkin oli täysin päinvastainen vaikutus kuin se, jota nukkuja oli toivonut. Vielä hetken hän yritti käpertyä vuoteeseensa ja peittää silmiään peitonkulmalla, mutta pirulliset valonsäteet tuntuivat aina löytävän epätoivoisesta puolustuksesta niin paljon aukkoja, että ne kykenivät häiritsemään luutnantin unta. Hyvin pian hän paiskasi peiton pois päältään, nousi istumaan vuoteelleen, hieroi särkeviä ohimoitaan ja kirosi toistamiseen.

Abarai Renjin päivä ei ollut alkanut hyvin.

Renji hapuili vuoteensa alusta tavoittaen aimo kasan pölyvillakoiria ja muutaman pullon sakea. Sitäkin pitäisi ostaa lisää, hän huomasi ja poimi yhden pulloista ja avasi sen tottuneella liikkeellä. Renji vei pullon huulilleen ja antoi sen sisällön virrata suuhunsa virkistävänä ja rauhoittavana, ja hän tunsi jo päänsärkynsä alkavan hellittää. _Sillä se lähtee millä on tullutkin_, hän ajatteli ohimennen, laski pullon lattialle ja nousi kohtaamaan uuden päivän mukanaan tuomat haasteet.

Renji raahusti kylpyhuoneeseen vältellen parhaansa mukaan lattialla lojuvaa romua, minkä vuoksi hän löi varpaansa ovenkarmiin. Tapaus kirvoitti aamun kolmannen luovan kirouksen, eikä kylpyhuoneessa odottava peili saanut luutnantin mieltä kirkastumaan, sillä peilistä tuijotti takaisin nuorehko mies, jonka kasvot olivat juomisen turvottamat, silmät samasta syystä verestävät, likainen tukka sotkussa ja aikaisemmin niin treenattu vartalo laiskistunut ja lihonut. Paljon nähtävää ottaen huomioon sen, että peili oli tuskin miehen kämmentä suurempi, tuskin riittävän suuri parranajoa varten. Peilinpalasta leukaansa peilaten Renji ajoikin partansa, ja tuosta toimesta suoriuduttuaan käänsi mielenosoituksellisesti peilin ympäri. Jos hän olikin rapakunnossa ja kuka tahansa näki sen, niin hänen ei itsensä sentään tarvinnut.

Itse asiassa ulkopuolinen tarkkailijamme olisi nähnyt hyvin erilaisen Renjin kuin hän itse. Ulkopuolinen tarkkailijamme olisi todennäköisesti ensin kiinnittänyt huomionsa miehen pitkään, voimakkaanpunaiseen tukkaan, joka kieltämättä oli hieman sotkuinen mutta ei missään nimessä erityisen likainen. Seuraavaksi hänen huomionsa olisi kiinnittynyt tatuointeihin, jotka myötäilivät lähes käärmemäisesti miehen hyvin muodostuneita lihaksia kiemurrellen pitkin vartaloa, jota kuka tahansa aineellisen maailman valokuvaajista olisi hyvillä mielin kuvannut lähes minkä tahansa lehden kanteen – ainakin sitten kun lukuisat menneistä taisteluista kielivät valkeat arvet muutoin ruskettuneessa vartalossa olisi saatu meikattua piiloon, ja kunhan silmien varsin todellinen punerrus ja kasvojen lievä turvotus olisivat hävinneet.

Mikäli ulkopuolinen tarkkailijamme olisi ollut naispuolinen, hän olisi mitä suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä seuraillut mielellään hieman pidemmänkin aikaa luutnantin aamutoimia. Tosin herkemmän tarkkailijan korvat olisivat voineet punoittaa hyvän tovin sen jälkeen, kun juuri itsensä saippuoinut mies sai havaita, ettei suihkusta tullut enää pisaraakaan lämmintä vettä. Tällä kertaa kirousta säesti vastapäiseen seinään kolahtava saippua, joka jätti asunnon toisen huoneen tilan huomioon ottaen yllättävän puhtaaseen seinään ikävän tahran.

Jo pukeutuessaan Renji oli niin huonolla tuulella, että hän toivoi sydämensä pohjasta pääsevänsä tappelemaan. Hän halusi tapella minkä tahansa kanssa, ja hän erityisen mielellään hän tappelisi jonkin sellaisen kanssa, joka olisi iso ja yhtä äkäinen kuin hän.

Abarai Renjin päivä ei todellakaan ollut alkanut hyvin.

* * *

Tehtäviä määrätessään aina etäinen ja kolea Byakuya katsoi alaistaan varsin hapan ilme tavallistakin kylmemmissä silmissään, ja pienenpieni nenän nyrpistys kertoi Renjille, että kapteenin oli haistanut saken alaisensa hengityksestä, eikä lainkaan pitänyt siitä. Byakuya ei kuitenkaan sanonut sanaakaan, vaikka Renji olisi ennemmin ottanut vastaan haukkuja tai moraalia kohottavan luennon kuin ne tehtävät, jotka kapteeni hänelle määräsi. Päivän ohjelma sisälsi suuria määriä paperityötä ja paljon lähes triviaaleista tehtävistä huolehtimista.

Luutnantti puri harmissaan hammasta ja onnistui kuin onnistuikin vastustamaan lähes musertavaa mielihalua ravistella Byakuyaa kuin märkää rottaa ja purkaa turhautuneisuuttaan huutamalla vasten kapteenin kasvoja. Renji ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mitä hän olisi halunnut Byakuyalle sanoa, eikä sillä edes ollut mitään merkitystä. Hänelle olisi riittänyt mainiosti se, että kolea aatelinen olisi edes hetkeksi muuttanut ärsyttävää käytöstään, joka jokaiselta osa-alueeltaan tuntui huokuvan ylemmyyttä kaikkia, ja aivan eritoten tiettyä Rukongain slummien kasvattia kohtaan.

Renji alistui tehtäviinsä ja alkoi toimittaa niitä suurella tehokkuudella mutta erittäin pienellä innolla. Ikäviä tehtäviä tuntui olevan loputon lista, ja kun sen loppu vihdoin ja viimein lähestyi, Byakuya keksi tuplasti lisää vähintäänkin yhtä turhauttavia tehtäviä.

* * *

Tuskallisen hitaasti mutta kuolemanvarmasti tulinen pallo saavutti taivaanlaen. Yksikään pilvi ei estänyt sen säteitä polttamasta ruohokenttiä ja paahtamasta toimistoja tuskastuttavan kuumiksi. Luultavasti jokainen Seireitein asukas toivoi auringon hiljalleen laskevan ja suloisen, viileän hämärän jälleen koittavan. Tavallisesti niin vilkas ja toimelias Seireitei oli kuin unessa, ja ainoastaan ylempien tahojen ankarasti piiskaamat onnettomat tekivät töitä kuten heidän kuului.

Hiljalleen aurinko taipui jälleen alemmas, mutta paahtava kuumuus ei jättänyt rauhaan sen enempää Seireiteitä kuin Rukongaitakaan. Heti tilaisuuden tullen moni pakenikin kuumuutta tuopin ja hyvän seuran ääreen, kuka aikaisemmin ja kuka myöhemmin sen mukaan, miten päivän muut toimet antoivat myöten.

Renji kuului niihin, jotka liittyisivät joukkoon vasta huomattavasti myöhemmin. Työpäivä oli ollut vielä kuluttavampi kuin hän oli aamulla osannut kuvitella, ja vapautus kuumasta toimistosta oli suorastaan huumaava helpotus. Renji suuntasi välittömästi kohti asuntoaan, jota hän ei kutsunut kodikseen milloinkaan, sillä hänen maailmassaan ahtaalla ja sotkuisella asunnolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä kodin kanssa. Ei niin, että millään muullakaan rakennuksella tai sellaisen osalla olisi ollut, ehkä lukuun ottamatta sitä kaukaista paikkaa, jossa hän, Rukia ja muut olivat lapsina pitäneet majaansa.

Renji pudisti päätään ja karkotti mielestään katkeransuloiset muistonsa. Nyt ei ollut niiden aika, ehkä milloinkaan ei ollut. Renji ei mielellään pohtinut asiaa, vaan karkotti ajatuksensa päättäväisesti ja uhmasi hellettä vielä sen verran, että pistäytyi ostamassa sakea ja hieman ruokaa ennen asunnolleen palaamista.

Pieni huoneisto tuntui olevan vielä pahemmassa sotkussa kuin Renji muisti, mutta hän ei piitannut siitä, vaan riisui lähes kaikki vaatteensa ja pudotti ne mytyksi lattialle. Hän istui vuoteelleen ja avasi pullon sakea, tällä kertaa huomattavasti aamuista väkevämpää juomaa, ja tuijotti vastapäistä seinää oikeastaan näkemättä sitä tai mitään muutakaan.

Poissaoleva olotila, johon Renji oli totuttanut itsensä uppoutumaan, muistutti paljon eräänlaista mietiskelyä, täydellistä mielen tyhjennystä niin häiritsevistä kuin iloa tuovistakin asioista. Se toi mukanaan lähes täydellisen tyhjyyden, johon itse aikakin tuntui katoavan.

Tietysti oli mahdollista, että vastaavaa tilaa mietiskelyksi kutsuvat eivät olisivat yhdistäneet siihen runsasta määrää sakea, kuten Renji teki, mutta moinen pikkuseikka ei juuri vaikuttanut toimenpiteen voimia palauttavaan vaikutukseen.

Aurinko oli jo värjännyt horisontin verenkarvaiseksi, kun Renji jälleen havahtui todellisuuteen. Hän ei tiennyt, kuinka paljon oli juonut huomaamattaan, mutta aivan vähäisistä määristä ei ollut kyse, sillä vuode hänen allaan keinahteli ja hämähäkit hieman vinossa olevasta katonrajasta virnistelivät hänelle tavalla, joka olisi saanut järkäleen peruskalliotakin tuntemaan lievää levottomuutta.

Hämähäkkien virnistely vaikutti myös Renjiin hermostuttavasti, ja hän päätti, että oli aika päästä pois niiden katseiden alta. Päivä oli ollut kuuma, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että varsin suurella todennäköisyydellä jokainen juoman anniskeluun omistautunut paikka olisi lähes tupaten täynnä. Mikä olisikaan sen parempi? Kenties kuuma ilma olisi saanut uusia, mielellään myös kauniita naisia hänen vakiokapakkaansa?

Renji otti erittäin pikaisen suihkun – lämmintä vettä kun ei vieläkään tullut – ja pukeutui viimeisiin puhtaisiin vaatteisiinsa. Hänen olisi taas vietävä vaatteitaan pestäviksi, mutta juuri nyt mokoma merkityksetön arkiaskare ei kiinnittänyt hänen huomiotaan, ja siihen mennessä kun hän asteli hieman tavallista epävakaammin kohti auringonlaskua, likapyykki oli jo tyystin unohtunut hänen mielestään.

Vaikka kadut olivat hiljaiset ja lähes tyhjät, kapakoista ja joistakin asunnoista kuului iloista naurua ja muuta melua. Mitä ilmeisimmin arvio vilkkaasta illasta oli osunut oikeaa, mikä miellytti Renjiä suuresti ja sai päivän koettelemukset tuntumaan lähes vaivan arvoisilta.

Kun Renji avasi vakiokapakkansa oven, hän lähes hykerteli tyytyväisyydestä havaitessaan paikan olevan täynnä. Kapakka ei ollut tasokas, toisin kuin se missä luutnantit yhdessä kävivät, sillä Renji ei ollut kovinkaan innostunut siitä ajatuksesta, että joku hänen työkumppaneistaan löytäisi hänet juomasta yksin tai hieman kevytkenkäisempien naikkosten seurassa. Toisaalta jälkimmäistä lajia tuskin tasokkaammista paikoista yhtä helposti löytyikään kuin tästä kapakasta, jonka jopa sen vakioasiakkaat tuomitsivat surutta räkäläksi.

Kapakan pienistä puutteista huolimatta sake oli halpaa ja vahvaa, ja paikassa sai olla rauhassa. Mikäli häiriöitä esiintyi, kyse oli tavallisesti oli mitä toivottavimmasta häiriöstä, eli mistä tahansa, mitä päihtyneet, mielellään suhteellisen hyvännäköiset naiset saivat aikaan.

Renji kuului niiden miesten laajaan joukkoon, jotka eivät koskaan ottaneet rumaa naista mukaansa, mutta syystä tai toisesta sellaisen vierestä herääminen oli kokemuksena varsin tuttu. Luutnantti ei kuitenkaan antanut tämänkään yksityiskohdan häiritä itseään, vaan tarttui tilaisuuksiin sen mukaan, milloin häntä sattui huvittamaan. Naisten suhteen tilaisuuksia riittikin: luutnantti oli monen mielestä erinomainen saalis, ja hyvän näköinen luutnantti aivan erityisen erinomainen.

Moni oli kuitenkin joutunut pettymään Renjiin, sillä vaikka hän ei ollutkaan erityisen valikoiva naistensa suhteen, hänen kaksijakoinen maineensa tietyissä piireissä oli hyvin ansaittu. Jotkut pitivät hänen rajuista, dominoivista otteistaan, mutta toisia ne pelottivat, mikä ärsytti häntä enemmän kuin itse Byakuyan kopea tuijotus, ja ärtymys sai hänet tekemään asioita, joiden tekemisen naiset olivat jo pyytäneet häntä lopettamaan.

Vaikka Renji ei ollut koskaan raiskannut eikä edes satuttanut ketään – hyvä on, hän joutui myöntämään itselleen, satuttanut ketään _pahasti_, mustelmia nyt ei kai kukaan edes laskenut – hän oli säikyttänyt monta epävarmaan naista niin pahoin, että he olivat juosseet itkien ulos piittaamatta lainakaan senhetkisestä vaatetuksestaan tai sen puutteesta.

Renji ei oikeastaan edes tiennyt miksi toimi niin kuin toimi. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaista halua kiusata ketään, mutta jostakin syystä hänen oli tehtävä selväksi, että hän olisi kykenevä ottamaan haluamansa vaikka väkisin, ja että nainen lähti vain siksi, että hän antoi tämän lähteä.

Yhyä kaikki, mitä laajemmalle Renjin epävirallinen maine levisi, sitä harvemmin hän joutui tekemisiin niiden kanssa, jotka eivät olleet varmoja siitä, halusivatko sittenkään lähteä hänen mukaansa. Renji itse ei kuitenkaan tiennyt tätä (harvoinhan miehet maineistaan mitään tiesivät), ja hän tunsi lievää ylpeyttä, sillä kuvitteli täysin virheellisesti oppineensa hillitsemään hankalaa luonnettaan paremmin ainakin tässä nimenomaisessa suhteessa. Muusta ei niin väliksi ollutkaan, mutta aina tällaisten tapahtumien jälkeen epämääräinen syyllinen tunne kaiversi hänen omaatuntoaan pahimmillaan useita päiviä.

Saapuessaan tiskille, tilatessaan juomaa ja istuutuessaan kiikkerälle jakkaralle Renji ei tuntenut pienintäkään omantunnonpistosta, vaan oli kurjasta päivästään huolimatta varsin hyvällä tuulella. Juomansa saatuaan ja maksettuaan hän antoi katseensa harhailla pitkin kapakan muuta asiakaskuntaa.

Pian hänen katseensa osui tutunnäköiseen lyhyeen naiseen, jonka paksu musta tukka hipoi olkapäitä ja joka näytti odottavan jotakuta. Rukia? Tässä kurjassa räkälässä? Renji tunsi kiukkunsa alkavan kiehua. Ehkä Rukialla kuitenkin oli jonkinlainen hyväksyttävä syy kuluttaa aikaansa tässä inhottavassa paikassa?

Renji nousi istuimeltaan ja kiirehti lapsuudenystävänsä luo. Rukia ei huomannut hänen läheisyyttään, Renji pani merkille huolestuneena, ja laski kätensä naisen olkapäälle. Tämä päästi lyhyen, pelästyneen vinkaisun ja kääntyi katsomaan itseensä tarttunutta vierasta miestä.

Nana tunnisti heti kuudennen divisioonan luutnantin, ja hänen pelästyksensä suli välittömästi pois, sillä hän tunsi voivansa luottaa tähän henkilöön jopa vallitsevissa oudoissa olosuhteissa. Hän oli aikaisemmin nähnyt Renjin vain virantoimituksessa, työssä jota tämä teki tehokkuudella ja tarkkuudella, jotka olivat tehneet suuren vaikutuksen Nanaan. Oikeastaan tytön oli myönnettävä, että hän saattoi olla ihan pikkuisen ihastunut tatuoituun mieheen, jonka olemus oli toisaalta uskomattoman rento mutta toisaalta äärimmäisen varautunut ja epäluuloinen.

Siinä Renji nyt oli, hänen edessään, kasvoillaan yllättynyt ja hämmentynyt ilme. Oliko hän odottanut kohtaavansa jonkun muun? Tietenkin oli – vaikka Nana oli taipuvainen idealismiin ja toiveajatteluun, hän ei sentään odottanut luutnantin kiinnittävän huomiota kaltaiseensa aloittelijaan, joka ei edes kuulunut oikeaan divisioonaan. Silti Nana tunsi suurta tyytyväisyyttä; tämä oli hänen tilaisuutensa tehdä lähempää tuttavuutta kaukaa ihaillun luutnantin kanssa! Jos hän vai uskaltaisi eikä nolaisi itseään…

"Oho, anteeksi, luulin sinua yhdeksi muuksi", Renji sanoi kuulostamatta kuitenkaan erityisen pahoittelevalta. Nana huomasi, että mies oli jo kääntymässä lähteäkseen, joten oli aika keksiä jotain ja nopeasti. Mielellään jotain, joka ei olisi typerää. Olkoon vaikka typerää, kunhan hän saisi jotenkin Abarain pysymään kanssaan niin pitkään, että hän saisi tehtyä haluamansa vaikutuksen.

"Ööö… Keneksi?" Nana tokaisi kömpelösti.

_Ei näin. Ei todellakaan näin. Mikä tunkeileva, typerä kysymys!_ Nana ajatteli kiihkeästi.

"Yhdeksi lapsuudenystäväkseni", kuului vastaus.

_Hyvä, ei siis esimerkiksi salassa pidetyksi tyttöystäväksi vaan lapsuudenystäväksi._ Abarai ei edes näyttänyt pahastuneen. Ehkä kysymys ei sittenkään ollut aivan niin typerä kuin miltä se oli tuntunut? Tai ehkä tällä puolipiittaamattomalla asennoitumisella oli jotain tekemistä Abarain puheesta havaittavan lievän sammalluksen kanssa, jonka olemassaolosta Nana ei tosin ollut aivan varma. Renjin paksu murre suoraan Rukongain slummeista kuulosti tytön korvissa siinä määrin eriskummalliselta, että moinen saattoi hyvinkin olla osa sitä. Kuinka Abarai oli onnistunut säilyttämään murteensa niin voimakkaana kaikista Seireiteissä viettämistään vuosista huolimatta?

"Ai… Vai niin. Minä olen muuten Nana."

_Hyvä tyttö, mikä terävä esittely!_ Nana tunsi kasvavaa tarvetta takoa päätään lähimpään seinään. Ellei Abarai pian pitäisi häntä täytenä idioottina, hän olisi todellinen herrasmies, tai vähintäänkin erittäin ymmärtäväinen persoona.

"Abarai Renji", kuului vastaesittely.

Eikö Abarai tosiaankaan ollut tietoinen siitä, että melkein kaikki tunsivat hänen asemassaan olevan miehen ulkonäöltä? Ilmeisesti ei, sillä esittely vaikutti aidolta, eikä siinä ollut hiventäkään itsekorostusta. Luutnantti ei ojentanut kättään eikä suorittanut muitakaan virallisiin esittelyihin kuuluvia eleitä, mutta sen sijaan leveä virne levisi hänen kasvoilleen ja Nana tunsi sydämensä sulavan. Abarai hymyili hänelle! _Keksi jotain, Nana, keksi nopeasti nyt! _

"Taidatte olla yksin liikenteessä? Sopisiko minun liittyä seuraanne? Odotan täällä muutamia ystäviäni, mutta uskon eksyneeni väärään paikkaan?"

_Hyvä – kohtelias, sopivan etäinen lähestymistapa. Leiki vaikeasti tavoiteltavaa, miehet pitävät siitä._

"Kauniille naisille on aina tilaa", Renji sanoi ja hänen virneensä levisi entisestään. Nana olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, että taitava hammaslääkäri olisi osannut kertoa paljon seuralaisensa viisaudenhampaiden tilasta, mutta yksityiskohta unohtui nopeasti, kun Nana tajusi, että Renji oli sanonut häntä kauniiksi. Hän ei voinut uskoa tilanteen tosiaan kehittyvän näin hyvin. Edes unessa hänen asiansa eivät koskaan sujuneet näin yksinkertaisesti ja helposti.

Renji johdatti seuralaisensa pöytään ja viittoili baarimikkoa tuomaan heille kannullisen sakea ja kaksi lasia. Nana seurasi luutnanttia kuin uskollinen koira ja oli haljeta onnesta.

Hölmökin olisi osannut sanoa, että Abarai Renjin ja valkoisella ratsullaan saapuvaa ritaria odottavan viattoman ja naiivin Nanan kohtaaminen ei voinut päättyä kuin kyyneliin. Valitettavasti vain yksikään hölmö ei ollut kertomassa sitä Nanalle.

* * *

Huomattavasti myöhemmin Renji havahtui viileään ilmaan kasvoillaan. Hän ei muistanut juuri mitään kuluneesta illasta, mutta sai huomata olevansa matkalla kohti asuntoaan hiprakkaisesti hihittelevän Nanan kanssa.

Tilanne ei suinkaan harmittanut Renjiä, sillä hän tiesi mainiosti sen, mitä tarkoitti, kun tyttö lähti kapakasta pojan mukaan, ja oikeastaan Nana oli oikein sievä. Lyhyenä ja mustatukkaisena hän toi edelleen Renjin mieleen Rukian, ja kasvoissakin oli samaa suloisen pyöreää muotoa. Silmät olivat kuitenkin hyvin erilaiset, suuret ja vaaleansiniset, hailakat. Myös Nanan eleet ja ilmeet olivat aivan toisenlaiset kuin Rukian, ja omalla tavallaan ne kertoivat tytön viettäneen varsin suojattua elämää. Renji tunsi epämääräisen pahan aavistuksen, piston sydänalassaan, mutta sake hänen suonissaan auttoi karkottamaan ikävät ajatukset.

Nana tunsi olevansa hiprakassa, mutta se ei häirinnyt häntä. Hän luotti seuralaiseensa, joka tuntui illan mittaan käyneen vain komeammaksi ja hänen puheenpartensa miellyttävämmäksi.

Vaikka Nanakin tiesi mitä se tarkoitti, kun tyttö lähti kapakasta pojan kotiin, koko asia vaikutti hänestä todella kaukaiselta. Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt mitä odottaa, mutta hän halusi olla Renjin seurassa, sillä tämän sukkeluudet olivat naurattaneet ja hauskuuttaneet häntä koko illan. Nana tunsi itsensä onnelliseksi – hän oli voittanut itselleen Abarai Renjin, luutnantin, jota moni tyttö oli katsonut kaukaa kaihoten!

Pian pari saapui Renjin asunnolle, ja hetken lukon kanssa taisteltuaan Renji sai oven auki. Nana hätkähti hieman asunnossa vallitsevaa sotkua, mutta toisaalta se tuntui sopivan Abarain persoonaan varsin hyvin. Ei hän oikeastaan osannut kuvitella tätä miestä siivoamassa, hän varmaankin käytti jonkinlaista siivouspalvelua? Nana päätti, että kunhan hän ja Abarai tutustuisivat paremmin, hän antaisi asunnolle naisen kosketuksen, jollaista se kovin kipeästi kaipasi.

Renji johdatti Nanan suoraan vuoteelle, mikä ei vaikuttanut Nanasta mitenkään erikoiselta, olihan se lattian lisäksi ainoa paikka, joka jotenkuten soveltui istumiseen, eikä Nana oikein osannut kuvitella istuutuvansa huoneen tomuiselle lattialle.

Sen sijaan välittömästi vuoteelle pääsyä seurannut suudelma yllätti hänet täysin. Yllätys ei ollut epämiellyttävä, vaikkakaan Nana ei ollut kuvitellut ensisuudelmansa tapahtuvan sotkuisessa, varsin epäromanttisessa asunnossa tyhjien pullojen keskellä. Nana tunsi lievää pelkoa ensimmäistä kertaa sitten selvittyään pelästyksestään kapakassa. Oliko hän sittenkään valmis tähän?

Renji jatkoi suudelmaa, ja pian Nana rentoutui. Suuteleminenhan oli täysin luonnollinen asia, eikä hän ollut mikään pikkutyttö, joka olisi pelästynyt moisesta. _Carpe diem_, hän muistutti itseään, ja vastasi suudelmaan ilolla.

Nana jäykistyi uudelleen tuntiessaan Renjin kädet vyötäröllään vasten paljasta ihoa. Mies oli ujuttanut kätensä hänen vaatteidensa sisään ja johdatti niitä hitaasti ylemmäs kohti Nanan rintoja.

Vieläkään tyttö ei kieltänyt ihastustaan, vaikka uusi epäilyksen aalto iski hänen mieleensä.

Nana-rukka ei ennättänyt päättää suhtautumistaan Renjin nopeaan etenemiseen ennen kuin huomasi menettäneensä paitansa ja rintaliivinsä. Hän istui Renjin vieressä, aivan tämän lähellä ylävartalo täysin paljaana, vain luutnantin huulet rinnoillaan. Tällä kertaa paniikki iski Nanaan veitsen lailla, ja hän kiljaisi jälleen säikähdyksestä ja alkoi rimpuilla.

Toisin kuin Nana oli toivonut, Renji ei suinkaan irrottanut otettaan, vaan päinvastoin tiukensi sitä.

Kuinka paljon Nana pelkäsikään! Sekunnin murto-osassa hänen luottamuksensa ja ihastuksensa tätä miestä kohtaan olivat kuin pois pyyhityt, ja hän tunsi olonsa petetyksi ja hyväksi käytetyksi.

Nana tappeli vastaan kuin tiikeri. Hän kynsi, puri ja kirkui, mutta Renji ei irrottanut otettaan. Kyynelet nousivat Nanan silmiin, ja hän tunsi pelkoa, jollaista ei ollut tuntenut edes hollow'ja vastaan taistellessaan. Tämä pelko oli erilaista; hollow't olivat hirviöitä, jotka oikeastaan kaipasivat apua vaikkeivät sitä itse tienneetkään, kun taas Renji oli joku, jolle Nana olisi antanut sydämensä ja jota Nana olisi ollut valmis rakastamaan. Pian pelko ja epätoivo lamauttivat nuoren naisen, ja hän päätti ottaa vastaan mitä tuleman piti.

Sillä hetkellä jona Nana alistui kohtaloonsa Renji hellitti otteensa ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Nana, vaikka pelkäsikin kuollakseen, luki luutnantin kasvoilta sanattoman anteeksipyynnön ja häpeän, ja samalla hän intuitiivisesti ymmärsi, ettei todellista vaaraa ollut. Se ei kuitenkaan poistanut hänen aikaisempia tunteitaan: häpeää, pelkoa, ja jotain, jolle hän ei vielä osannut antaa nimeä.

Ainoa asia, jota Nana sillä hetkellä halusi, oli päästä pois. Kyynelet valuivat edelleen hänen kasvoillaan, ja nyt nyyhkytykset ravistelivat hänen lyhyttä, hoikkaa varttaan. Nana tarttui äkisti vaatteisiinsa ja edes päälleen pukematatta juoksi ulos – vain törmätäkseen toiseen mieheen, jonka tunnisti Kuchiki Byakuyaksi, ja tämän seuralaiseen, joka oli vaaleatukkainen aatelisherra, jonka nimeä Nana ei juuri sillä saanut mieleensä.

* * *

Byakuya huokasi mielessään ties kuinka monetta kertaa. Hän ei osannut sanoa, kuinka oli antanut serkkunsa puhua itsensä mukaan näin typerään ajatukseen, iltakävelyyn rahvaan joukossa. Hän kyllä tiesi Kuchiki Sousuken nauttivan kovasti kävelyistään, mutta se ei suinkaan tarkoittanut, että Byakuya olisi nauttinut niistä.

Ei, Byakuyaa häiritsivät suuresti kapakoista ja satunnaisista asunnoista kantautuva melu, harvat juopuneet kulkijat muutoin niin hiljaisessa ja miellyttävässä illassa, sekä tietenkin se seikka, että hän tunsi alentuvansa rahvaan tasolle kävellessään näissä ahtaissa kortteleissa vailla loistoa, johon oli niin kovin tottunut.

Byakuya oli syvästi kiintynyt kartanoon, joka toimitti hänen asuntonsa virkaa. Kauniit esineet, jotka ympäröivät häntä kotona, muistuttivat kaikesta siitä, mikä oli kaunista ja hyvää, ja unelmoivat puutarhat suihkulähteineen ja hedelmäpuineen karkottivat kaiken pahan hänen mielestään. Vastaavasti nuhjuisilla kaduilla, jotka kuitenkin hohtivat kirkkaina ja kauniina Rukongain slummien kasvattien silmissä, Byakuya tunsi olonsa nuhjuiseksi ja kärttyisäksi, ja epämiellyttävät ajatukset risteilivät hänen mielessään.

Sekä Byakuya että Sousuke säpsähtivät kuullessaan naisen kiljaisun viereisestä rakennuksesta. Molemmat pysähtyivät hetkeksi silkasta hämmennyksestä, ja ennen kuin kumpikaan ennätti jatkaa matkaa, rakennuksesta ryntäsi ulos nyyhkyttävä nuori nainen ylävartalo täysin paljaana. Tyttö juoksi heitä kohti, käytännössä miltei heidän syliinsä.

Luonnostaan kiltti ja empaattinen Sousuke tunsi välittömästi halua auttaa tuota pientä onnetonta olentoa. Sen sijaan Byakuya, jonka luonne oli jotain aivan muuta kuin kiltti ja empaattinen, tunsi lähinnä ärtymystä.

Syystä tai toisesta hän kuitenkin tunsi pian sydämensä sulava kurjan olennon edessä. Todennäköisesti, hän arveli myöhemmin, lämmin tunne johtui siitä, että tyttö muistutti suuresti hänen edesmennyttä vaimoaan ja tämän sisarta Rukiaa, ja yhdennäköisyys sai hänet reagoimaan tavallista voimakkaammin. Siksi, kun Sousuke puhutteli tyttöä ja tämä sai soperrettua tapahtuneen lyhyesti, Byakuya tunsi vihan jäätyvän sydämessään.

Byakuyan viha ei milloinkaan palanut. Sen sijaan, kun hän oli oikein vihainen, kuumana lainehtiva tunne jähmettyi äkisti muodostaen kovan kuoren jonnekin hänen palleansa tienoille, ja kuoren timanttista kovuutta olisi kuka tahansa geologi ihaillut syvästi.

"Sousuke, ole kiltti ja huolehdi siitä, että tyttö pääsee turvallisesti kotiinsa. Minä käyn vaihtamassa muutaman sanan sen miehen kanssa, joka saattoi hänet noin säikähdyksiin", Byakuya sanoi jäämättä katsomaan totteliko Sousuke hänen käskyään. Byakuya tiesi serkkunsa tottelevan.

Nopeat askelet kiidättivät kapteenin asunnon aukinaisen oven luo, ja kun hän löysi juopuneen luutnanttinsa sotkuisesta huoneesta sakepullojen keskeltä, hänen vihansa kylmyys tuntui pääsevän vielä absoluuttista nollapistettä alemmas. Mikäli hän ei olisi ollut liian ylhäinen antamaan selkäsaunaa alaiselleen, sen jäljet olisivat näkyneet Renjin nahassa viikkoja.

Koska Byakuya kuitenkin oli ylhäinen, hän ei antanut selkäsaunaa, vaan piti sen sijaan pitkällisen puheen moraalista, toisten huomioon ottamisesta, alkoholinkäytöstä ja monesta, monesta muusta asiasta. Puheen lopuksi hän kertoi varsin monisanaisesti ja painokkaasti mitä Renjille kävisi, mikäli hänen hengityksestään saattaisi haistaa vähänkään alkoholia seuraavana aamuna.

Renji olisi mieluummin ottanut vastaan selkäsaunan, mutta hänen ei auttanut muu kuin purra hammasta ja kestää Byakuyan saarna. Renji soimasi itseään aivan riittämiin, eikä kapteenin olisi tarvinnut saada häntä tuntemaan oloaan vieläkin kurjemmaksi, joskin hän epäili itsekseen, että se tuskin oli enää mahdollista. Itsesyytöksen ja yleisen itseinhon ohella hän tunsi fyysistä kipua, ja vaikka se ei häntä häirinnytkään, hän tiesi kasvoissaan olevien Nanan kynsien jättämien verinaarmujen ja käsissään olevien hampaanjälkien saattavan herättää kummastusta lähitulevaisuudessa. Mikäli Renji ei jotain halunnut, se oli jälkien alkuperän selittäminen työtovereille.

Byakuyan mentyä Renji heittäytyi vuoteelleen makaamaan. Hänen päätään särki, hänen vatsassaan oli inhottava, epävakaa tunne ja kaiken päälle häntä sapetti ankarasti.

Hän ei kuitenkaan ennättänyt kärsiä pitkään ennen seuraavaa koettelemustaan. Zabimaru materialisoitui vuoteen viereen katsoen kumppaniaan tavalla, joka vain lisäsi Renjin ärtymystä ja sai hänet paiskaamaan Zabimarua aamulla pudottamillaan kaihtimilla. Olento väisti heiton helposti, ja kaihdinten osuessa seinään niiden maallinen taival päättyi lopullisesti.

Yleensä Renji oli juovuksissa suopeampi, helpommin käsiteltävä ja huomattavasti vähemmän riitaisa kuin selvänä. Tällä kertaa päivän koettelemukset olivat kuitenkin olleet liikaa hän hermoilleen, ja hän uskoi menettävänsä järkensä, ellei pian pääsisi nukkumaan pois humalaansa ja huonoa päiväänsä.

Zabimarun materiaalinen muoto häilyi ja haipui pois. Ennen sen häviämistä Renji kuuli mielessään sanat, jotka olisi ennemmin jättänyt kuulematta: _Ehkä käymme tämän keskustelun sitten, kun olet hieman paremmalla tuulella._

Mielestään Renji oli käynyt jo aivan riittävän monta keskustelua, oikeastaan liikaakin keskusteluja.

Abarai Renjin huonosti alkanut päivä oli jatkunut huonosti ja päättynyt suorastaan surkeasti. Hän ei saanut edes nukuttua kunnolla.

* * *

Kuchiki Sousuke seisoi tovin neuvottomana nyyhkyttävän puolialastoman naisen vieressä. Hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että nainen oli oikeastaan varsin sievä, ja hän tunsi kiukkua sitä henkilöä kohtaan, joka oli loukannut tuota suloista, viatonta olentoa.

"Eh… Neiti, ehkä teidän kannattaisi pukea yllenne?" Sousuke sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa kohteliaalta ja uskoi onnistuvansa siinä varsin hyvin. Hän oli sentään aatelinen, ja hänellä oli runsaasti kokemusta kohteliaasta äänensävystä.

Nana lakkasi itkemästä silkasta hämmästyksestä. Vaikka hänen tilanteensa oli niin nolo kuin se oli, aatelinen puhui hänelle kohteliaaseen ja miellyttävään sävyyn, jossa ei ollut häivääkään teennäisyyttä! Suurin osa tytön omanarvotunnosta palautui sillä silmänräpäyksellä, ja hän veti vaatteet päälleen nopeasti.

"Kiitoksia… Te olette aivan liian ystävällinen." Suloinen puna levisi Nana itkettyneille kasvoille, ja Sousuken sydän tuntui jättävän muutamia lyöntejä välistä.

"Päinvastoin, tämä on vähintä mitä voin tehdä. Haluaisinpa todella tanssittaa miekkaani sen roiston selkänahassa, joka teki tämän teille!" Sousuke totesi hieman uhoavaan sävyyn.

Nanan poskien puna syveni, kun hän kuuli Sousuken intomielisen mutta varsin aidon julistuksen. "Tuskinpa se on tarpeen… Ei hän tarkoittanut pahaa, minä vain pelästyin niin kovasti. Oi, ette uskokaan kuinka minä pelästyin!"

Kyynelet pyrkivät jälleen suurin hailakansinisiin silmiin, joita Sousuke ei halunnut enää koskaan nähdä kyynelissä.

"Neiti on aivan liian armollinen… Mutta ei puhuta siitä enää. Saanko tarjota neidille jotakin syötävää ennen kuin saatan hänet turvallisesti kotiin?"

Nana nyökkäsi ja kyynelet kuivuivat hänen silmistään. Vaikka prinssi ei ollutkaan saapunut valkoisella ratsulla, tämä entree oli ollut aivan yhtä hyvä.

Myöhemmin Sousuke sai selville, että mikäli Nana olisi laittanut hänet tilille sanoistaan, hän olisi päätynyt tukkanuottasille tai johonkin vielä pahempaan Abarai Renjin kanssa. Vaikka Renji ei ollutkaan Sousuken vältettävien vihollisten listan ensimmäisellä sijalla, hän oli silti sen kärkipäässä, ja Sousuke tunsi suurta helpotusta prinsessansa "liiallisesta armollisuudesta".


	2. Tämä päivä oli huono päivä 2

**Word count (Tämä päivä oli huono päivä, osa 2): **1399

* * *

**Tämä päivä oli huono päivä, osa 2**

Helleaalto, joka oli ottanut koko Soul Societyn suloiseen syleilyynsä, ei osoittanut pienimpiäkään hellittämisen merkkejä. Uusi aamu koitti yhtä kuumana ja kirkkaana kuin edellinenkin, ja akatemian nuoremmat opiskelijat huvittelivat paistamalla paahtavassa auringossa suurennuslasiensa avulla munia ja useita muita asioita, joista monia ei voinut edes lukea elintarvikkeiksi. Kuiva heinikko syttyi palamaan pienimmästäkin kipinästä, ja alkavien palojen sammuttaminen työllisti kaikki, jotka eivät jo ennestään kantaneet raskasta työtaakkaa harteillaan.

Harvassa olivat ne, joiden voimille pitkään jatkunut helle ei käynyt. Moni heräsi uuteen aamuun ärtyisänä ja happamena, ja sellaisina he pysyivät iltaan asti, jolloin kuumuus edes hieman hellitti. Erityisen raskasta helle oli vanhuksille, sairaille tai muutoin heikkokuntoisille – ja tietysti niille, joita armoton krapula moukaroi epäinhimillisellä tavalla.

Luutnantti Abarai Renjillä oli armoton krapula, ja se moukaroi häntä mitä epäinhimillisimmällä tavalla.

Tämä aamu alkoi vielä huonommin kuin edellinen. Renji oli nukkunut huonosti, ja juuri kun hän oli kunnolla saanut unen päästä kiinni, nouseva aurinko oli päässyt paistamaan esteettä suoraan hänen silmiinsä. Kuten tällaisina aamuina yleensä, aivot tuntuivat turvonneen aivan liian suuriksi kallon kokoon nähden, vatsaa väänsi ikävästi ja ajatus kulki tahmeasti. Renji ei voinut edes korkata tasoittavaa, sillä vaikka Byakuya ärsyttikin häntä, hän ei sentään ollut niin tyhmä ja uhmakas, että olisi jättänyt kapteeninsa varoituksen huomiotta.

Renji ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin kammeta itsensä ylös vuoteesta, suorittaa normaalit aamutoimensa ja marssia töihin Byakuyan kylmien halveksivien silmien alle.

Renji tosin ei laskenut oksentamista normaaliksi aamutoimekseen, mutta ainakin se sai hänen olonsa tuntumaan hieman paremmalta, kuten myös kylmä suihku. Lämmin vesi oli edelleen poikki, ja Renji päätti, että asiasta oli jo aika valittaa isännöitsijälle. Samalla hän koetti valita työtehtäviin sopivia mahdollisimman vähän likaisia vaatteita, ja päätyi edellisenä iltana käyttämiinsä, vaikka ne haisivatkin savulta ja vanhalta viinalta. Savu ei juuri haitannut, toisin kuin vanha viina, mutta Renji tajusi pian haisevansa itse huomattavasti vaatteitaan pahemmalta suihkustaan huolimatta.

Omaksikin ihmeekseen Renji selvisi kunnialla Byakuyan luo, joka oli juuri niin hapan, kylmä ja halveksiva kuin Renji oli kuvitellutkin. Tällä kertaa kapteenin nenännyrpistys oli hyvin näkyvä, mutta ilmeisesti hän ei nähnyt aiheelliseksi kommentoida Renjin vähemmän hehkeää tuoksua sen enempää kuin ulkonäköäkään, vaan hän tyytyi tuttuun tapaansa listaamaan nälkävuoden mittaisen listan yksinkertaisia, ikäviä ja lähes triviaaleja tehtäviä luutnanttinsa harteille.

Renjin päivä suorastaan mateli. Hän uskoi, että mikäli aika olisi kulunut yhtään hitaammin, se olisi kulkenut taaksepäin. Jokaisella sydämenlyönnillä hänen olonsa paheni, ja iltapäivään mennessä hän tuntui viettävän enemmän aikaa kumartuneena posliinijumalan puoleen kuin työpöytänsä ääreen, ja hän tunsi jatkuvasti Byakuyan kylmät silmät niskassaan. Eikö kapteenilla ollut parempaa tekemistä kuin vahdata luutnanttinsa kärsimystä?

Renji sinnitteli myöhäiseen iltapäivään asti, mutta oksennettuaan verta hän jäi istumaan wc:n lattialle ja nojasi otsansa ihanan viileään seinään. Hänen oli myönnettävä, että kokemus oli ollut hieman pelottava – ei niin että se olisi ollut ensimmäinen kerta, mutta aina aikaisemmin moiseen oli ollut jonkinlainen _kunniallinen_ syy. Nyt hän saattoi syyttää kurjasta tilastaan vain itseään, ja Byakuya teki asian vielä kurjemmaksi.

Siinä paha missä mainittiin. Joku koputti oveen, ja koska toimistolla ei ollut Renjin lisäksi muita kuin Byakuya, Renji tiesi koputtajan kapteenikseen. Renji hengitti muutaman kerran syvään valmistautuessaan kohtaamaan aatelisen, nousi ylös ja avasi oven. Hän sai hämmästyä nähdessään kapteeninsa ilmeen, sillä hän ei vaikuttanut vihaiselta. Etäiseltä, tapansa mukaan, mutta kenties myös hieman säälivältä?

"Abarai. Olkaa hyvä ja menkää kotiinne. Olette selvästi liian sairas olemaan töissä." _ Lisäksi__ haisette pahemmalta kuin rankkitynnyri ja näytätte tuplasti niin huonolta kuin haisette_, Byakuya täydensi lauseen mielessään, mutta oli aivan liian tahdikas lausumaan sen loppuosaa ääneen. "Huomenna sitten tulette töihin levänneenä ja hyväkuntoisena. Onko asia ymmärretty?"

Renji nyökkäsi, ja ensimmäistä kertaa sitten ammoisten aikojen Byakuya ei ärsyttänyt häntä. Oikeastaan hän tunsi lievää kiitollisuutta kapteeniaan kohtaan, joka käsitteli tätä noloa, erittäin epämiellyttävää tilannetta suurella tahdikkuudella.

"Kiitos, kapteeni. Asia erittäin ymmärretty", hän sanoi, keräsi tavaransa ja lähti kotiin.

* * *

Matka kotiin oli yhtä kiduttava kuin työpäiväkin, joskin helpotus kärsimyksen lieventymisestä siivitti Renjin askelia. Hän tiesi, että myöhemmin häpeä iskisi vielä krapulaakin pahempana, mutta juuri nyt sillä ei ollut minkäänlaista merkitystä. Elävien kirjoihin palaaminen oli huomattavasti tärkeämpää.

Kotimatkallaan Renji näki Nanan, joka käveli käsi kädessä Kuchiki Sousuken kanssa, joka pian kumartui suutelemaan tyttöä. Ilmeisesti kumpikaan ei huomannut Renjiä, joka kuitenkin näki huomattavasti enemmän kuin olisi halunnut. Viha kiehahti hänen sisimmässään, ja hän olisi antanut paljon mikäli olisi voinut hieman kurmoottaa Sousukea, itserakasta paskiaista, joka oli sattunut syntymään sopivaan sukuun, liian vaikutusvaltaiseen loukattavaksi.

Mistä viiltävä mustasukkaisuuden aalto kumpusi? Ei kai Renji ollut ihastunut Nanaan, naiviin heitukkaan, joka selvästi halusi itselleen prinssin katukoiran sijaan? Toisaalta Nanaa ei voinut tästä syyttää. Koska kukapa ei olisi halunnut?

* * *

Illalla, auringon jo mentyä mailleen ja vietyä mukanaan päivän paahtavan kuumuuden, Renji tunsi taas olevansa elävien kirjoissa. Aivan kuten hän oli epäillytkin, voinnin parannuttua hänellä oli jälleen riittämiin keskittymiskykyä inhota ja hävetä itseään ja tekojaan. Vuoteellaan maaten kuudennen divisioonan luutnantti hautoi epämiellyttäviä ajatuksiaan, ja oli jo päässyt niissä siihen pisteeseen, jossa kuolema alkoi tuntua varsin houkuttavalta vaihtoehdolta, kun Zabimaru jälleen materialisoitui hänen eteensä.

_Outo naaras se sinun eilisesi_, se kommentoi suorasukaiseen tapaansa, vaikka Renji ei olisi halunnut keskustella zanpakuto:n kanssa. Se oli kuitenkin selvästi päättänyt, että sillä oli kumppanilleen jotakin tärkeää sanottavaa, joten Renji päätti kuunnella sitä yhtä paljon päästäkseen olennosta eroon kuin todellisesti kiinnostuksesta.

"Niin oli. Mutta se ei kuulu sinulle", Renjiä vastasi. Aikanaan häntä oli häirinnyt Zabimarun tapa puhua ihmisistä samaan tapaan kuin eläimistä, naisista naaraina ja miehistä uroksina, mutta vuosien saatossa hän oli tottunut siihen niin, että tuskin enää huomasi sitä.

_Kaikki mitä teet tai ajattelet kuuluu minulle. Muista, me olemme yhtä – sinun tekemisesi ja ajatuksesi vaikuttavat minunkin mahdollisuuksiini. _Zabimaru sanoi, ja sen vastauksen sävy oli vaativa. Renji tiesi kyllä, mitä se halusi. Zanpakuto halusi harjoitella hänen kanssaan, tulla voimakkaammaksi ja täydellistyä. Hän vain ei ymmärtänyt sitä, ei voinut käsittää, miksi hänen olisi raadettava ikävystyttävyyteen asti rauhallisessa Seireiteissä oppiakseen taitoja, joita hän ei koskaan tarvinnut.

Ainoa asia, jonka taidoilla saattoi saavuttaa, oli merkittävämpi asema Seireitein sisäisessä rakenteessa. Mitä hän oli saavuttanut tähänastisella työllään? Luutnantin viran ja sen mukanaan tuomat loppumattoman paperityön pinot ja epäolennaisuuksista huolehtimisen, sekä jatkuvasti niskaansa hengittävän Byakuyan.

Renji avasi suunsa ilmaistakseen mietteensä Zabimarulle varsin monisanaisella ja värikkäällä tavalla. Ilmeisesti se kuitenkin tiesi jälleen hänen ajatuksensa tarkalleen, eikä viitsinyt odottaa niiden verbalisointia.

_Ellei tätä päivää lasketa, et ole nähnyt selvää päivää useaan viikkoon. Miksi sinä juot?_ Se kysyi vaativasti.

"Sinähän sen kai tiedät, kun kerran tiedät kaikki muutkin jutut", Renji vastasi tuhahtaen. Zabimaru alkoi ärsyttää Renjiä. Miksei se voinut kertoa hänelle suoraan?

_Olet turhautunut. Paperityö, Byakuya… Miksi me harjoittelimme?_

Renji tuhahti jälleen. "Halusin pelastaa Rukian ensin sen voikukkapäisen kakaran käsistä, ja sitten Byakuyalta ja lailta, mutta mitähän tekemistä tällä on yhtään minkään kanssa?"

_Eli halusit päihittää niin Voikukalle kuin herra itseriittoisellekin,_ Zabimaru sanoi ja piti sitten pienen tauon antaakseen sanojensa upota ärtyisän luutnantin tajuntaan. _Sinä haluat olla alfauros, ja he ovat edelleen tielläsi. Käytät päiväsi alistuen herra itseriittoisen tahtoon!_

Seurasi toinen tauko, hieman pidempi tällä kertaa. _Entäpä miksi olit äsken niin vihainen sille naaraallesi?_

Tällä kertaa Zabimarun kysymys herätti aidosti Renjin mielenkiinnon, sillä hän oli itse miettinyt aivan samaa. "Olin ihastunut häneen? Ja olin mustasukkainen?"

Zabimarun nauru kaikui hänen päässään. _Olisitko todella niin monimutkainen, että ihastuisit tietämättäsi, saisit naaraasi itkemään ja myöhemmin kiukuttelisit kun se lähtee muun mukaan? Tuskin. Mietipä uudelleen._

_

* * *

_

"Vitustako minä tiedän", Renji sähähti. Zabimarun kyselytunti alkoi olla hermoille käyvä. Renji huomioi ohimennen, että erittäin moni asia oli käynyt hänen hermoilleen viime aikoina, ja aivan yhtä ohimennen hän pohti syytä siihen.

_Jos minulta kysytään,_ Zabimaru aloitti hyvin tietäen, että ei kysytty, e_nnätit mielessäsi ottaa sen kummallisen naaraan omaksesi. Sen teot häiritsevät sinua, eivät siksi että olisit kiinnostunut siitä vaan siksi, että se on _sinun _omasi eikä siksi kuulu muille._

Renji aikoi väittää vastaan. Hän aikoi selittää Zabimarulle, että ei ihmisiä voinut omistaa, ja että sellainen oli paitsi erittäin moraalitonta, myös täysin mahdotonta. Yllättäen hengen sanat kuitenkin tuntuivat järkeenkäyviltä ja erittäin ymmärrettäviltä. Ilmeisesti se huomasi kumppanissaan tapahtuneen muutoksen, sillä aseen materiaalinen muoto häilyi ja haihtui pian olemattomiin.

Renji makasi jälleen vuoteellaan tuijottaen kattoon ja pohtien. Lyhyt keskustelu oli kuitenkin sysännyt hänen ajatuksensa uusille urille, ja synkkien mietteiden hautomisen sijaan Renji suoritti kriittistä itsetutkiskelua, mikä oli jotakin, mitä oli yrittänyt jo pitkään, mutta johon tarvittavat avaimet hän oli vasta nyt saanut Zabimarulta.

Renji makasi pitkään hereillä vain pohtien, ja illan edetessä itsesyytökset ja ylpeyden saamat kolhut karisivat miehen ymmärtäessä, miksi oli alun pitäen saanut ne taakakseen. Kun Renji viimein nukahti, hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi saapunut kotiin oltuaan pitkään eksyksissä kylmässä pimeässä autiomaassa, ja pitkästä aikaa aito hymy kareili hänen huulillaan.

Kaikesta huolimatta Abarai Renjin huono päivä oli päättynyt erittäin hyvin.

* * *

**A/N 2**: Pidän tästä pätkästä, vaikka sillä on ongelmansa mm. lukijan aliarvioimisen kanssa ja verbaalisessa estetiikassa (mutta niin on koko ficillä, ei se turhan päiten olen ensimmäiseni evöh). Tässä on kuitenkin sopiva pesäero kiltti koulupoika-tulkintaan. Seuraavaksi Karakuraan.


	3. Kohti Karakuraa 1

**A/N: **Tykkään tästä osasta. Kieli on (minun mielestäni) mukavalla tavalla yksiselitteistä ja jouhevaa. Onnistuin (taaskin omasta mielestäni) sekoittamaan sopivassa suhteessa tapahtumia, huumoria ja juonenkuljetusta, ja sain muutaman kohdan jopa oikeastaan visuaaliseksi. Tietysti taas omasta mielestäni. Tykkään erityisesti tämän osan Ichigosta.

Betailematon. Sorry virheet.

Review plz.

**Word count (Kohti Karakuraa osa 1): **n. 1263

**Warnings: **Pari rumaa sanaa.

**Spoilers:** Tasoa Ichigo ja Renji on ninQ shinigamei ja Ichigo asuu niinQ Karakuras.

**Disclaimer:** Jos omistaisin jotain, tatskatut shinigamit nähtäisiin useammin ilman paitaa.

* * *

**Kohti Karakuraa, osa 1**

Jälleen aurinko aloitti matkansa pilvettömän taivaankannen halki. Jälleen kuuma ilma otti Seireitin pehmeään syleilyynsä. Jälleen moni toivoi ilman jo viilenevän ja sateiden karkottavan pölyn ja elvyttävän laajat rutikuivat ruohokentät, ja jälleen opiskelijat huvittelivat tiimalasiensa kanssa Seireitein jatkaessa kaupunginuntaan.

Jälleen luutnantti Abarai Renji heräsi suoraan silmiinsä paistavaan aurinkoon, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa aikoihin herääminen uuteen päivään ei tuntunut työläältä ja ikävältä. Vaikka aurinko oli jälleen paahtanut pienen asunnon kuumaksi kuin pätsin, ja vaikka lämmintä vettä ei edelleenkään tullut, ja vaikka vaatteet eivät olleet puhdistuneet selittämättömästi yön aikana, Renji oli poikkeuksellisen hyvällä tuulella. Hän tunsi olevansa taas oma itsensä. Poissa oli itseinhossa ryvettynyt muukalainen, joka oli kuluneet viikot, ehkä jopa kuukaudet selittämättömästi toiminut hänen tilallaan.

Parransänki kutitti Renjin leukaa, hänhän ei ollut ajanut partaansa edellisenä päivänä. Silloin hän ei ollut halunnut katsoa itseään peilistä, mutta nyt hän käänsi kylpyhuoneen pienen peilin oikein päin ja suorastaan hämmästyi näkemästään.

Poissa olivat silmien punerrus ja kasvojen turvotus, ja tatuoitu vartalo oli yhden yön aikana palautunut lihaksikkaaksi ja voimakkaaksi, vaikka pitkä tauko harjoittelussa olikin ehkä vienyt sen parhaan terän. Yllättäen Renji näki itsessään paljon kehitettävää, ja nyt hän halusi myös tehdä asialle jotain.

Renji hymähti itsekseen. Mielen voima oli merkillinen asia, ja taas kerran hän sai huomata näkevänsä niin itsensä kuin maailmankin sen mukaan, millaisella mielellä sattui olemaan. Hän ei aikonut enää milloinkaan hukata itseään alakuloon niin täydellisesti, että tarvitsisi zanpakutōnsa apua löytääkseen itsensä uudelleen.

* * *

Kuudennen divisioonan kapteeni katsoi luutnanttiaan hyväksyvästi tämän saapuessa toimistolle. Abaraissa tapahtunut muutos oli lähes käsinkosketeltava. Vaikka tämän vaatteista vielä saattoi haistaa vanhan viinan ja savun, itse mies oli kuin uudestisyntynyt. Poissa olivat Byakuyalle viime aikoina liiankin tutuksi käyneet sameat ja väsyneet silmät, juomisen turvottamat kasvot ja kyllästyneet eleet, joita kapteeni oli huolissaan katsellut.

Byakuya ei osannut arvata, mikä muutoksen oli saanut aikaan, mutta se miellytti häntä suuresti. Päivän tehtäviä jakaessaan hän ei kuitenkaan antanut mielihyvänsä näkyä, mutta kapteenin toimista välittyi hyväksyvä kuva, ja Renji huokasi mielessään helpotuksesta. Hän oli pelännyt kapteenin antavan hänelle läksytyksen edellisestä päivästä – ja oikeastaan vielä sitä edellisestä päivästä, ja ehkä muutamista sitäkin edeltävistä. Noiden päivien tapahtumat tuntuivat kaukaisilta, aivan kuin ne olisivat toisesta elämästä, tai ehkä tapahtuneet jollekulle muulle joskus kauan sitten. Yksi päivä todellakin saattoi muuttaa lähes kaiken.

Renjillä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, miten paljon hänen elämänsä tulisi tänä päivänä muuttumaan.

Hän ryhtyi töihinsä tavalliseen tapaansa, suorittaen ikäviä askareitaan kunnialla, mutta vailla sen suurempaa innostusta. Hän päätti, että oli korkea aika pysäyttää urakehitys – kuten Zabimarun sanoista oli saattanut ikään kuin rivien välistä lukea, he eivät olleet nähneet vaivaa siksi, että Renji pääsisi pyörittämään papereita. Oikeastaan luutnantin oli myönnettävä itselleen, että hän ottaisi mielellään vastaan jonkin vaihtelevamman, kiinnostavamman työtehtävän, jos vain saisi siihen mahdollisuuden.

Mahdollisuus tuli huomattavasti nopeammin kuin Renji oli odottanut. Ruokatauolla, luutnantin ahtaessa suuhunsa onigiria kaksin käsin, Byakuya kehotti häntä etsimään vapaaehtoista komennukselle aineelliseen maailmaan.

"Ichigo ystävineen kaipaa valvovaa silmää. Heidän taitonsa ovat yllättävät, ja on täysin mahdollista, että jokin taho pyrkii ennemmin tai myöhemmin käyttämään heitä hyväkseen. Sitä paitsi heidän reiatsunsa vetävät hollow'ja puoleensa."

Renji oli tukehtua ruokaansa ja ansaitsi kapteeniltaan paheksuvan katseen. Luutnantin ruokatavat olisivat kaivanneet suurta hiomista – ilmeisesti Renjille ei tullut mieleenkään, että muun muassa pöydällä puoliksi makaaminen, ruoka suussa puhuminen ja kaiken suinkin käsissä pysyvän ruoan syöminen sormin eivät varsinaisesti kuuluneet hyvän käytöksen piiriin. Renjin köhiessä riisejä pöydälle Byakuya teki mentaalisen muistiinpanon luutnanttinsa saattamisesta sivistyneen ihmiskunnan tavoille.

"Anna minun lähteä!" Renji pyysi kyetessään taas puhumaan.

Kapteenin silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä, mutta vain tuskin havaittavasti. Mitä Abarain päässä oikein liikkui?

"Kaikella kunnioituksella, kapteeni, tehtäväni ovat sellaisia, että niistä selviäisi koulutettu apinakin. Minä kaipaan haasteita."

Byakuya ymmärsi luutnanttiaan. Hän itse oli tottunut myös ikävämpiin tehtäviin ja ymmärsi niiden merkityksellisyyden, mutta Abarain luonne ei soveltunut niihin, eikä oikeastaan hänen tämänhetkisiinkään tehtäviinsä.

Samalla hetkellä Byakuya päätti lähettää Renjin aineelliseen maailmaan.

"Katsotaan nyt, harkitsen asiaa", hän kuitenkin sanoi ääneen, sillä hän halusi pitää alaistaan jännityksessä hieman pidempään. Kapteeni ei myöskään halunnut juuri sillä hetkellä kertoa Renjille tehtävän tarkempia tietoja, sillä tämän sanat olivat saaneet hänet tuntemaan suurta halua nauraa ääneen.

Abarain korvaaminen koulutetulla apinalla kuulosti todellakin hyvältä! Apinoilla kun oli paljon hyviä puolia: apina ei vaatisi palkkaa, ei haastaisi tarpeettomasti riitaa milloin kenenkin kanssa, varmastikin söisi ainakin yhtä siististi kuin Abarai ja olisi epäilemättä huomattavasti helpommin käsiteltävä. Apinan voisi ehkä myös opettaa soittamaan posetiivia?

Byakuya käänsi nopeasti kasvonsa seinään päin, sillä ei halunnut Renjin näkevän pidätetystä naurusta kielivää ilmettä. Kun Byakuya kuvitteli luutnanttiaan muistuttavan apinan veivaamassa posetiivia, hän ei voinut enää pidättää nauruaan, ja Renji vilkaisi äkillisen, varsin ankaran yskänpuuskan vaivaamaa kapteeniaan kasvoillaan hieman kummastunut ilme.

Kun Byakuya näki luutnanttinsa ilmeen, hänen yskänpuuskansa paheni kovasti. Vaikka Abarai toisinaan olikin hankala ja arvaamaton, Byakuyan oli myönnettävä, että hän kaipaisi persoonallista ja mutkatonta luutnanttiaan tämän lähdettyä. Abaraissa oli toki vikansa, mutta jokin vilkkaassa, suorapiirteisessä luonteessa vetosi suuresti Byakuyaan, ja oikeastaan hän piti Renjiä varsin suuressa arvossa, vaikkei sitä muille näyttänytkään.

* * *

Loppupäivä sujui tuskastuttavan hitaasti. Renjin oli hankala keskittyä tehtäviinsä, ja hän täytti useita papereita väärin silkkaa huolimattomuuttaan. Hän oli haljeta jännityksestä, ja Byakuya hymyili itsekseen nähdessään innon ja odotuksen luutnanttinsa kasvoilla. Kun työaika viimein loppui, Byakuya päätti päästää Renjin pahasta.

"Lähdet komennukselle aineelliseen maailmaan kolmen päivän kuluttua. Mikäli tarvitset enemmän aikaa valmistautua, sen järjestäminen on mahdollista", kapteenin sanoi tasaisella ja kuivalla äänellään, mutta odotti innolla luutnanttinsa reaktiota. Hän kuitenkin joutui hieman pettymään, sillä se oli huomattavasti hillitympi kuin Buykuya oli odottanut ja ehkä osin toivonutkin, vaikka äänen innostunut sävy paljasti luutnantin todelliset tunteet.

"Kiitos, kapteeni! Kolme päivää on ihan tarpeeksi – liikaakin! Kerro vaan, mitä pitäisi tehdä", Renji vastasi puoliksi huudahtaen.

Byakuya, joka yllättävän joviaaliuden puuskassa antoi kunnioittavan sävyn puutteen mennä ohi korviensa, hymyili luutnanttinsa innostukselle. Mikäli hän tarttuisi toimeen yhtä innokkaasti kuin odotti sitä, Byakuya oli valinnut työhön parhaan mahdollisen miehen.

"Lähes kaikki on valmista. Olemme järjestäneet sinulle majoituksen kontaktiemme kautta, menet vuokralaiseksi eräälle perheelle", Byakuya sanoi hymyillen sisäisesti. Perhe olisi varsin lähellä Ichigoa, mutta huomioiden Renjin ja Ichigon keskinäisen kilpailun, kapteeni päätti olla paljastamatta perheen nimeä.

"Uraharalta saat erityisesti tällaisia tehtäviä varten suunnitellun gigain, joka poikkeaa hieman yleensä käytetystä, mutta hän saa kertoa siitä yksityiskohtia myöhemmin itse", Byakua jatkoi. "Jotta voisit tarkkailla kohteitasi mahdollisimman tehokkaasti, esiinnyt vaihto-oppilaana heidän luokassaan. Olet Rukian lapsuudenystävä, jonka vanhemmat ovat muuttaneet Amerikkaan, ja joka tämän jälkeen hakeutui samaan kouluun ystävänsä kanssa – tältä osin sovellutkin tehtävään erinomaisesti."

"Käytännössä sinun on vain tutustuttava aineelliseen maailmaan kirjallisuuden avulla, mutta koska olet jo vieraillut siellä, kyse ei liene liian suuresta urakasta. Tietysti henkilökohtaiset asiasi sinun kannattaa täällä saattaa jonkinlaiseen päätökseen, sillä komennus on varsin pitkä, voimassa toistaiseksi. Tästä lähin toimesi kuudennen divisioonan luutnanttina on erään toisen hallussa – ei kuitenkaan koulutetun apinan", Byakuya lopetti. Kuivasta äänestään huolimatta hän hymyili sisäisesti viimeisimmälle huomautukselleen. Tosiasiassa hän ei vielä tiennyt kenet valitsisi hoitamaan Renjin tehtäviä tämän poissa ollessa, mutta Renjin ei sitä tarvinnut tietää.

Renji kuunteli kapteeniaan hämmästyneenä. Niin vähän tehtävää, kolme päivää aikaa! Kuinka hän saisi aikansa kulumaan? Ehkä hänen pitäisi siivota asuntonsa? Kyllä, ja oikeastaan hän voisi luopua siitä samalla. Vähän omaisuutensa hän voisi varastoida johonkin, jolloin hänen ei tarvitsisi maksaa kahta vuokraa, ja rahaa jäisi enemmän muihin asioihin. Aineellisessa maailmassa hänen olisi ostettava vaatteita ja asusteita, ja niin paljon muuta tarpeellista.

"Kiitos, kapteeni." Renji vastasi, ja hänen hymynsä oli erittäin leveä ja erittäin aito. "Pitäisi varmaan jotenkin kiittää, mutta en oikein tiedä miten..."

Byakuya kuuli hämillisyyttä luutnanttinsa äänessä, ja vaikka toisissa olosuhteissa uhmakkaan ja sanavalmiin Renjin hämilleen saattaminen olisi ollut hänestä varsin tyydyttävää, hän päätti tällä kertaa päästää alaisensa pälkähästä.

"Tee työsi hyvin, siinä on riittämiin kiitosta. Sinulle on varattu kirjastossa tietopaketti aineellisesta maailmasta. Kunhan ennätät, etsi se käsiisi ja ala valmistautua. Onnea matkaa, mikäli emme tapaa ennen lähtöäsi", Byakuya vastasi tyynesti.

Renji kiiruhti pois toimistolta lähes pihisten innosta.


	4. Kohti Karakuraa 2

**Word count (Kohti Karakuraa osa 2): 2075**

* * *

**Kohti Karakuraa, osa 2**

Seuraavat kolme päivää kuluivat toisaalta kuin siivillä, toisaalta etanan lailla madellen. Renjin mieliala tuntui heittelehtivän puolelta toiselle; yhtenä hetkenä hän oli iloinen ja odottavainen, seuraavana haikeus valtasi hänen ajatuksensa.

Heti ensimmäisenä iltana Renji oli hakenut tietopakettinsa ja järkyttynyt sen laajuudesta. Ei kai kukaan vakavissaan olettanut hänen opettelevan kirjakaupalla aineellisen maailman maantietoa, poliittista historiaa ja vallitsevaa populaarikulttuurin tilaa?

Renji ei ollut lukija, päinvastoin. Pelkkä lukemaan oppiminen oli ollut hänelle lähes ylitsepääsemätön jyrkänne, ja vaikka hän oli lopulta valloittanutkin sen, mistä lähes kaikki kiitos kuului Rukialle, hän luki edelleen auttamattoman hitaasti ja liikutti huuliaan lukiessaan. Lisäksi merkit saivat hänen päänsä särkemään, mokomat harakanvarpaat.

Kirjoittaminen oli vielä pahempaa. Viivoista joku meni aina väärin, ja Renji puolittain uskoi merkkien hautovan salajuonia hänen päänsä menoksi. Tämä olikin eräs syy hänen pohjattomaan inhoonsa paperityötä kohtaan – työtä, josta täysin virheellisesti kuvitteli pääsevänsä eroon matkustettuaan aineelliseen maailmaan.

Kuluvien päivien aikana Renji kahlasi tietopakettiaan läpi, ja sai kuin saikin aikaan jonkinlaisen yleiskuvan elämästä aineellisessa maailmassa. Yksityiskohdat eivät kuitenkaan tahtoneet tarttua hänen muistiinsa huolimatta lukuisista kirjojen parissa vietetyistä tunneista, joista osan hän tosin kulutti unelmoiden kirjarovioista. Kun hän sulki viimeisen kirjoistaan, hän huokasi helpotuksesta ja päätti, että omaksumillaan tiedoilla hänen oli pärjättävä. Hänen päähänsä ei yksinkertaisesti enää mahtunut enempää teoreettista tietoa.

Yksi hyvä puoli lukemisessa kuitenkin oli. Syistä jotka eivät olleet Renjille itselleenkään selvät, hän tunsi palavaa halua siivota aina tarttuessaan kirjoihinsa. _Ehkä_, hän arveli kerätessään pulloja kasaan, _ehkä siivouskin on vähemmän vastenmielistä puuhaa kuin kenet tahansa lähes järkijättöiseksi ajava ulkoluku._

Pieni huoneisto oli nopeasti siivottu, joten Renjille jäi runsain mitoin aikaa huolehtia sosiaalisen elämänsä jäädyttämisestä. Tosin, hän havaitsi hieman katkerana, hänen sosiaalinen elämänsä oli siinä määrin jäässä jo alun pitäen, että työ oli varsin helposti suoritettavissa.

Toki Renji oli hyvissä väleissä monenkin kanssa, ja hänellä oli jopa kourallinen ystäviä. Yksikään heistä ei kuitenkaan ollut siinä mielessä läheinen, että Renjin poistuminen piireistä olisi vaatinut sen erikoisempaa pohjatyötä. Kyllähän hän, Ikkaku ja monet muut näkivät annettujen kolmen päivän aikana useammin kuin tavallisesti, mutta Renjillä oli hämärä aavistus siitä, että sosiaalisen elämän jäädyttäminen ei varsinaisesti tarkoittanut muutamaa läheisimpien ystävien kanssa istuttua iltaa ja lupauksia pitää yhteyttä.

Kun lähdön aika koitti, Renji oli ollut valmis jo hyvän aikaa. Hän ei ottanut paljonkaan mukaansa; lähinnä rahaa, jonka hän aikoi vaihtaa kokonaan jeneiksi Uraharan luona, ja tietysti Zabimarun ja muutamia tarvikkeita, joita hän kantoi aina mukanaan. Suurimman osan muista tavaroistaan hän oli myynyt, ja omistukseensa jättämänsä tavarat hän oli varastoinut Ikkakun luo siististi laatikoihin pakattuina.

Kun Renji katsoi viimeistä kertaa pientä täysin tyhjennettyä asuntoaan, hän tunsi pienen pistoksen sydänalassaan. Ei siksi, että olisi kiintynyt huoneistoon, vaan siksi, että sen jättäminen symboloi päättyvää elämänvaihetta hänen elämässään.

Itse lähtö sujui koruttomasti, ilman seremonioita tai portilla hyvästeleviä ystäviä. Siitä ja matkasta aineelliseen maailmaan ei ole paljonkaan sanottavaa, ja Renjikin suhtautui siihen yllättävän tyynesti, vaikka jännitys ja odotus kuplivat hänen sisimmässään. Itse matka ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään uutta, ja hän keskitti mietteensä ennemminkin elämäänsä Karakurassa. Millainenhan hänen vuokranantajaperheensä olisi? Millaista olisi opiskelu lukiossa? Varmasti erilaista kuin akatemiassa. Millaisia vaatteita hänen tulisi käyttää missäkin?

Aineellinen maailma oli juuri sellainen, jollaisena Renji sen muisti. Hän oli saapunut illalla koko päivän kestäneen sateen jälkeen, ja Soul Societyn helteen jälkeen Karakurassa vallitseva viileä säätila suorastaan helli häntä. Sade oli piiskannut asvaltin märäksi ja katuvalot heijastuivat sen mustankiiltävästä pinnasta. Renji tunsi leveän virneen kohoavan kasvoilleen. Hän tunsi palavaa halua tutustua aineelliseen maailmaan tarkemmin, kulkea sen ympäri moneen kertaan ja nähdä kaikki tropiikin koralliriutoista pohjoisen revontuliin.

Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut seikkailun aika, joten Renji tyytyi kiiruhtamaan Urahanran kaupalle, jossa liikkeen omistaja odotti häntä vieressään gigai, jota Renji katseli uteliaana. Hän ei nähnyt siinä mitään erikoista, mutta koska hänen kokemuksensa gigaista olivat varsin rajalliset, hän ei ollut lainkaan yllättynyt.

Urahara nyökäytti päätään tervehdyksesi ja Renji vastasi tervehdykseen nyökkäämällä itsekin. Vaikka hän ja Urahara eivät olleet varsinaisesti ystäviä, Renjin oleskelu Uraharan luona oli murtanut enimmän jään heidän väliltään, eikä muodollisuuksiin ollut tarvetta.

"Kapteenisi varmaankin kertoi, että gigaisi on erityisesti suunnattu tämän kaltaisiin tehtäviin. Se on käytännössä identtinen ihmisruumiin kanssa, minkä on tarkoitus helpottaa joukkoon sulautumista ja tehdä mahdolliseksi pitkällinen oleskelu gigaissa ilman haittavaikutuksia, joita sillä yleensä on", Urahara sanoi hymyillen tavalla, jonka Renji olisi toisissa olosuhteissa ymmärtänyt sadistiseksi.

"Tällainen gigai on kuitenkin heikko", Urahara jatkoi. "Vaikka se noudattaa vahvuuksiasi ja heikkouksiasi, se on yhtä särkyväinen kuin ihminen. Muista, että tässä gigaissa oleskellessasi olet alttiina muun muassa kaikille sairauksille jotka ihmisiä vaivaavat…Tämä on lihaa ja verta, siinä missä tavallinen ihmisruumis."

Urahara piti pienen tauon antaen sanojensa upota Renjin tajuntaan. Sitten hän jatkoi: "Ja – tämä on todella tärkeää – mikäli poistut tästä gigaista ilman että jätät gikonkanin huolehtimaan siitä, se tavallaan kuolee. Siihen palaaminen ei ole ongelma, mutta ihmisille se on kuin kuollut ruumis, ja sellaisena sitä tullaan kohtelemaan. Mikä, salli minun sanoa, ei ole lainkaan hyvä. Huomaa sekin, että huolimatta gigaisi asettamista rajoituksista, olet kuitenkin voimakkaampi kuin suurin osa ihmisistä täällä. Siis jos, ja luonteesi tuntien kun joudut tappeluun, sinun on varottava herättämästä huomiota tai aiheuttamasta liikaa ongelmia."

"Vielä yksi asia. Tarvitset joko gigonkanin tai vastaavan aina, kun haluat jättää gigain. Muuten se ei yksinkertaisesti onnistu. Tämä on eräs harmittavimmista rajoitteista, sillä kohdatessasi odottamattomia ongelmia, et vain voi paeta niitä häipymällä. Sinun on selviydyttävä niistä parhaasi mukaan gigain kanssa, mikäli et juuri sillä hetkellä pääse hyödyntämään gigonkania tai vastaavaa. Kysyttävää?"

Renji painoi varoitukset mieleensä tarkasti. Hän esitti Uraharalle muutamia kysymyksiä ja sai niihin mainiot vastaukset. Hän otti vastaan gigain ja pienen matkalaukullisen sopivia vaatteita varsin tyytyväisenä. Hän vaihtoi rahansa, osti muutamia tarvikkeita ja hyvästeli Uraharan. Sitten hän lähti etsimään vuokranantajansa asuntoa käsissään kartta ja osoitelappu.

Renjin ei tarvinnut kävellä pitkään sateisilla kaduilla ennen kuin seutu alkoi näyttää tulta. Tämä ei häntä kummastuttanut, olihan vain loogista, että hänen asuntonsa tulisi olemaan lähellä Ichigon kotia. Kuitenkin sitä mukaa kun talonnumerot kävivät lähemmäs ja lähemmäs lapussa lukevaa ja Kurosakien talo lähestyi samaa tahtia, epäilyksen käärme alkoi nostaa päätään kuudennen divisioonan luutnantin mielessä. Eihän voinut olla mahdollista, että…?

* * *

"Ichigo!"

Vastoin tapojaan ylienerginen Isshin avasi poikansa oven varoittamatta aikeistaan mitenkään. Ichigo pelästyi siinä määrin, että uskoi hetken tukkansa olevan niin pystyssä, että se näytti piikkisian harjaksilta. Säikähdys kuitenkin kului pian pois tehden tilaa ärtymykselle.

Isshin ei joko huomannut poikansa tunteita tai ei piitannut niistä, mikä ei ollut tavatonta. Sen sijaan jokin isässä herätti Ichigossa suurta hämmästystä: kaikista mahdollisista asioista Isshinillä oli mukanaan patja. Patja? Miksi jumalten nimeen Isshin kantoi patjaa hänen huoneeseensa?

"Rakas poikani!" Isshin messusi, ja hänen tarmonsa oli omiaan lisäämään Ichigon epäilyksiä ja pahoja aavistuksia, "viimeinkin saat kauan kaipaamasi veljen!"

Mikäli ihmiset voisivat muuttua välimerkeiksi, Ichigo olisi juuri saanut kysymysmerkin jalon muodon, ja Isshin katsoi parhaaksi selittää asiaa tarkemmin: "Poikani, olen ottanut vuokralaisen! Ikäisesi pojan, jonka vanhemmat ovat muuttaneet Amerikkaan ja joka oli menettää järkensä yksinäisyydessään vanhempiensa suuressa talossa Osakassa", Isshin kertoi ja näytti olevan purskahtamaisillaan itkuun säälistä tuota yksinäistä poikaparkaa kohtaan. "Hän saapuu hetkellä minä hyvänsä. Poikani, toivon sinun olevan kiltti tälle onnettomalle elämän kolhimalla raukalle. Hän muuten nukkuu huoneessasi."

Ichigo oli näkevinään isänsä ilmeessä hienoisen muutoksen. Hän ei ollut varma siitä, mistä oli kyse, mutta arveli sen enteilevän kiinnostavia aikoja. Erittäin kiinnostavia aikoja.

Ichigo totesi itsekseen saaneensa tarpeekseen kiinnostavista ajoista pitkäksi aikaa, mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti ilmaista asian isälleen, ovikello pirahti – tai ehkä ennemminkin parkaisi, sillä soitto kuulosti yllättävän paljon siltä, että joku oli lyönyt painiketta voimiensa takaa.

Isshin kiiruhti avaamaan oven, ja Ichigo, joka yhä kasvavista epäilyksistään huolimatta tunsi vastenmielistä uteliaisuutta tulijaa kohtaa, seurasi isänsä kannoilla. Isshin avasi oven, jonka takana odotti mies siisteissä, erittäin asiallisissa vaatteissa kädessään pieni matkalaukku. Ikävä kyllä asiallinen vaikutelma koki pahemmanlaatuisen laatupoikkeaman miehen kasvoissa olevien tatuointien vuoksi, eikä tilannetta pelastanut ilme, joka viestitti lähinnä lähes vastustamattomasta halusta kuristaa joku. Jopa miehen pitkä punainen tukka näytti saaneen vihaisen sävyn.

Kun Ichigo tunnisti Renjin, hänen leukansa kuvainnollisesti ottaen putosi paikoiltaan ja vieri portaita alas. Ichigon silmät laajenivat kirjaimellisesti, eivät aivan lautasen kokoisiksi, mutta silti kunnioitettaviin mittoihin. Ichigon puhekyky oli äkisti kadonnut, ja hän vain katseli hämmästyneenä Isshinin toivottaessa Renjin tervetulleeksi pienen perheensä osaksi, aivan kuin tulija todellakin olisi onneton vanhempiensa lähes hylkäämä poika, joka kaipasi vain aikuisen tukea ja hellyyttä kasvaakseen kunnolliseksi vastuuntuntoiseksi aikuiseksi.

Kuinka tyhmä Isshin oikein oli? Renjin kiukkuinen mutta samaan aikaan kukkoileva ja mitä voimakastahtoisin olemus ei mitenkään istunut tämän peiteidentiteettiin, mikä varmasti oli selvää silmättömälle mungollekin. Mutta Isshinille? Ei mitenkään.

Ichigon oli kuitenkin myönnettävä, että isän hössötys oli mitä tervetulleinta. Se piti Isshinin niin kiireisenä, ettei hän ennättänyt huomioimaan Ichigon ja Renjin välille välittömästi leimahtanutta kilpailuvietin ja jonkin huomattavasti hankalammin määriteltävän täyttämää ilmapiiriä. Lisäksi se selvästi kiusaannutti Renjiä, mikä ei Ichigon näkökulmasta katsoen ollut milloinkaan huono asia.

Isshin johdatti Renjin Ichigon huoneeseen huoneen toisen asukin kulkiessa näiden kahden kannoilla edelleen lähes puhekyvyttömäksi lamaantuneena.

"No niin, poikani! Tutustukaa toisiinne rauhassa, minä teen hieman iltapalaa meille kaikille!" Isshin vaahtosi pudottamatta missään vaiheessa yltään ylienergisen sydämellistä käytöstään. Ichigo oli näkevinään Renjin huokaavan äänettömästi helpotuksesta Isshinin sulkiessa huoneen oven, ja jäädessään kahden uuden "veljensä" kanssa Ichigo sai yllättäen puheenlahjansa takaisin.

"Renji, mitä helvettiä? Miksi taivaan nimessä sinä tunget itsesi tänne? Oletko idiootti vai vain tyhmä? Vai ehkä molempia?" Ichigo sähisi, ja hänen äänensä voimakkuus alkoi uhkaavasti kohota samalla, kun sen korkeus nousi useampia oktaaveja.

"Hiljemmin, hölmö", Renji sähähti takaisin. Hän ei halunnut houkutella Isshiniä uudelleen paikalle, joten hän koetti rauhoittaa tilannetta parhaansa mukaan. Ei niin ettei hän olisi antanut paljon voidakseen riidellä Ichigon kanssa kunnolla, mieluusti tappeluksi asti.

"Luuletko tosiaan, että pyysin päästä tänne asumaan?" hän jatkoi. "En todellakaan! Jos sinun on pakko tietää, niin minut lähetettiin tänne laps- ylläpitämään järjestystä."

Renji oli lähes möläyttänyt ilmoille ajatuksensa lapsenvahtina olemisesta, mutta tajusi viime hetkessä sen Ichigoa ärsyttävän vaikutuksen. Vaikka Ichigon ärsyttäminen oli Renjin huvittelulistan kärkisijoilla, nyt ei ollut sen aika, sillä Isshinin kanssa puhuminen ei kuulunut kyseiselle listalle lainkaan. Renjillä oli epämiellyttävä aavistus siitä, että Ichigon liiallinen ärsyttäminen johtaisi runsaaseen puhumiseen Isshinin kanssa.

"Ole nyt vaan ihmisiksi, kyllä tämä lähtee sujumaan jotenkin", Renji jatkoi arvellen, ettei ei ehkä ollut paras mahdollinen hetki kertoa Ichigolle, että he olisivat seuraavasta päivästä lähtien luokkatovereita.

Vaikka Ichigo suhtautui hyvin nuivasti uuteen huonotoveriinsa, hän ei voinut olla nauramatta Renjin järkytykselle tämän purkaessa pientä matkalaukkuaan. Oli tulijan vuoro menettää puhumisen jalo taito silkasta järkytyksestä, mikä se huvitti Ichigoa suuresti. Toisen osan hänen huvistaan tarjosivat vaatteet, jollaisia kukaan näkevä tuskin käyttäisi vapaaehtoisesti edes lattian pesuun.

Ichigo suorastaa ulvoi naurusta, kun Renji sai puhekykynsä takaisin ja katsoi parhaaksi käyttää sitä.

"Kuka helvetin ääliö!" Renji karjui hetkeksi tyystin unohdettuaan mahdollisuuden Isshinin paluuseen. "Kuka sokea idiootti? Lobotomiapotilasko nämä… nämä…" Renji ei heti löytänyt kuvaavaa sanaa laukkunsa sisällölle, mutta pian sellainen tuli hänen mieleensä.

"Nämä hyvää makua pilkkaavat muotioksennukset on suunnitellut? Ja toinen vastaava varmaan valinnut!"

"Hyvää makua pilkkaava muotioksennus" aikaansai Ichigossa niin pahan naurunpuuskan, ettei hän saanut vedettyä lainkaan henkeä ennen kuin hänen silmissään sumeni. Hetken hän arveli jo kirjaimellisesti tukehtuvansa nauruun, eikä hänen tilannettaan ainakaan parantanut huoneen ovelle koputtava ja muutaman sekunnin kuluttua sisään astuva Isshin.

Renji muisti Isshinin sillä sekunnilla, kun ohut koputus kajahteli hänen korviinsa tuomionkellojen tavoin. Ichigo ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Renjiä niin kauhistuneena, ja absurdi tilanne nauratti Ichigoa vieläkin enemmän, vaikkei hän enää ollut uskonut sen olevan mahdollista.

Renjin onneksi Isshin ei tuntenut tarvetta kommentoida uuden "poikansa" kielenkäyttöä, vaan hän oli tullut huoneeseen kutsuakseen Renjin ja Ichigon syömään. Ilta-ateriassakin tosin oli riittämiin kestämistä; Isshinin lämmin avosydämisyys ja hössötys kävivät Renjin hermoille, eivätkä Ichigon varsin epäkarakteristiset naurunpyrskähdykset olleet juuri sen miellyttävämpiä.

Yuzu ja Karin sentään käyttäytyivät normaalisti, eikä ruoassa ollut valittamisen sijaa. Itse asiassa Renji uskoi kykenevänsä kestämään jopa Isshiniä aterioiden ajan, mikäli ruoka olisi läheskään yhtä hyvää kuin tällä kertaa. Toinen iloinen yllätys oli se, että toisin kuin Urahara, Isshin ei pihistellyt ruoan kanssa, vaan koetti saada Renjin ja Ichigon ottamaan sitä aina vain lisää lautasilleen.

"Kasvavien nuorukaisten on saatava paljon energiaa", Isshin selitti innoissaan. "Syökää, poikani, syökää!" Ishhin jatkoi, ja keskittyi hetken omaan annokseensa ennen kuin näytti muistavan jotakin.

"Ai niin, Ichigo", Isshin sanoi äkkiä vakavoituneena, "haluammehan saada Renjin tuntemaan olonsa kotoisaksi uudessa koulussaan ja luokassaan. Ole kiltti ja tutustuta hänet koulutovereihinsa ja koulun tapoihin, ja pidä hänet poissa ongelmista, joita uudet pojat niin helposti kohtaavat."

Ichigo, jonka nauraminen oli pitänyt ylityöllistettynä Renjin purkaessa matkalaukkuaan, muisti nyt huonetoverinsa laukun sisältäneen myös kouluvaatteita. Paljonkaan päättelykykyä ei tarvittu asianlaidan ymmärtämiseen, ja Ichigo suoriutui moisesta alkeismatematiikasta hetkessä. Samassa hetkessä hän vakavoitui samaa tahtia, kun hänen mielensä maalasi varsin värikkäitä uhkakuvia kaikista niistä lukuisista ongelmista, joita Renji silkalla olemuksellaan vetäisi puoleensa. Toisaalta Renji kuitenkin viime kädessä kärsisi ongelmistaan itse, ja Ichigon olisi ainoastaan selitettävä ne isälleen. Virne, jossa kenties oli aavistusta enemmän sadistisuutta, hiipi pojan kasvoille.

Kyllä, mielenkiintoiset ajat olivat jälleen koittamassa, eikä se ollut täysin huono juttu.


	5. Veljekset opintiellä 1

**A/N**: Sanat eivät nyt vaan halunneet muodostaa nättejä kuvioita, mokomat paskiaiset. En tykkää, mutta jos nyt kuljetan kertomusta niin kuin olen suunnitellut kuljettavani sitä, tämä on jopa ihan tarpeellinen pohjustus, joten menköön nyt, vaikka tylsäkin on, prklö.

Betailematon. Sorry virheet, omiaan ei koskaan onnistu näkemään.

Review plz. (Kiitos kaunis edellisestä, KuroiRaito!)

**Word count (Veljekset opintiellä osa 1)**: n. 1420

**Warnings**: Ööö… ei

**Spoilers**: Tasoa Ichigo käy niinQ koulua!

**Disclaimer: **Jos omistaisin jotain, tatskatut shinigamit nähtäisiin useammin ilman paitaa. Mmm… Ilman paitaa…

* * *

**Ep. 5: Veljekset opintiellä osa 1**

Renjin ensimmäinen aamu Ichigon veljenä koitti pilvisenä ja harmaana ja Ichigon kannalta varsin epämiellyttävänä. Hän oli nukkunut surkeasti, sillä Renji oli levoton ja äänekäs nukkuja, joka oli heittelehtimisellään ja vaimeilla, melkeinpä aavemaisilla ulvaisuillaan pitänyt häntä valveilla puolen yötä.

"Sääliksi käy sitä naisparkaa, _jos_ joskus saat jonkun vuoteeseesi," Ichigo kommentoi puolivahingossa hieroen silmiään. "Häiritsit minua _metrien_ päästä."

Tukkaansa harjaava Renji tunsi halua kumauttaa Ichigoa ja oli jo ryhtymässä tuumasta toimeen, kun muisti yllään jatkuvasti leijuvan uhan keskustelusta Isshinin kanssa. Siispä hän tyytyi murahtamaan vastaukseksi ja päätti varsin viisaasti jättää naisensa keskustelun ulkopuolelle. Ichigon huomautus oli tavallaan osunut arkaan paikkaan; Renji tunsi edelleen epämääräisiä omantunnonvaivoja tavasta, jolla oli tiettyjä naisia kohdellut ja tulisi luultavasti kohtelemaan tulevaisuudessakin.

Muistaessaan jälleen Nanan itkettyneet kasvot, Renji kiskaisi epähuomiossa harvinaisen sinnikkäästi selviämistä vastustavaa takkua niin kovaa, että tukko punaista tukkaa tarttui hänen harjaansa. Renji kirosi tyylillä ja jatkoi tukkansa selvittämistä, minkä seurauksena Ichigo pääsi livahtamaan kylpyhuoneeseen hänen huomaamattaan.

Renji, joka oli kuluneiden vuosien aikana tottunut asumaan yksin, ei juuri arvostanut kylpyhuoneen jakamista muiden kanssa. Odottaminen rasitti hänen hermojaan, jotka eivät muutenkaan olleet erityisen hyvässä jamassa ennen puolta päivää ja jotka olivat suorastaan särkyväiset ennen aamiaista. Noita hermoparkoja rasittivat myös talon tytöt, jotka kikattivat ja vilkuilivat Renjiä niin, että hän oli varma siitä, että hänessä oli jokin hassusti, mutta hän ei keksinyt, missä vika olisi voinut olla.

Ichigon viipyessä Renji koetti kuvitella ulkonäköään. Vaikka kuudennen divisioonan luutnantti ei ollut mielikuvituksella pilattu, hän onnistui varsin hyvin rakentamaan itsestään realistisen kuvan mieleensä: pitkä lihaksikas mies, jonka vartaloa koristaviin tatuointeihin oli varsin hyvä näkyvyys, sillä hänellä oli yllään vain vyötäisten ympärille kiedottu valkoinen, punaisilla kukkakuvioilla koristeltu pyyhe. Hänen pitkä, epäluonnollisen punainen tukkansa oli sitaistu nopeasti sotkuiselle sykermälle niskaan. Sandaalit olivat jaloissa kuten kuuluikin, hammasharja poikittain suussa, puhtaat kouluvaatteet käsivarsilla.

Ankarista yrityksistään huolimatta Renji ei vieläkään keksinyt, mikä hänen ulkomuodossaan saattoi huvittaa tyttöjä. Toisaalta pikkutytöt olivat mitä kummallisimpia olentoja, ja heidän sielunelämänsä oli Renjille täysi mysteeri. Niinpä hän päätti olla kuin ei huomaisi lainkaan Ichigon sisarten kikattelua, mutta päätti myös ostaa kunnollisen kylpytakin vielä saman päivän aikana. Samalla hän voisi ostaa paljon muutakin, ainoa hyvän maun mukainen tekstiilikappale koko pienessä matkalaukussa oli nimittäin ollut pyyhe.

Kuudennen divisioonan luutnantti huokasi helpotuksesta Ichigon viimein poistuessa kylpyhuoneesta. Hän unohti lukita oven, mutta onnekkaasti kukaan ei törmännyt sisään. Isshin oli lähtenyt klinikalle tavallista aikaisemmin, sillä lähistöllä oli ollut lievä auto-onnettomuus, jonka uhrit kaipasivat paikkaamista. Aamiainen siis sujui hiljaisuudessa, lukuun ottamatta Yuzun ja Karinin hiljaista supattelua. Renji arveli tyttöjen hautovan jotakin, ja olisi halunnut kysyä mitä, mutta aavisti, etteivät tytöt olisi kertoneet keskinäisiä salaisuuksia kuin ankaran kidutuksen alla jos sittenkään. Hän tyytyi lapioimaan aamiaista suuhunsa mahdollisimman nopeasti. Ruoka oli jälleen hyvää ja sitä oli riittävästi.

* * *

Ichigo ja Renji kävelivät kouluun rinta rinnan. Ensimmäinen ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että moni kadulla kulkija katsoi jälkimmäistä kasvoillaan erikoinen ilme, mistä heitä ei kuitenkaan voinut syyttää. Karakuran lukion kouluasua harvoin käytti mies joka, näytti… no, Renjiltä.

Välittömästi ensimmäistä huomiota seurasi toinen: Renjin ikää oli hyvin vaikea arvioida. Hän ei näyttänyt samalla tavoin nuorelta kuin Rukia, joka suloisina piirteineen ja siroine vartaloineen kävi mainiosti lukiolaistytöstä.

Ichigo koetti nähdä Renjin vierain silmin ja päätti, että Renji kävi lukiolaisesta korkeintaan koulupukunsa vuoksi. Hänellä oli aikuisen miehen vartalo ja täysikasvuisen eleet, ja tietysti tatuoinnit johdattelivat ajatuksia huomattavasti vanhempaan suuntaan. Ehkä oman osansa vanhemmasta vaikutelmasta tekivät myös voimakkaat, usein hieman uhkaavatkin ilmeet.

Tälläkin hetkellä Renjin ilmeessä oli ripaus uhkaavuutta ja aimo annos happamuutta.

"Mitä siinä muljotat?" hän kysyi hyvin nyreänä Ichigon arvioivan katseen edessä.

Hyvä on, Renjin puheenparsi pudotti useita vuosia ikäarvioita, mutta ei todellakaan viitannut kilttiin ja kunnolliseen lukiolaispoikaan. Toisaalta Renji voisi hyvinkin käydä motivaatiopulan kokeneesta lukiolaisesta, jonka kiinnostuksenkohteet lepäsivät jossain aivan muualla kuin koulussa. Sen varaan oli laskettava.

"Ajattelin," Ichigo vastasi haluamatta sen kummemmin jakaa mietteitään senhetkisen seuransa kanssa.

"No sehän olisi jotain uutta," Renji tuhahti jatkaen matkaansa epämääräisen tietoisena satunnaisista vastaantulijoista, jotka katsoivat häntä huomattavasti kauemmin kuin hän koki mukavaksi. Varmasti se johtui mauttomista kouluvaatteista… Mutta miksi Ichigo ei sitten kerännyt katseita juuri lainkaan?

Loppumatka sujui hiljaisuudessa, joka oli Renjin puolelta hieman kiusaantunut. Hän epäili edelleen jossakin olevan jotakin vikaa. Ehkä hän rikkoi jotakin kirjoittamatonta etikettisääntöä?

Koulussakin häntä katsottiin pitkään, ja vielä huomattavasti avoimemmin kuin kaupungilla.

Toivottavasti kyse oli vain uuden oppilaan tuomasta jännityksestä. Renji muisteli lukeneensa, että uuden oppilaan saapuminen oli usein jännittävä tapaus.

Onneksi Ichigon luokka ei kiinnittänyt häneen yhtä suurta huomiota, vaikka Orihime, Chad ja Ishda vaikuttuvat erittäin yllättyneiltä, kaksi viimeistä myös hieman huolestuneilta. Orihime hymyili Renjille hieman hämillistä hymyään ja Renji hymyili takaisin, mutta ennen kuin he ennättivät edes tervehtiä kunnolla, opettajatar saapui paikalle.

Opettajatar, jonka nimi ei tarttunut Renjin mieleen ensimmäisellä kerralla, tervehti oppilaitaan ja laverteli perinteisen litanian uudesta oppilaasta. Renji oli keskittynyt keksimään syytä keräämälleen huomiolle, eikä juuri kuunnellut opettajaa, mutta koki karvaan herätyksen todellisuuteen tajutessaan opettajan haluavan hänet kertomaan itsestään luokan eteen. Kylmä hiki kihosi Renjin otsalle.

Suuren joukon edessä puhuminen ei ollut uutta kuudennen divisioonan luutnantille. Se ei hermostuttanut häntä enempää kuin maitovanukas – itse asiassa huomattavasti vähemmän, sillä Renji ei sietänyt maitovanukasta, jälkiruokaa näyttelevää ja siinä surkeasti epäonnistuvaa liisteriä.

Tällä kertaa kutsu kuitenkin hermostutti Renjiä. Mitä hän kertoisi itsestään pilaamatta peiteidentiteettiään? _Moi, olen Abarai Renji, kuudennen divisioonan luutnantti ja tulin tänne katsomaan, ettette delaa hollow'jen kynsissä._

Ei todellakaan. Renji koetti niellä hermostuneisuutensa siinä onnistumatta. Hän asteli luokan eteen, ja moni silmäpari katsoi häntä tavalla, joka muistutti Renjiä akatemiasta, ja muistikuvien myötä tukahdutettu jännityksen möykky suli pois.

"Olen Ichigon serkku Abarai Renji. Vanhempani muuttivat Amerikkaan ja tulin Osakasta tänne, kun tunnen Kuchikin lapsuudesta ja pääsin asumaan Kurosakien luokse. Tykkään…ZZ-Topista ja harrastan…" _Miksi helvetissä sitä sanottiin?_ "Kuntosalilla käymistä."

Opettajatar vaikutti hieman hämmästyvän ZZ-Top –kohtaa, ja Renji huomasi, että moni oppilas tirskui sen jälkeen. Oliko hän sanonut jotain typerää? Hän muisteli hetken ankarasti, mutta päätyi siihen, että ZZ-Top oli kuin olikin juuri perustettu, nuorten suosima bändi. Pää kylmänä vain.

"Onko kellään kysyttävää?" opettajatar kysyi hymyillen ystävällisesti. Kun kukaan ei viitannut, hän kehotti Renjiä palaamaan paikalleen ja aloitti opetuksen.

Renji kaivoi repustaan esille kirjan vilkuiltuaan ensin Ichigon pöydällä olevaan opusta osatakseen valita oikean. Hänellä oli epämääräinen aavistus siitä, että koulutarvikkeisiin tutustuminen ennen kouluun tuloa olisi saattanut olla hyvä ajatus. Valitettavasti se oli myös ajatus, joka ei ollut pälkähtänyt hänen päähänsä ennen kuin oli liian myöhäistä.

_Tyylsää!_ Oppitunti oli kestänyt kokonaista viisitoista minuuttia, kun Renji tunsi tarvetta huutaa ääneen ja loikata ulos ikkunasta. Ikivanhat tapahtumat, joista opettajatar puhui kuin ne olisivat tärkeitäkin, eivät kiinnostaneet Renjiä pätkääkään, mutta muut luokassa jopa kopioivat opettajan kirjoitusta taululta.

Vielä toiset viisitoista minuuttia, ja Renjillä oli auttamaton päänsärky. Opettajattaren käyttämät merkit erosivat hieman niistä jotka hän oli oppinut – eivät paljonkaan, mutta riittävästi aiheuttaakseen lisää päänvaivaa kuudennen divisioonan luutnantille, joka lakkasi lukemasta opettajattaren kirjoitusta ja käytti lopputunnin unelmoimalla kirjaroviosta, jonka päälle tuo mukava opettajatar joutui keikkumaan, vaikka oli liian kiltti nolatakseen uuden oppilaansa tämän ensimmäisenä koulupäivänä, vaikkei oppilas selvästikään kiinnittänyt minkäänlaista huomiota opetukseen.

Tunnin loppuessa Renji kirjaimellisesti huokaisi helpotuksesta. Lukio ei ollut häntä varten.

* * *

Loppupäivä ei sujunut paljonkaan paremmin. Renji oli jatkuvasti hermostunut, sillä muut oppilaat ja jotkut opettajatkin tuijottivat hänen kasvojaan. Hän koetti peilata itseään ikkunalasista, jos vaikka hänellä olisi ruokatahroja naamassaan, mutta mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa ei näkynyt.

Päänsärky moukaroi hänen aivojaan. Kirjoitusmerkit kiduttivat häntä – kaikki muutkin kirjoittivat erilaisin merkein kuin hän. Moni opettaja oli komentanut häntä kiinnittämään enemmän huomiota opetukseen, joten Renjin oli näyteltävä kiinnostunutta, mikä oli yllättävän raskasta hirvittävässä päänsäryssä ja ärtymyksen paisuessa hänen sisimmässään.

Matematiikan tunti oli päivän valopilkku. Renji oli aina ollut näppärä numeroiden kanssa, ja tuntikausien laskelmien teko Byakuyan alaisuudessa oli kehittänyt hänen päässälaskukykynsä neulanteräväksi. Vaikka hän ei juuri ymmärtänytkään opettajan suorittamaa laskuesimerkkiä (Renji ei ollut kuullutkaan derivoinnista), hänen onnistui korjata opettajan tekemä virhe.

Matematiikan opettaja, jo hieman harmaantunut silmälasipäinen neiti-ihminen, ei pitänyt siitä, että joku korjasi hänen esimerkkejään. Hän ei sietänyt sitä, että hänen esimerkkinsä korjattiin ilman asianmukaista viittaamista. Abarai, röyhkeä tatuoitu kakara, kuitenkin oli tehnyt juuri niin, ja vielä ärsyttävän itsevarmalla tavalla!

Halusiko hän ärsyttää opettajaansa tarkoituksella, vai eikö hänellä vain ollut minkäänlaisia käytöstapoja? Renji muistutti opettajatarta tämä suurimmasta virheestä, sisarenpojasta, jota edes hänen paras pedagoginen osaamisensa ei ollut pelastanut huumeilta ja monilta muilta paheilta, ja joka nyt kulutti aikaansa mullan alla eräällä Tokiolaisella hautuumaalla. Opettajatar oli mitä halukkain ottamaan uusintaerän vastaavanlaisen nuoren kanssa.

Opettajattaren kylmäkiskoisuus ja ylemmyys puolestaan muistuttivat Renjiä Byakuyasta. Luutnantti päätti opetella tämän derivoimisasian, ellei muutoin niin ärsyttääkseen opettajaansa mahdollisimman paljon ja voidakseen korjata mahdollisimman monta tämän tekemää virhettä.

Törmäyskurssi oli asetettu, ja sen tiesivät ainakin opettajatar, Renji ja Ichigo.

Ichigo arveli Renjin ajautuneen tietämättään myös toiselle törmäyskurssille. Hän oli huomannut, että erään ylemmällä vuosikurssilla olevan pojan tyttöystävä katsoi Renjin tatuointeja palvonnan rajaa lähestyvää ihailua uhkuen, mikä tiesi Renjille vaikeuksia, sillä huhut kertoivat poikaystävän olevan mitä mustasukkaisinta laatua. Tai, Ichigo korjasi pian, ongelmat olivat todennäköisesti ennemminkin sen, joka yrittäisi saada Renjin ongelmiin.


	6. Abarai Renji vaatekaupassa

**A/N**: Minähän jo sanoin, että tämä etenee hitaasti.

Betailematon. Sorry virheet, omiaan ei koskaan onnistu näkemään.

Review plz.

**Word count (Abarai Renji vaatekaupassa)**: n. 2200

**Warnings**: Ööö… tissit mainittu?

**Spoilers**: Tasoa tyypit käyttää niinQ vaatteita!

**Disclaimer**: Jos omistaisin jotain, tatskatut shinigamit nähtäisiin useammin ilman paitaa. Mmm… Ilman paitaa…

* * *

**Ep. 6: Abarai Renji vaatekaupassa**

Tuskastuttavinkin koulupäivä loppui lopulta, ja kun viimein niin tapahtui, Renji tunsi hermojensa olevan riekaleina. Kuinka joku saattoi kestää moista rääkkiä päivästä toiseen? Ehkä se oli niitä asioita, joihin vain tottui?

Toivoa sopi.

Henkisestä uupumuksestaan huolimatta Renji päätti pysytellä suunnitelmassaan, joka sisälsi paljon vaatteiden ostamista. Hän ei tosiaankaan aikonut käyttää hyvää makua pilkkaavia muotioksennuksia sekunnin vertaa, ei vaikka hänen olisi siltä välttyäkseen kuljettava alasti, mikä ei sekään ollut erityisen houkutteleva vaihtoehto.

Muut olivat lähdössä kotiin iloisesti jutellen, ja Renji oli kuulevinaan heidän puheestaan sellaisia sanoja kuin "leffailta" ja "paljon pizzaa ja muuta hyvää", mutta arveli, ettei ollut toivottu vieras, sillä kukaan ei ollut pyytänyt häntä mukaan. Ei edes Rukia, joka oli tähän asti seurannut muita suorastaan epätavallisen hiljaisena, tuskin kellekään puhuen.

Kenties aavistuksenomainen pettymys näkyi Renjin kasvoilta, sillä yllättäen Orihime, joka vielä hetki sitten oli puhunut muiden kanssa elokuvien vuokraamisesta, pyysi päästä Renjin makutuomariksi. Miksikä ei? Orihimesta olisi varmasti apua, Renji pohti. Tytön mukana raahaaminen helpottaisi varmasti sopivien kauppojen löytämistä, joskaan ei välttämättä sopivien vaatteiden.

Renji ei voinut väittää, että olisi ollut kovin hyvin perillä vaatteiden ostamisesta. Lapsuutensa hän oli pukeutunut siihen, minkä oli sattunut saanut käsiinsä, ja akatemiassa pukeutumissäännöt olivat olleet varsin tiukat. Sittemmin hän oli käyttänyt shinigamin vaatteita, joita oli piristänyt erilaisin asustein. Kuudennen divisioonan luutnantti odotti innolla pääsevänsä hankkimaan oman makunsa mukaisia vaatteita.

* * *

Aluksi Orihime johdatti Renjin suureen liikkeeseen, joka myi lähinnä tyylikkäitä asiallisia vaatteita aikuisille. Liikkeen myyjä, kokenut keski-ikäinen nainen, katsoi parivaljakkoa varsin pitkään. Tyypillinen kaupan asiakas oli liikemies, joka halusi uuden persoonattoman mutta ehdottoman asiallisen asun, eivätkä nämä kaksi todellakaan sopineet kuvaan.

Myyjä ei muistanut koskaan aikaisemmin palvelleensa kahta koululaista. Rintava tyttö oli selvästi johdossa, tatuoitu poika seurasi hänen jalanjäljissään ja nyökkäili tai kommentoi vaatteita hiljaisella äänellä, josta myyjä ei saanut selvää.

Seurusteleva pari ehkä? Tyttö punasteli ja hihitti, mutta poika ei vaikuttanut erityisen rakastuneelta. Poika tosin vaikutti olevan niitä, joista oli hankala päästä selville. Ehkä hän vain ei pitänyt julkisista hellyydenosoituksista? Jotain ilmassa kuitenkin selvästi oli.

"Voinko auttaa teitä jotenkin?" myyjä kysyi mahdollisimman neutraalissa sävyssä pitäytyen.

"Umm…." tyttö aloitti vaikuttaen hieman hämilliseltä. Selvästikään hän ei ollut tottunut asioimaan tämän kaltaisissa liikkeissä. "Abarai etsii itselleen jotain…" tyttö jatkoi, ja myyjä hymyili itsekseen hänen hämillisyydelleen. "Mitähän nuori herra etsii?" hän sitten kysyi.

"Kunhan katselen," kuului vastaus. Oi, näinä aikoina selvää, paksua katumurretta kuulu kovin harvoin, ja vielä paljon harvemmin tämän kaltaisessa liikkeessä!

Myyjä nyökkäsi ja jätti parin katselemaan vaatteita, kuitenkin pitäen silmällä kaksikkoa. Tyttö ei vaikuttanut siltä että varastaisi mitään, mutta poika olisi hyvinkin voinut. Hänellä oli varkaan silmät.

Pian poika valitsi asialliset, suorat housut ja mustan kauluspaidan. Molemmat laadukkaita, erittäin asiallisia ja erittäin persoonattomia vaatteita, ja varsin hintaviakin, mutta poika ei näyttänyt juuri piittaavan hintalapusta. Epäilykset kasvoivat.

Tyttö lähestyi myyjää. "Umm… Abarai sovittaisi näitä," hän sanoi, ja myyjä taikoi huulilleen kohteliaan mutta sieluttoman asiakaspalvelijahymyn. "Toki," hän vastasi, "sovituskoppi on täällä."

Myyjä jätti mukavan istuimensa ja marssi päättäväisenä sovituskoppien luo kaksikon seuratessa hänen vanavedessään. Hän avasi sovituskopin oven ja poika livahti sisään vaatteet käsivarrellaan.

Ei mennyt pitkäänkään, kun sovituskopin ovi avautui ja poika astui ulos… Vai oliko tämä todellakin sama poika? Myyjän oli hankala uskoa silmiään. Sovituskoppiin oli mennyt erikoinen lukiolainen, mutta sieltä oli poistunut leveästi virnistävä mies, josta suorastaan huokui seksuaalista vetovoimaa ja tiettyä hankalasti määriteltävää vaarallisuutta.

Entä mitä oli tapahtunut asiallisille persoonattomille vaatteille? Housut istuivat uskomattoman hyvin korostaen miehen pitkiä hoikkia jalkoja, mikä toisaalta oli ollut arvattavissakin. Paidan mies oli napittanut vain puoleen väliin niin, että hänen lihaksikkaaseen rintakehäänsä ja siihen tatuoituihin kuvioihin oli mitä erinomaisin näkyvyys. Mies oli ottanut asunsa hallintaansa täydellisesti.

Myyjä oli hämmästyksestä sanaton. Hän ei ollut uskonut kenenkään voivan pukeutua näin tylsiin vaatteisiin kuten tämä mies, joka selvästi oli hyvin tietoinen siitä, kuinka hyvältä näytti vaatteissaan, sillä hän kertoi tyynesti olevansa tyytyväinen vaatteisiinsa.

"Oi, Abarai, sinä näytät… Tarkoitan, nuo näyttävät todella hyviltä päälläsi!" tyttö miltei huudahti selvästi hämmästyneenä seuralaisensa ulkonäöstä. Lapsi oli lähes möläyttänyt sen, mitä molemmat olivat ajatelleet, ja myyjä sai puhekykynsä takaisin: "Olen samaa mieltä neidin kanssa. Teette hyvän valinnan."

Kassaa kohti suunnatessaan myyjä pohti itsekseen, että mikäli tytön ja miehen välillä ei piakkoin tapahtuisi jotakin, se johtuisi vain siitä, että mies oli niin päättänyt. Laaja kokemus naisena olemisesta huomautti myyjättärelle, että tyttö tuskin kieltäisi mitään seuralaiseltaan, joka kieltämättä oli varsin komea. Vastaavasti pitkä, osin katkeroittava kokemus miessukupuolesta kertoi, ettei mies ollut sitä lajia, joka jätti naisen rannalle ruikuttamaan ennen intohimoista seksiä – sen jälkeen hyvinkin todennäköisesti.

Mutta oliko mies kiinnostunut tytöstä? Hänen silmänsä kyllä seurasivat varsin runsasta povea, mutta oliko kyse kiinnostuksesta tyttöön, vaiko vain pelkästä sopiviin kohtiin sijoittuneen massaan kyvystä vetää miesten katseita puoleensa?

Myyjätär löi vaatteet kassaan, ja Renji maksoi suurella setelillä, jonka aitouden myyjätär tarkasti neljään kertaa. Renji ei tästä piitannut, vaan edelleen virnistäen katsoi Orihimea. "Noin, nyt on yksi asiallinen vaatekerta. Sitten etsimään jotain kivaa."

Orihimen silmät laajenivat. "Umm… Abarai… En oikein usko että noita voi sanoa asiallisiksi…"

Kun Renji seurasi silmillään Orihimen empivää olemusta, hänen ilmeessä oli lievää hölmistyneisyyttä. Hän kuitenkin päätti, ettei antaisi Orihimen tulkinnan lannistaa itseään.

"Paskapuhetta," hän sanoi tyynesti. "Asialliset kuin asialliset. Matka jatkukoon!"

* * *

Useita kauppoja myöhemmin Orihimen jalat särkivät. Kukapa olisi uskonut Renjin olevan innokas shoppailija? Ja millaisia vaatteita hän olikaan valinnut! Orihime ei voinut kuin kysyä itseltään, millaisia rättejä hän oli gigainsa mukana saanut, sillä rehellisesti sanoen tyttö ei voinut käsittää, kuinka joku saattoi oikeasti pitää sellaisista vaatteista kuin hänen seuralaisensa.

Ehkä kaikkein merkillisintä oli, että Renji tosiaan näytti hyvältä valitsemissaan vaatteissa. Orihimen silmät olivat miltei pudonneet kuopistaan luutnantin poistuessa eräänkin liikkeen sovituskopista yllään tummanvioletit housut ja oranssilla karppipainatuksella ja vaaleanpunaisilla resoreilla somistettu vaaleansininen huppari. Kukaan järkevä ihminen ei pukeutuisi moisiin hirvityksiin, eikä etenkään näyttäisi niissä näin _syötävältä_, mutta toisaalta Renji ei kai sanan tarkemmassa merkityksessä ollut ihminen.

Oi kuinka Orihimen jalkoja särkikään! Hän uskoi luhistuvansa, ellei pian pääsisi istumaan, mutta Renji viipyi korutiskin luona katsellen sen sisältöä arvioivasti. Hän osoitti joitakin koruja myyjälle, joka avasi tiskin ja kaivoi koruja esiin. Väsymyksestään huolimatta Orihime oli utelias: Renjille oli hankala kuvitella koruja, mutta ilmeisesti hän tiesi paremmin kuin hyvin, mikä häntä puki.

Hän oli valinnut aidosta luusta tehdyn sarvimaisen kaulariipuksen, raskaannäköisen teräksisen kynsiriipuksen ja kuvion, joka sopi hyvin yhteen hänen tatuointiensa kanssa. Kaksi muuta taas tuntuivat sopivan miehen persoonallisuuteen hyvin.

"Abarai?" Orihimen vinkaisi. Hänen oli yksinkertaisesti pakko päästä istumaan, ihan vain pieneksi hetkeksi. Kuppi kaakaota ja muutama leivos, ja hän olisi kuin uudesti syntynyt.

"Hmm?" kuului epämääräinen vastaus. Renji oli siirtymäisillään seuraavaan liikkeeseen ja Orihime päätti kiirehtiä asiaansa. Hän ei kestäisi enää yhtäkään kauppaa ilman välipalaa.

"Tuossa vieressä on kahvila. Mentäisiinkö välipalalle?" hän kysyi punastuen.

Hän pyysi Abaraita kahville kanssaan, ja vielä kahden kesken! Mutta tätä ei laskettu, hän huomautti itselleen. Hän oli vain väsynyt makutuomari, jonka mielipiteet oli tarkasti lytätty viimeistä myöten. Kahvilakäynnit laskettiin vain silloin, kun kahvila oli kaukana ja sinne mentiin vain siksi, että se oli hyvä paikka jutella.

Orihime ymmärsi itsekin päättelyketjunsa huteruuden.

"Okei. Minun laskuuni, valitse mitä tykkäät." Renji vastasi virnistäen, ilmeisesti lainkaan huomaamatta seuralaisensa punastelua, joka vain yltyi hänen luvatessaan maksaa.

Abarai oli todellinen herrasmies! Orihimelle ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin tarjottu mitään kahvilassa… Tai oli, Orihime myönsi rehellisyyden nimissä, useinkin, mutta Tatsukin tarjoamia leivoksia ei laskettu. Se oli _erilaista_ tarjoamista.

Orihime valitsi itselleen kakkupalan ja kupin kaakaota, minkä jälkeen hän suositteli Renjille valtavaa kermaleivosta, kenties hieman tyttömäistä mutta kieltämättä maittavaa herkkupalaa, ja kupillista kahvia. Renji valitsi sen ja kahvin, johon koetti saada edes pientä tilkkaa rommia, mutta koska hän edelleen käytti koulupukuaan, kassa ymmärrettävästi kieltäytyi ankarasti.

Renji kesti pienen vastoinkäymisensä kuin mies – eli valittaen, kiukutellen ja mutisten – mutta maksoi molempien annokset, jotka oli koonnut samalle tarjottimelle. Hän jopa kantoi sen Orihimen puolesta kahdenistuttavaan ikkunapöytään, ja Orihime sai taas syyn punastella lisää. Hän tunsi itsensä hämilliseksi ja epävarmaksi, mutta Renjin mutkaton suhtautuminen tilanteeseen rentoutti tytön, ja nuo kaksi nauttivat oikeastaan varsin mukavasta joskin pinnallisesta kahvilakeskustelusta.

Kun ruoka oli tuhottu, Renji nousi pöydästä, ja Orihime seurasi hänen esimerkkiään. Ensin mainittu oli juuri päässyt ensimmäisen koulupäivänsä lukuisien kärsimysten kuvailun makuun, eikä jälkimmäinen voinut olla nauramatta värikkäälle ja voimakkaalle kuvailulle, jonka hauskuudesta huolimatta Orihime tunsi epämääräisen piston sydämessään. Abarai-parka! Koulu ei selvästikään ollut häntä varten, ja kun Renji kertoi ongelmistaan kirjoitusmerkkien kanssa, Orihime aavisti pahaa. Kyse ei ollut niistä yliluonnollisesta aavistuksista joita hän joskus sai, vaan huomattavasti maallisempaa laatua olevasta epäilyksestä. Oliko luutnantti tosiaan kykenevä selviämään lukiosta, kun hän hädin tuskin saattoi lukea opettajien merkintöjä?

Abrai oli kyllä vahva, niin henkisesti kuin fyysisestikin, sekä itsepäinen ja sinnikäs. Mutta Orihime tiesi, että itsepäisyys ja sinnikkyys eivät olleet koulumaailmassa vahvuuksia silloin, kun ne yhdistyivät kapinahenkeen ja lähes käsinkosketeltavaan kiinnostuksen puutteeseen, ja Orihime myönsi itselleen, että kaikista hyvistä puolistaan huolimattaan Abarai ei vaikuttanut järin älykkäältä, joskaan ei tietysti tyhmältäkään.

Orihime karkotti ikävät ajatuksensa ja seurasi Renjiä, joka oli suunnannut suoraan kohti alusvaateosastoa, ja Orihime punastui jälleen – hän oli pojan kanssa ostamassa _alusvaatteita!_ Orihimen lieväksi helpotukseksi Renji kuitenkin pysähtyi ennen tuota kauhujen osastoa ja valitsi kaksi kylpytakkia, jotka nähdessään tyttö oli tukehtua kieleensä.

Oli hankala kuvitella Renjiä valkoisessa kylpytakissa, jonka hartia- ja helmaosiin oli painettu punaisia ja paikoin vaaleanpunaisiakin kukkia. Tämä vaatekappale tuntui kuitenkin täysin normaalilta ja miehekkäältä verrattuna lajitoveriinsa, joka sattui olemaan kokonaan vaaleanpunainen, mutta muutoin samanlaisella kukkakuviolla varustettuna. Ei kai Abarai oikeasti aikonut käyttää noita hirvityksiä?

_Saattaa vaikka aikoakin,_ Orihime ajatteli. _H__änellä on selvästi joku juttu punaiseen väriin, eikä hän ole turhantarkka sen sävystä._ Yllättävää kyllä tyttömäiseksi koettu väri, jonka moni nainenkin tulkitsi aivan liian imeläksi käytettäväksi vaatteissa, puki luutnanttia erinomaisesti. Ehkä se johtui hänen tukastaan? Tai ehkä asenteestaan?

Kylpytakkinsa valittuaan Renji viimein siirtyi alusvaateosastolle. Orihime tunsi yhä lievää paniikkia, vaikka olikin jo ennättänyt valmistautua ajatukseen. Renjin valitessa itselleen alusvaatteita, joista Orihime ei halunnut missään nimessä tietää enempää, joten hän keskittyi katselemaan rintaliivejä.

Hänen katseensa kiinnittyi pian alusvaatesettiin, jonka sävy oli täydelleen samaa kurkumaa kuin hänen tukkansa. Suloinen, muuta kangasta hieman vaaleampi pitsi kierteli elegantteja vaatekappaleita tavalla, joka oli mitä tutuin tietyistä hyvällä maulla tehdyistä eroottisista julkaisuista, joista tosin viaton Orihime ei ollut pienimmässäkään määrin tietoinen. Hänen makunsa kuitenkin kertoi, että hän näyttäisi todella kauniilta näissä vaatteissa.

Orihime vaipui lyhyehköön päiväuneen, jonka sisältöön ei tässä yhteydessä ole tarpeellista puuttua sen tarkemmin. Arvattavaa kuitenkin lienee, että tyttö oli pelästyä kuoliaaksi kuullessaan päiväunensa kohteen äänen takaansa.

"Tykkäätkö noista?" Renji kysyi katsellen Orihimeä ja tämän ihailemaa vaatekappaletta hieman kauempaa. Hän ei voinut mitään mielikuvitukselleen, joka piirsi hetkessä mitä tyylikkäimmän kuvan Orihimestä pitsiunelmassa.

Orihime punastui jälleen. Hän huomioi ohimennen tehneensä sitä erittäin paljon viime aikoina, mutta päätti antaa asian toistaiseksi olla. "Umm… juu..."

"Katso oma kokosi, minä maksan," Renjin vastasi ja hänen suunsa taipui jälleen leveään virneeseen. Nähdessään Orihimen hieman epäileväisen ilmeen hän päätti perustella päätöstään. "Olit suureksi avuksi ja olen käyttänyt niin paljon rahaa, ettei tuo tunnu missään."

Orihimen poskien puna syveni, mutta hän päätti tarttua tilaisuuteen. Hän valitsi kokonsa ja siirtyi sovituskopin kirkkaaseen valoon varmistamaan yläosan sopivuuden.

Nyt oli Renjin vuoro vaipua lyhyeen päiväuneen, jonka sisältö oli huomattavasti eksplisiittisempää laatua kuin Orihimen vastaavan. Tyttö oli kaunis, ja myös kiltti ja mukava. Tarjoutua nyt makutuomariksi uuvuttavalle kauppakierrokselle kun muut puuhasivat elokuvailtaa!

Kun Orihime poistui sovituskopista, hänen kasvojaan koristi ujo hymy. Hän ojensi valitsemansa asun Renjille, joka vielä saattoi tuntea Orihimen lämmön rintaliiveistä. Pelkästään aavistuksenomainen aistimus riitti vakuuttamaan Renjin siitä, että hän oli saanut rahoilleen vastiketta.

Kun Renji oli maksanut ostoksensa ja ojentanut pienen paketin Orihimelle, oli kumppanusten kauppamatka ohi. Renji oli varsin tyytyväinen ostoksiinsa; vaikka hän oli tuhlannut käsittämättömän summan rahaa, hänellä oli niin paljon vaatteita ja asusteita, että häntä tuskin näkyi kantamusten alta.

Orihimekin oli enemmän kuin tyytyväinen. Hän ei milloinkaan unohtaisi tätä päivää, ja sen muisto lämmittäisi häntä yksinäisinä kylminä iltoina, joita hänen tyhjässä asunnossaan tuntui etenkin talvisaikaan riittävän. Vaikka hänen käsityksensä päivän tapahtumista muuttuisikin huomattavasti vähemmän romanttiseksi ja kaunistelluksi sitä mukaa, kun hän oppisi lisää elämästä ja etenkin miehistä, hänen senhetkisten tuntemustensa muistoa tieto ei koskaan poistaisi.

"Umm… Abarai…?" Orihime aloitti. Hänellä oli kyky aloittaa lähes jokainen lauseensa hitaalla empivällä tavalla, ja moni oli leimannut hänet sen vuoksi hieman hidasälyiseksi, mutta tarkempi tutustuminen tyttöön karkotti nopeasti moiset ajatukset.

"No?"

Vaikka Renji oli lyhytsanainen, hän ei kuulostanut tylyltä, ja hänen seuraava lauseensa sai Orihimen sydämen hyppäämään kurkkuun.

"Sano Renji vaan."

"Umm… Renji, meillä on tänään leffailta. Haluaisitko tulla mukaan?" Orihime sai henkäistyksi. Hän oli pystynyt siihen! Hän oli pyytänyt Renjiä liittymään seuraansa! Mutta miksi tämä näytti niin empivältä?

"En oikein tiedä. En halua tunkea seuraan enkä kenenkään kotiin kutsumatta."

_Tietenkään Renji ei tiedä, että kaikki ovat tulossa minun luokseni, _Orihime ajatteli. Hänen tilava, tyhjä asuntonsa sopi tarkoitukseen erinomaisesti, sillä niin pitkään kun melun piti järkevissä puitteissa, häiriöstä ei ollut pienintäkään pelkoa. Yksin asumisessa oli myös hyvät puolensa.

"Kokoonnumme minun kotonani," Orihime selitti hymyillen hämillistä hymyään, joka houkutteli Renjiä vastaamaan kutsuun myöntävästi.

"Eikä se ole tuppautumista, tunnet kai kaikki sieltä… Paitsi ehkä Tatsukin," Orihime täydensi.

"Okei. Milloin?"

Orihime katsoi kelloaan, jonka olemassaoloa ei ollut muistanut pitkään aikaan. "Voi ei! Meidän piti aloittaa viisitoista minuuttia sitten!" hän huudahti. "Jaksatko juosta noiden tavaroiden kanssa?"

Renji hymyili. Vaikka kantamukset olivat hankalat kantaa, ne eivät olleet järin painavat. Hän oli juossut huomattavasti raskaamman taakan kanssa huomattavasti pidempää matkaa ihan vain muuten vain.

"Totta kai."

Kaksikko pyrähti juoksuun keräten katseita ympärillään olevilta ihmisiltä, mutta sekä Orihime että Renji olivat liian kiireisiä kiinnittääkseen siihen huomiota, vaikka eräs kauppakeskuksen vartijoista juoksi vähän matkaa heidän perässään luultuaan Renjin varastaneen kantamuksensa. Pian hän kuitenkin tajusi varkaiden harvemmin pakkaavan saalistaan liikkeiden muovipusseihin, minkä jälkeen hän pysähtyi äkisti kasvoillaan nolostunut ilme. Minkä hän sille mahtoi, että joillakin nyt vain sattui olemaan varkaan silmät?


	7. Mitä? Eläviä kuvia?

**Ep. 7: Mitä? Eläviä kuvia?**

**A/N**: Minähän sanoin jo muutamaan otteeseen, että tämä etenee tuskallisen hiiiiitaaaaaastiiiii... Kuin ankkuriin naulattu etena :)

Emt, jotain perustaa tulevalle. Tämä EI ole imelä seurusteluficci, vaikka varmasti yhdessä vaiheessa tekisi mieli luulla niin.

Betailematon. Sorry virheet, omiaan ei koskaan onnistu näkemään.

Review plz.

Juu, ja kiitos niille, jotka ovat jaksaneet lukea tekstiäni ^^ Tiedän pitäväni oman ääneni kuuntelusta vähän liikaa... Reviewejä! Ne kannustavat minut uppaamaan lisää materiaalia!

**Word count (Mitä? Eläviä kuvia?)**: n. 3300

**Warnings**: Muutama pusu. Sosiaalisesti tukala tilanne.

**Spoilers**: eip

**Disclaimer**: Jos omistaisin jotain, tatskatut shinigamit nähtäisiin useammin ilman paitaa. Mmm… Ilman paitaa…

* * *

Orihime ja Renji saapuivat tytön asunnolle. Orihime lähes läähätti kuumissaan, hän ei ollut tottunut juoksemaan tällaista matkaa. Renji puolestaan oli tuskin hengästynyt, ja hän tervehti muita seuralaisensa vielä tasatessa hengitystään.

Orihimen asunnon ulkopuolella odottivat Ishda, Chado ja Ichigo. Ensin mainitulla oli kädessään videovuokraamon muovipussi pullollaan elokuvia, irtokarkkia ja perunalastuja. Chado kantoi korillista limonadia ja Ichigo käsitteli kännykkäänsä soittaakseen Orihimelle, mutta tämän ilmestyttyä paikalle hän tervehti tulijoita – Orihimea lämpimästi, Renjiä hieman viileämmin.

Päivällä Ichigo oli ollut hyvin tietoinen siitä, että kukaan ei ollut huomannut kutsua Renjiä mukaan illanviettoon, mutta hän ei aikonut olla se, joka avaisi suunsa. Omasta mielestään hän sai kärsiä shinigamin edesottamuksista riittävästi koulussa ja kotonaan, eikä Renjin läsnäolo lähes kaksikymmentäneljä tuntia vuorokaudessa saanut Ichigon kirjoissa erityisen hyvää arvosanaa viihdyttävyydessä.

Ichigo oli huomaavinaan jonkinlaisen ilmapiirinmuutoksen Renjin ja Orihimen välillä, mikä suorastaan sapetti häntä. Hän ei ollut varma siitä, mitä tunsi tyttöä kohtaan, mutta samalla hetkellä kun hän huomasi aavistuksenomaisen kipinöinnin Renjin ja Orihimen välillä, hänelle oli selvää, että hän ei aikonut antaa pahimman kilpailijansa viedä viatonta ja suloista tyttöä.

Oliko hän mustasukkainen? Vai oliko kyse yksinkertaisesti halusta suojella Orihimeä Renjin epäilemättä kyseenalaisilta aikomuksilta? Ichigon oli jälleen myönnettävä, että hän ei osannut sanoa. Hän päätti pitää kaksikkoa tarkasti silmällä.

Saatuaan hengityksensä tasaantumaan Orihime pahoitteli viivästystä ja selitti, kuinka ei ollut lainkaan huomannut ajan kulua. Taas kerran puna hiipi tytön poskille, ja Ichigo aavisteli pahinta, vaikka ei taaskaan osannut sanoa, mikä se voisi tässä tapauksessa olla.

Pidemmittä puheitta Orihime avasi asuntonsa oven, ja nuoret marssivat sisään. Orihimen asunto oli viihtyisästi sisustettu, ei liian täysi muttei myöskään liian tyhjä. "Olkaa kuin kotonanne" asunnon omistaja sanoi, "niin kuin aina ennenkin."

Muut asettuivat taloksi järjestellen irtokarkkeja ja muuta naposteltavaa kulhoihin kinastellen leikkisästi siitä, mikä elokuva katsottaisiin ensimmäisenä. Orihime vei vasta saamansa aarteen vaatekaappiinsa ennen kuin kukaan Ichigoa lukuun ottamatta ennätti kiinnittää siihen pienintäkään huomioita, eikä Ichigo ollut lainkaan varma siitä, halusiko tietää mitä, Orihime muilta piilotteli.

Ichigo kiinnitti huomionsa Renjiin, joka näytti suorastaan epäilyttävän tyytyväiseltä. Shinigami oli keskittynyt tavaamaan elokuvien takatekstejä, eikä Ichigo voinut olla huomaamatta, että tämä liikutti huuliaan lukiessaan ja eteni suorastaan tuskastuttavan hitaasti.

_Pyhä lehmä_, Ichigo ajatteli, _älkää vaan sanoko, että Renji ei osaa kunnolla lukea!_

Pakkohan hänen oli osata, muutoin Byakuya olisi potkaissut hänet virastaan ajat sitten. Ei kukaan voinut olla luutnantti ilman moista perustaitoa, ja olihan hän koulussakin pärjännyt… Hyvä on, Renji oli pärjännyt koulussa juuri niin surkeasti kuin voisi olettaa sellaisen pärjäävän, joka ei ymmärtänyt taululle kirjoitettuja merkkejä. Asia olisi otettava esiin jossain vaiheessa, mutta hyvin hienovaraisesti, niin että se ei ärsyttäisi Renjiä liikaa. Muutoin tämä ei ikinä myöntäisi puutteitaan, ja hänet varmasti heitettäisiin koulusta pihalle ennen pitkää.

Koulu ilman Renjiä. Ei loppujen lopuksi huonompi ajatus. Toisaalta taas koulutyö pitäisi hänet kiireisenä, jolloin Ichigo saisi enemmän omaa aikaa. Ehkä Renjiä olisi kuitenkin autettava, Ichigo pohti palatessaan elokuvavalikoiman puoleen.

Elokuvavalikoima kieli vahvasti siitä, että sen luomiseen ei ollut vaikuttanut yksikään nainen. Ichigo, Chado ja Ishda eivät olleet päässeet yhteisymmärrykseen yhdestäkään elokuvasta, joten jokainen oli valinnut omansa.

Kunkin elokuvavalinta oli varsin helppo arvata. _Cube_ oli tietenkin Ishdan valinta: psykologinen synkkäsävyinen trilleri istui viimeisen quincyn persoonaan paremmin kuin hyvin. Chado taas oli ilmiselvästi valinnut _Brave Hearthin_, traagisen tarinan sankaruudesta ja petoksesta.

Ichigon elokuvavalinta olisi voinut olla hieman haastavampi, mikäli ilmiselvät eivät olisi jättäneet sitä ainoaksi mahdollisuudeksi. Ichigo oli valinnut _Bladen_ syistä, joita kukaan ei kuollakseenkaan ymmärtänyt.

"Ai niin" Ichigo muisti Orihimen palatessa muiden joukkoon, "Rukia ja Tatsuki sanoivat että tulevat myöhässä. Heillä on jotain tyttöjen juttuja menossa."

Orihime vain nyökkäsi. Rukia ja Tatsuki tulivat hyvin toimeen ja viettivät paljon aikaa yhdessä. Kummatkin tarvitsivat voimakasta, dominoivaa luonnetta ystäväkseen saadakseen kumppanuudelta jotakin sellaista, mitä kiltti ja alistuva Orihime ei voinut heille tarjota.

Orihime tunsi lievää mustasukkaisuutta. Hänen kaksi ystäväänsä, viettämässä niin paljon aikaa yksissä tuumin ilman häntä! Se sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä kovin yksinäiseksi ja hylätyksi. Samaan aikaan Orihime tunsi syyllisyyttä: ei hänen kuulunut olla mustasukkainen siitä, että hänen ystävillään oli hauskaa! Hän päätti heittää ikävät ajatuksen mielestään ja keskittyä elokuviin.

Elokuvavalikoima ei juuri miellyttänyt Orihimea. Hän ei pitänyt kauhusta eikä väkivallasta – ei ollut koskaan pitänyt, ja menneet tapahtumat olivat vain vahvistaneet hänen mielipidettään. Hän saattoi vieläkin haistaa veren ja tuntea pelon, jota oli kokenut paitsi itsensä myös muiden puolesta.

Kuinka muut saattoivat unohtaa niin nopeasti? Vai elivätkö he vain elämäänsä tapahtumien muistojen kanssa eteenpäin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut? Etenkin Renji hämmästytti häntä suuresti.

Orihime ei tiennyt paljonkaan Renjin menneisyydestä, mutta hänen rajoittuneen tietonsa valossa se oli lähinnä ollut selviytymiskamppailua, vuosikymmeniä ainaista taistelua ja kipua, menetystä ja yksinäisyyttä. Aina Renji oli noussut tuhkasta ja verestä, milloin omastaan ja milloin jonkun toisen. Nyt hän istui Orihimen sohvalla kuin kuka tahansa lukiolaispoika, tavaten _Bladen _takakantta huvittunut ilme kasvoillaan.

Renji pyysi saada vaihtaa kouluvaatteensa vähemmän muodollisiin. Orihime osoitti hänelle kylpyhuoneen, johon shinigami katosi mukanaan yksi paperipussi ja kolme sen muovista lähisukulaista.

Vaatteitaan vaihtaessaan Renji kuuli ovikellon soivan. Rukia ja Tatsuki, hän päätteli, ja äänistä selvisi, että hän oli päätellyt oikein. Sen parempi, mitä enemmän todistajia hänen entreellään seurapiireihin olisi.

Kun Renji astui ulos Orihimen kylpyhuoneesta, hänellä oli yllään voimakkaan oranssi hihaton paita ja tummansiniset, takamuksesta ja reisistä tiukat mutta lahkeensuista lepattavat farkut. Asukokonaisuus oli viimeistelty mustalla nahkavyöllä, jota koristivat kolmessa rivissä olevat rottaniitit, ja vastaavanlaisilla niittirannekkeilla. Kaulassa riippui nahkaisella nauhalla sidottu teräskoru.

Kaikki Rukiaa myöten tuijottivat Renjiä yllättyneinä. Asu oli lievästi sanoen erikoinen, vaikka erillisinä vaatekappaleina ja asusteina mikään ei ollut erityisen outo.

Hyvä on, rehellisyyden nimittä on myönnettävä, että Renjin housut näyttivät karanneen hippiaatteen kultavuosilta ja hänen paitansa väri olisi järkyttänyt herkemmänpuoleisen taiteilijan kyyneliin. Pointti kuitenkin oli, että Renjin asukokonaisuus yhdisteli surutta tyylejä niin monelta vuosikymmeneltä ja niin useasta alakulttuurista, että hänen ilmaantumisensa johdatteli Orihimen ajatukset hulluksi tulleeseen aikakoneeseen.

Asustaan huolimatta ja osin myös sen vuoksi Renji näytti hyvältä. Sitä ei ollut kiistäminen kenenkään, ei edes Ichigon, joka keksi välittömästi lukuisia purevia huomautuksia luutnantin asusta ja toi muutaman niistä julki. Renji ei kuitenkaan antanut moisen pikkuseikan turmella hyvää tuultaan, vaan lojahti muitta mutkitta Orihimen sohvalle makaamaan heittäen jalkansa sen selkänojan yli.

Tyytyväisyys suorastaan loisti luutnantin kasvoilta. Hän rakasti huomioita silloin, kun tiesi sen syyn, ja tiesi sen positiiviseksi.

"No, mitä katsotaan?"

Orihime toivoi _Brave Hearthia_, mutta koska Rukia ja Tatsuki olivat jo nähneet sen, Renjin sanoja seuranneen yleisen häslingin jälkeen Ichigo sai kunnian pistää _Bladen_ pyörimään.

Orihime keskittyi enemmän seuraamaan Renjiä kuin elokuvaa. _Blade_ oli niitä audiovisuaalisia taidepläjäyksiä, jotka eivät kiinnostaneet häntä lainkaan, mutta toisaalta shinigamin reaktioiden seuraaminen voisi osoittautua kiinnostavaksi. Sikäli kun Orihime tiesi, Renji ei ollut milloinkaan katsonut elokuvia, syönyt makeisia tai perunalastuja tai juonut kolaa.

Mitä pidemmälle elokuva eteni, sen leveämpään virneeseen Renjin suu venyi. Mies piti silminnähtävästi niin elokuvasta kuin naposteltavastakin, ja kolaa, tuota mustaa poreilevaa elämännektaria, hän suorastaan rakasti.

Kieltämättä Orihime sai taas yllättyä ystävästään. Hän oli kyllä arvannut tämän pitävän naposteltavasta, kukapa ei olisi pitänyt, mutta että tästä typerästä elokuvasta…? Orihime oli hieman pettynyt syistä, joita ei osannut sen tarkemmin määritellä. Ehkäpä hän oli odottanut Renjiltä kypsempää asennetta?

Kun elokuvan päähenkilö suoritti jälleen erään typerännäyttävän erikoistehostevoltin kesken verisen taistelun, Renji ei enää kestänyt. Hän oli juuri ottanut suunsa täyteen kolajuomaa, mutta ei kyennyt edes nielemään sitä, elokuva oli yksinkertaisesti liikaa hänelle.

Mies räjähti nauruun purskauttaen kolajuoman suustaan ruudulle, lattialle, sohvalle, Orihimen matolle ja itsensä päälle. Hiilihappo kirveli Renjin nenässä, mutta hän ei piitannut siitä, eikä liioin voinut lakata nauramasta. Hänen silmänsä kyyneltyivät naurusta ja poltteesta nenän herkillä limakalvoilla.

Kaikkien katseet kääntyivät Renjiin, lukuun ottamatta Orihimen katsetta, joka ei ollut missään vaiheessa häntä jättänytkään. Silti nauru ei lakannut, ja Ishda kurotti pause-näppäimen puoleen; Renji kun selvästi tarvitsi jonkinlaista psyykkistä huolenpitoa ennen kuin elokuvanautinto voisi jatkua. Ei niin että Ishda olisi suuremmin nauttinut elokuvasta, mutta hän tiesi Ichigon tulevan huonolle tuulelle, mikäli suuri osa tämän valitsemastaan elokuvasta kuluisi hysteerisen Renjin rauhoittamiseen, eikä Ishda halunnut pilata iltaa antamalla noiden kahden riidellä keskenään enempää kuin oli aivan välttämätöntä.

Orihime nousi siivoamaan pahimman sotkun, Renji kun ei siihen olisi naurultaan kyennyt ennen kuin vauriot olisivat tulleet huomattavasti pahemmiksi. Matto pitäisi pestä kunnolla ja sohvasta kolatahra tuskin lähtisi ikinä kunnolla pois, mikä ei kuitenkaan harmittanut Orihimea. Hänen sisustuksensa ei ollut kallis ja se oli tehty käytettäväksi, mihin hänen järkeilynsä mukaan kuuluivat myös satunnaiset ruokavahingot.

Lopulta Renji sai hikoteltua ilmoitelle jonkinlaisen hyvällä mielikuvituksella anteeksipyynnöksi tulkittavissa olevan äänen, minkä jälkeen hän nousi sohvalta. "Käyn haukkaamassa raitista ilmaa", hän läähätti naurunpyrskähdysten välistä, "jatkakaa te vain."

"Minä käyn myös haukkaamassa vähän raitista ilmaa… Tämä ei oikein ole minun tyyppiseni leffa," Orihime totesi. "Olkaa vaan kuin kotonanne, tulemme ihan kohta takaisin."

Orihime kiiruhti Renjin perään, ja pian parivaljakko selvisi ulos asti. Renjin loittoneva hysteerinen nauru kaikui vielä pitkään Ichigon korvissa, eikä elokuva enää suuremmin kiinnostanut häntä.

Ichigo ei kuitenkaan ennättänyt harmittelemaan elokuvanautintonsa kärsimistä, sillä pojan aivot askartelivat kiihkeästi Renjin ja Orihimen tapauksen parissa. Hän oli kyllä huomannut, ketä Orihime oli katsonut koko elokuvan ajan, ja tuntenut sen vuoksi voimatonta kiukkua. Renji sen sijaan oli ollut täysin elokuvan lumoissa. Voisiko kiinnostus, jota selvästi oli ilmassa, olla sittenkin yksipuolista?

* * *

Orihime epäili, että Renji ei enää pian pysyisi pystyssä ilman apua. Hän nojasi seinään raskaasti, kärsien edelleen hysteerisistä naurunpuuskista, ja hän valuikin seinää pitkin maahan ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä hetkeksi. Hänen hartiansa hytkyivät. Ei kai Renji itkenyt?

"Renji?" Orihime kysyi vaimeasti. "Oletko kunnossa?" Mikä jos mies tosiaan itki? Ehkä elokuva oli tuonut hänen mieleensä jotakin kamalaa, ja hän oli ensin reagoinut siihen hysteerisellä naurulla ja sen jälkeen onnettomalla itkulla?

Orihime havaitsi teoriansa olleen väärä. Renji yksinkertaisesti vain nauroi, nauroi katketakseen. Hän nosti päänsä käsistään, koetti sanoa jotakin, mutta joka kerta nauru katkaisi hänen lauseensa. Renji oli haronut tukkaansa, hänen kampauksensa oli avautunut, ja nyt hiukset valuivat punaisena putouksena pitkin hänen selkäänsä.

Ohikulkijat, joita onnekkaasti oli vain muutamia, katsoivat paria pitkään. Taaskaan ei kyllä heitä voinut syyttää, olihan hysteerinen mies hölmistynyt tyttö vierellään näky, joka herätti niin hilpeyttä kuin huolestuneisuuttakin.

Ikävä kyllä eräs ohikulkijoista ei ollut viattomalla mielellä liikkeellä. Noin kolmissa kymmenissä olevan mieshenkilön silmissä Renji oli juopunut, huumeissa tai muutoin avuttomassa tilassa, mikä tietenkin tarkoitti sitä, että Orihimen oli oltava hänen neuvoton tyttöystävänsä. Helppoja uhreja ryöstölle… Ja kenties jollekin muullekin, mies pohti havaittuaan Orihimen runsaan poven.

"Noniin, typy, anna rahasi tänne," mies sanoi hapuilevasti. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin suorittanut ryöstöä, ja hänen kokemuksensa vastentahtoisten naisen käpälöinnistä rajoittui muutamaan päihtyneeseen iltaan, jotka olivat poikkeuksetta päättyneet kuumottavaan poskeen ja nokkaviin tuhahduksiin. Tällä kertaa hän kuitenkin aikoi ottaa mitä halusi, mutta mikä oli oikea lähestymistapa? Miksi kukaan ei ollut kirjoittanut katuryöstäjän etikettiopasta?

Mies otti muutaman, epävarman askelen kohti Orihimea ja koetti tarttua tämän rintoihin samalla kun Orihime koetti pitää käpälöijää kaukana. Ikävä kyllä, tai ehkä sittenkin onnekkaasti miehen hitaammanpuoleiset aivot olivat niin keskittyneet ryöstön tyylipuhtaaseen suorittamiseen, että hän oli kokonaan jättänyt huomioimatta Renjin, jonka hysteria oli kaikonnut tyystin.

Tunkeilija havahtui yrityksistään havaitessaan varjon lankeavan päälleen. Hän vilkaisi vaistomaisesti varjon aiheuttajaa, pitkää tatuoitua miestä, jonka punainen tukka toi katuvalojen epäluonnollisessa valossa mieleen lähinnä putouksellisen verta, ja jonka ilme kertoi selvästi, että tunkeilijan veri täplittäisi hyvin pian märkää asvalttia, ellei tämä ottaisi jalkojaan alleen hyvin nopeasti. Tai ehkä täplittäisi, vaikka hän juoksisi henkensä edestä.

Ryöstäjä päästi pienen pelästyneen vinkaisun, mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti paeta, Renjin vasen nyrkki kajahti hänen leukaansa kalauttaen epäonnisen hampaat yhteen ja lähettäen epämääräisen kivun aallon hänen leukansa läpi. Pelottavinta oli, että isku oli lähes rento, kaukana vihastuneen lyönnin spontaanista voimasta.

Tunkeilija vinkaisi uudelleen, tällä kertaa kivusta, ja livisti piittaamatta veren mausta suussaan. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä oli mennyt rikki, mutta juuri nyt se ei häntä kiinnostanutkaan. Hänen ennustajanlahjansa olivat sen verran vankat, että hän tajusin myös jonkin muun menevän rikki, ellei hän vaihtaisi maisemaa pikaisesti.

_Ei koskaan enää_, hän vannoi itselleen, _katuryöstöt jääkööt niille, jotka eivät arvostaneet elämäänsä, kyllä rehellinen työ on sittenkin poikaa!_

Renji tuhahti katsoen juoksevan miehen perään hieman happamena. Toisaalta yliannos hysteriaa oli alkanut käydä raskaaksi jopa Renjin treenatuille vatsalihaksille, eikä niiden saattaminen kramppiin kuulunut illan suunnitelmiin, joten oikeastaan keskeytys ei suuremmin harmittanut häntä. Orihimeen kohdistunut loukkaus oli tietenkin hieman sapettava tekijä.

Orihimeen, joka näki edessään hyvin erilaisen Renjin kuin käpälämäkeen lähtenyt muukalainen. Hän näki tyylikkään pelastajan, mutta ei sentään valkoisella ratsulla saapuvaa prinssiä, sillä Orihime tunsi Renjin jo nyt liian hyvin kyetäkseen liittämään tähän moisia mielikuvia.

Renji katsoi hiljaista pelästyneen näköistä tyttöä, ja hänen ilmeeseensä tuli ehkä aavistus huolta. "Oletko kunnossa?"

Orihime nyökkäsi, mutta hyppäsi sen jälkeen halaamaan Renjiä. "Minä vain pelästyin kamalasti."

Mikäli Renji olisi tiennyt entisen asuntonsa ulkopuolella vain muutamia päiviä sitten käydystä keskustelusta, hän olisi varmasti nähnyt tilanteeseen liittyvän ironian, Nanahan oli lausunut lähes tarkalleen samat sanat Sousukelle. Onnekseen hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt siitä mitään, ja Orihimen läheisyys karkotti tehokkaasti ajatukset, jotka yrittivät analysoida menneitä.

Tytön suloiset kasvot olivat lähellä, ja hänen rintansa painuivat Renjiä vasten tavalla, jota mies oli kaivannut pitkään. Ne olivat pehmeät, niin täydelliset jo kahden vaatekerran läpi tunnettuina. Renji halusi nähdä tuon runsaan poven ilman sitä kahlitsevia vaatteita. Hän oli varma, että Orihimen rinnat olisivat kermanvalkoiset ja pyöreät, täydelliset joka tavalla.

Kun Orihime nosti kasvonsa Renjin vaatteista, mies ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta. Hän painoi huulensa Orihimen suloisille, miltei korallinvärisille huulille ja suuteli tyttöä.

Orihime vastasi suudelmaan ilolla, painautuen entistä lähemmäs Renjiä juoksuttaen samalla sormiaan tämän tukassa saaden sen suloisen pörröiseksi, jos nyt Renjiin saattoi missään olosuhteissa liittää adjektiivia "suloinen."

Renji vei toisen kätensä Orihimen vasemmalle rinnalle, toisen tämän tukkaan, ja pian kurkumanvärinen ja luonnottoman punainen tukka sekoittuivat toisiinsa, muodostaen ohikiitäväksi hetkeksi silkinsileän verhon, joka erotti parin muusta maailmasta.

Parin vaihtamat suudelmat muuttuivat hiljalleen kiihkeämmiksi, ja sekä Renji että Orihime unohtivat tyystin kadun ja satunnaiset ohikulkijat, jotka jälleen loivat pitkiä silmäyksiä pariin.

* * *

Ichigo katsoi kelloa. Renji ja Orihime olivat vasta lähteneet, mutta aika tuntui kuluvan toisaalta tuskastuttavan hitaasti, toisaalta kuin siivillä. Hän päätti kolmannen kerran, että mikäli Renji ja Orihime eivät viiden minuutin kuluessa palaisi takaisin, hän etsisi nuo heidät. Hän oli huolissaan.

Ichigo muistutti itseään ties kuinka monetta kertaa siitä, että Orihimen oli Renjin seurassa, eikä Renjin epäilemättä lukuisiin huonoihin puoliin kuulunut jättää ystäviä pulaan. Mitä todennäköisimmin Orihime oli parhaillaan paremmassa turvassa kuin ollessaan yksin kotonaan.

Toisaalta juuri Renjin läsnäolo oli tekijä, joka aivan erityisesti huolestutti Ichigoa, joten hänen väitteensä rauhoittava vaikutus oli mitä rajallisin.

Jälleen viiden minuutin raja tuli täyteen. Samalla hetkellä Ichigon kärsivällisyys saavutti rajansa.

"Käyn katsomassa onko Renji jo tukehtunut nauruunsa. Ei mene pitkään," Ichigo sanoi tietäen hyvin, että muut eivät milloinkaan nielisi väitettä huolestuneisuudesta, joten hän päätti noudattaa hieman epämääräisempää lähestymistapaa. Ishida ja Rukia loivat häneen epäilyksestä kielivän katseen, mutta palasivat elokuvan pariin mutisten hyväksyvästi.

Ulkona ei näkynyt ketään. Kuinka kauas Renji ja Orihime olivat menneet? Oli parasta huutaa.

"Hei Renji! Orihime!"

Vain muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä, mutta talon kulman takana näkymättömissä, Renji irrottautui Orihimesta salamannopeasti ja otti muutaman askelen taaksepäin. Orihime jäi paikoilleen. Oliko Ichigon täytynyt törmätä paikalle juuri sillä hetkellä? Onneksi hän ei ollut nähnyt…

"Täällä, Ichigo!" Renjin ääni oli tasainen ja rauhallinen, ei mitenkään normaalista poikkeava. Silti Orihimen oli tukahdutettava hihityksensä, sillä Renji näytti kovin erilaiselta kuin päivällä. Shinigamin tukka oli sekaisin, hänen silmistään kuvastui jotain, mitä Orihime ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin niissä nähnyt, ja kiihtymyksen puna oli kohonnut hänen poskilleen. Lyhyesti sanoen Renji näytti elävämmältä kuin koskaan.

Miltähän Orihime itse näytti? Hän ei tiennyt, mutta veti varmuuden vuoksi syvään henkeä. Ichigon ei tarvitsisi arvata, että Renji oli suudellut häntä. Hän ei halunnut Ichigon arvaavan, ei muidenkaan. Orihime päätti, että suudelmat jäisivät hänen ja Renjin väliseksi salaisuudeksi.

Orihime ei hävennyt tapahtunutta, eikä ollut siitä pahoillaan. Hänen ensisuudelmansa oli ollut mitä miellyttävin kokemus, joskin sitä edeltäneet tapahtumat hän olisi mielellään pyyhkinyt mielestään. Toisaalta, Orihime päätteli, ilman niitä hän tuskin olisi kokenut lyhyttä mutta ihanaa hetkeä Renjin kanssa.

Ichigo katsoi Renjiä ja sitten Orihimea, joka ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Mitä Orihime pelkäsi? Mistä kumpusi tämä epämääräinen syyllisyyden tunne?

Renji virnisti leveästi ja koetti ärsyttää Ichigoa epäolennaisella lavertelullaan, mutta selvästikään Ichigo ei halunnut lähteä leikkiin mukaan. Orihime ei voinut olla huomaamatta pojan vaikuttavan hieman vaisulta.

Kun kolmikko palasi sisään, _Blade_ oli loppumaisillaan, ja Tatsuki ja Chado olivat niin syventyneet lopputaisteluun, että he tuskin huomasivat saapujia. Sen sijaan Ishida ja Rukia katsoivat Orihimea tavalla, joka häiritsi häntä mitä suurimmassa määrin. Renji taas ei tuntunut huomaavan mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa vaikka sai osakseen aivan samanlaisen katseen. Hän valtasi välittömästi paikkansa sohvalta, avasi pullon kolaa ja otti toiseen käteensä kourallisen karkkia, toiseen kourallisen perunalastuja.

Orihime arveli ulkomuodossaan olevan jotakin vikaa ja vetäytyi kylpyhuoneeseen. Ohimennen hän huomioi Renjin jättäneen kouluvaatteensa sotkuiseksi mytyksi huoneen nurkkaan ja päätti mainita siitä tälle, mutta peiliin katsottuaan hän unohti asian saman tien.

Oliko peilin tyttö tosiaan sama Orihime, joka oli vähemmän kuin puoli tuntia sitten lähtenyt haukkaamaan raitista ilmaa? Hänenkin tukkansa oli sekaisin, samalla tavoin pörrössä kuin Renjin, ja hänenkin silmänsä loistivat tavalla, johon tyttö ei ollut tottunut. Uusi mutta miellyttävä tunne värisytti Orihimea. Hän oli kuvitellut olevansa ihastunut Ichigoon, mutta tämä tunne oli jotakin muuta. Ehkäpä oikeaa rakkautta?

Orihime huuhtoi kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä, kuivasi ne ja kampasi tukkansa nopeasti. Hän vilkaisi itseään uudelleen peilistä. Paljon parempi. Vaikka hänen silmiensä loiste edelleen kieli tapahtuneesta, muu ulkomuoto oli palannut ennalleen.

Kun Orihime livahti takaisin muiden pariin, _Cube_ oli jo alkanut. Se osoittautui pelottavaksi, mutta kun Orihime kuvitteli voivansa painautua kiinni Renjiin, pelko muuttui huomattavasti miellyttävämmäksi, ja ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Orihime nautti kauhuleffasta.

* * *

Useita tunteja myöhemmin Ichigo ja Renji kävelivät kohti kotia, jota Renji tosin uskonut koskaan voivan rehellisesti kutsua kodikseen. Oli viileää mutta ei kylmää, ja tihkusade lankesi asvalttiin lähes hellästi. Muutama sumuhaituva leijaili pitkin lähes tyhjiä katuja.

Renji oli syönyt niin paljon herkkuja että hänen vatsaansa koski, mutta se ei juurikaan harmittanut häntä. Lukuun ottamatta Ichigon saapumista huonolla hetkellä ilta oli ollut mitä onnistunein. Aineellisessa maailmassa tosiaan osattiin herkutella! Elokuvatkin olivat osoittautuneet mitä hauskimmaksi kokemukseksi, vaikka Renjillä olikin epämääräinen tunne siitä, että hän oli nauranut väärissä kohdissa, sillä juuri niissä muut olivat olleet haudanhiljaisia.

Renji huokaisi mielessään. Miksi Ichigon oli pitänyt saapua juuri silloin kuin hän oli saapunut? Asiat olivat juuri olleet muuttumaisillaan kiinnostaviksi, mutta sitten herra voikukka oli jälleen tullut tielle, melkein kuin Rukiankin kanssa.

Ei, ei läheskään niin kuin Rukian kanssa. Silloin tilanteeseen ei ollut liittynyt mitään seksuaalista – hyvä on, _paljon mitään_ seksuaalista. Nyt Ichigo oli pilannut Renjin ainoan mahdollisuuden siltä illalta, ja vaikutti siltä, että tilaisuuksia oli tässä universuminkolkassa varsin vähänlaisesti.

Ichigon talolle saapuminen havahdutti Renjin mietteistään. Isshin touhotti poikiensa ympärillä tapansa mukaan hyperenergisesti ja sai Renji miettimään, huomaisiko tämä, mikäli hänen aamukahviinsa laitettaisiin rauhoittavia lääkkeitä.

Isshin lupasi kokata hyvän ja ravitsevan iltapalan, illallisaikahan oli jo varsinaisesti ohi, mutta Renji päätti pestä tukkansa ennen ateriaa jotta se ennättäisi kuivua ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Hän painui suihkuun ja unohti jälleen lukita oven perässään.

Kun Renji riisuuntui, hänen ajatuksensa livahtivat kuin huomaamattaan Orihimeen, tarkemmin sanoen tämän rintoihin. Tyttöä oli todellakin povella siunattu! Shinigamin mieli ryhtyi suorittamaan laajamittaista pohdintaa erilaisista rinnoista, ja kuten arvata saattaa, pohdinta osoittautui varsin kiinnostavaksi.

Renji oli juuri ennättänyt aloittaa itsensä koskettelun kun kuuli kylpyhuoneen oven avautuvan. Vaistomaisesti hän vilkaisi ovelle, vain nähdäkseen Karinin parhaillaan sulkevan sitä mitä mielenkiintoisin ilme pienillä kasvoillaan.

Saatuaan oven suljettua Karin huokaisi syvään. Hyvä Jumala, oliko hänen uudella "veljellään" tatuointi _siellä_? Kai se oli uskottava, kun kerran omin silmin näki.

Karin ryntäsi huoneeseensa päättäen, että ei enää koskaan poistuisi sieltä. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti voisi katsoa Renjiä silmiin.

Renjin elämään oli mahtunut paljon niin nolostuttavia hetkiä, että hän olisi toivottanut maan ytimestä nousevan, Renjin mukaansa tempaavan laavanyrkin tervetulleeksi, mutta tämä oli ehdottomasti noista hetkistä pahin. Miksi hän oli unohtanut lukita oven, ja miksi juuri Karinin oli täytynyt avata se, ja miksi juuri sillä hetkellä? Karin oli riittävän vanha ymmärtääkseen, mutta toisaalta liian nuori _ymmärtääkseen._

Renji peseytyi ja pukeutui mahdollisimman nopeasti ja ryntäsi sitten Ichigon huoneeseen. Hän oli nälkäinen, mutta päätti pysytellä huoneessa loppuillan. Hän ei vain voisi katsoa Karinia silmiin.

Eipä hänen naisasioissaan tosiaan ollut kehumista, kun hän kerran sai ystävänsä pikkusiskonkin vihaamaan itseään sanomatta tälle sanaakaan. Akat! Hittoon koko sukupuoli – hän keskittyisi uraansa, josta tosin oli juuri päättänyt luopua, ja muuhun tärkeään. Vaikkapa sakeen paremman puutteessa.

Kesken häpeäänsä ja surkeuttaan shinigami muisti jättäneensä kouluvaatteensa Orihimen kotiin.

Ei se mitään.

Hän tuskin haluaisi aamullakaan poistua huoneestaan.


	8. Road Trip osa 1

**Road trip, osa 1**

**A/N: **Edellisestä päivityksestä onkin aikaa. Oli koulukiireitä ja tuli heitettyä yksi reissu Viron puolelle, joten ajatukset olivat vähän muualla. Tässä kuitenkin.

Jos aikaisempien löpinöideni perusteella olette ajatelleet, että tuo täti tykkää kuunnella omaa ääntään, tämä varmistaa käsityksenne. Tätä kirjoittaessa lähti mopo _niin_ käsistä, kuten voinette sisällöstä ja sanamäärästä päätellä… Meinasin tiivistää, mutta ääh.

Kiitos reviewistä, Pnikkis ^^ Kuten yleensä, se paransi koko viikkoani suuresti ^^

**Word count (Road Trip): **n. 10 700

**Warnings: **Muutama ruma sana, tappelusta, lain kirjaimen pyöristämistä, pin-up tyttöjä ja prostituoitu, joka tosin käyttäytyy ihan kiltisti.

**Spoilers:** Tasoa Ichigo ja Renji on ninQ shinigamei.

**Disclaimer:** Jos omistaisin jotain, tatskatut shinigamit nähtäisiin useammin ilman paitaa.

* * *

Seuraavat kaksi viikkoa olivat hiljaiseloa sikäli mikäli Ichigon ja Renjin elämästä saman katon alla saattoi missään olosuhteissa puhua hiljaiselona. Hollow'ja ilmestyi säännöllisen epäsäännöllisesti, ja vaikka osa niistä oli verrattain voimakkaita, olivat Ichigo, Renji ja Rukia enemmän kuin kykeneväisiä hoitamaan tilanteet nopeasti ja siististi. Muista häiriötekijöistä ei ollut tietoakaan, ellei mukaan laskettu Isshinin tarmonpuuskia, Renjin ja Ichigon keskinäisiä välienselvittelyjä ja Renjin vaikeuksia sopeutua kouluympäristöön.

Mitä Renjin koulunkäyntiin tuli, Orihime oli osunut pahoine aavistuksineen täysin oikeaan. Kuullessaan Abarai Renjin nimen mainittavan suurin osa opettajakunnasta pudisteli päätään ja huokaili, mikä ikävä kyllä tapahtui hyvästä syystä. Shinigami oli luopunut jo ensimmäisellä tunnilla muistiinpanojen teosta ja ikävystyessään hän oli häiriöksi koko luokalle. Jopa silloin, kun hän istui paikoillaan ja piti suunsa kiinni, hän häiritsi muita pienillä toimilla kuten repimällä paperia pieneksi silpuksi tai rummuttamalla pulpettinsa laitaa sormin. Ja kun joku opettajista erehtyi nöyryyttämään häntä purevilla huomautuksilla keskittymisestä ja opiskelun tärkeydestä, hän päästi hankalan luonteensa valloilleen.

Renjin ja opettajakunnan yhteentörmäykset olivat toisinaan suorastaan spektaakkelimaisia, ja Ichigo oli useammin kuin kerran pelännyt auktoriteettiongelmaisen kilpailijansa äityvän väkivaltaiseksi. Erityisen huolissaan Ichigo oli ollut niinä lukuisina kertoina, joina Renji ja matematiikan opettaja olivat ottaneet yhteen, sillä vaikka Renji oli päässyt perille matematiikan saloista suorastaan hämmästyttävällä tavalla, opettajatar tuntui löytävän hänestä aina vikaa. Silloin kun viat eivät olleet laskuissa, ja ne harvoin olivat, hän hyökkäsi Renjin persoonallisuuden kimppuun, mihin Renji vastasi hanakasti vähintäänkin yhtä henkilökohtaisuuksiin menevällä tavalla, mikä taas antoi opettajattarelle lisää mahdollisuuksia piikitellä oppilastaan. Lähes jokainen tunti päättyikin siihen, että Renji käveli tilanteesta ja koko luokasta ulos – Ichigon suureksi helpotukseksi, ottaen huomioon toisen vaihtoehdon.

Ichigo tiesi hyvin, että Renji oli kykenevä kunnioittamaan auktoriteettia ainoastaan sitten, kun tämä oli osoittanut voivansa pakottaa hänet alistumaan tahtoonsa, eikä opettajakunnassa ollut ainoatakaan, jolla olisi ollut pienintäkään mahdollisuutta moiseen saavutukseen. Ainoa opettaja, jonka kanssa Renji tuli hyvin toimeen, opetti liikuntaa, ja sekin johtui vain shinigamin luontaisesta kiinnostuksesta aiheeseen, mikä sai hänet seuraamaan innostuneena ja ehkäisi siten tehokkaasti ristiriitatilanteet.

Oppilaatkaan eivät juuri pitäneet Renjistä, sillä siinä missä hänen levoton käytöksensä häiritsi opetusta, hänen luonteensa aiheutti vaikeuksia välituntien aikana. Ainoastaan Ichigon hyvin ajoitettu väliintulo oli pelastanut muutaman Renjin kulmakarvoja ja vaatteita pilkkaavan pojan elämänsä läksytykseltä, ja tapahtumaa seurannut serkusten välinen ruma ja mitä julkisin rähinä oli kylvänyt pelon siemenen monen mieleen. Se, että uusi poika hyökkäsi serkkunsa kimppuun vain siksi, että tämä oli tullut alkavan tappelun väliin, oli omiaan tukemaan monen käsitystä hänen väkivaltaisuudestaan ja arvaamattomuudestaan. Kukaan ei halunnut olla läheinen ystävä väkivaltaisen ja arvaamattoman henkilön kanssa.

Orihime seurasi sanattomana, kun ongelma toisensa jälkeen kasautui Renjin harteille. Hän olisi halunnut auttaa, olla hyödyksi edes kuuntelemalla ellei muita keinoja ollut, mutta sen jälkeen kun Renji oli hakenut vaatteensa hänen luotaan, mies oli tuskin puhunut hänelle. Orihime tulkitsi tämän täysin virheellisesti hämmennykseksi ja epävarmuudeksi johtuen heidän ennen niin etäisessä suhteessaan tapahtuneesta muutoksesta, ja tyttö toivoi tilanteen muuttuvan jälleen suotuisammaksi. Tosiasiassa Renji vain oli pysynyt päätöksessään jättää naisten naurattaminen omaan arvoonsa ja keskittyä olennaiseen.

Olennaiseksi oli muodostunut musiikki, matematiikka ja yleinen harjoittelu. Renji oli päättänyt tutustua paremmin populaarikulttuuriin, ja hän oli ostanut valtavan pinon cd-levyjä ja kannettavan soittimen, jota ilman lähti harvoin kauas Kurosakien talolta. Hän oli myös hankkinut kuntosalikortin, ja matematiikkaa hän harrasti päivittäin jopa useita tunteja, mikä tosin johtui vain palavasta halusta ärsyttää opettajaa.

Rauhaisasti kuluneiden kahden viikon aikana epäilys oli alkanut hiipiä hänen mieleensä. Miksi hänet oli lähetetty Karakuraan, jossa jos ennestään oli kaksi shinigamia ja muutama heidän ystävänsä, jotka olivat varsin kykeneväisiä pitämään huolta itsestään ja tarvittaessa auttamaan taistelussa hollow'ja vastaan? Oliko hänen todellinen tehtävänsä olla Rukia lapsenvahti ja esiliina? Mutta, Renji muistutti itseään, Byakuya ei ollut määrännyt häntä lähtemään ja lähettämispäätöksen teko oli kestänyt koko päivän. Rukialle tuntematon shinigami tuskin olisi ollut hyvä esiliina, ja sitä paitsi Byakuya oli tällaisten halpojen pelien yläpuolella. Jotain epäilyttävää komennuksessa kuitenkin oli.

Renjin viidentenätoistantena aamuna Kurosaki Isshinin poikana tapahtui jotakin, joka sai Renjin erityisen epäileväiseksi. Isshin käyttäytyi tavallistakin omituisemmin. Hän ryntäsi ennen kuutta Renjin ja Ichigon huoneeseen puhkuen tarmoa ja pitäen melua, joka olisi saanut höyryveturinkin suorastaan loikkaamaan ylös.

Sekä Renji että Ichigo suorastaan loikkasivat ylös, molemmat tapansa mukaan huonosti nukkuneina. Kuluneiden viikkoja aikana Renjistä ei ollut tullut hiljaisempaa nukkujaa, ja ensimmäisen viikon jälkeen Ichigo oli varannut pitkä taipuisan bambukepin vuoteensa viereen. Aina Renjin pitäessä melua Ichigo löi häntä kepillä. Alkuyöstä hiljaa, mutta mitä pidemmälle yö kului, sitä enemmän voimaa hän käytti. Tämä ei tietenkään pitänyt Renjiä pitkään hiljaisena, ja menetelmän ainoa merkittävä hyöty oli se, että Ichigo tunsi olonsa paremmaksi, sillä näin hänen ei tarvinnut kärsiä unettomuudesta yksin. Renjin päivä päivältä lisääntyvien mustelmien näkeminen oli toki myös varsin tyydyttävää.

Kun Ichigo ja Renji loikkasivat ylös, Isshin löi nyrkkinsä rintakehäänsä ja nosti toisen kätensä ilmaan kuin tervehdykseksi.

"Rakkaat poikani" hän messusi, "teidän on aika työskennellä ruokanne eteen!"

"Eh… Maksan vuokraa ruokani eteen," Renji huomautti varsin varovaiseen sävyyn. Isshin oli selvästi mielipuoli, mikä tosin ei ollut uusi huomio, eikä mielipuolien ärsyttäminen koskaan ollut viisasta.

Isshin katsoi poikaansa kuin olisi purskahtamaisillaan kyyneliin. "Näinkö minun kiltteyteni palkitaan! Poikani kieltäytyvät auttamasta vanhaa raihnaista isäänsä!" Nyt kyynelet jo juoksivat pitkin Isshinin poskia, ja Ichigo kurottaui kohti bambukeppiään, enemmän ärtyneenä tilanteesta kuin empatiasta isäänsä kohtaan.

"Sitä paitsi, Renji, vuokrasi ei sisällä ruokakuluja," Isshin huomautti viekkaasti. Hänen äänensä sävy tosin meni Renjiltä hieman ohi, sillä samalla hetkellä Ichigo löi häntä kepillä päähän, mihin lyöty reagoi huutamalla veljelleen ja kumauttamalla tätä nyrkillä.

"Poikani, poikani! Älkää tapelko vanhan isäukkonne silmien edessä! Valmistautukaa ennemmin matkaan: koulun jälkeen lähdette hakemaan isäukkonne klinikalle muutamia tarvikkeita"

Ichigo ja Renji unohtivat välienselvittelynsä ja tuijottivat Isshiniä hämmästyneinä muutaman sekunnin ajan. Sitten Ichigo rikkoi hiljaisuuden silminnähden ärtyneenä. "Miksihän sinä et hae niitä itse? Ja miksi meidän pitäisi valmistautua?"

"Poikakultani, tietysti siksi että haette tarvikkeet Okayamastasta!" Isshin sanoi kuin asia olisi ollut itsestään selvä. Hänen sanojaan seuraava hiljaisuus oli huomattavasti edeltäjäänsä pidempi ja raskaampi, mutta lopulta se rikottiin yksiäänisesti huomattavan kovalla äänellä.

"Mitä?"

* * *

Illalla kello kuuden maissa Renji istui matkalaukkunsa päällä ja katsoi kämppäkaverinsa epätoivoisia pakkausyrityksiä. Ainoa matkalaukku, jonka Ichigo oli onnistunut löytämään, oli aivan liian pieni pakattavaan tavaramäärään nähden. Ichigo hikoili voimakkaasti ja käytti ilmaisuja, jollaisia Renjikin oli harvoin kuullut viimeksi kuluneiden vuosien aikana.

"Ichigo?"

Ei vastausta.

"Ichigo?"

Ei vieläkään mitään.

"Ichigo!"

"No mit… Ai vittu! Ai Saatana! Ai helvetti!" Jälkimmäisen osan kirvoitti ilmoille pakkauksista irronnut kuminauha, jonka pää oli osunut kipeästi Ichigon poskeen. Hän potkaisi matkalaukkuaan kiroillen lisää, ainoana saavutuksenaan se, että matkalaukku oksensi ainakin puolet sisuksistaan lattialle.

"En ole koskaan aikaisemmin ollut autossa enkä lentokoneessa," Renji jatkoi kuin Ichigo olisi ollut kiinnostunutkin kuuntelija.

Vaikka Ichigo oli jotakin aivan muuta kuin kiinnostunut kuuntelija, Renjin tunnustus sai hänet jättämään ylikuormitetun matkalaukun hetkeksi rauhaan ja katsomaan puhujaa. "Mitä?"

"Älä leiki tyhmempää kuin oletkaan. Kyllä sinä kuulit."

Aivan kuin äänessä olisi ollut hienoinen aavistus hermostuneisuutta. Kuluneiden viikkojen aikana Renji oli joutunut huomaamaan, että aineelliseen maailmaan sopeutuminen ei ehkä ollutkaan niin helppoa kuin hän oli kuvitellut.

Ichigo kuitenkin tuhahti piittaamattomasti. "Ja? Mitä minä sillä tiedolla teen? Oma on häpeäsi. Älä mullota siinä vaan auta."

Renji jätti Ichigon jatkamaan pakkaamistaan ja livisti keittiöön näpistämään hieman välipalaa. Juodessaan omenamehua, suoraan purkista jääkaapin ovi auki, hän kuuli Ichigon jatkavan itseilmaisuharjoituksiaan tavalla, joka varmasti opetti Yuzulle ja Karinille paljon uusia hienoja sanoja.

Noin puolta tuntia myöhemmin, kun Ichigo oli saanut tavaransa sullottua edelleenkin epäilyttävästi pullistelevaan matkalaukkuun ja käynyt suihkussa, taksi kaarsi talon eteen. Isshin työnsi Renjin käteen liput, Ichigon passin ja matkakassan sisältävän kirjekuoren ja hoputti poikiaan matkaan silmät kyynelissä. Taksiin kiitäessään Ichigo löi isäänsä matkalaukulla, ja toimenpide vei niin monta kriittistä sekuntia, että Renji ennätti vallata etupenkin.

Ichigon suureksi helpotukseksi Renji pysyi hiljaa koko automatkan. Hitaasti miehen kasvoille leviävä virne kertoi varsin selvästi tämän nauttivan jokaisesta hetkestä täysin siemauksin, mikä sai taksikuskin vilkuilemaan häntä epäileväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Asiaa ei auttanut se, että Renji seurasi kuskin tekemiä liikkeitä ja liikennettä tarkkuudella, jota Ichigo oli nähnyt hänen osoittavan ainoastaan kesken taistelun, ja jota ainoakaan täysjärkinen ihminen ei osoittanut taksissa istuessaan.

Oli selvää, että mikäli Renji olisi sanonut sanankin, Ichigo olisi joutunut jälleen selittämään serkkunsa kärsivän uskomattoman vaikeasta aivovammasta ja olevan siksi toisinaan hieman vähäjärkinen. Sitten Renji olisi jälleen parhaansa mukaan koettanut järjestää Ichigolle mahdollisimman pahan aivovamman, "sillä jokainen muutos happamissa aivoissasi olisi vaan parempaan suuntaan."

Tilanne oli ollut mitä kiusallisin, eikä Ichigo halunnut toistaa sitä ainakaan autossa.

Lentokentällä Renji maksoi taksin ilman vastoinkäymisiä, olihan hän hankkinut runsaasti kokemusta maksamisesta lukuisilla shoppailureissuillaan. Ichigo huokasi helpotuksesta, mutta kun hän näki Renjin kauhistuneen ilmeen tämän nähdessä lentokoneen nousevan, helpotus hävisi kuin taikaiskusta. Ehkäpä hänen olisi sittenkin pitänyt valmistella shinigamia matkaan?

"Ichi… go… Et sanonut että nuo _lentää ilmassa._"

"Totta kai, hölmö. Miksi niitä muuten sanottaisiin _lento_koneiksi? Vikaa päässä vai korvissa?" Ichigo sanoi kuulostaen tylyltä ja ärtyneeltä, mutta väite siitä, ettei Ichigo olisi nauttinut matkakumppaninsa kasvoilta selvästi luettavissa olevasta kauhistuksesta, olisi ollut emävale. Renji pelkäsi lentämistä? Ehkäpä tästä typerästä matkasta tulisi sittenkin mielenkiintoinen.

Ichigo oli oikeassa, joskin hän toivoi myöhemmin, että ei olisi ollut.

Renjillä ei ollut pienintäkään aavistusta lentokenttämuodollisuuksista, mutta Ichigo ei saanut häntä luopumaan isänsä antamasta kirjekuoresta hyvällä eikä pahalla. Hän solvasi matkakumppaniaan tyhmyydestä ja lentopelosta, jonka olemassaoloa Renji ei missään vaiheessa kieltänyt. Sitten hän koetti maanittelua ja lahjontaa, luvaten ostaa ruokaa ja paljon alkoholia, mutta edes tämä ei tehonnut, vaikka lahjottavan ilme kielikin suuresta kiusauksesta.

_Toisaalta olisi ehkä ollut viisasta ottaa lahjonta suunnitelmaksi A ja solvaaminen suunnitelmaksi B eikä toisin päin,_ Ichigo ajatteli hieman myöhemmin.

Asiaa ei voinut enää auttaa. Ehkä Renji onnistuisi säilyttämään kuoren ja sen sisältämät liput ja laput ja Ichigon passin hävittämättä niitä.

_Passin!_ Jumalten nimeen, Renjillä ei varmastikaan ollut minkäänlaista henkilöllisyystodistusta! Tämä oli ongelma. Vakava ongelma.

Täysin piittaamatta paria seuraavasta turvamiehestä Ichigo tarttui Renjin käteen ja kiskoi tämän wc:hen toivoen pientä mahdollisuutta yksityiseen keskusteluun. Toimenpide keräsi arvattavasti ei-toivottua huomiota, eihän usein nähnyt poikaa kiskomassa laimeasti vastustelevaa, itseään pidempää tatuoitua miestä wc:hen. Muutama teinityttö tirskui hyvin arvattavista syistä, mutta turvamies ei nähnyt tilanteessa mitään hauskaa.

_Huumeita vai pommeja_, hän arvaili mielessään, nappasi kännykkäkamerallaan nopeasti kuvan parivaljakosta ja päätti huolehtia siitä, että molemmat tutkittaisiin perusteellisesti lähtöselvityksessä. Ikävä kyllä ainoastaan Renji oli tunnistettavissa huonosta kuvasta.

Ichigo lukitsi wc:n oven. "Renji" hän sanoi puoliksi kuiskaten, "sinulla ei ole passia! Mitä me nyt tehdään?"

"Passia?"

Ichigo voihkaisi ääneen. Miten joku saattoikaan olla noin pihalla perusasioista? Hän laski mielessään kymmeneen ennen kuin puhui. Ei niin että se olisi rauhoittanut häntä mutta ainakin se esti häntä kuristamasta matkakumppaniaan.

"Sellaista pientä kirjaa missä olisi valokuva rumasta pärstästäsi ja muutamia tietoja. Sellainen on huipputärkeä silloin, kun aikoo lentää, koska ilman sitä ei pääse koneeseen. Jos raaskit katsoa kirjekuorta, niin minun passini on siellä."

Renji, jonka pään päälle olisi voinut kuvitella kysymysmerkkiparven kokoontumisajot, katsoi Ichigoa hölmistyneenä. Hän kuitenkin avasi kuoren ja etsi Ichigon passin käsiinsä. Hän avasi sen ja purskahti raikuvaan nauruun. Onneksi kumpikaan ei tiennyt kuinka moni wc:n ulkopuolella loi kiinnostuneita tai inhoavia silmäyksiä kyseistä mukavuushuonetta kohti.

"Kuva…" Renji lopulta läähätti ansaiten Ichigolta taktisen matkalaukulla suoritetun iskun selkäänsä. Ichigo, joka oli liian huolestunut tilanteesta jaksaakseen ryhtyä riitelemään Renjin kanssa välttämätöntä enempää, jätti tämän suoltamat solvaukset omaan arvoonsa ja päätti keskittyä tärkeimpään.

"Onko sinulla muistinmodifioija mukana? Voisit ehkä hämätä virkailijaa sillä."

"On ja onnistuu," Renji sanoi nyökäten ja kaivoi kyseisen laitteen matkalaukustaan. Ichigo onnistui nappaamaan kirjekuoren, eikä Renji enää vastustellut siitä luopumista.

"Hyvä. Mitä käykin, niin yritä ensin olla mukana kiltisti ja selvitä puhumalla. Jos ei onnistu, niin käytä tuota," Ichigo vastasi nyökäten kohti muistinmodifioijaa.

"Mitä ikänä käykin, niin älä käy keneenkään käsiksi äläkä uhkaa. Älä missään olosuhteissa. Siitä seuraa isoja vaikeuksia. Vähän samanlaisia kuin jos uskottelisi Zarakille että on ainakin yhtä vahva kuin hän."

Ichigo tiesi vertauksensa olevan huono, mutta parempaakaan hän ei tähän hätään keksinyt. Tärkeintä oli saada Renji kunnialla Okayamaan, loppuosan kyllä saisi sujumaan.

Niin Ichigo ainakin vahvasti uskoi, mikä ei tarkoittanut sitä, että hän olisi ollut oikeassa.

Shinigamit hakeutuivat ravintolaan, jossa Ichigo tilasi itselleen kahvin. Renji oli kerrankin liian hermostunut syödäkseen, eikä baarimestari suostunut myymään hänelle alkoholia, kiitos Ichigon läsnäolon. Selittämättömän kiltteyden puuskassa, johon oli kenties sekoittunut lievää enemmän ikävystymistä, Ichigo päätti selittää, miksi lentokoneet pysyivät ilmassa.

"Ihan vakavastiko väität, että _ilma_ pitää noita ylhäällä?" Renji lähes kiljaisi. Hän ei selvästikään ollut ymmärtänyt hönkäsen pöläystä selvitystä virtauksen vaikutuksesta paineeseen. "En jalallani astu moiseen! Vitut Okayamasta!"

Renji selvästikin pelkäsi lentämistä enemmän kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Selitys oli ehkä ollut hienoinen taktinen virhe. Toisaalta asia ei ehkä ollut mikään ihme, olihan hän elänyt hyvin pitkään ympäristössä, jossa jokainen suurikokoinen ylös mennyt asia tuli alas mitä suurimmalla voimalla ja komean rysähdyksen saattelemana. Uusi lähestymistapa siis.

"Renji, älä ole nössö. Jos lentokoneet putoilisivat alas jatkuvasti ihmiset eivät matkustaisi niillä. Tilastollisesti lentäminen on turvallisempaa kuin... sanotaan nyt vaikkapa autossa oleminen. Lapset ja vanhuksetkin uskaltavat matkustaa niillä."

Ichigo ei edes kuvitellut rauhoittavansa kumppaniaan, mutta hän tiesi hyvin, että taktinen vetoaminen shinigamin ylpeyteen saisi hänet pistämään päänsä vaikka villin leijonan kitaan. Renji nousisi koneeseen, vaikka olikin hiljainen ja kalpea.

Kaksikko siirtyi check-in –tiskille, jossa Ichigo hoiti puhumisen Renjin nyökkäillessä niissä kohdissa, joissa häneltä tunnuttiin sitä odottavan. Muistinmodifioija teki tehtävänsä, ja pian check-in oli taakse jäänyttä elämää.

Turvatarkastus sen sijaan ei ollut. Ichigo kulki edeltä, Renji matki tyynen rauhallisesti hänen tekosiaan. Tavarat hihnalle, portin läpi… Ok. Siis siihen asti, että vartija nappasi Renjin läheisempään tarkastukseen syystä, jota Ichigo ei kuollakseenkaan keksinyt.

Hän ei kuullut, mitä vartija Renjille sanoi, eikä sitäkään, mitä tämä vastasi. Keskustelu oli lyhyt, eikä Ichigon helpotukseksi kiivassävyinen, mutta kun Renji lähti vartijan mukaan tarkempaan tarkastukseen, Ichigo oli tuntemaisillaan pientä huolestuneisuutta. Toisaalta hän oli ohjeistanut ystävänsä hyvin. Mikään ei voisi mennä vikaan.

SNAP! Ichigo kuuli sielunsa korvin tuon uniikin äänen, jonka päästää ainoastaan tullimiehen kumihansikas, eikä hän voinut olla virnistämättä. Renji-parka!

Ichigo odotteli tovin jos toisenkin turvatarkastuksen ulkopuolella. Hän alkoi hieman huolestua, sillä muistinmodifioijan avulla Renjin olisi luullut selviytyvän perusteellisestakin tarkastuksesta hetkessä. Kiusaus kehon jättämisestä tilanteen tarkistamiseksi oli muodostua kestämättömäksi, mutta juuri ajoissa Renji saapui Ichigon näköpiiriin varsin merkillinen ilme kasvoillaan.

Oliko hän sittenkin…? Ichigon mielikuvitus kuvasi välittömästi tarkistushuoneen mahdollisia tapahtumia. Renjihän ei tiennyt tarkastuksista mitään, ja siinä vaiheessa kun hän olisi tajunnut, muistinmuokkaaja olisi ehkä ollut jo väkivallattomasti saavuttamattomissa.

Sillä hetkellä Ichigo olisi antanut paljon voidakseen kysyä yksityiskohtia tarkastuksesta, mutta päätti olla tekemättä sitä. Nyt ei ollut sopiva aika ärsyttää Renjiä, ja Ichigon oli myönnettävä, että hän tunsi pientä sääliä ystäväänsä kohtaan.

Kaksikko selviytyi kunnialla lentokoneeseen, vaikka Renjin kalpeus alkoikin saada kumppanikseen lievää viherrystä. Koneen noustessa Ichigo otti taskustaan hedelmäpastillin ja tarjosi sitä Renjille, joka kuitenkin kieltäytyi poikkeuksellisen epäkohteliaasti.

Ichigo näki selvästi, kuinka jokainen töyssy oli saada Renjin paniikin valtaan, ja kuinka jokaisen töyssyn jälkeen hänen kasvonsa olivat entistäkin vihertävämmät. Kukapa olisi arvannut useaan kertaan kuolemaa silmästä silmään katsoneen shinigamin pelkäävän lentämistä näin paljon?

Kun kone oli ollut ilmassa tuskin viittätoista minuuttia, Renji kompuroi pois paikoiltaan. Hetken Ichigo ajatteli estää häntä, mutta miehen kasvojen vihreys kertoi, että se ei kenties olisi kovinkaan hyvä ajatus. Ichigo ei voinut kuin kirota itseään siitä, ettei ollut huomannut ottaa pussia mukaan. Toisaalta miten hänen olisi pitänyt arvata Renjin olevan niitä, jotka lentäessään tunsivat suurta tarvetta suunnitella uutta laatoitusta mille tahansa käsillä olevalle pinnalle?

Ichigo huokasi syvään. Renji oli oksentanut sen oveen ja selitti lentoemännille jotakin, joka varmasti koski sotkun siivoamista ja ei kiinnostanut Ichigoa tipan tippaa. Hän käynnisti mp3-soittimensa ja sulki silmänsä, mutta veljen kurjuus ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan.

Renjin palatessa paikalleen muovipusseilla varustettuna ja edelleen hieman vihertävänä Ichigo tajusi syyn tämän pelkoon. Renjin päänsisäisessä maailmassa lentokone saattoi pudota hetkellä millä hyvänsä ja hän oli jatkuvassa kuolemanvaarassa voimatta auttaa asiaa millään lailla. Painovoimaa vastaan ei voinut taistella.

_Hänestä täytyy tuntua samalta kuin Zarakin kanssa taisteluun joutuvasta raajattomasta gerbiilistä,_ Ichigo ajatteli. T_äysin avuttomalta._

"En lennä enää koskaan," Renji voihkaisi. Ichigo päätti, että nyt ei ehkä ollut sopiva hetki huomauttaa, että heidän paluumatkansa tapahtuisi lentäen. Hän oli hiljaa kuin hiiri ja piteli seuralaisensa tukkaa tämän kumartuessa muovipussin puoleen.


	9. Road Trip osa 2

**Road trip, osa 2**

**A/N: **minähän sanoin, että tätä kirjoittaessa lähti mopo käsistä.

* * *

Lento oli ollut hyvin pitkä ja hyvin uuvuttava huomioon ottaen sen, kuinka lyhyestä lennosta oli ollut kyse. Renji oli voinut huonosti koko lennon ajan, ja Ichigo oli puolittain uskonut hänen suutelevan maata jalkojensa alla heti, kun he pääsisivät koneesta. Näin ei kuitenkaan ollut tapahtunut, vaan Renji oli alkanut vaatia ruokaa lähes välittömästi.

Ichigo oli taipunut lentokenttäruokailuun pitkälti siksi, että hänkin alkoi olla hieman nälissään. Ateria ei ollut erityisen maukas, mutta se oli riittävän täyttävä, ja pian pari istui taksissa, joka matkasi kohti heidän hotelliaan. Renji oli jälleen vallannut etupenkin ja katseli ohi vilistävää liikennettä sama typeränkiinnostunut ilme kasvoillaan kuin aikaisemminkin.

Ichigo, joka ei piitannut maisemista eikä muusta liikenteestä lainkaan, keskittyi rentoutumaan. Ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin hän saisi nukkua ilman meluavaa huonetoveria, joka toistuvasti valitti pienestä kepityksestä. Hän nukkuisi koko yön kunnolla, ja sitten hän kävelisi aamiaiselle yksin, omassa rauhassaan… Alkumatkan koettelemuksista huolimatta reissu voisi muodostua miellyttäväksi.

Ichigo nukahti. Hän uneksi omasta rauhastaan ja hiljaisuudesta, jonka arvon alkoi ymmärtää vasta menetettyään sen. Ajatella, että oli ollut aika, jona hän oli pitänyt omaa huonettaan itsestäänselvyytenä!

Mikäli Ichigo olisi unien sijaan katsellut ulkomaailmaa, epäilyksen käärme olisi nostanut päätään hänen mielessään. Koko kaupungin autokanta tuntui muuttuneen. Liikkeellä oli käsittämätön määrä amerikanrautoja, vanhoja autoja, tuning-erikoisuuksia… Automaailman helmiä laidasta laitaan. Ichigo kuitenkin oli keskittynyt uniinsa, eikä Renji tiennyt riittävästi autoista osatakseen kiinnittää poikkeavaan tilanteeseen sen kummempaa huomiota. Shinigamit siis selvisivät hotellilleen kunnialla, mutta siellä heitä odotti uusi yllätys.

Vastaanottovirkailija halusi välttämättä käsitellä ensin Renjin varauksen syystä, jota Ichigo ei kuolemakseenkaan ymmärtänyt. _Samapa tuo_, Ichigo ajatteli, _pari minuuttia sinne tai tänne._

"Rouva saapuu kai myöhemmin?" Ichigo kuuli virkailijan kysyvän, ja Renji näytti aivan yhtä hämmästyneeltä, kuin miltä Ichigosta tuntui.

"Ööh, mikä rouva?" luutnantti kysyikin Ichigon mielestä vähemmän älykkään kuuloisesti.

"Ah, meillä lienee virhe tiedoissamme… Selvitetäänpä asia, tässä voi mennä hetki."

Ei voinut. Ichigo halusi huoneensa. Nyt. Parasta yrittää kohteliaasti.

"Neiti, katsoisitteko minun varaukseni ensin? Olisin kiireinen pääsemään huoneeseeni." Teennäistä, kyllä, mutta samapa tuo, kunhan tulosta vain tulisi.

Virkailija hymyili. "Toki. Nimenne?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

Virkailija näppäili tietokonettaan tovin. "Anteeksi, mutta teidän nimellänne ei ole lainkaan varausta."

Seurasi lisää näpyttelyä, ja neidin pian kasvot alkoivat venkoilla pahaenteisesti. "Lähin olisi Abarai Ichigo…" Seurasi lyhyt tauko, jonka aikana neiti keräsi rohkeutta pakottaa suustaan seuraavat sanat. Olihan hotellissa turvamies kuitenkin. "…tämän herran... puoliso."

Käytännössä samaan aikaan tapahtui neljä asiaa. Ichigon kasvoilta selvästi luettavat ristiriitaiset tunteet saivat hänen kasvonsa vääntymään sanainkuvailemattomaan ilmeeseen, Renji rähähti raikuvaan nauruun ja Ichigo löi häntä voimiensa takaa matkalaukulla. Matkalaukku, joka oli mielestään toimittanut lyömäaseen virkaa jo riittävän monesti, aukeni ja oksensi toistamiseen puolet sisälmyksistään lattialle.

Kerätessään sukkiaan ja kalsareitaan hotellin aulan lattialta Ichigo kihisi kiukusta. Renji nauroi yhä vedet silmissä, ja Ichigo olisi antanut paljon jos olisi voinut kuristaa hänet, mutta ilmeisesti virkailija oli kutsunut hotellin turvamiehen paikalle, joten ei maksanut vaivaa edes yrittää.

Survoessaan vaatteitaan takaisin laukkuunsa Ichigo mietti, oliko häntä ja Renjiä luultu homoseksuaaleiksi vai oliko häntä luultu naiseksi. Molempi pahempi, hän päätti hyvin pian. Ei niin että asialla olisi ollut suurtakaan merkitystä; kummin tahansa, oli hankala kuvitella tilannetta enää nöyryyttävämmäksi. Toki hänen housunsa voisivat revetä takamuksesta, mutta entä sitten? Kaikki olivat kuitenkin jo nähneet hänen kalsarivalikoimansa.

Raskaasti pöytään nojaava Renji nauroi hillittömästi siihen asti, että Ichigo sai matkalaukkunsa jälleen kasattua ja ryhtyi selvittämään väärinkäsitystä. Luutnantti kuitenkin rauhoittui varsin nopeasti kuultuaan, että hotellin jokainen huone oli varattu.

"No big deal" Ichigo totesi, "etsimme toisen hotellin, kyllä niitä täällä riittää."

Virkailija yskähti anteeksipyytävästi. "Herrat eivät taida tietää, että automessujen ja autoshown vuoksi koko kaupunki on täynnä autoharrastajia. Hotellit ovat tupaten täynnä. Voittehan te toki yrittää, mutta helppoa se ei tule olemaan."

Ichigo ja Renji katsoivat toisiinsa ja paniikki oli vallata molemmat.

Pitkällisen ja uuvuttavan soittokierroksen jälkeen shinigamit totesivat hotellien todellakin olevan niin täynnä, että ne varmaankin ratkeaisivat liitoksistaan hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Heidän ei auttanut muu kuin tyytyä kohtaloonsa tai nukkua ulkosalla, ja vaikka jälkimmäinen vaihtoehto alkoi kuulostaa yllättävän houkuttelevalta, he päättivät ottaa huoneen vastaan.

Huone oli pieni mutta siisti, ja toisissa olosuhteissa se olisi ollut mitä miellyttävin. Kokolattiamatto oli pehmeä, ja niin oli myös parivuode.

_Parivuode!_

Ichigo vinkaisi ääneen. Mitä hän oli tehnyt ansaitakseen tämän? Yö Renjin kanssa parivuoteessa ei todellakaan kuulunut hänen salaisiin fantasioihinsa, päinvastoin. Asiaa ei kuitenkaan voinut auttaa. Hän ei aikonut nukkua lattialla, eikä varmasti Renjikään, ja ainakin Ichigo oli liian väsynyt riidelläkseen. Lentokenttämuodollisuudet ja hotellivaikeudet olivat vieneet yllättävän paljon aikaa ja voimia, oli jo aika päästä nukkumaan.

Lyhyen suihkun ja muiden iltarutiinien jälkeen shinigamit makasivat vierekkäin yhteisen peiton alla. Ichigo ei voinut olla tuntematta itseään kiusaantuneeksi, sillä Renji oli nukahtanut lähes heti kun hänen päänsä oli osunut tyynyyn, ja hänen heittelehtiessään Ichigo tunsi toisinaan miehen paljaan ihon omaa ihoaan vasten. Hän päätti, että seuraavana yönä Renji pitäisi yllään enemmän vaatteita kuin pelkät kalsarit, vaikka hänen täytyisi sitoa ne tämän ylle.

Eiei, pahat aivot! Pahat, pahat aivot. Sitomisesta syntyneet mielikuvat yhdistettyinä Renjiin eivät miellyttäneet Ichigoa lainkaan, ja hän päätti keskittyä laskemaan lampaita. Ei sittenkään – lampaatkin aiheuttivat tässä typerässä tilanteessa mielleyhtymiä, jotka eivät suinkaan olleet toivottavia. Pelkkä laskeminen sai riittää.

Kun Ichigo oli päässyt laskelmissaan , hän oli jo nukahtamaisillaan, mutta mutiseva ääni sai hänen aivonsa täyteen valveillaolotilaan.

"Oi olet niin suloinen… Mmm… Hellemmin, kapteeni… Pusu, Ichigo…"

Ichigo oli ennenkin kuullut kämppäkaverinsa puhuvan unissaan, mutta suuremman etäisyyden vuoksi hän ei ollut koskaan saanut sanoista selvää. Hän toivoi, että ei olisi vieläkään saanut ja päätti, että ei koskaan, milloinkaan kysyisi mitään Renjin unista.

Ichigo olisi antanut sielunsa ja vieläkin enemmän pitkästä taipuisasta bambukepistä, mutta valitettavasti yksikään demoni ei tullut paikalle ehdottamaan kauppaa. Niinpä vilkaisu tyynyn tiukkaan halaukseen ottaneeseen Renjiin sai hänet päättämään, että tämä oli liikaa.

Nukkuvaa ei kannattanut herättää. Ichigo olisi kuitenkin vain nähnyt painajaista, jos vaikka olisi saanutkin unta. Hän nousi ylös, pukeutui hiljaa, otti hotellihuoneen avainkortin ja hiipi ulos.

Ilma oli miellyttävän viileä mutta ei missään nimessä kylmä. Karakuran yllä jo pitkään riippuneet sadepilvet eivät olleet seuranneet shinigameja Okayamaan, ja taivas oli tähtikirkas. Kaupunki oli vilkas ja kiireinen, ja tuunattujen amerikanrautojen ulvovat moottorit saivat keskustan muistuttamaan enemmän tunnelmallista elokuvaa kuin todellisen kaupunginosaa. Saatuaan epämiellyttävän visuaaliset ajatukset Renjin mahdollisista unista karistetuksi, Ichigo alkoi oikeastaan nauttia yöllisestä kävelystään.

Tovin päämäärättömästi harhailtuaan Ichigo huomasi saapuneensa alueelle, joka tuskin oli varsinaisesti turistinähtävyydeksi luettavissa. Tai ehkä se nimenomaan oli? Poika ei osannut sanoa, mutta tunnisti kyllä ilmiselvät prostituoidut kun sellaisiin lähes kirjaimellisesti törmäsi.

Ichigo ei voinut kieltää tuntevansa lievää uteliaisuutta. Sikäli kun hän tiesi, hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt prostituoituja, ja tällä lyhyellä kadunpätkällä heitä tuntui olevan jokaiseen makuun: laihoja ja pulskia, muodokkaita ja lähes poikamaisia, yllään höyheniä ja lateksiä, pitkiä nahkasaappaita ja lähes lasisilta näyttäviä korkokenkiä.

Pojan katse osui erääseen mustatukkaiseen SM-tyyliin pukeutuneeseen naiseen, jonka korsetin lukuisista remmeistä eräässä riippui nahkaruoska useammalla kiepillä. Sillä hetkellä Ichigo koki valaistuksen.

Tuolla valaistuksella ei ollut mitään tekemistä sadomasokismin kanssa. Ei, vaan valaistuminen liittyi yöunien varmistamiseen myös olosuhteissa, joissa oli mahdollisuus joutua jakamaan huone Abarai Renjin kanssa ja joissa pitkän taipuisan bambukepin mukana kuljettaminen oli liian haastavaa.

Pysähtymättä ajattelemaan asiaa sen enempää Ichigo marssi naisen luo, joka katsoi häntä tavalla, jolla ihmiset yleensä katsovat koiran oksentamaa hiirenraatoa. Ohimennen Ichigo mietti, mahtoiko kyseisellä tyylillä saada asiakkaita vai oliko hänessä jotakin vikaa, mutta koska hän ei ollut lainkaan kiinnostunut itse naisesta, miete ei jäänyt vaivaamaan häntä.

"Paljollako myyt?" Ichigo kysyi osoittaen ruoskaa.

"Sori poju, en myy niille jotka ovat hädin tuskin päässeet eroon äitinsä tisseistä," kuului kylmä vastaus.

Hetkeen Ichigo ei ymmärtänyt mitä nainen tarkoitti, mutta kun sanojen merkitys hiipi hänen mieleensä, hän punastui hiusmartoaan myöten ja oli tukehtua kieleensä.

"Eh… Tarkoitin tuota ruoskaa…" Ichigo selitti toinnuttuaan jälleen puhekykyiseksi. Miksi hän aina joutui näihin tilanteisiin? Vielä aamulla hän oli nukkunut tyytyväisenä, autuaan tietämättömänä siitä, että joutuisi vielä saman päivän illalla nukkumaan märistä unistaan ääneen mutisevan miehen kanssa samassa vuoteessa, ja sopivaa työkalua tämän herättämiseen etsiessään joutuvansa puheisiin prostituoidun kanssa, joka kuvitteli hänen yrittävän ostaa tältä palveluksia.

Renjin vika, Ichigo summasi lyhyesti.

"Ai," prostituoitu sanoi ja nauroi ääneen. "Luulin, että jotain muuta… Miksi sinä haluat ruoskan tähän aikaan yöstä, jos sopii kysyä?"

Ichigo ei aikonut selittää koko kuviota. "Ajattelin tehdä kaverilleni käytännön pilan aamulla, ja nyt kaikki kaupat ovat jo kiinni, ja kun näin tuon, niin ajattelin…"

Prostituoitu nauroi jälleen. Hänellä oli yllättävän kaunis nauru, heleä ja miellyttävä. Oikeastaan hänen äänensäkin oli kaunis, ei lainkaan sellainen, jollaiseksi Ichigo oli kuvitellut itseään myyvän naisen äänen.

Ichigo ja nainen juttelivat hetken. Keskustelun aikana selvisi, että prostituoitu oli muutaman kaupunkiin autoshown perässä tulleen pin-up -tytön ystävä, ja koska hän aikoi pian lopettaa työnsä siltä illalta ja pyhittää loppuyön näiden kanssa juhlimiseen, Ichigo sai kuin saikin ostettua ruoskan, ja vielä varsin halvalla.

Ruoska ja raha vaihtoivat omistajaa, ja pian Ichigo käveli kohti hotelliaan tyytyväisenä ostokseensa, nainen kun oli vielä opettanut hänet käyttämään sitä. Shinigami ei voinut olla myöntämättä, että hän oikeastaan toivoi Renjin meluavan jälleen. Oppisipahan olemaan!

Ichigo oli niin keskittynyt ajatuksiinsa, että tajusi vasta hotellin aulassa ruoska kädessä kulkevan pojan keräävän katseita kiitettävän määrän. Jo toisen kerran saman yön aikana hän oli tukehtua häpeästä, sillä hän tajusi aivan liian hyvin mitä tiskin takana istuva vastaanottovirkailija mahtoi ajatella. Kaksi miestä, ruoska… Enää aikaisempi kalsarivalikoiman esittely aulan lattialla ei tuntunutkaan niin nololta. Ilmiö oli hieman sama kuin mikä seurasi, jos kipeän hampaan halusi unohtaa laittamalla neulan kynnen alle ja potkaisemalla kaikin voimin seinää.

Hotellihuoneessaan Ichigo riisuuntui jälleen, asetti ruoskansa käden ulottuville ja kiipesi vuoteeseen. Hän oli kuolemanväsynyt kävelynsä jäljiltä ja nukahti lähes välittömästi. Rauhallista, ihanaa, virkistävää unta kestikin useita tunteja. Lopulta karmiva ulvaisu tai vinkaisu, Ichigo ei vieläkään osannut päättää miksi tuota ääntä olisi sanottava, herätti hänet jälleen.

Ichigo hymyili synkän tyytyväisenä. Hän otti varovasti peiton pois Renjin päältä, ja…

"Snap!"

Ruoska oli puhunut. Renji heräsi hetkessä karjaisten, pitkä verinaarmu selässään.

"Hullu ämmä, saata…!" Ennen kuin Renji ennätti lopettaa ilmeisen vaistonvaraisen kiljahduksensa hän tajusi tilanteen ja päätyi muokkaamaan sanomisiaan.

"Ichigo! Siis voi vittu, _mitä_ sinulla liikkuu päässä? Kestän vielä sen kepin, mutta ruoska on _liikaa._ Tästä lähin olet kuollut mies!"

Sanojen jälkeen puhuivat nyrkit. Rähinä jäi kuitenkin lyhyeksi, sillä Ichigo tajusi pian hotellin muiden asiakkaiden hankkivan vähintäänkin turvamiehen paikalle mikäli hiljaisuus ei hyvin pian palaisi huoneeseen. Ihme kyllä hän sai raivostuneen Renjinkin tajuamaan asianlaidan, ja koska tämä ei halunnut nukkua ulkosalla sen enempää kuin Ichigokaan, molemmat asettuivat takaisin makuulle mulkoillen toisiaan pahasti.


	10. Road Trip osa 3

**Ep. 10: Road trip, osa 3**

**A/N: **Taisin puhua jotain jostain moposta...

Pahoittelen mahdollista normaalia suurempaa typoisuutta. Konerikon vuoksi joudun käyttämään OpenOfficea, joka on muuten oikein hieno ohjelma, mutta ei suostu suomenkieliseen oikolukuun. Tai ehkä minä vain olen liian palikka pistämään tämän oikolukemaan suomeksi, mutta lopputulos on sama.

* * *

Seuraava aamu koitti aurinkoisena ja valoisana. Ruoskavälikohtauksen jälkeen yö oli ollut yllättävän rauhallinen, ja suhteellisen hyvät yöunet olivat poistaneet ärtyneisyyden shinigamien väliltä, kumpikaan kun ei ollut pitkävihainen.

Ichigo ja Renji puhelivat melkeinpä iloisesti suunnatessaan aamiaiselle. Ichigo käytti runsaasti energiaa toivoessaan kiihkeästi, että edellisen päivän vastaanottovirkailija olisi vaikkapa vajonnut äkillisesti maan ytimeen. Arvatenkaan hän ei ollut tehnyt niin, mutta häntä ei näkynyt missään.

Hotelli tarjosi englantilaista aamiaista, mikä miellytti sekä Renjiä että Ichigoa suuresti. Molemmat ottivat varsin kunnioitettavat annokset ruokaa, jota ryhtyivät yksissä tuumin tuhoamaan välittömästi päästyään pöytään. Tapansa mukaan he eivät juuri keskustelleet, sillä molemmat olivat keskittyneet syömään annoksensa mahdollisimman nopeasti, aivan kuin koiranpennut, jotka joutuivat tappelemaan sisarustensa kanssa ruoasta.

Pian Renjin nauru kuitenkin rikkoi hiljaisuuden. "Näin tosi hullua unta, et ikinä usko", hän sitten sanoin hykerrellen edelleen.

Ichigon ilme kertoi että hän hyvinkin uskoi, ja että hän ei halunnut tietää yhtään enempää. Ei etenkään kovaäänisesti kerrottuna keskellä hotellin ruokailutilaa.

Renji kuitenkin oli liian huvittunut huomioidakseen toverinsa ilmeitä, joten hän jatkoi kertomusta: "Olin ottanut kissanpennun, sellaisen pörröisen valkoisen… Ja Kuchiki ei osannut nostaa sitä mitenkään, vaikka koitin selittää monesti, ja sitten koitin saada sinut antamaan sille pusun…" Renji selitti nauraen.

"Kissalle siis, ei kapteenille", hän vielä lisäsi varmuuden vuoksi.

Ichigo tunsi tarvetta kaatua selälleen ja sätkytellä varpaitaan. Yllätyksen sekainen hämmästys ja helpotus olivat yksinkertaisesti liikaa, mikä varmasti näkyi hänen kasvoiltaan, sillä vieressä aamiaistaan syövä vanhempi pariskunta selvästi yritti pidätellä nauruaan.

Aamiaisen loppuun mennessä Ichigo oli jo toipunut järkytyksestään. Hän koetti keksiä jotakin tekemistä; laatikon hakeminen ei kestäisi pitkään, ja lento takaisin Karakuraan lähtisi vasta sunnuntaina. Miksihän Isshin oli lykännyt paluulentoa niin pitkään?

_Epäilemättä jäärällä on sormensa pelissä koko tässä katastrofissa_, Ichigo päätteli. Koko matka sisälsi niin monta onnetonta yhteensattumaa, että ne eivät voineet olla yhteensattumia lainkaan. Mutta mitä hittoa Isshin oikein saattoi ajaa takaa kiusaamalla poikaansa ja vuokralaistaan tällä tavalla?

Toisaalta Isshin ei ollut koskaan ollut erityisen hyvä järkevässä toiminnassa. Oli hyvin mahdollista että hän oli vain halunnut tehdä hauskan käytännön pilan.

Koska matka ei hyvän aamiaisen jälkeen tuntunut lainkaan niin kamalalta kuin edeltävän iltana, Ichigo tunsi voivansa antaa isälleen anteeksi, vaikka kyse olisikin käytännön pilasta. Isshin saisi tarvikkeensa, mitä ne sitten ikinä olivatkaan, ja niinpä heti aamiaisen jälkeen shinigamit hakivat suuren puisen laatikon, jossa Isshinin tarvarat olivat.

Työ osoittautui helpoksi. Ichigon ei tarvinnut kuin kirjoittaa nimensä kuittaukseksi ja kantaa laatikko hotelliin, ja vaikka laatikko oli suuri ja sen kantaminen epämiellyttävää, se ei painanut juuri nimeksikään. Huomioiden Isshinin yleensä määräämien töiden laadun, tämä oli lähestulkoon epäilyttävän helppo.

Aikaa paluulentoon oli lähes kaksi päivää. Lauantai ei ollut puolessa päivässäkään, ja lento lähtisi vasta sunnuntai-iltana, joten jotakin tekemistä olisi luonnollisesti keksittävä.

Lyhyen pohdinnan jälkeen shinigamit suuntasivat kulkunsa automessuille, vaikka Ichigo ei ollutkaan erityisen kiinnostunut autoista. Hänelle ne olivat tapa liikkua paikasta A paikkaan B, toisin kuin Renjille, joka suorastaan kuolasi jokaisen ohi kulkeven peltihepan perään. Näin ollen Ichigo ei kummemmin nauttinut ajastaan messuilla, mutta hänenkin tosin oli myönnettävä, että tapahtuma oli täynnä mitä merkillisintä menijää. Oli lihavia kaljuuntuvia miehiä nahkarotseissaan, Ichigoa itseään huomattavasti nuorempia poikia, keski-ikäisiä miehiä vaimoineen ja lapsineen... Ja tietysti geneerisiä povekkaita pin-up -tyttöjä.

Ichigo ei voinut väittää, että olisi pitänyt yhdestäkään näistä ryhmistä. Lihavat kaljuuntuvat miehet olivat yksinkertaisesti tylsiä, pojat meluisia ja aina tiellä. Perheet osallistuivat myös melun tuottamiseen mitä kiitettävimmällä tavalla, ja pin-up –tytöt taas näyttivät tyrkyiltä ja halvoilta, minkä lisäksi useimmissa heistä oli todennäköisesti yhtä paljon muovia kuin ihmistä.

Tätä taustaa vasten on helppo arvata, että Ichigo kyllästyi nopeasti. Kun hän lopulta sai erään pin up -tytön laajoihin hyvin muodostuneisiin avuihin keskittyneen Renjin kiinnittämään huomiota itseensä, hän ilmoitti nopeasti poistuvansa paikalta.

Lopun päivää Ichigo vietti hotellissa koulutöihinsä keskittyneenä. Hän ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta, ja päätyi vilkaisemaan Renjin tehtäviä, mutta nähtyään ne hän melkein toivoi, että ei olisi katsonut. Itkeäkö vaiko nauraa? Hädin tuskin luettavalla käsialalla ja ikivanhoilla merkeillä kirjoitetuista vastauksista puuttui kokonaisia sanoja, ja vaikka ne olisivat olleet paikoillaan, teksti ei olisi muuttunut paljonkaan järkevämmäksi. Asialle olisi todellakin tehtävä jotain.

* * *

Illan pimetessä koulutehtäviinsä kyllästynyt Ichigo lähti kävelylle. Renji luuhasi vielä automessuilla, ja Ichigo tuhahti mielessään. Mitähän hän sieltäkin kuvitteli saavansa? Kunhan muistaisi juoda tarpeeksi, jottei kuivuisi… Ihminen eikä edes gigaissa oleva shinigami voinut kuolata valtameren kokoista lammikkoa ilman säännöllistä nestetankkausta.

Jostakin syystä Renji ärsytti jälleen Ichigoa silkalla olemassaolollaan. Pitkä kävely vieraassa ja kiehtovassa kaupungissa kuitenkin poisti harmin tehokkaasti, ja Ichigo päätti palata hotelliin lepäämään ja syömään.

Ichigon harmiksi vastaanottovirkailija oli sama nainen kuin ensimmäisenä iltana. Hän loi tulijaan erikoisen katseen, ja Ichigo tunsi halua vajota maan alle. Hän onnistui tervehtimään neitiä lyhyesti ja livahti hissiin, piiloon neidin pistävältä katseelta.

Hetki vain ja hän olisi hotellihuoneen rauhassa ja hiljaisuudessa yksin, mikäli Renjin omituinen kiinnostus autoihin ei ollut selittämättömästi hiipunut päivän aikana.

_Kuolen nälkään_, Ichigo ajatteli, _onneksi täällä on huonepalvelu... Hetkinen mikä tuo ääni on? Ei kai kukaan ole murtautunut tuonne... Parasta vilkaista varovasti._

Ichigo avasi lukon, raotti hieman ovea ja koki järkytyksen.

Huoneessa oli kuin olikin kaksi henkilöä, nainen ja mies, mutta murtovarkaus oli selvästi viimeisiä asioita heidän mielissään. Nainen oli geneerinen pin-up –tyttö, ja hänen rintansa olivat varmasti mitä aidointa silikonia, kuten mahdollisesti muutamat muutkin ruumiinosat. Hän istui alastomana lähes alastoman miehen sylissä suudellen häntä keskittyneenä.

Ei se mitään.

Mutta kun tuo mies sattui olemaan Renji.

Ichigo ei jäänyt seuraamaan tilanteen edistymistä vaan painoi oven kiinni hiljaa kiroten. Hän päätti höykyttää veljeään jahka tilanne sen sallisi, mutta villit hevosetkaan eivät olisi kiskoneet Ichigoa keskeyttämään huoneen toimintaa. Se olisi ollut vielä nolompaa kuin kalsarikollaasi aulassa ja kaksi miestä ja ruoska –skenaario yhteensä.

_Voi paskavoipaskavoipaska._ Epäilemättä kaksi miestä, ruoska ja pin-up –tyttö olivat syy vastaanottovirkailijan ilmeeseen. Ichigo ei tiennyt mitä tämä mielessään kuvitteli, ja oli siitä erittäin iloinen, vaikka joutui karkottamaan muutaman turhan graafisen mahdollisuuden mielestään.

Ehkä hän söisi jossain muualla, jos ruokahalu ei ollut kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen. Ichigo mietti hetken ruokahalunsa tilannetta ja totesi, ettei siinä ollut mitään vikaa. Loppujen lopuksi näkymä ei ollut ollut erityisen kaamea, vaikka sosiaalisista syistä Ichigo olisi mieluusti jättänyt sen näkemättä.

Matkalla oli tainnut olla McDonald's. Ichigo ei voinut väittää rakastavansa sen tarjoamaa ruokaa, mutta hän oli nääntymäisillään nälkään, joten kana-ateria saisi nyt välttää.

Ruoka oli perusvarmaa ja tylsää McDonald's-tavaraa, ja Ichigo söi sen varsin nopeasti ilman pienintäkään aikomusta nauttia ateriastaan. Ainakin se oli verrattain halpaa ja vei nälän riittävän tehokkaasti.

Noin puolen tunnin kuluttua edellisestä vierailusta hotellilla Ichigo kuunteli huoneensa ääniä kuin korva oveen liimattuna. Hän kohtasi jälleen ensimmäisen illan vastaanottovirkailijan, joka oli tullut auttamaan jotakuta oikuttelevan oven kanssa, mutta se ei haitannut, koska huoneesta ei kuulunut mitään.

Ichigo avasi huoneen ja vilkaisi sisään. Ei mitään vieläkään. Hyvä, ilmeisesti Renji oli palannut autojen pariin, tai ehkä lähtenyt tytön asunnolle, tai ehkä johonkin muualle. Ichigoa ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa. Hän heitti kengät jaloistaan ja oli loikkaamaisillaan vuoteelle, mutta muisti sitten, mitä sillä oli hetki aikaisemmin tehty.

Ehkä lattia olisi sittenkin parempi vaihtoehto. Kokolattiamatto oli mukavan pehmeä.

Ichigo asettui lattialle niin mukavasti kuin saattoi ja otti käteensä kirjan. Hän lueskeli tovin, häiriintyen hetkittäin viereisestä huoneesta kuuluvista vaimeista äänistä. Mitä ihmettä siellä oikein tehtiin? Laulettiin karaokea suukapula suussa ja appelsiini ahterissa?

Ärtynyt huokaus kumpusi Ichigon huulilta, ja hän päätti ottaa rentouttavan suihkun. Samalla hän voisi uneksia Renjin pieksämisestä kepillä, ruoskalla, tuolilla ja ehkä vielä jollakin muulla sopivalla artikkelilla.

Hassu juttu, miten kylpyhuoneen oven luona häiritsevä ääni kuului paljon paremmin kuin lattialla.

Totuus iski Ichigon mieleen karuna ja kammottavana. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat valtaviksi, ja jo kolmannen kerran matkan aikana hän oli tukehtua ei-mihinkään. Ääni ei tullutkaan viereisestä huoneesta, vaan kylpyhuoneesta… Ilmeisesti Ichigo oli kuunnellut hyvän tovin veljensä ja pin-up –tytön välistä varsin läheisintä kanssakäymistä.

Ichigo ei tiennyt halusiko hän enemmän itkeä viattoman lapsenmielensä puolesta vai lisätä kepin, ruoskan, tuolin ja ehkä muutaman muun sopivan artikkelin seuraan muun muassa penkin ja pumppuhaulikon ja lähteä toteuttamaan toiveuntaan. Ehkä jälkimmäistä, sillä loppujen lopuksi hänen lapsenmielensä ei ollut erityisen viaton.

Varmana siitä, ettei hänen mielensä toipuisi tilanteesta ikinä, Ichigo tarttui mp3-soittimeensa ja kuunteli sitä aivan liian kovalla kuulosoluparkojaan ajatellen. Tämä todellisuuspako ei kuitenkaan tuntunut riittävältä, joten oli aika ottaa seuraksi matematiikan kirja. Kyllä, kosinilausekkeen johtaminen oli varmastikin opintoja ajatellen ensiluokkaisen tärkeää.

* * *

Muutamaa biisiä myöhemmin kylpyhuoneen ovi avautui, mutta vuoteen takana lattialla laskeva, musiikkinsa keskittynyt Ichigo ei huomannut sitä, eivätkä kylpyhuoneesta poistuvat huomanneet häntä sen enempää. Vasta kosinilausekkeen ylle lankeava varjo herätti Ichigon todellisuuteen, ja vilkaistuaan varjon jättäjää, alastonta pin-up -tyttöä mitä oivallisimmasta kuvakulmasta, hän ei enää tiennyt pitäisikö hänen kiittää Renjiä vai lisätä kepin, ruoskan, tuolin, penkin, pumppuhaulikon ja ehkä muutaman muun sopivan artikkelin seuraan vaikkapa aimopala peruskalliota.

Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut sopiva hetki asian pohdinnalle. Paljon tärkeämpää oli päästä tilanteesta eroon tyylillä… Tai huomioiden tilanteen, mahdollisimman lievällä noloudella. Ichigo päätti painaa lähes lumoutuneen katseensa takaisin matematiikankirjaan ja yskäistä hiljaa.

Pin-up –tyttö katsoi Ichigoa hieman hämmästyneenä, mutta ilmeisesti hän oli tottunut esiintymään miesten läheisyydessä Eevan asussa, sillä hän ei osoittanut pienintäkään nolouden merkkiä. Renjikin, jolla sentään (luojan kiitos) oli pyyhe ympärillään, suhtautui Ichigon läsnäoloon tavallista tyynemmin ja rennommin.

"Ichigo, mitä sinä täällä teet?"

Mitä hän teki hotellihuoneessaan? Pyhän Benedictuksen viikon mittaisen orgiat sentään, tämä oli _hänen_ hotellihuoneensa! Aikaisemmin lueteltujen artikkelien joukkoon liittyi Ichogon mielessä muun muassa kulmahiomakone.

_Vedä syvään henkeä. Älä lyö Renjiä vielä, älä naisen läsnä ollessa... Älä edes kurista._

"Renji, mikäli rusinan kokoiset aivosi eivät ole vielä huomanneet, huone on yhtä paljon minun kuin sinunkin." Ok, tähän asti sopivalla, rauhallisella mutta ärtyneellä äänellä. Seuraava ei mennytkään niin hyvin, muun muassa äänenvoimakkuus nousi kovasti.

"Eikö tullut mieleen, että muita ei ehkä huvita kuunnella kun nait tuota… otusta? Ja että muutkin ehkä haluaa olla huoneessaan?"

Tässä vaiheessa tyttö livahti takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen jättäen Renjin selviytymään Ichigosta parhaan kykynsä mukaan.

"Ichigo, käydään tämä keskustelu myöhemmin, jooko? Nyt on vähän huono hetki."

_Huono hetki? Onko tälle muka hyvää hetkeä? Ei todellakaan! Toisaalta kohta nyrkit varmaankin tukevat sanoja, joten ehkä on tosiaan parasta lykätä keskustelua_, Ichigo arveli varsin oikeutetusti.

"Hyvä on. Mutta älä luule, että pääset tästä helpolla", hän sanoi ääneen. _Mistä minua rangaistaan? _hän jatkoi mielessään.

"Kiitos tosi paljon", Renji sanoi ja virnisti vinosti, mikä koetteli Ichigon hermoja entistäkin enemmän. Ichigo päätti istuutua vanhalle paikalleen ja jatkaa mp3-soittimensa kuuntelua. Hän ei halunnut kuulla, mitä Renji ja tyttö puhuivat.

Ichigo ei kuitenkaan voinut estää Ilmeen leviämistä kasvoilleen siinä vaiheessa, kun Renji ojensi tytölle tukun seteleitä. Hän oli sentään luullut veljensä olevan näin epätoivoisen teon yläpuolella, mutta ilmeisesti Renjistä ei milloinkaan voinut tietää. Paljonkohan siinäkin meni?

"Soitellaan", tyttö viestitti itsensä jo vaatettaneelle Renjille ja poistui huoneesta. Ichigo sammutti mp3-soittimensa ja nousi ylös. Oli aika aloittaa pitkällinen ja varmasti väsyttävä Keskustelu.


	11. Road Trip osa 4

**Ep. 11: Road Trip, osa 4**

**A/N:** Tämä vaatii vähän liikaa mood swingejä lukijalta minun makuuni (mitä mielte te, oi hiteistä päätellen yksi (1), lukijani olette?) Aivan varmasti on tämä on typoinenkin, koska edelleen OpenOffice... En tykkää en arvosta, siis tekstiäni. Plus se, että jostain syystä en osaa laittaa pilkkua oikeaan paikkaan puheissa, vaikka ohjeet on väännetty minulle rautakangesta valehtelematta kymmenkunta kertaa. Anteeksi kyvyttömyyteni kirjoittaa muuta kuin kamalaa srtusinoksennusta.

Koetan epätoivoisesti kirjoittaa pientä erillistä jouluhöpsöilyä Renjille ja Rukialle, mutta en ole päässyt puolta sivua pidemmälle. Näinköhän mahtaa valmistua ennen joulua 2009? :D

* * *

Renji ja Ichigo istuivat matkatavaroidensa vieressä entisen hotellinsa portailla. Molemmat olivat yltä päältä ruhjeilla ja hiljalleen tummuvilla mustelmilla; Ichigo oli aavistanut keskustelun sävyn täysin oikein. Ikävä kyllä, tai ehkä onnekkaasti, seinänaapurit olivat ilmoittaneet tappelun äänistä hotellin respaan ja turvamies oli käynyt erottamassa pukarit toisistaan.

Kyseinen turvamies ei kuitenkaan ollut selvinnyt tehtävästään aivan vähäisin kolhuin, ja ne yhdistettyinä hotellin politiikkaan olivat ansainneet shinigameille paitsi välittömän ulosheiton, myös pysyvän porttikiellon. Arvatenkin tämä harmitti jääpussia turpoavaa silmäkulmaansa vasten pitelevää Ichigoa, joka ei kuitenkaan halunnut aikaansaada uutta tappelua valittamalla tapahtuneesta Renjille. Renji tosin oli hämmästyttävän hyvällä tuulella siihen nähden, että hänen kylkensä epäilemättä muistuttaisivat pakanamaan karttaa seuraavat viikot, ja että yö olisi vietettävä paljaan taivaan alla.

Ichigo huokasi ääneen. Hän ei voinut välttyä ajattelemasta vanhaa elämäänsä, aikaa ennen hollow'ja ja Renjiä ja Rukiaa. Hän oli ottanut paljon vastuuta ja kärsinyt paljon, mutta toisaalta myös saanut paljon, muun muassa voiman puolustaa läheisiään.

Yllättäen ärtymys suli pois jättäen jälkeensä eräänlaisen tyytyväisen uupumuksen. Ichigosta tuntui lähes samalta kuin raskaan työpäivän tai ankaran harjoituksen jälkeen.

"Renji" hän sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, "mennään pois."

"Ai mihin?" puhutelty kysyi ja loi Ichigoon hämmästyneen katseen.

Ichigo ei tiennyt itsekään, mutta lähteminen tuntui tärkeältä. "Puistoon. Kaupungille. Johonkin. Ei sillä väliä", hän sanoi, ja Renji nyökkäsi vaitonaisena. Shinigamit ottivat matkatavaransa ja Isshinin laatikon ja kävelivät rinta rinnan viileään tähtikirkkaaseen yöhön.

Pari käveli äänettömänä tuntikaupalla. Matkatavarat painoivat, laatikko jätti tikkuja heidän käsiinsä ja kengät hiersivät kipeät rakot molempien jalkoihin, mutta kumpikaan ei piitannut. Matka jatkui jonkinlaisena pysähtyneenä ikuisuutena katulamppujen kalvaassa valossa ja amerikanrautojen moottorien ulvonnassa.

Lopulta pari saapui pienen hiljaisen puiston luo. Sanattomasta sopimuksesta Ichigo ja Renji astelivat sen pehmeään pimeyteen ja istuutuivat kasteiselle ruohikolle. Molemmat olivat uupuneita, mutta ilmapiiri shinigamien välillä oli avoin ja miellyttävä, lähes lempeä. Pian Ichigo kuitenkin nousi ylös ja poistui puistosta. Renji ei sanonut mitään, vaikka kysymys kuvastuikin häneen katseestaan.

Yksin jäätyään Renji kuunteli silmät kiinni kaupungin ääniä. Vaikka puisto oli pieni, sen kasvillisuus suodatti liikenteen melun etäiseksi murinaksi, jonka yli heinäsirkkojen siritys ja muut yön äänet kuuluivat selvinä ja kirkkaina. Shinigami heittäytyi selälleen ruohikkoon ja hänen vaatteensa ja vapaasti selkää pitkin laskeutuva tukkansa kostuivat iltakasteesta, mikä ei haitannut häntä. Muutama pilvenhattara liukui reilun puolikuun yli. Renji sulki silmänsä, ja puiston äänet ja kaupungin murina etääntyivät vähitellen lopulta kadoten kokonaan.

"Renji."

"Renji!"

Puhuteltu avasi silmänsä ja yläpuolelleen kumartuneen vakavakasvoisen Ichigon. Hän nousi puolittain istuvaan asentoon ja kuljetti sormiaan hiustensa läpi hiljalleen heräillen. Ruohikon kosteus oli saanut punaisen hiusmassan kihartumaan lähes feminiinisen kauniisti, eikä Ichigo voinut olla huomaamatta kumppaninsa epätavallista ulkomuotoa. Renji näytti kauniilta, ja samaan aikaan voimakkaalta ja herkältä. Hänen huulensa olivat hieman raollaan, melkein kuin suudelmaa kerjäten.

Ichigo potkaisi itseään henkisesti. Hän piti itseään varsin heteroseksuaalisena nuorena miehenä, eikä voinut ymmärtää mikä, aivojen osa oli kehittänyt moisen tarpeettoman ajatuksen.

"Hain meille vähän ruokaa", hän sanoi rikkoakseen hiljaisuuden, joka oli hetkeksi muuttunut vaivaannuttavaksi. Hän kohotti hieman noutopitsaa sisältävää laatikkoa ja asetti sen sitten ruohikolle.

Renji, joka oli oikeastaan varsin nälkäinen, iski ruokaan kiinni erittäin hyvällä halulla. Koska kummallakaan ei ollut veistä mukana, kiitos lentosäädösten, shinigamit tyytyivät repimään ateriastaan paloja ja ahtamaan niitä suuhunsa parhaansa mukaan.

_Jos Renji olisi joku miellyttävä tyttö, kylmän take-awayn tilalla olisi herkkuja pursuava eväskori, ja mikäli me söisimme sivistyneesti, tämä olisi oikeastaan romanttista,_ Ichigo ajatteli ja naurahti ääneen mietteilleen. Nyt ilmassa ei ollut lainkaan romantiikkaa, ainoastaan yllättäen uskomattoman läheiseksi muodostunut kumppanuus ja hyväksyntä.

"Mitä naurat?" Renji kysyi äänessään uteliaisuutta, mutta ei pisaraakaan ärtymystä. Sävystä, kuten myös sanoista oli tosin hankala saada selvää, sillä kysyjän suu oli täynnä ruokaa.

"Kunhan ajattelin", Icho sanoi hiljaa, haluttomana selittää ajatuksiaan ystävälleen. Tämä ei niitä halunnut udella, vaan keskittyä ateriansa lopetteluun, ja hiljaisuus, joskaan ei kiusallinen, laskeutui jälleen parivaljakon ylle.

"Ichigo", Renji sanoi syötyään, "Anteeksi kun toin sen tytön meidän huoneeseen." Hän piti pienen tauon ja jatkoi sitten. "Ja anteeksi kun suutuin siitä ruoskasta niin paljon."

Ichigo, joka niin ikään tunsi huonoa omaatuntoa viimeaikaisista tekosistaan, nyökkäsi hyväksynnän merkiksi. "Anteeksi annettu."

Hänkin piti pienen tauon, jonka aikana muodosti oman anteeksipyyntönsä: "Ja anteeksi kun suutuin niin paljon siitä tytöstä ja aloitin tappelun. Anteeksi siitä ruoskasta, se meni joo liian pitkälle. Sinulla on kai vieläkin jälki selässä?"

Renji nyökkäsi ja virnisti. "Joo, mutta on minut pahemminkin ruoskittu, ehken kuole tähän."

Ichigo ei halunnut tietää enempää. Hän heittäytyi selälleen kosteaan ruohikkoon ja Renji seurasi hänen esimerkkiään. Pian molemmat nukkuivat kylläisinä, tyytyväisinä ja sikeästi, paremmin kuin kertaakaan usean kuluneen viikon aikana.

* * *

"Vielä viisi minuuttia…" Ichigo mutisi aamu-unisille suorastaan legendaariseksi muodostuneen lauseen ja tyrkkäsi kasvojaan hipovan käden pois. Se vinkaisi mutta jatkoi sinnikkäästi hipomistaan.

Vinkaisi? Ja aika karvaiseltakin se tuntui ollakseen käsi.

Ichogo avasi silmänsä ja koki kohtuullisen vaikuttavan pelästyksen huomatessaan eläimen naaman vain muutaman sentin päässä omastaan. Hän loikkasi seisaalleen kunnioitettavalla nopeudella vain havaitakseen, että hänen kasvojaan nuuhkinut peto oli tarmokkaasti häntäänsä heiluttava kettuterrieri. Mutta miksi ihmeessä hän oli herännyt puistosta vieressään kettuterrieri, nukkuva Renji, tyhjä noutopitsalaatikko ja kasa ihme kyllä vielä tallessa olevia matkatavaroita?

Muistikuvat palasivat hetkessä. Edellisen illan merkillistä tunnelmaa pohtiessaan Ichigo ei osannut päättää halusiko potkaista itseään vai Renjiä, vai ehkä molempia. Hän istuutui alas pohtimaan asiaa, mutta ei oikein osannut muodostaa kunnollista mielipidettä ennen kuin selvästi urospuolinen koira alkoi muodostua turhan tuttavalliseksi. Niinpä Ichigo päätti potkaista Renjiä.

Ystävänsä levollisia kasvoja katsoessaan Ichigo oli kuitenkin tulla toisiin aatoksiin. Hän ei muistanut milloin Renji oli näyttänyt näin tyytyväiseltä ja rauhalliselta. Kun asiaa pysähtyi ajattelemaan, Renji ei juuri koskaan vaikuttanut sen enempää rauhalliselta kuin tyytyväiseltäkään. Levottomalta kyllä, huvittuneelta monesti, mutta yksinkertaisen tyytyväiseltä ja onnelliselta ei koskaan. Milloin hän edes hymyili normaalia iloista hymyä, joka tuntui olevan esimerkiksi Orihimen vakioilme? _Ei nin että minulla olisi varaa huomauttaa asiasta, _Ichigo huomautti itselleen.

Ei ollut sopiva aika armeliaisuudelle eikä pohdinnoille, sillä Ichigo alkoi jo unelmoida koirapaistista. Hän potkaisi Renjiä kylkeen, ihan vähän vain, ja vaikka potku oli kaukana kovasta, Ichigo tunsi välittömästi sen tehtyään omantunnon pistoksen muistettuaan epäilemättä kipeät mustelmat ystävänsä kyljissä.

Renjikin selvästi muisti kylkiensä tilan, sillä hän heräsi sekunnin murto-osissa älähtäen kivusta. Hän solvasi Ichigoa, joskin sanat ja sävy olivat poikkeuksellisen ponnettomia. Selvästi hyvin nukuttu yö oli tehnyt miehelle hyvää, tai kenties Ichigoa yhä lähentelevä kettuterrieri oli siinä määrin huvittava, ettei Renji jaksanut hermostua.

"Olisiko aika saada jotakin ruokaa? Haluaisin myös päästä eroon tästä", Ichigo sanoi ja ravisti koirakuorrutettua jalkaansa saamatta sitä kuitenkaan vapaaksi muutamaa sekuntia pidemmäksi aikaa.

Renji, joka osoitti hämmästyttävää hyväntuulisuutta ottaen huomioon aikaisen kellonajan, virnisti leveästi Ichigon pulmalle, mutta pian hänen kasvoilleen kohosi mietteliäs ilme.

"Paljonko sinulla on rahaa?"

Ichigon ei tarvinnut edes katsoa. "Ei mitään, eilisestä pitsastakin piti tinkiä. Mutta onhan meillä matkakassa."

Nähdessään Renjin ilmeen Ichigo tiesi, että jotakin pahaa oli odotettavissa. Ilmeestä ei yksinkertaisesti erehtyä.

"Ichigo" Renji sanoi, "sinun voisi olla viisasta istua alas. Olen odottanut sopivaa hetkeä kertoa tästä, mutta eilen ei tuntunut oikein sopivalta."

Ichigo ei istuutunut, mutta hänen huonot odotuksena voimistuivat entisestään.

"Saatoit huomata että annoin rahaa sille tytölle. Se oli aika paljon rahaa."

Tässä vaiheessa Ichigo otti kasvoilleen häijyimmän tästä-et-elossa-selviä –ilmeensä, joskin erittäin läheisen tuttavuuden yrityksiään jatkava kettuterrieri vei kyseiseltä ilmeeltä parhaan tehon. Vaikka ei se kuitenkaan olisi Renjiin tehonnut, joten samapa tuo.

"Aha." Ichigo vastasy myrkyllisellä äänellä. Hyvin myrkyllisellä. "Paljonko meillä sitten vielä on?"

Renji laski mielessään tovin, ja Ichigo alkoi olla jo toiveikas.

"Melko tarkkaan tarpeeksi kiloon appelsiineja. Ellei osteta kallista laatua."

Huokaus, erittäin syvä huokaus. _No, emme me päivässä nälkään kuole, kilolla appelsiineja elää pitkään. _

Ichigo päätti antaaIsshin läksyttää Renjiä matkakassan väärinkäytöstä. Se olisikin melkoinen läksytys, etenkin jos Isshin saisi kuulla syyn rahojen hupenemiseen… Eipä silti haittaisi jos Ichigokin hieman ojentaisi ystäväänsä. _Mutta tahdikkaasti, _hän korosti itselleen.

"Renji! Siinä oli sikapaljon rahaa! Etkö voinut tyytyä halvempaan? Tuostakin oli varmaan puolet muovia!"

_Hmm, tuo kuulosti päässäni paljon paremmalta. Vaan eipä Renjikään ole mikään tahdikkuusihme, ehkä tämä menee paremmin perille._

"Mutta kun halvat on huonoja."

_Eieiei, liikaa informaatiota._

Ichigo pysyi vaiti.

"Ja mitä sinä muovista selität? Ethän ole edes vielä nähnyt sitä, ihan varmasti on aitoa metallia."

_Häh? Nyt ei taideta puhua samasta asiasta. Parasta pyytää selvennystä._

"Mitä sinä oikein ostit?"

"Auton. Mitä muutakaan?"

_No tietenkin. __Auton!_ _Toisaalta parempi auto kuin toinen vaihtoehto,_ Ichigo totesi mielessään ja päätti, että ei koskaan antaisi Renjin tajuta tapahtunutta väärinkäsitystä.

"Aha. Mitenhän ajattelin saada sen pois täältä?"

"Ajamalla. Mitenkä muutenkaan?"

_Aha. Tosi hienoa. Aivan mahtavaa. Mitä sen päässä oikein liikkuu, muutama hämähäkinseitti korvista tulevan tuulenvireen voimasta?_

"Ei sitten käynyt mielessä että sinulla ei ole ajokorttia. Toiseksikaan et osaa ajaa. Kolmanneksi, jos meillä ei ole rahaa ruokaan, niin miten ajattelin ostaa tarpeeksi bensaa?"

Renji hymyili viekkaasti. Ilme ei sopinut hänen kasvoilleen missään olosuhteissa, Ichigo päätti.

"Ei sillä kortilla ajeta, ja miksi en muka osaisi ajaa? Sen tytön kaveri oli entinen autokoulun opettaja, eikä ajaminen nyt mitään ydinfysiikkaa ole", Renjin sanoi, mutta sitten hänen ilmeensä vaihtui mietteliääksi. "Mutta tuota bensajuttua en kyllä ajatellut ihan loppuun saakka."

_Tämäpä paranee vanhetessaan. No eipä onneksi ole minun päänsärkyni, Renji saa hoitaa itsensä Karakuraan tai vaikka vankilaan kortitta jonkun yli ajamisesta, _Ichigo syystä ajatus Renjittömästä elämästä ei enää tuntunut niin hauskalta kuin vain muutama päivä aikaisemmin. Hänen kanssa aika ei ainakaan käynyt pitkäksi. Veljissä oli sittenkin myös hyviä puolia.

"Omahan on murheesi, ei kyllä kateeksi käy", Ichigo sanoi ääneen. Empatiapisteiden määrä äänensävyssä: approksimatiivisesti -273,15.

Renji ei piitannut empatian puutteesta, mutta yskähti varoittavasti ennen sanojaan. "Itse asiassa, Ichigo, se on sinunkin ongelmasi. Myin nimittäin lentoliput että sain tarpeeksi rahaa, säästöni eivät ihan riittäneet."

"_Mitä?_"

"Myin meidän liput että sain tarpeeksi rahaa autoon. Sanoin, että en enää jalallani astu lentokoneisiin, ja sitä myös tarkoitin."

Ichigo ei osannut päättää halusiko lyödä, potkia vai kuristaa. Oikeastaan hän halusi niitä kaikkia, mutta hän ei osannut päättää mistä aloittaa, ja ristiriitaiset signaalit käytännöllisesti katsoen jähmettivät shinigamin, joten hän tyytyi lamaantumaan ja katsomaan mitä tuleman piti. Kettuterrierikin pääsi jälleen lemmenpuuhiin hänen jalkansa kanssa.

Renji, joka selvästi oli odottanut uutta Keskustelua, rentoutui silminnähtävästi.

"No, tuuletko tutustumaan Charlotteen?"

_Puhuikohan hän naisestaan vai autostaan? _Ichigo pohti. Oli hankala uskoa, että joku oikeasti antaisi autolleen nimen, mutta toisaalta hänen tämänhetkiseltä seuraltaan voisi odottaa mitä vain.

Ichigo tyytyi nyökkäämään. Sitten hän ravisti jalkansa irti terrierin otteesta ja koetti potkaista koiraa, ihan vain muodon vuoksi, ja yritys jäi niin laimeaksi, että eläin väisti sen helposti. Se poistui paikalta pahastuneen tuhahduksen saattelemana, mikä sai Ichigon tuntemaan itsensä samaan aikaan erittäin ilkeäksi ja erittäin helpottuneeksi.

Shinigamit suuntasivat kohti parkkipaikkaa, joka ei ollut kovin kaukana, mutta jolle laatikon raahaaminen tikkuisin käsin tuntui pitkältä. Perillä Ichigoa odotti näky, johon hän ei ollut osannut valmistautua: suuri vanhannäköinen auto, mattamustaa varustettuna punavalkoisin tehostein. Ruosteenpilkkuakaan ei ollut näkyvissä, ei naarmun naarmua. Tuon upeuden luo Renji käveli omistajan elkein, leikitellen auton avaimilla leveä virne naamallaan.

"Charlotte", hän sanoi autolleen, "tämä tässä on Kurosaki Ichigo, paksupäinen koulupoika Karakurasta ja shinigami… tai oikeastaan tuuraaja, mutta ei olla niin tarkkoja..."

Sitten seurasi tietenkin auton esittely Ichigolle: "Ichigo, tässä on Charlotte, Chevrolet Impala vuosimallia -69. Hänen -"

Ichigo antoi Renjin jaarittelun mennä ohi korviensa. Häntä ei kiinnostanut Charlottella ajettujen kilometrien määrä, sen moottorin ominaisuudet eikä verhoilun kunto. Hän kuitenkin tajusi, että Renji oli osunut oikeaan helmeen, ja että hän myös tiesi mistä puhui. Ichigo oli aidosti ihmeissään, sillä hän oli odottanut tyypillistä nuoren miehen autoa, vanhahkoa ruosteista romuläjää, joka saavuttaisi maksimikiihtyvyytensä autorekan kyydissä.

"Renji. Turpa kiinni. Keksi mistä me saadaan rahaa bensaan ja ruokaan. Nyt."


	12. Road Trip osa 5

**A/N:** Arvostan tätä chapteria. Mopo ei edes yritä näyttää siltä, että se olisi pysynyt käsissä... Ja Salasana Swordfish-leikkaus on aina hyvä idea. JOOO!11

* * *

**Ep. 12: Road Trip, osa 5**

"En usko että me tehdään tätä."

"En minäkään."

"Vittu että tämä oli huono idea."

"No älä."

Syntyi pitkä, tuskaisa hiljaisuus, jonka hiljaisuuttakin tuskaisampi ääni rikkoi vasta useiden minuuttien kuluttua.

"Siis miten helvetissä me päädyttiin tähän?"

* * *

Joitakin tunteja aikaisemmin…

"Renji. Turpa kiinni. Keksi mistä me saadaan rahaa bensaan ja ruokaan. Nyt."

Molemmat shinigamit vaipuivat ajatuksiinsa, ja Ichigon sanoja seurannut hiljaisuus oli sitä lajia, johon upotettiin laivoja. Ei tarvittu Einsteinia tajuamaan, ettei kummankaan mieli kuhissut hyviä ajatuksia, eikä etenkään ei-noloja ideoita.

Lyhyehkön mietinnän ja tulisen argumentoinnin jälkeen parivaljakko päätyi klassisimpaan keinoon: esittävään katutaiteeseen. Enää oli keksittävä jotakin, jonka tarvikkeisiin matkakassan jämät riittäisivät ja jonka suorittamiseen shinigamien kyvyt olisivat sopivia. Tämä olikin helpommin sanottu kuin tehty, ja niin shinigamit päätyivät kiertelemään erilaisia pieniä liikkeitä toivoen löytävänsä innoitusta vaikkapa alekorista.

Noin liikkeessä, joka sattui olemaan naamiaisasuja myyvä pieni viihtyisä kauppa, Ichigo sai tarpeekseen. Seikkailuissa oli omat hyvät puolensa, etenkin mikäli ne eivät sisältäneet hollow'ja eivätkä täysjärkisyyden rajaa sen väärältä puolelta lähestyviä Zaraki Kenpacheja, mutta tämä nimenomainen alkoi jälleen muodostua erittäin ärsyttäväksi. Sitä paitsi Ichigon musta silmä keräsi melkein yhtä paljon katseita kuin Renjin tatuoinnit. Ehkä he voisivat tehdä rahaa pystyttämällä viereensä kyltin_ friikkisirkus, saa tuijottaa_ ja laittamalla sen viereen kulhon rahoille?

"Renji. Nyt meni hermot, ei täällä ole mitään minkä saa meidän rahoilla, palataan katuryöstösuunnitelmaan. Sitä paitsi minua ette saa kadulle missään näissä vetimissä."

Renji oli juuri huomauttamaisillaan Ichigolle, että tämähän oli alun pitäen ollut lain rikkomista vastaan, ja että mikäli hän olisi suvainnut antaa periksi ilmeiselle, he olisivat säästäneet paljon vaivaa ja hermoja. Kuitenkin, ennen kuin hän sai sanomansa muodostettua verbalisoitavaan muotoon, kaupan myyjä puuttui puheeseen.

"Vai on herroilla budjettivajetta."

Myyjän ääni oli mitä viekkain, ja se toi shinigamien mieleen erään Ichimaru Ginin huomiota herättävän epämiellyttävällä tavalla. Jopa hänen ilmeessään oli jotakin samaa. Ichigo olisi toisissa olosuhteissa ennemmin purrut itseään jalkaan kuin asioinut tämänkaltaisen henkilön kanssa, mutta hän muistutti itseään englanninkielisestä sanonnasta, beggars can't be choosers, ja päätti yrittää parhaansa: "Kyllä. Meillä on rahaa hädin tuskin kiloon appelsiineja, kiitos tämän ystäväni tässä joka päätti ostaa auton, joten mikä olisi halvin asunne?"

"Hetki vain", myyjä sanoi ja nyökkäsi tietäväisen näköisenä kääntäen hetkeksi selkänsä kaksikolle. Hän oli niitä ihmisiä jotka rakastivat arkielämän hassuja sattumuksia, ja tämä hetki suorastaan kerjäsi jotakin hauskaa. Hän ei voinut olla hymyilemättä avautuneelle tilaisuudelle. Ei etenkään, kun eräistä riehakkaista juhlista oli samana päivänä palannut rikki mennyt asu, joka oli joka tapauksessa tarkoitus heittää pois.

"Tässä olisi tällainen", myyjä esitteli. "Posetiiivi särisee ja sen jalka on poikki, joku on istunut hatun lyttyyn, apinan häntä on irti ja hänen turkkinsa on nähnyt parhaat päivänsä, mutta tämän asun lupaan teille ilmaiseksi… Yhdellä ehdolla."

"Ellen käsittänyt väärin, herrat aikovat tienata rahaa esiintymällä kadulla. Haluaisin ikuistaa moisen herkän hetken filmille, toki vain omaksi ilokseni ja lähimmille ystävilleni."

Sekä Ichigon että Renjin silmät kapenivat epäilyksestä. Aivan varmasti kuvat löytäisivät tiensä suuremmankin yleisön tietoon, mutta entä sitten? Tämä oli Okayama, satojen kilometrien päässä Karakurasta, joten heidän maineensa ei ollut todellisessa vaarassa. Toden totta, beggars can't be choosers. Kaipa itsensä nolaaminen oli kuitenkin parempi kuin rikollisuus mahdollisine seuraamuksineen?

"Sovittu. Voimmeko vaihtaa vaatteet täällä?"

Myyjä nyökkäsi, osoitti sovituskoppia ja painui takahuoneeseen. Hänen oli varmistettava kameran toimivuus ja varattava matkaan riittävän suuri muistikortti. Teknisesti ottaen se ei kai ollut filmiä, mutta minkä sitä sanontatavalle mahtoi?

Samaan aikaa Ichigo ja Renji neuvottelivat asuista sovituskopissa. Kuten arvata voi, kumpikaan ei ollut halukas sonnustautumaan huonokuntoiseen apinan asuun, ja molemmat yrittivät keksiä syitä saada toinen siihen.

"Sinun takiasi me tässä sopassa olemme", Ichigo huomautti. "Sitä paitsi ottaen huomioon millainen zanpakutosi on, apinan asu on mitä sopivin."

Renjin kasvoille nousi kiukun puna, tai tarkemmin sanoen se syveni entisestään. "Ja paskat, ensinnäkin Zabimaru on _paviaani_, ei _apina_. Jätä hänet tämän jutun ulkopuolelle. Toiseksikin, jos minua olisi kuunneltu niin oltaisi jo kolkattu joku ja pöllitty sen rahat ja oltaisi jo hyvässä vauhdissa kohti Karakuraa."

Totta, Ichigon oli myönnettävä. Oli ehkä hieman alhaista vetää Zabimaru mukaan, mutta asiaperustelut olivat kerta kaikkiaan loppu.

"Okei... Kivi-paperi-sakset?"

Renji nyökkäsi. "Yksi, kaksi, kolme."

Molemmat olivat valinneet kiven.

"Okei, uudestaan. Yksi, kaksi, kolme."

Kivi jälleen, molemmilla.

Sama toistui vielä neljä kertaa. Ennen seitsemättä kierrosta Ichigo päätti, että viisaampi antoi periksi ja valitsi paperin. Tämä oli niitä hetkiä, joina hän suuresti ihmetteli, kuinka Renji saattoi pärjätä luutnanttina.

Kyseisen luutnantin kieltämättä lukuisiin huonoihin puoliin ei kuulunut taipumus olla erityisen huono häviäjä, joten lukuisista painokelvottomista ilmaisuista huolimatta hänellä oli pian yllään apinan asu. Ichigo joutui kääntämään kasvonsa pois ystävästään, sillä tämä näytti niin hullunkuriselta, ettei poika voinut estää virnettä kohoamasta kasvoilleen. Hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut nauraa – ei ollut sopiva aika tappelulle, ja siihen nauru olisi varmasti johtanut. Sitä paitsi Ichigo oli tuskin paljon paremman näköinen asussaan.

Samaan aikaan Seireiteissä lounastava Byakuya oli tukehtua ruokaansa. Hänen mieleensä oli jostakin käsittämättömästä syystä palannut aikaisempi kuva luutnanttiaan muistuttavasta apinasta soittamassa posetiivia. Aatelinen yski mahdollisimman huomiota herättämättömästi ja ihmetteli, kuinka omituisesti ihmismieli toisinaan saattoikaan toimia. Jos hän vain olisi tiennyt…

Mutta menkäämme takaisin Okayamaan, jossa naamiaistarvikekaupan myyjä viimeisteli uhrinsa esitystä varten. Hän kiinnitti Renjin hännän hakaneulalla ja ojensi Ichogolle rullan ilmastointiteippiä posetiivin jalkaa varten. Sitten kolmikko marssi ulos, sopivaan kadunkulmaan kohtuullisen matkan päähän naamiaistarvikekaupasta.

Ichigo ja Renji pystyttivät minikokoisen posetiivin käyttäen noin puolet teippirullasta. Myyjä pystytti kameransa jalustan ja show vain odotti alkamistaan. Varmistaakseen kaiken tallentumisen myyjä painoi record –nappia hyvissä ajoin ja valmistautui nauramaan.

Marokkolaiseksi kauppiaaksi pukeutunut Ichigo käänsi posetiivin vipua. Syntyi omituinen, epävireinen ja särisevä ääni, joka oli ehkä joskus ollut melodia, mutta jota ei enää sellaiseksi tunnistanut. Hampaansa yhteen purren Ichigo jatkoi kammen vääntämistä karjuen samalla Renjille, joka oli peittänyt korvansa käs… käpälillään ja pudottanut rahankerjuuhattunsa maahan.

Epäinhimillisistä kärsimyksistään huolimatta Renji tarttui hattuunsa ja istui maahan kerjäämään rahaa. Pian Ichigo kuitenkin käski hänen tanssahdella, sillä jostakin selittämättömästä syystä kukaan ei ollut antanut parivaljakolle penniäkään.

Myyjän vatsalihakset olivat krampata siinä vaiheessa kun Renji ryhtyi loikkimaan tarkoituksenaan tanssahdella kuin apina. Todellakin, timanttikamaa! Ikävä kyllä parivaljakko alkoi saada osakseen niin paljon huomiota, että hänen oli aika liueta paikalta.

Myyjä keräsi kameransa ja jalustansa. Hän suuntasi kohti kauppaansa, jossa asiakkaita odottaen katseli kuvaamansa materiaalin ja käsitteli sitä hieman. .com, näppäili hän selaimeensa ja ryhtyi parantamaan maailmaa nauruttomuuden vakavasta tilasta.

Valitettavasti Ichigon ja Renjin esittävä katutaide ei ollut erityisen tuottavaa laatua. Heillä oli kyllä yleisöä – voi luoja kuinka paljon yleisöä! Jalkakäytävä oli jo ruuhkautunut bussia odottavista katsojista, ja vanhemmat nostelivat uteliaita lapsiaan olkapäilleen katsomaan hassuja miehiä, joiden molempien kasvot olivat häpeästä punaiset. Harmi kyllä kukaan ei antanut pomppivalle apinalle rahaa, salamavalojen välkettä sen sijaan huomattavasti enemmän.

Väkijoukko hajosi bussin saapuessa viereiselle pysäkille. Suurin osa joukosta kiiruhti siihen, eivätkä muutamat harvat viitsineet jäädä yksin tuijottamaan, joten Ichigo ja Renji olivat jälleen lähtötilanteessa.

Yleisön hälvettyä Renji huokasi ja istuutui maahan.

"En usko että me tehdään tätä."

"En minäkään."

"Vittu tämä oli huono idea."

"No älä."

Syntyi pitkä, tuskaisa hiljaisuus, jonka hiljaisuuttakin tuskaisampi ääni rikkoi vasta useiden minuuttien kuluttua.

"Siis miten helvetissä me päädyttiin tähän?"

Syntyi toinen pitkä, tuskaisa hiljaisuus, jonka Renjin kulunutta hiljaisuuttakin tuskaisampi ääni rikkoi vasta useiden minuuttien kuluttua.

"Siis oikesti, miten helvetissä me päädyttiin tähän?"

"Koska myit lentoliput ja ostit auton, mind you", Ichigo muistutti varsin purevaan sävyyn. Renji vastasi yhtä purevasti takaisin, ja kuten arvata saattaa, shinigamit onnistuivat aikaansaamaan melkoisen käsirysyn.

Tässä vaiheessa läheisen kahvilan ikkunasta tilannetta huvittuneina seuranneet virkavallan edustajat päättivät puuttua siihen. He ennättivät juuri sopivasti kadulle näkemään, kuinka Ichigo mäiski Renjiä posetiivilla ja Renji vastasi yrittämällä takoa pahoinpitelijäänsä nyrkein samalla väistellen parhaansa mukaan sovellettua lyömäasetta.

Vaikka katuväkivallassa ei sinällään ollut mitään hauskaa, näky oli niin huvittava, että vanhempi konstaapeli ei onnistunut pidättelemään nauruaan. Tästä kuulisi koko poliisilaitos! Ensin oli kuitenkin saatava tappelu loppumaan.

Lyhyen pamputusrupeaman jälkeen Ichigo kertoi nyyhkytarinaansa poliiseille, joita tilanne jaksoi huvittaa siinä määrin, että vanhemman konstaapelin sydän heltyi ja seuraamusten jakamisen sijaan hän ojensi tukun rahaa Ichigolle.

"Tuolla pääsette pois Okayamasta, voitte yrittää onneanne jossakin toisessa kaupungissa. Toivotan teille hyvää ja turvallista matkaa. Ajakaa varovasti ja muistakaa pysytellä poissa tappeluksista!"

Tapahtumat olivat olleet typeryydessään niin absurdeja, ettei kukaan osannut päättää, pitäisikö tässä nyt sitten itkeä vaiko nauraa.


	13. Road Trip osa 6

**A/N:** Pistetään tämä nyt pois alta vikkelään... Se olis sitten viimeinen chapteri tätä örvellystä. Seuraavaksi vuorossa Byakuyan vierailu, jota pitää ihan oikeasti kirjoittaakin, joten seuraavaan päivitykseen voi mennä tovi. On kyllä täysin mahdollista, että reviewit saisivat minut kirjoittamaan ja päivittämään vikkelämmin ;) Mielelläni kuulisin myös jotain kommenttia Road Tripistä.

* * *

**Ep. 13: Road Trip, osa 6**

Ichigo vilkutti virnistäen taakse jäävälle Okayamalle. "Kauniisti et meitä kohdellut", hän ajatteli ääneen", mutta emmepä mekään kai sinua."

Renji ei vastannut. Tie kiisi Charlotten renkaiden alla. Yllättävää kyllä Renji oli varsin taitava kuski, eikä Ichigo pelännyt hänen kyydissään, vaikka nopeusrajoitusten noudattaminen ei selvästikään ollut niitä asioita, joista luutnantti erityisemmin piittasi.

Ichigo nojasi taakse ja venytteli. Oikeastaan hän nautti olostaan huolimatta siitä, että aamupäivä oli ties kuinka monetta kertaa matkan aikana lyönyt laudalta edellisen nolousennätyksen. Nöyryytyksen kaupunki jäi kuitenkin kilometri kilometriltä kauemmas, stereoista soi ZZ Topin Sharp Dressed Man, maisemat vilistivät ohi ja kuohuva kolajuoma huuhteli suloisesti Ichigon kuivaa suuta.

Oikeastaan matka tuntui taas hauskalta seikkailulta ja Renji mitä parhaalta matkaseuralta. Shinigamit nauroivat yhdessä, nauttien vauhdin ja vapauden huumasta tavalla, joka oli Ichigolle uusi ja ennen kokematon. Hän ei voinut olla salaa toivomatta, ettei ajomatka milloinkaan loppuisi eikä läheinen, välitön tunnelma hänen ja kuudennen divisioonan luutnantin väliltä milloinkaan katoasi.

Mikä johdattelikin sulavasti Ichigon ajatukset edellisen illan tapahtumiin, tai oikeammin sanoen tunnelmiin. Mitä hän oli tuntenut Renjiä kohtaan, ja miksi? Himoa se ei ollut - lähikuva Matsumoton tai Orihimen muodoista aikaansai himoa eikä tunne ollut sama, mutta ei kyllä silkkaa veljellistä kiintymystäkään, eikä kai puhdasta ystävyyttäkään.

Ichigo oli melko varma siitä, että oli varsin heteroseksuaalinen normaali nuori mies, eikä tämä pieni sekaannus saanut häntä toisiin aatoksiin. Hän teroitti mielessään murrosiästä kertovien oppaiden aina kertovan, että tietyssä vaiheessa saattoi varsin hyvin tuntea ihastumista samaa sukupuolta olevaa henkilöä kohtaan, eikä sen tarvinnut tarkoittaa mitään sen enempää.

Mutta kun ei tämä ollut ihastumistakaan. Ichigo oli ollut ihastunut, Orihimeen ja Rukiaankin tavallaan, ja nuorempana Tatsukiin, mutta tämä ei tuntunut lainkaan samalta. Oliko taustalla jotakin monimutkaisempaa, tai ehkä jotain huomattavasti yksinkertaisempaa?

Samapa tuo, Ichigo päätti nopeasti. Vaikka sellainen ihme tapahtuisi, että hän joskus rakastuisi Renjiin korviaan myöten, mikä ei kyllä ollut todennäköistä eikä missään olosuhteissa tapahtumassa, hän ei ikinä myöntäisi sitä kenellekään. Renji ärsytti häntä lähes koko ajan. Hyvät hetket olivat vähemmistöä, joskin Ichigo epäili, että tämä mielipuolinen matka lisäisi niiden määrää huomattavasti.

Ichigon ajatukset harhailivat Karakuran kuulumisiin. Shinigamit olivat olleet poissa vain viikonlopun, mutta aika tuntui huomattavasti pidemmältä ja Karakura vaikutti kaukaiselta paikalta. Oli hankala uskoa, että seuraavana aamuna pitäisi palata kuluttamaan koulunpenkkiä ja kuuntelemaan kaukaisilta ja epätähdellisiltä tuntuvista asioista. Tällaiseksikohan Renji aina koki koulun? Hänhän eli varsin erilaisessa maailmassa kuin Karakuran lukion oppilaat, Ichigo mukaan lukien.

He eivät mitenkään ennättäisi seuraavaksi aamuksi Karakuraan, Ichigo tajusi. Raha paloi Charlotten moottorissa kiitettävällä tahdilla ja Okayaman kokemukset olivat osoittaneet, että rahan nyhtäminen kaupungista saattoi olla yllättävän hankalaa puuhaa, vaikka sopivan typerä puku katuesiintymiseen löytyisikin.

"Emme ehdi kouluun huomenna mitenkään", Ichigo huomautti ääneen. Toisissa olosuhteissa hän olisi saattanut osoittaa ärtymystä asian johdosta, mutta nyt hän ei jaksanut piitata. Koulu, kuten Karakurakin, oli satojen kilometrien päässä.

Renji nyökkäsi ja tyytyväinen ilme hänen kasvoiltaan hävisi hetkeksi, ilmeisesti pelkästä koulun ajattelusta. "Ei se mitään. Tuloksillasi on varaa olla pois, ja minä olen jo menetetty tapaus. Enkä kuitenkaan tee sillä tiedolla mitään."

Ichigo punnitsi hetken vaihtoehtoja mielessään. Hän halusi puuttua Renjin koulunkäyntiin, mutta toisaalta hän ei halunnut ärsyttää ystäväänsä ja kadottaa välitöntä tunnelmaa. Joskus riski oli kuitenkin otettava.

"Et taida olla oikein koulupersoona", hän aloitti varovasti. "Mikset? Pääsit matikkaankin mukaan uskomattoman nopeasti, ei muu ainakaan sen vaikeampaa ole."

Renji ei vastannut heti, mutta mikään hänessä ei viestinyt pahastumisesta. Ehkä hän ymmärsi Ichigon hyvän tarkoituksen, mutta todennäköisempää taisi olla, että hän ei vain jaksanut välittää. Loppujen lopuksi Ichigo oli nähnyt hänet loikkimassa apinapuvussa pitkin Okayaman katuja, mitä vähemmän mairitteleviin asioihin oli hankala päästä.

"Se on aika pitkä juttu… Mutta lyhyesti menee niin, että minun on hankala lukea ja kirjoittaa."

Ichigo nyökkäsi. Vilkaisu Renjin koulutehtäviin ei ollut juurikaan jättänyt arvailemisen varaa asian suhteen, todellinen kysymys koskikin mahdollisuuksia vaikuttaa ongelmaan, ja siten välillisesti sen syytä.

"Tässä on monta tuntia aikaa. Paras aika pitkälle tarinalle."

Renji pudisti päätään. "Ei huvita puhua siitä. Sanotaan näin, että se on vanha juttu ja liittyy lapsuuteeni. En vaan oppinut lukemaan, enkä varmaan osaisi vieläkään ilman Rukiaa. Merkit menevät mössöksi silmissäni."

Molemmat shinigamit vaipuivat pitkään hiljaisuuteen. Keskustelu ei selvästikään ollut häirinnyt Renjiä, joka naputteli rattia musiikin tahdissa ja ohitteli hitaampia ajoneuvoja tyytyväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Sen sijaan Ichogoa tilanne häiritsi, mutta hän ei halunnut pakottaa ystäväänsä puhumaan.

Ennen pitkää shinigamit tulivat jälleen nälkäisiksi ja Charlotten bensavalo alkoi välkkyä. Oli aika pidemmälle pysähdykselle, sellaiselle, joka sisältäisi ansiotuloja. Mutta mistä? Vaikka eräs tietty asukokonaisuus oli survottu Charlotten takapenkille, sen enempää Renji kuin Ichigokaan ei ollut halukas pukeutumaan siihen julkisesti toista kertaa. Ei niin että kumpikaan olisi halunnut käyttää asua astetta yksityisemmässäkään tilaisuudessa.

Renji ohjasi Charlotten pienen kaupungin, tai ehkä ennemminkin kylän reunamilla sijaitsevan huoltoaseman pihalle. "Mitä nyt?" hän kysyi kasvoillaan hieman epäileväinen ilme.

Ichigo ei osannut vastata. Hän melkein tunsi halua soittaa isälleen ja pyytää tältä tilisiirtoa. Melkein, mutta kai tämänkin kokoisesta paikasta jotakin löytyisi? Ehkäpä he pääsisivät vaikka ravintolan keittiöön tiskaamaan astioita?

"Mitä jos yritettäisiin ihan oikeaa työtä? Kai täällä joku kaipaa jotain apua."

Renji ei vaikuttanut vakuuttuneelta, mutta koska hän ei keksinyt mitään parempaakaan, katuryöstö poislukien, hän tyytyi nyökkäämään ja hyväksymään ajatuksen. "Okei. Töppöstä toisen eteen ja kyselemään?"

"Mitäs muutakaan? Otetaan varmaan vastaan mitä tahansa, jos kaupan päälle saa ruokaa ja yösijan niin mikäs sen parempi."

Renji nyökkäsi toistamiseen, ja pian shinigamit kiertelivät pitkin liikkeitä töitä kysellen. Työn saanti ei kuitenkaan käynyt niin helposti kuin elokuvissa, minkä parivaljakko sai katkerasti kokea. Tuntien kiertelyn jälkeen alkoi jo hämärtää ja väsymys painoi ahkerien työnhakijoiden jaloissa. Paljon väsymystä pahempi oli kuitenkin nälkä. Edellisestä ateriasta tuntui olevan ikuisuus, ja Renji katseli lihakaupan ulkopuolelle sidottua puudelia selvästi pohtien sen kulinaristista arvoa. Ichigo ei voinut väittää olevansa paljonkaan paremmassa jamassa.

"Se on loppu nyt", Renji totesi. "Otetaanko puudeli vai aletaanko dyykata?"

Ichigo ei ollut innostunut kummastakaan vaihtoehdosta, mutta puudelin viemisestä saattaisi tulla ei-toivottuja seuraamuksia. Eikä se varmaankaan edes maistuisi hyvältä. "Jälkimmäistä ennemmin… Mutta minä en kyllä roskisruokaan ollut puuttumassa."

Niin shinigamit aloittivat uuden kierroksen, tällä kertaa käyden läpi roskiksia työpaikkojen sijaan. Tarkemmin sanoen Renji hoiti ruoanhaun tottuneella otteella Ichigon luimistellessa lähettyvillä ja yrittäen näyttää siltä, että ei ollut koskaan nähnytkään roskia tonkivaa friikkiä, olipa muuten vain sattunut samalla seudulle.

Itse asiassa Ichigo oli hämmästynyt ystävänsä mutkattomasta suhtautumisesta dyykkaamista kohtaan. Hän jos joku tiesi hyvin, että Renjin egon mahduttaminen taloon kuin taloon saattoi olla ongelmallista, eikä hänen ylpeytensä jäänyt ainakaan huonommaksi. Ehkä tämä oli jäänne ajalta, jona Renji ja Rukia olivat kirmanneet pitkin Rukongain katuja koettaen pysytellä hengissä miten parhaiten taisivat? Tai ehkä Renji vain oli liian suoraviivainen kokeakseen jonkun muun pois heittämän tavaran hyödyntämisen häiritsevänä.

Ichigo yllättyi siitä, miten paljon syömäkelpoista ruokaa ja käyttökelpoista tavaraa ihmiset heittivät pois. Renji oli saanut saaliikseen useita omenia, muutaman mandariinin, avaamattoman paketillisen leipää, laatikollisen suklaapatukoita ja muutaman pussillisen perunalastuja. Ei huonommin, Ichigon oli myönnettävä. Myönnettävä oli myös se, että ruoka alkoi vaikuttaa varsin houkuttelevalta heti kun sen alkuperää ei ajatellut.

_Hitot, kerranhan täällä vain eletään._ Eihän ruoka edes ollut kosketuksissa roskiin, sen pakkaus vain. Etenkin perunalastut olivat perin maukkaita, eivätkä omenatkaan pöllömpiä. Leipäkin menetteli, vaikka sen päälle ei ollutkaan mitään.

Kun shinigamit olivat syöneet, aurinko oli jo laskenut ja pehmeä pimeys ottanut pienen kaupungin syliinsä. Ilta oli viileä ja hieman sateinen, mikä tiesi nukkumista autossa, mikäli jostakin ei ilmaantuisi töitä kuin taikaiskusta. Ichigon mieleen tuli Orihime, joka varmaankin ehdottaisi heille supersankarin pestiä tai jotakin yhtä omituista.

Niin, Orihime. Inoue. Eksentrinen tyttölapsi, naiivi, suloinen ja herkkä, mutta toisaalta vahva ja kykeneväinen. Toisaalta avuton ja suojeltava. Mikähän hänessä vetosi Ichigoon niin vahvasti?

_Kurosaki Ichigo, mihin helvettiin oletkaan itsesi ajanut? _Ichigo ajatteli hiljaa. Ihastus Orihimeen, ja nyt tämä mitä ikinä se sitten olikaan mitä hän tunsi Renjiä kohtaan. Jotta asiat eivät muodostuisi liian yksikertaisiksi, Orihimen ja Renjin välillä oli selvästi jonkinlaista kipinää. Tietysti mukaan mahtui myös Rukia, kauniina ja voimakastahtoisena mutta samalla erittäin suloisena ja naisellisena. Ichigo olisi antanut paljon jos olisi voinut suudella Rukiaa ilman että tämä suuttuisi, ja oli varma siitä, ettei Renjikään moisesta tilaisuudesta kieltäytyisi.

Mikä kaunis sotku! Olisipa hän osannut tyytyvä vaikka vain tavalliseen kolmiodraamaan! Tämän kuvaamiseksi tarvittaisiin vähintäänkin kartta, selvittämiseksi… räjähteitä? Parasta vain jättää tilanne selvittämättä ja antaa sen kehittyä omalla painollaan. Lopputulos ei ehkä olisi paras mahdollinen, mutta pieni määrä sieluntuskaa oli kuitenkin huomattavasti helpommin kestettävissä kuin selvittämisestä seuraava nöyryytys, sitä lajia kun oli kohdattu viime päivinä pidemmänkin ajan tarpeiksi.

* * *

Vähemmän yllättävästi yö ei tarjonnut shinigameille ansiotyötä, joten molemmat saivat herätä aamulla anivarhain Charlotten kattoa takovien vesipisaroiden ääneen. Renji marisi äänekkäästi niskansa tilasta ja Ichigo muistutti häntä ystävällisesti siitä, kenen syy se nyt taas olikaan, että he nukkuivat missä nukkuivat. Renji oli jälleen poikkeuksellisen ärsyttävällä tuulella ja siirtyi niskansa valittamisesta peseytymismahdollisuuksien ja ruoanpuutteen valittamiseen.

Ichigo myönsi, ettei suihku tekisi kummallekaan pahaa, eikä etenkään Renjille, joka oli edellisenä päivänä tonkinut roskalaatikoita varsin innokkaasti. Kuinka he muka saisivat töitä tällaisina? Tatuoitu friikki ja mustalla silmällä varustettu poika, molemmat reissussa ryvettyneitä ja tuskin järin raikkaan tuoksuisiakaan. Eipä ihme, että työtarjouksia ei suorastaan satanut taivaalta.

Tehtävä yksi: kylpeminen. Sää oli viileä, mutta Charlotten saisi varmasti sen verran lämpimäksi, etteivät he vilustuisi uinnin jälkeen, vaikka vesi varmasti olisikin kylmää. Vain muutaman kilometrin päässä oli lampi, se saisi paremman puutteessa kelvata.

Renji ei ollut järin innostunut tukkansa pesemisestä kylmässä lammessa, mutta myönsi Ichigon olevan varsin oikeassa sen saastaisuuden suhteen, joten pian shinigamit löysivät itsensä autosta kuivattelemasta. Molemmat värisivät kylmästä ja tukkansa kanssa pitkään taistelleen Renjin huulet olivat sinertävät, mutta auto oli lämmin ja oikeastaan uinti oli saanut kummatkin paremmalle tuulelle.

Tehtävä yksi suoritettu onnistuneesti. Tehtävä kaksi: ansiotyön löytäminen. Tämä kuulostikin jo huomattavasti vaikeammin toteutettavalta. Jälleen shinigamit tunsivat molemmat suurta kiusausta kolkata joku sopivan varakas mummo tai suorittaa taktinen asuntomurto, mutta kumpikaan ei lausunut haluaan ääneen, Renji siksi että Ichigo oli aikaisemmin tarmokkaasti vastustanut kaikkea vähänkin moiseen viittaavaa ja Ichigo samasta syystä.

Shinigamit lähtivät omille teilleen.

Vain muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin Renji soitti Ichigolle ilmoittaen saaneensa riittävästi rahaa paluumatkaa varten. Ichigo tiesi hyvin, ettei Renji ollut saanut rahoja ainakaan rehellisellä työllä, mutta päätti olla kyseenalaistamatta niiden lähdettä. Hän halusi jo päästä Karakuraan, keinoista viis.

Tunteja myöhemmin Renji parkkeerasi Charlotten vain muutaman kilometrin päähän Ichigon talosta. Hän lukitsi huolellisesti auton ja summasi molempien ajatukset yhteen virkkeeseen: "Paska reissu, mutta tulipahan tehtyä."


	14. Nii sama osa 1

**A/N:** Bob, kiitoksia kommenteista ^^ Pitkälti sen ansiosta otin itseäni niskasta kiinni ja skarppasin tämän tämän osion nettiin! Emmie tiedä miten reviewit toimii, eiköhän pääasia ole, että viesti menee perille :) Pilkunpiip on ihan toivottavaa jopa! Kannustan! Kaikkia!

Itsekään en muuten kamalasti tykkään Road Tripistä, taisinkin sen A/N:ssä avautua jotain siitä, että olisi pitänyt enemmän uudelleenkirojoittaa mutta ei voinut koska laiskuus... Mutta nyt sitten uusille urille taas ^^ Rukiaa ja Byakuyaa huomattavia määriä, kuten varmaan terävimmät saattoivat jo otsikosta arvata.

Emmie tiedä mitä tästä sanoisin, muuta kuin perussetin, että jostain osista tykkään ja joistain osista en tykkää. Kirjoittamisessa meni ihan sikapitkään, kesällä aloitin ensimmäiset tapailut, tosin varmaan noin sivun verran, ja loput sitten syntyivät vähän kerrassaan muiden projektien (pääosin kouluhommien...) sivutoimena. Betaamaton.

P.S. Opin vähän aikaa sitten, että "kanapeeleivosta" (canapee tai jotain sellaista) ei ole nimetty kanan takaliston mukaan! Olenkin aina ihmetellyt, miksi joku on halunnut nimetä leivoksen kanan perseeksi :D

**Word count (Nii-sama): **n. 6500

**Warnings: **-

**Spoilers:** Tasoa Byakuya on niinQ Rukian veli!11

**Disclaimer: **Jos omistaisin jotain, shinigameja tatskattaisiin useammin. Mmmm... tatskattaisiin...

**

* * *

**

**Nii-sama, osa 1**

Seireiteitä hellivä säärintama oli kaikin puolin neutraali. Ei pilvinen muttei aurinkoinen, ei kylmä eikä lämmin, ei sateinen muttei myöskään kuiva. Tuntui siltä, kuin sää olisi halunnut hyvittää aikaisemman oikkuilunsa ja miellyttää samaan aikaan kaikkia, onnistuen vain olemaan ärsyttämättä ketään.

Ketään muuta kuin Kuchiki Byakuyaa.

Kuchiki Byakuya, jota rennoimmillaankin saattoi luonnehtia jäykän muodolliseksi, oli kuin seipään niellyt salko ja niin kireä, että kollegat puolivakavissaan epäilivät hänen ryhtyvän soimaan pienimmästäkin kosketuksesta. Vaikka Byakuya teki parhaansa peittääkseen tuntemuksensa, hän tiesi hyvin, ettei täysin onnistunut yrityksessään. Ryhti oli liian jäykkä, suu puristunut liian kapeaksi ja katse oli liian jäätävä.

Sormet puristivat kynää liiaksi, ja kirjoitusmerkit olivat liian kulmikkaita. Eikä Byakuya muistanut milloin viimeksi oli huomaamattaan keskeyttänyt työnsä sen kerran aloitettuaan. Hän karisti turhat ajatukset mielestään ja jatkoi kirjoittamista.

Pian hänen työskentelynsä häiriintyi toistamiseen, kun kuudennen divisioonan luutnantin virkaa hoitava mies saapui hakemaan päivän tehtäviään kellontarkasti oikeaan aikaan. Tästä huolimatta Byakuyan aristokraattinen nenä nyrpistyi, tuskin havaittavasti mutta yhtä kaikki kiistämättömästi.

Byakuya, joka ei ollut halunnut sekoittaa divisioonansa totuttuja tehtäviä väliaikaisen ratkaisun vuoksi, oli valinnut nuoren mutta lupaavan shinigamin hoitamaan useimpia luutnanttinsa tehtäviä. Myöhemmin hän lähes katui valintaansa, vaikkei tarkemmin osannutkaan sanoa, mikä sijaisessa oli vikana.

Kouta oli kaikin puolin kunnollinen valinta. Nuori mutta lupaava, kunnollinen ja siisti. Hänellä oli puolipitkä musta tukka, joka oli aina kiinnitetty tarkasti pois tieltä. Hänen vaatteensa olivat poikkeuksetta siistit ja puhtaat, ja hänen tapansa ensiluokkaiset. Hänen käsialansa oli niin siisti ja kirjoituksensa niin virheetöntä, että moni akatemiasta valmistunut oli epäilemättä valmis murhaamaan sen vuoksi.

Byakuya ei voinut kuvitella Koutan saapuvan töihin myöhässä tai krapulassa vanhalta viinalta ja pahemmaltakin löyhkäten. Kouta ei koskaan yskisi puoliksi pureskeltua ruokaa paperitöidensä päälle, eikä Byakuya koskaan joutunut korjaamaan hänen kirjoittamiaan dokumentteja.

Mikä miehessä sitten oli vikana? Ainakin se, että Kouta suoritti työnsä kuin kone: luotettavasti, mutta tekemättä mitään, mihin häntä ei erikseen käsketty. Hän ei koskaan osoittanut itsenäistä ajattelua eikä pienintäkään intohimoa työtään kohtaan, ei vastustanut kapteeninsa käskyjä, eikä ikinä, milloinkaan kritisoinut hänen ratkaisujaan edes kohteliaan hienovaraisesti.

Epävarma kapteeni olisi voinut pitää Koutaa ensiluokkaisena alaisena, mutta Byakuya ei ollut epävarma kapteeni, eikä hän kaivannut käskytettävää lemmikkiä. Hän myönsi, mutta vain hiljaa itselleen, että juuri arvaamattomuus ja leiskuva temperamentti tekivät Renjistä ensiluokkaisen luutnantin.

Samaan aikaan Karakurassa Byakuyan ensiluokkainen luutnantti nukkui sikeästi veljensä huoneen lattialla, vaikka herätyskello oli soinut yli puoli tuntia sitten. Ichigo oli noussut aamutoimiinsa viitsimättä herättää kilpailijaansa.

Kun Renji lopulta heräsi, hän sai huomata olevansa yksin suuressa talossa. Isshin oli mennyt rakkaalle klinikalleen, Ichigo ja tytöt lähtenet kouluun, ja Renji tiesi hyvin, ettei millään ennättäisi ajoissa tunnille. Hän kävi itsensä kanssa lyhyen keskustelun koulun tärkeydestä ja päätti, että selviäisi päivästä hengissä, vaikka se olisi hänen viimeinen tekonsa.

Hän saapui myöhässä matematiikan tunnille ja sai haukut kärttyisältä opettajattarelta. Hän vastasi haukkuihin, ja opettajatar vastasi hänen haukkuihinsa. Renji tunsi halua kumauttaa hapanta haahkaa, mutta muistutti itseään siitä seuraavista ongelmista, ja tyytyi paiskaamaan oven kiinni perässään poistuessaan luokasta lähes välittömästi siihen saavuttuaan.

Historian tunnin pistokoe ei sujunut merkittävästi paremmin. Renjillä ei ollut aavistustakaan kysyttävistä asioista, ja mikäli Ichigo ei olisi silkkaa solidaarisuuttaan pysähtynyt pohtimaan antamiaan vastauksia niin, että Renjin onnistui poimia niistä muutama tärkein kohta, hän olisi joutunut suuriin vaikeuksiin tämänkin aineen kanssa.

Lounastunti, joka oli ehdottomasti Renjin suosikkitunti koko koululaitoksen historiassa, sujui sekin huonosti. Luutnantti oli varma siitä, että hollow't hyökkäsivät aina lounasaikana ihan silkkaa piruuttaan, jottei hän ennättäisi syödä eväitään ja jotta hän joutuisi olemaan koko loppupäivän nälässä.

Renji ei kuitenkaan ollut ainoa, jonka lounastauko ei sujunut suunnitelmien mukaan. Byakuyan jo ennestään merkittäviin lukemiin kohonnut ärtymys nimittäin saavutti sen aikana uuden tason, kun Kouta kertoi hänelle (erittäin diplomaattisesti ja hienovaraisesti tietenkin), että pitkin Seireiteitä liikkui huhuja, joiden mukaan Rukian ja Ichigon välinen suhde olisi mitä sopimattominta laatua, ja että Rukia odottaisi lasta. Ei niin että Kouta huhuihin uskoisi, ei toki, mutta epäilemättä kapteeni haluaisi tietää moisista pahantahtoisista juoruista.

Ainoakaan lihas ei värähtänyt Byakuyan ilmeettömillä kasvoilla Koutan kertoessa asiaansa, mutta sijaisen poistuttua kapteeni puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen. Rukia ei ollut kevytkenkäinen tytönhupakko, eikä todellista huolta ollut, mutta huhut olivat luonnollisesti äärimmäisen kiusallisia.

Häiritsevät ajatukset eivät jättäneet kapteenia rauhaan. Hän muisti hyvin, millaista oli olla rakastanut, ja huomioiden Rukian ja Ichigon yhteisen historian oli helppo kuvitella noiden kahden välille paljon muutakin kuin aavistuksenomaista kipinöintiä. Renjiltä olisi turha kysyä tästä asiasta; se olisi paitsi äärimmäisen nolostuttavaa, myös täysin turhaa. Byakuya ei elätellyt kuvitelmia, joissa luutnantin lojaalisuus häntä kohtaan ylittäisi tämän lojaaliuden lapsuudenystävää kohtaan.

Päivän päätteeksi Byakuya tiedotti alaisilleen pitävänsä kolmen päivän loman, perjantaista sunnuntaihin.

Tiedotteen luettuaan Kouta hymyili leveästi. Itseään täynnä olevan pikku paskiainen kapteeniksi ei ollut antanut hänelle päivääkään lomaa sitten Abarain lähdön, ja hänen oli sentään pidettävä vaateliasta naista tyytyväisenä. Muutamien huhujen keksiminen moista tarkoitusta varten oli täysin anteeksiannettavaa. Mistä sitä tiesi, vaikka ne olisivatkin totta?

* * *

Muutamia päiviä myöhemmin Rukia palasi koulustaan väsyneenä mutta tyytyväisenä. Hän ja Ichigo olivat saaneet tehdä selvää jälkeä tavallista häijymmästä hollow'sta, joka tuntui saavan suurta tyydytystä ympäristönsä tuhoamisesta. Vaikka itse hollow ei ollutkaan ollut varsinainen haaste, sen aikaansaaman materiaalisen tuhon selittäminen suurelle silminnäkijöiden joukolle oli ollut tavallista vaikeampaa, ja tietenkin poistuminen kesken oppitunnin oli aina harmillista.

Rukia avasi asuntonsa oven odottaen näkevänsä tyhjän huoneiston. Hän oli muuttanut pois Ichigon vaatekomerosta kauan aikaa sitten, ja hänen uusi asuntonsa oli viihtyisä yksiö hyvällä paikalla, kiitos Kuchikin klaanin varallisuuden, joka mahdollisti miellyttävän asumisen sekä Soul Societyssä että aineellisessa maailmassa. Vaikka Rukia toisinaan kaipasi Ichigon seuraa, yksiö tarjosi hänelle rauhaa, joka oli harvinainen tila Kurosakien talossa, ja entistä harvinaisempi Renjin muutettua sinne.

Tänään Rukian asunto ei kuitenkaan ollut tyhjä. Nähdessään veljensä profiilin ikkunaa vasten Rukia pudotti laukkunsa maahan silkasta hämmästyksestä.

"Rukia. Olen kuullut huolestuttavia asioita siitä, miten asiat täällä sujuvat. Ole hyvä ja riisu kenkäsi ja istu alas."

Kylmät väreet juoksivat pitkin Rukian selkäpiitä. Veljen sävy ei miellyttänyt häntä. Byakuya kuulosti jäiseltä ja huolestuneelta. Mitä oli tapahtunut? Rukia ei tietääkseen ollut tehnyt mitään, mikä olisi voinut pahastuttaa jonkun.

Kun Byakuya lopetti kertomuksensa, Rukia katsoi häntä hämmästynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Hän tunsi helpotusta – huhujen takia ketään ei rangaistu, ei ainakaan erityisen ankarasti – mutta toisaalta ärtymystä. Miksi kukaan levittäisi moista huhua?

"No?" Byakuyan kysyi äänellä, joka oli kuin auditiivista jäätä, eikä hänen ilmeensä ollut lientynyt lainkaan.

"Valetta koko juttu," Rukia puuskahti, muistaen pian kenelle puhui ja paikkasi epäkunnioittavia sanojaan parhaansa mukaan. "Nii-sama, ette kai uskoneet, että minä olisin-"

"En, mutta parempi vara kuin vahinko."

Byakuyan vastaus oli erittäin rauhoittava. Hän piti pienen tauon ja jatkoi sitten: "Asun sunnuntaihin asti eräässä täkäläisessä hotellissa. Tiedän, että tämä tulee erittäin lyhyellä varoitusajalla, mutta huoneistoni on erittäin miellyttävä ja toivoisin sinun ja ystäviesi tulevan vieraisille tänään."

Rukia ei ollut uskoa silmiään sen enempää kuin korviaankaan. Hän halusi nipistää itseään siltä varalta, että näki unta. Hän ei olisi kuuna päivänä kuvitellut kuulevansa mitään vastaavaa veljensä suusta, eikä osannut reagoida yllättäviin sanoihin mitenkään.

Byakuya, joka ei toisissa olosuhteissa olisi itsekään uskonut sanovansa mitä oli juuri sanonut, ei ollut huomaavinaankaan sisarensa ilmiselvää hämmennystä. "Katsokaamme vaikka muutama elävä kuva, mikäli se saa tilaisuuden tuntumaan luontevammalta."

Rukia, jonka edelleen tunsi itsensä erittäin hämmentyneeksi, sai hädin tuskin nyökättyä. "Mi- Mielelläni. Mielellämme. Ilmoitan ystävilleni kutsustanne, Nii-sama."

Byakuya nyökkäsi hyväksynnän merkiksi ja Rukia puki ulkovaatteet uudelleen ylleen niin nopeasti kuin suinkin saattoi ja suuntasi kohti Ichigon taloa. Kävi miten kävi, illasta tulisi erittäin tuskaisa, eikä Rukia osannut sanoa, olisiko pahempaa viettää aikaa kaksin Byakuyan kanssa vai pelätä Ichigon ja muiden älynväläyksiä koko illan ajan.

Rukian poistuttua Byakuyn kasvoille levisi miltei hellä hymy. Pienistä puutteistaan huolimatta Rukia oli oiva sisar, ja vaikka Byakuyaa ei vähemmän olisi voinut kiinnostaa hänen ystäviensä seura, oli ikään kuin isoveljen velvollisuus pitää sisarensa ystäviä silmällä, mihin tämä vierailu antoi erinomaiset puitteet.

Sitä paitsi Koutaa olisi varmasti huomattavasti helpompi kestää sen jälkeen, kun oli viettänyt illan Rukian erittäin arvaamattomien ystävien seurassa.

aaa

Renji ja Ichigo istuvat huoneessaan koulutehtäviinsä uppoutuneina, kun Rukia avasi yllättäen huoneen ikkunan ja kipusi sisään.

"Renji! Ichigo!" hän läähätti, "teidän täytyy auttaa minua! Nii-sama on täällä, ja hän haluaa nähdä minun ystäviäni! Hän haluaa, että menemme illalla hänen luokseen katsomaan elokuvia. _Elokuvia_, voitteko uskoa! Nii-sama haluaa, että menemme katsomaan _elokuvia_ hänen luokseen!"

Renji ja Ichigo tuijottivat ensin Rukiaa, ja sitten toisiaan, ja lopulta Renji avasi suunsa. "Onko kapteeni seonnut, vai mistä on kyse?" hän kysyi hämmästyneenä ja täysin vakavissaan.

Rukia pudisti päätään. "Hän haluaa tietää millaisessa seurassa liikun, ja paras tapa on tietysti tavata ystäväni. Se on aika pitkä juttu, mutta ei se nyt ole niin tärkeää. Olkaa kilttejä ja suostukaa! Pelkään, että ellen saa ketään tapaamaan häntä, hän ei enää anna minun olla täällä!"

Renji ja Ichigo nyökkäsivät samanaikaisesti ja Rukia huokasi helpotuksesta. "Kysyn vielä Orihimelta, Chadilta ja muilta", Rukia ilmoitti ja kertoi ystävilleen hotellin osoitteen ja kellonajan. "Tulen hakemaan teitä, mennään sitten yhtä matkaa."

* * *

Myöhemmin illalla Rukia avasi Ichigon huoneen ikkunan toistamiseen.

"Renji!" hän parkaisi ensitöikseen, "et kai aio näyttäytyä Nii-saman edessä tuossa hirvityksessä?"

"Hmm?" puhuteltu vastasi hajamielisesti sitoessaan luuriipusta kaulaansa, joten Ichigo puhui hänen puolestaan: "Tuo on hänen normaalein ja formaalein asunsa, usko huviksesi. Kyllä kai se käy – eihän huono maku ole rikollista, vaikka nuo releet rikkovatkin varmasti jotain estetiamääräyksiä."

Rukia huokasi. "Kai sen sitten on käytävä. Tulkaa nyt, emme halua myöhästyä."

Hieman myöhemmin kolmikko asteli sisään hotelliin. Kyse oli tyylikkäimmästä ja kalleimmasta hotellista, johon Ichigo ja Renji olivat koskaan jalallaan astuneet, ja huomioiden heidän edellisen hotellikokemuksensa, molempien tuntema epävarmuus vain kasvoi. Rukia kuitenkin esitti asiansa itsevarmasti, ja pian kaikki kolme löysivät itsensä Byakuyan hotellihuoneesta.

Kuten arvata saattoi, huone oli hieno, tilava, tyylikäs ja äärimmäisen persoonaton. Byakuya viittasi vieraitaan istumaan, ja he istuivat. Byakuya keskusteli heidän kanssaan aivan tavallisista asioista, ja he keskustelivat kapteenin kanssa parhaaseen kohteliaaseen sävyynsä.

Ainoa, joka ei tuntenut oloaan äärimmäisen kiusaantuneeksi, oli Renji. Tämä johtui siitä, että lukemattomat yhteiset työtunnit olivat rikkoneet enimmän jään hänen ja Byakuyan väliltä, mutta silti tilanne oli vieras, ja luutnantti palautti mieleensä kaikki osaamansa etikettisäännöt. Niitä ei ollut paljon, mutta niillä hän sai pärjätä. Rukia loi häneen toisinaan kauhistuneita katseita, mutta hän pärjäsi. Hän pärjäsi aina.

Pian Orihime, Chado ja Ishida saapuivat paikalle ja kolmen ensin saapuneen piina hellitti hieman. Muodollinen seurustelu jatkui vielä hetken, eikä Byakuya voinut olla huomaamatta, kuinka hänen luutnanttinsa silmiin kohosi saalistajan katse aina, kun tämä katsoi vaaleatukkaista tyttöä tai puhui hänelle.

Byakuya ei pitänyt näkemästään, sillä kohtaus Nanan kanssa oli vielä selvänä hänen mielessään. Aatelinen kuitenkin päätti, ettei asia kuulunut hänelle, ja lopulta seurue aloitti elokuvan katselun.

Elokuvan aikana Byakuya teki tarkkoja havaintoja vieraistaan. Yllättävää kyllä hänen analysoiva silmänsä osui ensin tyyneen ja hiljaiseen Chadoon, jolla oli ilmeettömät kasvot ja rauhallinen olemus. Toisinaan poika hymyili lämpimästi, muttei koskaan liian lämpimästi, eikä vain yhdelle henkilölle. Chado oli omalla tavallaan miellyttävä ja pidettävä, ja hänestä suorastaan huokui tasapainoista auraa, mutta Byakuya ei voinut pakottaa itseään pitämään hänestä. Poika oli yksinkertaisesti liian kiltti.

Sitten Byakuya arvioi Ishidaa, jossa kapteeni näki eräänlaisen sielunkumppanin. Ylpeä quincy ja jäykkä kapteeni olisivat epäilemättä tulleet hyvin toimeen keskenään, mikäli joku ulkopuolinen taho olisi sitä edellyttänyt. Niin kauan kun näin ei tapahtunut, he vain päättivät jättää toisensa rauhaan.

Ishida ei selvästikään ollut ongelma Rukian kannalta, eikä mikään Ichigossakaan viitannut ongelmiin. Hyvä – vaikka Byakuya ei pitänyt Ichigosta minkäänlaisella henkilökohtaisella tasolla, hän ei voinut olla kunnioittamatta pojan päättäväisyyttä ja uhrautuvaisuutta. Onneksi kapteenin ei tarvinnut edes yrittää pitää hänestä. Riitti, että hän varmistui siitä, että poika oli Rukian suhteen kaikin puolin turvallinen.

Seurueen kolme poikaa arvioituaan Byakuya huokaisi sisäisesti helpotuksesta, mutta joutui harmikseen huomaamaan tunteensa jäävän lyhytaikaiseksi. Uhka oli mitä odottamattomin: _Kuchiki Rukia_ seurasi haukan lailla povekkaalle tytönheitukalle flirttailevaa _Abarai Renjiä_!

Byakuyan silmiin kohosi teräksinen katse. Hän ei pitänyt asioiden saamasta odottamattomasta käänteestä, sillä hän ei voisi rangaista Rukiaa katsomisesta ja ajattelemisesta, ei ainakaan ilman, että tämä ja Renji, ja mahdollisesti myös Ichigo suuttuisivat hänelle verisesti.

Byakuya päätti kerätä lisää tietoa ja päättää myöhemmin, mitä tilanteelle oli mahdollista tehdä.

Elokuvan loputtua, kun nuoret alkoivat tehdä lähtöä, Byakuan esitti arvovaltaisimmalla äänellään vienon toivomuksen: "Rukia, Abarai. Toivoisin, että sisareni ja luutnanttini liittyisivät seuraani huomenna ja näyttäisivät minulle kaupunkia. Olisiko tämä mitenkään mahdollista?"

Kenellekään ei ollut epäselvää, ettei tällaiseen pyyntöön voinut vastata kieltävästi. Niinpä Rukia ja Renji nyökkäsivät. "Minuun kyllä hakataan mustetta huomenna neljästä viiteen, ja käyttäisin ajan mielelläni. Jos on tarpeen, perun sen tietysti", jälkimmäinen sanoi varovasti.

Byakuya nyökkäsi, muttei suinkaan yllättävän suopeudenpuuskan vallassa. "Älä turhaan. Mikäli en ole käsittänyt väärin, minä ja Rukia saamme tulla seuraamaan toimenpidettä."

"Toki", Renji vastasi hiljaa.

Myöhemmin illalla hän pyysi saada käyttää Ichigon puhelinta, koska oli unohtanut omansa kuntosalille. "Pakko, ihan pakko sopia sen tatskaajan kanssa parista pienestä muutoksesta", hän selitti Ichigolle, joka katsoi viisaimmaksi olla kommentoimatta asiaa. Kukaan ei soittanut tatuoijalleen iltayöstä ilman painavaa syytä.


	15. Nii sama osa 2

**A/N:** Kamerakännykät – jotta voisit ikuistaa ystäviesi tähtihetket!

Minusta jotenkin tuntuu siltä, että tämä chapu on vähän turhan pitkä. Lisäksi siinä tapahtuu vähän turhan paljon suunnilleen pelkillä maininnoilla kuitattavia juttuja, ja olisin mielelläni kirjoitellut vähän tarkemmin ns. päätapahtumista, mutta se nyt vaan ei halunnut onnistua. Tykkään kuitenkin muutamista vastakohtaisuuksista, joita tässä tavallaan on esillä, mutta en ole ihan varma, onko tämä chapu laadullisesti synnytystuskiensa arvoinen. Niitä kun ns. piisasi.

Kertokaos oi lukijani: mitä pidätte tatskauskohtauksesta? En osaa päättää onko se oikeastaan aika toimiva vai järkyttävää struntsinoksennusta.

* * *

**Nii-sama, osa 2**

Mikäli lauantai olisi ollut tavallinen lauantai, Rukia olisi noussut myöhään, avannut tv:n, keittänyt teetä ja syönyt aamiaisensa tv:n ääressä hitaasti nautiskellen edes vaihtamatta Chappy-yöpukuaan päivävaatteisiin.

Lauantai ei kuitenkaan ollut tavallinen lauantai, vaan Rukian ja ja Renjin oli määrä näyttää Karakuraa Byakuyalle, ja Rukia oli hermoilultaan tuskin sulkenut silmiään edellisenä yönä. Häntä ei kuitenkaan väsyttänyt – hän oli joutunut valvomaan huomattavasti pidempiä aikoja niin koulutuksensa kuin työtehtäviensäkin parissa, eikä yksi huonosti nukuttu yö ollut noihin öihin verrattuna raskas.

Rukia kävi nopeasti suihkussa ja söi kevyen aamiaisen. Hän katsoi uutiset, joissa ei ollut mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa, ja ajasti pyykinpesukoneen niin, että pääsisi ripustamaan puhtaat pyykit narulle illalla. Hän valitsi itselleen sievät mutta asialliset vaatteet ja käytännöllisen mutta kauniin repun. Sitten hän lähti hakemaan Renjiä, jonka hän halusi ehdottomasti tavata ennen kuin Byakuya hakisi heidät Rukian asunnon ulkopuolelta.

Rukia sai takoa ikkunalasia molemmin nyrkein pitkän aikaa ennen kuin minkäänlaista elämää Ichigon ja Renjin huoneessa oli nähtävissä. Sittenkin vaikuttavin tapahtuma oli huoneen ikkunaan mäjähtävä tyyny, joka päästi vaimean tussahduksen ennen kuin putosi harmittomana lattialle. '

Tyynystä piittaamatta Rukia jatkoi ikkunan paukuttamista, ja lopulta uninen Ichigo suostui avaamaan sen. "Rukia", hän kommentoi vaimeasti ennen kuin poimi tyynynsä, kömpi takaisin vuoteeseensa ja painoi tyynyn tiukasti korvilleen.

Ichigosta piittaamatta Rukia oli kiinnittänyt kaiken huomionsa Renjiin, jonka eloa ja oloa meteli ei näyttänyt haitanneen lainkaan. Rukia huokasi syvään, otti repustaan vesipullon ja tyhjensi viileän veden Renjin päälle.

Puolisen litraa raikasta hanavettä tarjoiltuna suoraan vuoteeseen ilman lasia on useimmiten virkistävä kokemus, ja sellainen se oli myös Renjille. "Ichigo, minä möy-" hän aloitti tulisesti, mutta vaikeni nopeasti tajutessaan yläpuolellaan seisovan hahmon Rukiaksi, jonka tuima ilme olisi riittänyt karmimaan itse Byakuankin selkäpiitiä.

"Renji", tyttö sanoi äänellä, jonka tuimuus ei ainakaan hävinnyt hänen ilmeelleen, "pistä itsesi valmiiksi. Meillä ei ole varaa myöhästyä."

Puhuteltu, joka ei yksinkertaisesti uskaltanut sanoa vastaan, nousi patjaltaan ja veti nopeasti aamutakin ylleen, keräsi tulevan päivän vaatteet kainaloonsa ja suunnisti kylpyhuoneeseen samalla, kun Rukia tuijotteli tiiviisti ulos ikkunasta. Kuinka hän ei ollut aikaisemmin tullut huomanneeksi, kuin hieno... oikein hieno... katu Ichigon talon editse kulki. Juu, oikein hieno katu, Rukia päätti, ja toivoi, ettei Renji ollut huomannut lapsuudenystävänsä poskille kohonnutta punaa.

_Tyhmä, tyhmä Renji! _Rukia ajatteli. _Idiootti. Mistä minun olisi pitänyt tietää, että hän nukkuu vieläkin melkein alasti?_

Kyseinen idiootti suoriutui aamutoimistaan lähes ennätysajassa, minkä jälkeen hän oli, jos ei nyt varsinaisesti raikas ja huoliteltu, sentään kaupunkikelpoinen. Rukia pakotti silkkaa sadistisuuttaan hänet ryömimään ulos ikkunasta sillä tekosyyllä, ettei halunnut häiritä muuta taloa enempää kuin oli tarpeellista, ja niin kaksikko säästyi Isshiniltä ja Renji jäi ilman aamiaista.

Kävelymatkaa ja yhtä käytöstapoja sekä järkevää varovaisuutta koskevaa saarnaa myöhemmin taksi kaarsi Rukian talon eteen. Auto oli suuri ja musta, liian tyylikäs ollakseen tavallinen taksi, ja Rukia hymyili nähdessään, kuinka Renji antoi katseensa levätä menopelin vastavahatulla sileällä pinnalla. Charlotte saattoi olla Renjin oma, mutta se ei selvästikään estänyt Renjiä näkemästä myös muita autoja.

Kuski aikoi kaksikolle ovia ja suoritti tarpeelliset pokkurointieleet, ja pian Rukia ja Renji kohtasivat Byakuyan, joka oli pukeutunut tyylikkääseen, joskin osiltaan hieman vanhanaikaiseen pukuun. Byakuya kehotti Rukiaa päättämään määränpään, ja shoppailun innostama tyttö valitsi yhden kaupungin suurimmista ostoskeskuksista. Päivä oli pyörähtänyt käyntiin.

Rukia johdatti veljeään ja ystäväänsä läpi vaateliikkeiden, kahviloiden ja muiden kauppakeskuksen tarjoamien palveluiden samalla, kun taksi odotti heitä parkkipaikalla, ja sen mittari epäilemättä raksutti lukuja, jotka tulisivat rikkomaan matematiikan tuntemia rajoja. Rukia osti tai pikemminkin ostatti veljellään mitä moninaisimpia vaatekappaleita, joita Byakuyakin katsoi hyväksyvällä silmällä. Rukialla todellakin oli loistava maku vaatteiden suhteen.

Muutaman kauppakeskuksen jälkeen Byakuya oli lopenuupunut, vaikka ei olisi myöntänyt sitä kidutuksenkaan uhkaa vastaan edes itselleen. Kuudennen divisioonan kapteenin ei sopinut väsyä jostakin sellaisesta, joka lähes jokapäiväistä huvia aineellisen maailman nuorille tytöille!

Sisar pisteli menemään kyytiä, joka olisi saattanut sähköjäniksenkin häpeään! Byakuya tunsi halua vaikertaa, mutta pakottautui kestämään kärsimyksensä kuten miehen hänen asemassaan tuli, eli juonittelemalla itsensä pois sen keskipisteestä.

"Oletteko te nälkäisiä?" hän kysyi niin viattomasti kuin suinkin taisi, mikä oli hyvin viattomasti, sillä klaaninsisäiset selittelyt olivat teroittaneet hänen kykynsä viattomien kysymysten tekoon järjellä käsittämättömiin mittasuhteisiin. Hänen helpotuksensa ei juuri jäänyt niistä jälkeen, kun Renji nyökkäsi innokkaasti. Rukia sen sijaan empi hetken.

"Kenties meidän pitäisi tosiaan syödä jotain", hän sitten myöntyi vilkaistessaan Renjiä, joka näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut ahmaista ensimmäisen vastaantulevan edes etäisesti ruoaksi määriteltävän asian. "Sitä paitsi Renjin tatuointiaika lähestyy kohta. Et varmaankaan halua mennä sinne tyhjin vatsoin?"

Ilo leimahti sekä Byakuyan että Renjin kasvoille, mutta jälkimmäisiltä se sammui nopeasti.

"Öh, kuulkaa... Menkää te vain syömään, minä taidan sillä aikaa tehdä jotain muuta...Minä voisin vaikkapa..." Renji mutisi niin, että loppu hänen viestistään haipui kuulumattomiin.

Byakuya tukahdutti naurun, joka uhkasi kohota hänen kurkkuunsa. Vaikka Renji epäilemättä uskoi ja toivoi jotakin muuta, kapteeni oli lukenut raportin, jossa Renji oli tehnyt selkoa Okayaman tapahtumista, ja niinpä hän oli myös selvillä Charlottesta, luutnanttinsa rahavarojen odottamattomasta ahmaisijasta, josta kirjoittamista Renji oli parhaansa mukaan koettanut välttää. Byakuya olisi halunnut tietää, mitä muuta Renji oli kaunistellut tai jättänyt kertomatta – raportti kun oli ollut paikoitellen varsin puutteellinen ja aukkokohdat suorastaan huokuivat skandaalimaista käryä, josta ei kuitenkaan dokumentin puitteissa saanut kunnollista otetta.

_Toisaalta minä en ehkä haluaisi tietää sitä, mutta uteliaisuus on aina ollut heikko kohtani, _Byakuya ajatteli. Hän puraisi huultaan estääkseen virneen kohoamisen kasvoilleen.

"Muistan kyllä uuden hankintasi, Abarai. Älä huoli, minä tarjoan ruoan tällä kertaa", Byakuya onnistui toteamaan kuivasti, minkä seurauksena Rukia veti syvään henkeä ja pakotti sitten itsensä rauhoittumaan hyperventilaatioriskin välttämiseksi. Renji sen sijaan kiitti niin kohteliaasti kuin taisi ja näytti hyvin tyytyväiseltä.

Pian kolmikko oli ravintolassa, joka Rukian ja etenkin Renjin standardien mukaan erittäin hieno, mutta huomattavasti Byakuyan normaalin vaatimustason alapuolella. Byakuya muistutti itseään toistuvasti siitä, että hänen oli tarkoitus tutustua Rukian normaaliin arkipäiväiseen elämään ja kaupunkiympäristöön, jossa sisar vietti aikaansa, ja joka oli myös tavallisen japanilaisen nuoren asuinympäristö. Se ei tietenkään voinut olla yhtä tasokas kuin Kuchikien kartano Seireitein loistossa, ja Rukia ymmärsi ja hyväksyi sen loistavasti. Byakuyakin ymmärsi sen, mutta asian hyväksyminen oli hänelle huomattavasti vaikeampaan.

_Minä olen Kuchiki syntyjäni, Rukia kasvoi kadulla_, Byakuya muistutti itseään ja tunsi ylpeyttä sisarestaan, joka oli omaksunut suuren osan aatelisten tavoista ilman suurempia ongelmia. Toisin kuin Renji, joka ruokatavoistaan päätellen ei ollut omaksunut edes sitä tietoa, että enää kukaan ei tullut varastamaan ruokaa hänen lautaseltaan.

Byakuya tajusi Rukian huomanneen hänen katseensa. Sisaren silmissä välähti, kun hänen aivonsa prosessoivat salamannopeasti tilanteen, ja seuraavaksi Renji älähti vaimeasti. Byakuya täydensi yhtälön (aivan oikein) Rukian kengänkoron kivuliaalla painautumisella tämän lapsuudenystävän jalkaterään, ja kapteeni nauroi henkisesti tapahtumalle. Mikäli joku onnistuisi ajamaan jonkinlaisia tapoja Renjin umpiluukalloon, se olisi Rukia, sillä tyttö tarjosi virheistä välittömän ja riittävän kipakan fyysisen palautteen.

Kun kolmikko oli syönyt hyvän ja tukevan aterian, Renjin tatuointiaika alkoi uhkaavasti lähestyä. Niinpä suuri musta taksi sai seuraavaksi kaartaa kaupungin vähemmän hohtavalle alueella, jossa kaupungin ainoa tatuointiliike sijaitsi.

Renji opasti taksin läheiselle parkkipaikalle, johon se jälleen jäi odottamaan, ja johdatti seuralaisensa ahtaalle, hyvin hämärälle kujalle, jonka suuta koristi Karakura Tattoon parhaat päivänsä nähnyt mainoskyltti. Veljensä reaktioita tarkasti seuraava Rukia ei voinut olla huomaamatta tämän tyytymättömästi kurtistuneita kulmia – ilmeisesti Byakuya oli odottanut tatuointiliikkeen ulkoisilta puitteilta jotakin muuta.

Kapteenin tyytymätön ilme syveni Renjin suunnatessa erään rähjäisen rakennuksen alaspäin vieviin kierreportaisiin, ja Rukia arveli veljensä kääntyvän pian kannoillaan ja poistuvan paikalta dramaattisin elkein. Näin ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut, vaan hän seurasi luutnanttiaan näennäisen tyynesti hailakankeltaisilla valoilla valaistuun kellarikerrokseen, erään puisen oven taakse.

Byakuyan tyytymätöntä ilmettä ei lainkaan liennyttänyt tatuointiliikkeen sisustus, vaikka se poikkesikin suuresti kujan tyylistä. Liike oli käytännössä suuri huone, jonka ovenpuoleisella seinustalla oli musta nahkasohva, ovi henkilökunnan tiloihin, kirjahylly täynnä kansioita ja pieni pöytä, jolla silläkin oli muutama kansio. Liikkeen seinät oli käytännöllisesti katsoen tapetoitu sheeteillä.

Ovea vastapäisellä seinustalla oli pitkä tiski ja siihen yhdistetty lävistyskoruja täynnä oleva lasivitriini. Tiskin sivulle oli jätetty kulkuväylä alueelle, jossa oli kaksi etäisesti hammaslääkärin tuolia muistuttavaa istuinta ja nivelikästä vuodetta muistuttava tasopinta. Alueen nurkassa oli muun muassa autoklaavi ja hyllykkö täynnä erivärisiä pulloja ja purkkeja. Antiseptisten aineiden tuoksu täytti ilman ja loisteputkien kirkas valo häikäisi hämärään tottuneita silmiä.

Toinen liikkeen työntekijöistä, pienikokoinen laiha mies, nosti katseensa tulijoihin. Kun hän näki Renjin, leveä virne levisi hänen kasvoilleen. "Sinähän olit se friikki, joka halusi tatuoin-" mies aloitti, mutta tuli julmasti keskeytetyksi.

"Vatsaani. Sarjalle jatkoa", Renji sanoi nopeasti, ja tatuoijan virne levisi entisestään, kun hän mittaili Byakuyaa ja Rukiaa katseellaan. Sitten mies nyökkäsi ja viittasi tiskin erottamaan tilaan. "Samalla vanhalla tavalla sitten, et pääse vielä näkemään privaatimpia tiloja. Kaverisi voivat tehdä olonsa mukavaksi sillä aikaa ja selailla sheettejä, jos vaikka löytyisi jotain kiinnostavaa."

Viimeiset sanat oli selvästi osoitettu Byakuyalle ja Rukialle, ja kaksikko nyökkäsi ja istui mustalle nahkasohvalle. Sisarukset eivät kuitenkaan kajonneet kansioihin, vaan seurasivat tarkasti, kuinka Renji riisui ensin kenkänsä ja sitten paitansa, ja ujuttautui sitten tiskin taakse laihan miehen levittäessä paksua paperia tasopinnan päälle. Renji asettui selälleen sille ja selitti lyhyesti tatuoijalle suunnittelemansa kuvion, ja niin tatuoija pääsi piirtämään paljaalle iholle kuvan ääriviivoja.

Toimitusta silmä kovana seuraava Rukia ei voinut väittää, ettei tapahtumien seuraaminen ollut kiinnostavaa. Renji ilman paitaa ei ollut lainkaan ei-toivottu näky, ja kun tatuoija viimein pääsi vaiheeseen, jossa hän tikkasi mustetta luutnanttiin, Rukia ymmärsi täysin koulun kautta puolitutuksi tullutta yaoi-fangirliä. Tatuoijan taitavat kädet Renjin alavatsan herkellä iholla, Renjin kivun ja nautinnon sekainen ilme ja jännite osapuolten välillä olivat lähes liikaa Rukialle, joka tiesi tuijottavansa, muttei jaksanut välittää siitä.

Byakuya selvitti kurkkuaan varsin vihjaavaan sävyyn ja Rukia tiesi, ettei hänen tuijotuksensa jäänyt huomaamatta. Hän ei kuitenkaan piitannut edes aristokraattisesta veljestään, joka oli joko liian hieno arvostaakseen silmänruokaa, tai sitten liian arvokas näyttääkseen sitä, tai ehkä hän ei vain nähnyt tilanteen eroottista latausta samoin kuin sisarensa.

Piirto, pyyhkäisy, piirto, kasto. Piirto pyyhkäisy, piirto kasto. Tatuointikoneen piinaava surina täytti ilman, ja pian Rukian oli hankala erottaa sitä huminasta päässään. Näytti siltä kuin Renji ja tatuoija olisivat voineet jatkaa tuntikausia samassa asennossa, toinen silmät puoliksi suljettuna ja suu hieman raollaan, kivun ja nautinnon välisen häilyvän rajan molemmin puolin horjuen, toinen keskittyneenä toteuttamaan valitsemaansa taidetta.

Rukia halusi polttaa kuvan verkkokalvoilleen, tallentaa ystävänsä lähes euforisen ilmeen lähtemättömästi mieleensä. Kuitenkin hän oli jatkuvasti tietoinen veljensä katseesta, joka samaan aikaan tuntui polttavalta ja jäädyttävältä, mutta hän arveli kykenevänsä kestämään oman nautintonsa seuraamukset, olivat ne sitten mitä hyvänsä.

Miljoonat pistot kuljettivat väriä Renjin ihon alle, ja hitaasti mutta varmasti uusi tatuointi sai lopullisen muotonsa. Kun kuva oli valmis, tatuoija sammutti tatuointikoneen, rasvasi ja suojasi kuvan ja heitti jäljelle jääneen mustetilkan, muovisuojia ja hansikkaat metalliseen roskakoriin. "Selvän teki", hän sanoi, ja Renji pakottautui nousemaan ylös.

Rukia seurasi hieman pettyneenä, kuinka Renji veti paitansa päälleen ja maksoi kuvansa. Koneen sirinän vaiettua humina hänen päässään oli lähes tyystin kadonnut, ja Byakuyan katseen tuhannet pienet tikarit, yhtä lukuisat ja terävät kuin hänen Senbonzakura viiltävät terälehdet, iskeytyivät Rukian niskaan täydellä voimallaan.

Rukia ei kuitenkaan voinut katua katsettaan tai kiistää tuntemuksiaan, vaikka veljensä takia sitä hetken harkitsikin. Myös Rukialla oli oikeutensa ja Byakuyan tahdosta riippumattomat halunsa ja ajatuksensa, ja jos veli halusi häntä niistä rangaista, tapahtukoon niin. Rukia ei siihen alistuisi, ei ainakaan taistelematta vastaan.

Matka tatuointiliikkeestä kohti taksia sujui hieman kireissä tunnelmissa, mutta Rukia ei antanut sen masentaa itseään. Byakuyan kanssa eläessään hän oli oppinut, ettei kireä tunnelma välttämättä tarkoittanut mitään kohtalokasta, ja toisaalta vaikka olisi tarkoittanut, Rukia ei voinut sille mitään, joten sureminen oli turhaa.

Ajatuksiinsa vaipunut nuori nainen oli törmätä veljeensä, kun tämä päätti äkisti pysähtyä erään ilmoitustaulun eteen.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia sanoi yllättyneenä. Byakuya ei pysähdellyt syyttä suotta, eikä ainakaan hylännyt äkeyttään vain siksi, ettei ollut hauskaa olla äreällä tuulella. Mitään erikoista ei kuitenkaan ollut näkyvillä, ainoastaan usean mainoskerroksen peittämä seinä.

Byakuya ei vastannut, ja Rukia alkoi lukea mainoksia. Turkisten vastausta propagandaa, punk-keikka eräällä klubilla, rockia toisella, vaihda autosi meillä, kadonnut kissa... Sitten Rukia tajusi, mitä Byakuya oli nähnyt. Eräs julisteista mainosti kamarimusiikkikonserttia kohtuullisen matkan päässä, ja se oli tietenkin kiinnittänyt taiteita rakastavan Byakuyan huomion. Ajankohtakin oli otollinen. Jos konsertissa vain olisi tilaa, Byakuya unohtaisi nyrpeytensä saman tien.

"Nii-sama, haluaisimmeko mennä konserttiin, mikä onnistumme saamaan sinne liput? Täällä emme yleensä käy konserteissa, mutta kenties haluaisitte tutustua tarkemmin tämän maailman musiikkiin", Rukia sanoi hunajaisella äänellä ja ansaitsi nyökkäyksen veljeltään.

"Siinä tapauksessa minä soitan ja tiedustelen, millaisia paikkoja konsertissa vielä on jäljellä, Nii-sama", Rukia jatkoi samaa hunajaa tihkuvaa ääntä käyttäen, "minun on tosin soitettava kolikkopuhelimesta. Millaiset paikat haluamme?"

"Hyvät, luonnollisesti", Byakuya vastasi kuivasti, mutta Rukia oli näkevinään hänen ilmeessään uteliaisuutta ja odotusta. "Hinta ei ole ongelma."

Rukia nyökkäsi ja livahti ensimmäiseen löytämäänsä verrattain siistiin puhelinkoppiin, jonka puhelin oli toimivassa kunnossa. Kun hän palasi Renjin ja Byakuyan luo, hänen kasvonsa hehkuivat sisäistä tyytyväisyyttä, joka paljasti välittömästi Rukian onnistuneen tehtävässään.

"Onko sinulla mitään päällepantavaa tällaiseen tapahtumaan?" Byakuya kysyikin suoraan, ja Rukia pysähtyi empimään. "En tiedä", hän sitten vastasi, "minulla on kyllä useita mekkoja, mutta ei välttämättä mitään riittävän iltapukuhenkistä. Luulen, että minun olisi ostettava mekko ennen konserttia."

Byakuya nyökkäsi. "Ehdotan, että aloitamme etsinnän. Minunkin on käytävä vaihtamassa vaatteitani, ja emmehän me halua olla myöhässä."

Useita kauppoja myöhemmin Rukia astui ulos eräästä sovituskopista yllään akvamariininsininen puku, joka jätti hänen olkapäänsä paljaiksi. Puku itsessään oli kaunis, helmastaan pitkä ja leveä ja ylhäältä hieman korsettimainen. Asu korosti kauniisti Rukian vaaleaa ihoa ja tummaa tukkaa, ja siihen oli saatavilla samaa sävyä olevat hansikkaat ja kaulalle sidottava samettinauha, joten Rukia teki ostopäätöksen nopeasti.

Byakuya maksoi puvun, minkä jälkeen taksi vei Rukia asunnolleen valmistautumaan, Renjin Ichigon talolle ja Byakuyan hotellille. He sopivat, että taksi hakisi hyvissä ajoin Renjin ja Rukian jälkimmäisen asunnon ulkopuolelta, samasta paikasta kuin aamulla.

* * *

Rukia käytti aikansa tehokkaasti. Hän söi, kävi raikastavassa suihkussa ja föönasi tukkansa ilmavaksi. Hän ripusti pyykit ja kiinnitti tukkaansa pieniä kirkkaita kiviä, kuin vesipisaroita tai timantteja, ja korosti silmiään varovasti rajauskynällä. Hän valitsi kengikseen sirot mustat korkokengät, pukeutui kauniiseen siniseen pukuunsa ja heittäytyi sohvalleen katsomaan tv:tä Renjin saapumista odottaen.

Kun ovisummeri soi ja Rukia avasi oven, häntä odotti lähes kauhistuttava näky. Ichigon aikaisemmat sanat (_"__Tuo on hänen normaalein ja formaalein asunsa, usko huviksesti. Kyllä kai se käy – eihän huono maku ole rikollista, vaikka nuo releet rikkovatkin varmasti jotain estetiamääräyksiä."_) kaikuivat nuoren naisen mielessä, kun hän tuijotti lapsuudenystäväänsä sanattomaksi järkyttyneenä.

Renjin normaalein ja formaalein asu olisi toisella tavoin kannettuna mahdollisesti ollut sopivaksi määriteltävä. Teknisesti ottaen hänen asussaan ei ollut mitään, mikä olisi ollut asiatonta, ellei mukaan laskettu Renjiä itseään.

Ei niin, etteikö kokonaisuus olisi ollut seksikäs. Ei niin, etteikö Rukia olisi tuntenut lähes vastustamatonta halua avata vain puoliksi napitetun tummanpunaisen paidan loputkin napit ja antaa silmiensä levätä Renjin rintakehään ja vatsaan tatuoiduissa kuvissa. Ei niin, että-

Ongelma oli yksinkertaisesti se, ettei Renjin vaatetus sopinut konserttisaliin, vaikka asiaa olisi katsonut miltä kannalta hyvänsä.

Rukia haki sanoja, joilla voisi parhaiten ripittää ystävänsä, mutta ilmeisesti asuvalintojen aikaansaama tyrmistys ei ollut vain yksipuolista. Kerrankin Renji löysi sanat Rukiaa nopeammin.

"Rukia, sinä näytät _kauniilta!_" Renji huudahti odottamatta ja punastui sitten hieman tajutessaan, kuinka hänen hämmästyksensekaista ääntään voisi tulkilta. "En minä sitä tarkoita, että et muuten olisi kaunis, vaan siis sinä näytät erityisen kauniilta tuossa puvussa", hän paikkasi nopeasti.

Odottamattoman tunnustuksen kuullessaan Rukian aikaisemmat ajatukset korvautuivat hänen senhetkisen arvionsa mukaan tähdellisemmillä, ja Rukiakin tunsi, kuinka väri kohosi hänen poskilleen.

"Hölmö, näithän sinä sen jo kaupassa", hän huomautti keksimättä, mitä muutakaan voisi sanoa.

"Niin no", vastaus kuului, "mutta minä en silloin oikeasti nähnyt sitä, en ainakaan sinun päälläsi. Endorfiini, katsos."

"Mitä ihmeen tekemistä endorfiinilla on tämän asian kanssa?" Rukia kysyi hetken hämmentyneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Tatuoiminen vapauttaa sitä", Renji selitti, "ja siitä tulee sellainen mukava ja rauhallinen olo, sellainen rento ja vähän uninenkin. Se tuntuu upealta, mutta koska meinasin nukahtaa sen takia, en kiinnittänyt huomiota pukuusi. Sitä paitsi sinulla ei silloin ollut noita juttuja tukassasi, ne ovat ihan kuin vesipisaroita. Vähän kuin joella lapsena, muistatko?"

Rukia, joka oli jälleen hämmästynyt sanattomaksi, ei osannut kuin nyökätä. Hänen pelastuksekseen saapui seinäkello, joka osoitti, että kaksikon oli korkea aika siirtyä ulos Byakuyaa ja taksia odottamaan.

Taksissa Byakuya nyökkäsi hyväksyvästä Rukialle, mutta kun hänen katseensa osui Renjiin, hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat hieman. Kuitenkin, koska asialle oli liian myöhäistä tehdä mitään, hän päätti olla hiljaa ja hyväksyä tämänkin kerran luutnanttinsa epätäydellisyyden.

Matka alkoi rauhallisena, ja pienet tiet muuttuivat hiljalleen suuremmiksi valtaväyliksi. Endorfiiniin vedoten Renji nukahti pian, ja Rukia ja Byakuya syventyivät katselemaan maisemia.

Alle puolessa välissä rauhallista matkaa sen katkaisi voimakas pamahdus. Kuljettaja puolestaan oli alle puolessa välissä kirousta ennen kuin tunsi Byakuyan jäätävän katseen ja sulki suunsa välittömästi.

"Se oli muuten vasen takarengas", äkillisen äänen virkistämä Renji huomautti tyynesti. "Mennyttä kalua. Toivottavasti sinulla on vararengas mukana."

Kuski pysäytti auton pientarelle ja pudisti päätään. "Oli, mutta annoin sen viime viikolla eräälle kollegalleni, enkä ole vielä saanut uutta. Meidän on varmaankin parasta hankkia teille toinen auto. Soitan välittömästi yhtiölleni, mikäli se sopii teille."

Rukia ja Renji nyökkäsivät tyytyväisinä, Byakuya hieman harmistuneena. Aatelisena ja kapteenina hän ei ollut tottunut siihen, että häntä kohdeltiin kuin ketä tahansa verrattain varakasta henkilöä. Kuljettajan asenteesta yksinkertaisesti puuttui useampi megawatti kunnioitusta! Byakuya harkitsi hetken valituskirjelmän laatimista, mutta päätti antaa asia olla. Tämän maailman tavat eivät olleet hänen tapojaan.

Kuljettaja oli juuri selittämässä sijaintiaan, kun hänen puhelimestaan yllättäen loppui akku. Byakuya näki, kuinka hän selvästi nieli muutaman tarkoitin valitun ilmauksen ja pakotti sitten äänensä neutraalin kohteliaaksi: "Olen pahoillani, mutta puhelimestani loppui juuri akku. Olisiko kenelläkään lainata puhelinta?"

"Minun unohtui salille."

"Minulta on saldo loppu."

Byakuya huokasi. "Minun puhelimeni ei sovi täkäläiseen verkkoon. Ehdotan, että alatte miettiä vaihtoehtoisia kommunikointi- tai kuljetusvälineitä."

Byakuyan tiesi hyvin, että hänen valitsemaansa äänensävyä käyttivät usein ammattinsa hyvin osaavat pyövelit ehdottaessaan ystävällisesti asiakkailleen pään laskemista verentahrimalle pölkylle, ja hän tiesi myös sen, että asiakkaat usein tottelivat, koska pelkäsivät mestausta huomattavasti vähemmän kuin kyseisen äänen uhmaamista.

Äänensävyn vaikutus taksikuskiin oli summittaisesti samanlainen, ja sanaakaan sanomatta mies alkoi etsiä hansikaslokerosta julkisten kulkuvälineiden aikatauluja rukoillen ääneti jonkin niistä osuvan yksiin vaateliaan asiakkaan toiveiden kanssa. Pettikö hänen muistinsa, vai kulkiko vain muutaman kilometrin päästä sopiva bussilinja?

Kuski henkäisi helpotuksesta löytäessään etsimänsä aikataulun ja todetessaan, että hänen muistiinsa oli kuin olikin vielä luottamista. Selvää oli, että Kuchiki paistaisi hänet hiljaisella tulella, mikäli hän ei parhaansa mukaan hyvittäisi tapahtunutta ja järjestäisi ryhmälle jonkinlaista kuljetusta konserttiin. Millainen snobi edes halusi ikävystyä klassisen musiikin konsertissa?

Sellainen snobi, joka kulki koko päivän ympäri kaupunkia taksilla, ja aivan varmasti vihaisi sydämensä pohjasta bussilinjaa, jolle hänet oli opastettava, kuski tajusi välittömästi. Mutta jos hän pelaisi korttinsa oikein, hänen ei ehkä tarvitsisi saada tulta ja tulikiveä niskaansa henkilökohtaisesti...

"Kuchiki-sama", kuski aloitti varovasti, "tästä läheltä, hieman alle kahden kilometrin päästä, lähtee noin puolen tunnin kuluttua bussi, joka pysähtyy hyvin lähellä konserttitaloa. Harmikseni minun on sanottava, että tässä valitettavassa tilanteessa se on paras ratkaisu, jonka kykenen teille tarjoamaan. Vaivojenne tähden luonnollisesti jätän koko päivän laskuttamatta teiltä."

Kuchiki Byakuya, jolla ei ollut harmainta aavistustakaan siitä, mikä tämä "bussi" mahtoi olla, jäi kerrankin sanattomaksi. Hänen sisarensa kuitenkin kiiruhti pelastamaan tilanteen: "Se saa nyt luvan käydä. Olkaa hyvä ja näyttäkää minulle kartasta missä olemme ja mistä auto lähtee."

Sisareensa luottaen Byakuya nyökkäsi vahvistukseksi, ja kuski teki työtä käskettyä. Pian hän katsoi Byakuan, Rukian ja Renjin loittonevia selkiä päivän palkkaa köyhempänä mutta erittäin helpottuneena. Kun Kuchiki-sama tajuaisi, millaiselle linjalle hänet oli opastettu, kuski itse olisi jo kaukana, vaikka tilanne vaatikin melkoista patikointia ja mahdollisesti peukalokyytiä kotiin.

* * *

"Olkaa hyvät ja muistuttakaa minua siitä, miten me päädyimme tänne", Byakuya ehdotti rauhallisesti estettyään vapaaksi päässyttä kanaa laskeutumasta olalleen. Pelästynyt lintu räpisteli hetken ympäriinsä ja laskeutui sitten uudelleen nukahtaneen Renjin tukkaan.

Rukia tukahdutti hihityksen ja jätti kanan paikoilleen, koska katsoi sen aiheuttavan vähemmän haittaa Renjin päässä kuin ympäri bussia räpistellen. Sitä paitsi sen omistaja varmaankin hakisi kurittoman linnun pois heti, kunhan saisi sen häkin korjattua.

"Uskon kysymyksen olleen retorinen, Nii-sama", Rukia vastasi rauhallisuudella, joka veti vertoja hänen veljensä äänensävylle. "En tiennytkään, että tällaisia linjoja vielä ajetaan. Kaikki nämä elukat... On kuin olisimme päätyneet keskelle eläinkuljetusta! Mihinhän nämä ihmiset ovat menossa?"

Byakuya nyökkäsi ja vaikeni. Hän sulki silmänsä, mikä tarjosi Rukia sai hyvän tilaisuuden tarkkailla bussia ja sen matkustajia paremmin.

Auto itsessään oli vanha ja ehdottomasti parhaat päivänsä nähnyt. Sen penkit olivat kovaa muovia ja täynnä paikoin rivoja graffiteja, joiden Rukia arveli olevan lopullinen syy siihen, että hänen veljensä katseli ennemmin silmäluomiensa sisäpintaa kuin autoa. Ikkunalasit olivat naarmuiset ja yksi ikkunoista oli juuttunut auki, minkä vuoksi viileä ulkoilma virtasi sisään tuivertamaan matkustajien hiuksia.

Matkustajat eivät olleet juuri bussia kummoisempia, ja bussikuski haisi vahvasti hieltä ja valkosipulilta. Monet matkustajista olivat sottaisia ja haisivat alkoholilta, ja ne jotka eivät, kantoivat lähes poikkeuksessa mukanaan erilaisia eläimiä. Rukia kiitti onneaan siitä, että kaikki bussin eläimet olivat visusti häkissä, ellei mukaan laskettu Renjin päähän päätynyttä kanaa.

Rukia tukahdutti taas hihityksen ja otti kuvan näystä. Renji oli nukahtanut lähes välittömästi päästyään bussiin, piittaamatta pätkääkään sen ja sen muiden matkustajien ei-niin-raikkaasta tuoksusta, ja pysähtyessään pohtimaan tätä seikkaa Rukia palasi mielessään takaisin Rukongaihin, päiviin ennen akatemiaa. Hän muisteli ruoan varastamista ja pitkiä aurinkoisia, kiireettömiä päiviä, kalastamista ja uimista kaupunkia halkovalla joella. Rukia ja Renji olivat todellakin kulkeneet yhdessä pitkän matkan räkänokkaisista kakaroista shinigameiksi!

Hetken Rukia harkitsi kanakuvan poistamista reiluuden nimissä, mutta päätti antaa sen olla. Renji itse oli antanut itsensä nukahtaa, ja saisi kantaa tyhmyytensä seuraamukset. Sitä paitsi näin mehevien kuvien ottoon ei aivan joka päivä tullut mahdollisuutta.

Vahvasti aivan liian harvoin siivotulta kanalalta haiseva mies keräsi suojattinsa takaisin häkkiin, ja Rukia manasi tyhmyyttään. Miksei hän ollut ottanut kuvaa Renjistä ja tatuoijasta? Vaikka hän muisti hyvin jokaisen kauniin, sensuellin hetken, hän olisi mielellään jättänyt itselleen valokuvallisia todisteita niistä.

Kuten Byakuya hieman aikaisemmin, myös Rukia sulki silmänsä. Hän tosin ei tehnyt sitä paetakseen sottaista bussia, vaan voidakseen paremmin keskittyä päiväuniinsa Renjistä. Hän aloitti niistä muistoista, joissa Renji oli puolustanut hänen henkeään omansa uhalla ja kantanut häntä pitkin Seireitein katuja, ja eteni niistä pidemmälle ja pidemmälle. Perhosten silkkiset siivet kutittivat hänen vatsaansa, ja se tuntui hyvältä.

Rukia oli juuri pääsemässä hyvään kohtaan, kun bussi ajoi terävään kuoppaan ja tempaisi shinigamin julmaan todellisuuteen, jossa Byakuya vahti hänen kunniaansa haukan lailla ja Renji nukkui tukka sotkussa kanalinnun jäljiltä, pää hieman takakenossa, kuolavana poskellaan ja yllään vaatteet, jotka eivät mitenkään sulautuisi konserttisalin tunnelmaan.

_Pakko myöntää, ettei todellisuus koskaan pärjää toiveunelle seksikkyyden saralla._

Rukia tunsi äkillistä suuttumusta. Mitä hän muka oli tehnyt ansaitakseen ensin Rukongain, jota edes parhaat ja ajan kultaamat muistot eivät kyenneet muokkaamaan miellyttäväksi paikaksi, ja sitten Kuchikien jäykkäniskaisuuden, ja lopulta koko sotkun Aizenin kanssa? Miksei hänen elämänsä voinut olla samanlaista kuin Orihimella tai kenellä tahansa Ichigon luokan tytöistä, jotka saivat lähes vapaasti päättää kenen kanssa viettivät aikaansa? Hänen elämänsä oli _epäoikeudenmukaista. _

Koska miellyttävä päiväuni oli joka tapauksessa mennyttä, Rukia päätti lillua hetken itsesäälissä.

Vaikka bussia ei voinut kuvailla kilometrinnielijäksi edes sarkastiseen sävyyn tuntematta huonoa omatuntoa, se kykeni taittamaan tarvittavan matkan ilman ei-toivottuja sattumuksia, mistä Rukia oli erittäin kiitollinen. Kilometrien jäädessä taakse hänen kiukkunsa ja itsesäälinsä, jotka eivät olleet tyypillisiä tuntemuksia yleensä positiiviselle shinigamille, haihtuivat nopeasti tehden tilaa jännityksentäyteiselle odotukselle. Rukia rakasti musiikkia, etenkin klassisen musiikin kevyttä puolta, jonka soinnut liitivät kuin pääskyt avointa taivasta vasten tai lepattelivat leikkisinä päiväperhosina niityn villikukkien joukossa.

Kun heidän pysäkkinsä tuli, kaikki kolme nousivat bussista kuka enemmän, kuka vähemmän vaatteitaan varoen. Konserttisaliin olisi käveltävä, mutta matka ei onneksi ollut pitkä, sillä aika alkoi olla tiukilla, eivätkä Rukian kengät olleet parhaimmillaan kiireisessä kävelyssä.

Matkalla monet päät kääntyivät katsomaan kolmea hiljaista kävelijää, joista yksi askelsi hieman synkkänä kahden kauniin kulkijan takana. Mitä lähemmäs määränpäätä kolmikko pääsi, sitä vähemmän Byakuya ja Rukia keräsivät huomiota, ja sitä huonommin Renji kuului joukkoon. Mitä tarkemmin konserttiyleisö varoi tuijottamasta häntä, sitä synkeämmäksi hän muuttui. Lopulta, kun Byakuya joutui käyttämään olemukseensa iskostunutta arvovaltaa saadakseen Renjin sisään konserttisaliin sen pukukoodista huolimatta, Rukia pelkäsi ystävänsä päästävän kiukkunsa valloilleen.

Näin ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut, ja Rukia unohti pian epäilyksensä. Konserttisalin tunnelmassa ja eleganssissa hän oli keijukainen akvamariininsinisessä puvussaan, perhonen pala sinisintä merta siivissään ja korallia huulillaan. Byakuya kulki hänen vierellään arvokkaana ja tyylikkäänä, herrasmiehenä kiireestä kantapäähän. Rakkikoirana kaksikon takana kummitteli synkkä ja ulkopuoliseksi unohtunut Renji, rähinää tukassaan ja sanatonta uhkaa silmissään.

Shinigamit löysivät paikkansa salissa, ja pian sen jälkeen soitanta alkoi. Haikeat huilut ja valittavat viulut viilsivät salin ilmaa. Buakuya ja Rukia antoivat itsensä taiteelle, ja musiikki kuljetti heidät vieraisiin tähtiin ja kaukaisimpiin galakseihin, ja näytti heille räjähtävät supernovat ja valovuosien mittaiset tyhjät mustuudet tähtijärjestelmien välillä.

Valitettavasti Renji, jonka musiikkimaku taipui rokahtavampaan ja letkeämpään suuntaan, ei kokenut musiikkia samoin kuin seuransa. Adrenaliini haihtui hänen verestään, ja tilaisuus muuttui nopeasti äärimmäisen ikävystyttäväksi. Hän alkoi nuokkua; vaiherikas päivä ja pelkästä tatuoimisen muistelusta palaavan endorfiinipilvi vaativat veronsa.

Huomattavasti myöhemmin hän heräsi tuntiessaan Rukian terävän koron uppoavan jalkateräänsä toistamiseen saman päivän aikana.

Oli aika palata kotiin.


	16. Nii sama osa 3

**A/N: **Masentavan maanantain kunniaksi lyhyt pätkä pisteeksi osuudelle _Nii-sama,_ seuraavaksi kohti aivan erilaisia fiiliksiä.

**Seuraavat kaksi chapua**postaan erikseen koka M-rating ja ymmärrettävyys itsenäisinä, joten teidän, oi uskolliset ehkä kolme lukijaani, kannattaa kruisailla lukemaan niitä vaikka profiilini kautta.

Reviev pee äl tset!

**

* * *

**

**Nii-sama, osa 3**

Byakuya palasi Soul Societyyn useita kokemuksia rikkaampana ja huomattavasti paremmalla tuulella kuin lähtiessään. Huolimatta pienestä myötähäpeästä, jota kapteeni oli joutunut tuntemaan alaistaan kohtaan konsertissa, musiikillinen elämys oli ollut suorastaan fantastinen. Lisäksi tapahtumarikas viikonloppu Rukian ja hänen ystäviensä seurassa sai normaalin arjen tuntumaan lähes lomamaiselta.

Heti toimistolleen päästyään Byakuya havaitsi, että jopa Koutasta oli tullut huomattavasti helpommin siedettävä viikonlopun aikana, vaikkei hän ollutkaan saanut paperitöitä etenemään läheskään siinä määrin kuin kapteeni oli toivonut. _Mutta hänhän on vain sijainen, _Byakuya muistutti itseään, _ja hän vasta hakee tuntumaa uuteen työhönsä. Minun on parasta auttaa häntä paperien kanssa._

Niinpä kapteeni istui työpöytänsä ääreen. Hän luki tärkeitä raportteja ja tarkisti laskemia, määräsi harjoituksia ja suoritti lukuisia muita tehtäviään, mutta joutui pian myöntämään, että hänen sydämensä oli vielä Rukian ja hänen räiskyvien ystäviensä luona aineellisessa maailmassa. Siksi kuudennen divisioonan kapteeni keskeytti hetkeksi työnsä ja pohti vierailuaan ja sen valossa saamaansa tietoa sisarestaan.

Osa tästä tiedosta oli ollut mitä toivottavinta, osa taas ei miellyttänyt Byakuyaa lainkaan. Tietojensa ja kokemustensa valossa hän teki nopeasti päätöksen Rukian kohtalosta ja otti sitten eteensä puhtaanvalkoisen paperiarkin. Kuchiki Byakuyan oli kirjoitettava sisarelleen.

_Rakas sisareni_, Byakuya aloitti ja pysähtyi miettimään, sopiko Rukiaa puhutella rakkaaksi sisareksi. Byakuya puraisi kynänsä päätä ennen kuin tajusi mitä oli tekemässä, ja palautti sitten terän tiukasti paperin tuntumaan. Hänen ei sopinut purra kynäänsä kuin kirjoittamaan opettelevan lapsen! Onneksi hän sai yleensä syyttää Renjiä toimiston kynien jyrsitystä tilasta, luutnantti kun kulutti yhtä paljon aikaa puremalla niitä kuin kirjoittamalla niillä.

Kyllä, puhuttelu oli hyvä. Byakuya päätti pohtia vähemmän ja kirjoittaa enemmän – jos lopputulos ei miellyttäisi häntä, hän voisi aina kirjoittaa uudelleen. Terä alkoi tanssia paperilla ja muodostaa kauniita, siistejä merkkejä, eikä yksikään mustepisara päätynyt kohtaan, johon sen ei ollut tarkoitus joutua.

Pian kapteeni oli saanut viestinsä valmiiksi ja luki sen läpi varmistaakseen tuloksen.

_Rakas sisareni,_

_Oli todellinen ilo vierailla kaupungissasi ja tutustua ystäviisi sekä elämääsi aineellisessa maailmassa. Erityisen paljon nautin kamarimusiikkikonsertista, minkä vuoksi olen päättänyt tutustua syvällisemmin aineellisen maailman musiikkiin ja sen muihin taiteisiin. _

_Toivoisin syvästi, että voisimme tulevaisuudessa nauttia aineellisen maailman taiteista enemmän yhdessä, ja olen päättänyt, ettei tämä vierailu jää viimeisekseni, vaan otan tavakseni vierailla kaupungissasi muutamien kuukausien välein sen mukaan, kuinka se työtehtävieni kärsimättä on mahdollista._

_Toivon vierailujeni lisäävän keskinäistä luottamustamme ja läheisyyttämme sisaruksina, ja toivon valvontani pitävän Sinut kaidalla polulla. Vierailuni vahvisti käsitykseni siitä, kuinka täynnä erilaisia houkutuksia aineellinen maailma on, ja vaikka niistä monet ovat täysin viattomia, toiset eivät sovi Kuchikin arvolle, ja eräät eivät sovi ainoankaan säädyllisen nuoren naisen arvolle. Muun muassa tästä syystä kehotankin Sinua suureen varovaisuuteen ja harkintaan niin toimissasi kuin ajatuksissasikin. _

_Erityisesti toivon Sinun myös pitävän mielessäsi, että vaikka Abarai on ystäväsi vuosien takaa, teidän ei tule jakaa aivan kaikkea. Haluan varoittaa Sinua siitä, että vaikka luutnanttini on kyvykäs shinigami, hänen henkilökohtainen elämänsä ei kaikilta osa-alueitaan ole sellaista, että katselen ilolla sisartani hänen seurassaan. Tiedän kuitenkin, että hänen ystävyydellään on Sinulle suuri merkitys, enkä halua erottaa teitä toisistanne, mikäli et anna minulle pakottavaa syytä tehdä niin._

_Lämmöllä,_

_Veljesi Kuchiki Byakuya_

Kuchiki Byakua päätti kirjeen oleva kelvollinen, sinetöi sen huolella ja lähetti sen matkaan.

Samaan aikaan aineellisessa maailmassa Rukia tunsi selittämättömien kylmien väreiden kulkevan selkäpitään pitkin.


	17. Voihan viikko: sunnuntai ja maanantai

**Kaksi edellistä chapuahan postasin erillisenä tarinana Karakuran juhlayöt**, vaikka periaatteessa ne kuuluisivat osaksi Voihan viikkoa (perjantai ja lauantai)... Ratingit tekevät elämän niin vaikeaksi! -_- Ei huvita tätä ficciä vetää M-ratingiin, koska lemon tai vastaava ei kuitenkaan ole pääpointtina.

**A/N:** Olen härskisti laiminlyönyt deskriptiivistä osuutta tekstissäni, ettekä te ole kertoneet sitä minulle! Hävetkää! ;( Koetan parantaa tapani.

Pidän pinball-kohtauksesta kovasti, koska kyseinen peli nyt vaan on niin parhautta. Käyttämäni termit ovat vähän lontoonkielen sävyttämiä (esim. Pinball vs. flipperi), mutta ehkä voimme elää sen kanssa. Voimmehan?

Betailematon. Sorry virheet. Mutta nyt sain oikoluvun toimimaan \o/

Review plz.

**Word count (Voihan viikko):** n. 9100 (häh, miten tässä nyt näin kävi?)

**Warnings:** -

**Spoilers:** Tasoa Ichigo ja Renji on ninQ shinigamei ja Ichigo asuu niinQ Karakuras.

**Disclaimer:** Jos omistaisin jotain, tatskatut shinigamit nähtäisiin useammin ilman paitaa.

* * *

**Voihan viikko: sunnuntai ja maanantai**

[**Tapahtui viime numerossa **(Karakuran juhlayöt, jonka postasin erillisenä chapuna sitrusmaisista syistä. Lukekaa vaikka profiilin kautta): Renji x Orihime, minkä seurauksena Orihime kutakuinkin kuvittelee saaneensa poikaystävän...]

Sunnuntai oli ollut paluuta normaaliin Kurosakien arkeen, mutta sekä Ichigo että Renji tunsivat lähestyvän myrskyn leijuvan ilmassa. Tästä syystä jopa Renji oli tyytyväinen kuolemanvarmasti koittavasta maanantaista, joka toisi mukanaan koulutyön kaikkine kiroineen.

Maanantai tarkoitti myös sitä, että Renji näkisi Orihimen koulussa. Hän ei varsinaisesti halunnut nähdä tyttöä.

Tai tarkemmin sanoen, hän tarkensi itselleen, hän _näki_ Orihimen mielellään, hän ei vain halunnut _keskustella_tämän kanssa. Silti shinigami tiesi hyvin, ettei voisi vältellä ystäväänsä jatkuvasti, joten ilma heidän välillään oli saatava selväksi, ja mitä vähemmillä vahingoilla, sen parempi.

Halu väistämättömän lykkäämisen sai kuitenkin Renjin kuhnimaan aamiaispöydässä niin pitkään, että hän myöhästyi ensimmäiseltä tunnilta, eikä siis ennättänyt puhua Orihimen kanssa ennen koulun alkua. Samasta syystä hän ei myöskään saanut selville, miksi Rukia ei ollut ilmaantunut kouluun. Sittemmin välitunnut eivät tarjonneet sopivia tilaisuuksia, vaikka Orihime hymyilikin niin, että Renji ei voinut kuin tuntea kauhua ajatellessaan väistämätöntä.

_Ruokatunnilla, _Renji päätti, mutta hyvä suunnitelma valui hiekkaan, kun taas kerran eräs hollow ajoitti saapumisensa ruokatunnin ajaksi.

_Tyypillistä minun tuuriani, _Renji ajatteli tällä kertaa, mutta ei voinut vakavissaan väittää olevansa pahoillaan. _Koulun jälkeen sitten._

Tämä suunnitelma seurasi ensimmäistä juoksuhiekkaan, sillä opettaja muisti Renjin jälki-istunnon paremmin kuin tämä itse.

_Päivä se on huomennakin, _Renji päätti Orihimen ja muiden lähtiessä kotiin. Hän katsoi inhoten sotkuista luokkaa ja jäi odottamaan rangaistussiirtolakumppaniaan. Kuinka luokka edes oli päässyt tällaiseen jamaan? Lattia oli täynnä paperisilppua, pudonneita roskia, kynänpätkiä, kenkien mukana sisään kulkeutuneita kiviä ja jopa kipsimuruja aikaisemmin päivällä rikkoutuneen kipsipään jäljiltä. Luokan perällä olevissa kirjahyllyissä oli kussakin ainakin kolme kiloa pölyä (_Miten hitossa, minähän siivosin ne vasta viime viikolla!_) ja yhdestä luokan lampusta oli palanut valo.

Jälki-istunnosta tulisi pitkä ja masentava.

Kun työpari lopulta saapui paikalle, Renji ei voinut peittää hämmästystään nähdessään yläluokkalaisen tytön, joka toisinaan hymyili hänelle kulkiessaan ohi, ja joka tuijotti hänen tatuointejaan yhtä peittelemättömästi kuin flirttaili, ja hän flirttaili hyvin peittelemättömästi.

Tämä ei ollut missään määrin harmittava asia, sillä tyttö oli oikeastaan varsin sievä. Hieman kuin Rukian paha kaksoissisko: pienikokoinen, siro, tummatukkainen... Mutta toisin kuin Rukia, tämä tyttö oli täynnä pahanilkistä flirttiä, ja hänestä huokui tiettyä harvinaislaatuista synnillistä auraa, jota Renji olisi mielellään ajatellut iltaisin, mikäli Ichigolla olisi ollut järkeä antaa hänelle toisinaan hieman yksityisyyttä.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Renji kysyi hieman tylysti, ja paikkasi sitten tahattoman sävynsä tajuttuaan: "Tarkoitan, että eikö sinun pitäisi olla yläluokkalaisten jälki-istunnossa?"

"Niin kai", tyttö vastasi hymyillen vinoa pahan tytön hymyään, "mutta minulla oli siellä niin hauskaa, että opettajani päättivät, ettei se ollut rangaistus. Niinpä minut siirrettiin alaluokkalaisen pariksi… Mutta en usko, että tämä on yhtään vähemmän hauskaa."

Vino pahan tytön hymy leveni entisestään, ja kun tyttö vei kätensä Renjin tatuoinneille, shinigami tunsi leveän virneen leviävän kasvoilleen. Tyttö suorastaan heitti itsensä hänen syliinsä!

"Minä en voi väittää, että jälki-istuntokokemukseni olisivat erityisen hauskoja, mutta epäilen, että tämä voi olla poikkeus", Renji vastasi matalalla äänellä ja oli kumartumaisillaan suutelemaan tyttöä, kun jälki-istuntoa valvova opettaja saapui paikalle ja tyttö veti kätensä pois. Tuike hänen suurissa silmissään ei kuitenkaan sammunut, ja silloin Renji tajusi, ettei tämän tytön kanssa tarvinnut leikkiä piirileikkiä viikkokaupalla, eikä tämä tyttö lähettäisi hänelle ahdistavia tekstiviestejä jälkeenpäin.

"Alkakaahan puunata, niin pääsette joskus poiskin", opettaja sanoi kuivasti ja jätti mopit ja sangot nojaamaan luokan oven viereen, sisäpuolelle. Hän sulki oven ja poistui viemään siivoustarvikkeita muissa luokissa jälki-istuntoaan suorittaville.

Mikäli hän olisi tiennyt, keille kahdelle oli juuri antanut tyhjän luokan temmellyskentäkseen, hän olisi harkinnut asiaa toistamiseen. Vaihtoehtoisesti hän olisi voinut jättää harkitsemisen kokonaan välistä, sillä hän olisi saman tien tajunnut, ettei kyse ollut hyvästä ajatuksesta.

* * *

"Sinullapa meni pitkään", Ichigo huomautti Renjin saapuessa kotiin, mutta Renji vain virnisti hänelle tavalla, joka sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin Ichigon selkäpiitä. Hän muisti aivan liian hyvin edellisen kerran, kun oli nähnyt samankaltaisen ilmeen ystävänsä kasvoilla. Okayamalainen hotelli, pin-up-tyttö, kosinilausekkeen johtaminen, oiva kuvakulma…

Ichigo karkotti ajatukset mielestään ja olisi halunnut uskotella itselleen, että ei halunnut tietää, mutta ei edes vaivautunut yrittämään. _Orihime, _hän ajatteli ja karkotti seuraavat mielikuvat aivoistaan.

"Kuule", hän sanoi, "tämä paikka on kamalassa kunnossa. Romusi on vallannut lattian, ja olen melko varma siitä, että vaatekasasi ovat ylittäneet epähygieenisyyden ja siirtyneet evoluutioon. Meidän on pakko siivota."

Renji silmäili huonetta kriittisesti "Hmm?" hän aloitti, "mikä tässä muka on vikana ja kuka meitä pakottaa? En ole kuullut Isshinin valittavan. Ehkä minä voisin viedä vähän vaatteita pesuun, minulta alkaa olla sukat lopussa, mutta muuten."

Ichigo teki parhaansa saadakseen aikaan Välienselvittelyn vanhaan kunnon tapaan, muttei jostain syystä saanut kasaan riittävästi tunnetta siihen, ja niin hän antoi asian olla. Ehkä terveystarkastaja jossakin vaiheessa pakottaisi Renjin siivoamaan. Ehkä se olisi Isshin, ehkä Rukia seuraavan kerran huoneessa käydessään. Ichigo se ei olisi, sillä hän ei yksinkertaisesti jaksanut välittää.

"Ai niin, Renji", Ichigo sanoi katsellen vierestä kuinka shinigami rojahti patjalleen, "katso puhelintasi. Orihime, Ishda ja muut ovat menossa pelaamaan illalla ja kysyvät, haluaisimmeko me tulla mukaan. Minä ainakin olen mukana, voittaa se sinun likavaatteidesi tuijottamisen."

Renji nyökkäsi piikistä piittaamatta. "Voittaa täällä homehtumisen."

* * *

Kuten usein arki-iltaisin, Karakura Arcade oli täynnä videopeleihin uppoutuneita nuoria. Ilma oli sakeana pelien äänistä, puheensorinasta ja satunnaisista innon- tai kauhunkiljahduksista, joita nuoret heittelivät ilmoille, kun jonkun peli sujui loistavasti tai vaihtoehtoisesti kaikkea muuta kuin loistavasti. Laitteiden valot välkkyivät hieman hämärässä pelisalissa, mikä johdatteli Renjin ajatukset yökerhoihin.

Kuten useimmat muut Karakuran koulun oppilaat, myös Renji piti Karakura Arcadesta. Innokas tunnelma tempaisi helposti mukaansa, ja muutamalla kolikolla oli mahdollista ostaa itselleen viihdyttäviä ja palkitsevia hetkiä erilaisten pelien parissa.

Kun Ichigo oli ensimmäistä kertaa esitellyt ystävälleen Karakura Arcaden, Renjin oli ollut hieman hankala päästä jyvälle pelaamisesta. Arcadepelit olivat jotakin uutta sellaisiin klassikoihin kuin räsypokkaan tai vedonlyöntiin tottuneelle shinigamille, ja hänen oli ollut vaikea käsittää, miksi vaikkapa virtuaalisten hedelmien riviin asettelun olisi pitänyt olla hauskaa.

Ymmärrettävistä syistä Ichigo oli aloittanut esittelynsä pelistä, jonka tarkoituksena oli lyödä nyrkkeilysäkkiä niin kovaa kuin mahdollista, ja Renji oli kokeillut peliä lähinnä päästäkseen eroon Ichigosta. Se ei kuitenkaan osoittautunut erityisen viihdyttäväksi – Renji sai hakata nyrkkeilysäkkiä salilla juuri niin paljon kuin halusi, ja vielä ihan ilmaiseksi. Vaikka erilaisten asioiden tarkoitukseton hakkaaminen oli toisinaan mitä vapauttavinta ja rentouttavinta puuhaa, tuntui typerältä maksaa siitä ilosta itsensä siniseksi, kun mikään ei edes mennyt rikki tyydyttävän räsähdyksen saattelemana.

Kun Renji oli esittänyt mielipiteensä laitteesta Ichigolle, tämä oli yrittänyt selittää, mistä pelissä oli kysymys. Hän oli kuitenkin luovuttanut nopeasti ja arvellut, ettei Renjistä olisi pelaajaksi. Parivaljakko oli ollut jo poistumassa, kun Renji oli nähnyt merirosvoaiheiden pinball-pöydän, jonka teema, värit, valot ja äänet olivat kiehtoneet häntä. Hän oli maksanut yhdestä pelistä silkasta uteliaisuudesta – ja jäänyt koukkuun kerrasta. Kyseisenä iltana hän oli pelannut niin pitkään, että paikan työntekijöiden oli täytynyt heittää hänet ulos Ichigon suotuisalla avustuksella, ja seuraavana päivänä hän oli jättänyt menemättä historiantunnille, koska ei voinut pitää näppejään erossa pelistä.

Niinpä ei ollut yllättävää, että heti pienen ryhmän saavuttua Karakura Arcadeen, Renji marssi suoraan vakiopöytänsä luo. Muut seurasivat häntä lähinnä siksi, että eivät olleet vielä päättäneet, mitä halusivat tehdä. Jokaisella oli oma lempipelinsä, mutta toisaalta he olivat viettämässä aikaansa yhdessä, joten olisi mukavaa, no, tehdä jotain yhdessä.

Tarkkaavaisesti vastusta arvioiden Renji jännitti jousta, josta irrotti otteensa nopeasti. Tarkalleen oikealla voimalla matkaan ammuttu pallo ei kohonnut ylös asti, vaan putosi läpän päälle ja valui oikean yläkulman flipperille. Terävä napinpainallus lähetti pallon juuri oikeaan ramppiin.

"_Skillshot!"_ matala koneääni kailotti ja Renjin virne leveni entisestään.

"Missä Rukia muuten viipyy?" Ichigo kysyi jo pinballin katsomiseen kyllästyneenä. Hän oli katsonut kyseistä peliä kuluneiden viikkojen aikana niin pitkään, että aina kun hän sulki silmänsä, hän näki teräspallon kiemuraisella rampilla.

Sopivasti rampin hidastama pallo laskeutui alareunan vasemmalle flipperille. Rento, rauhallinen napinpainallus lähetti sen maalitauluun, ja laudan vasemmassa alareunassa syttyi valo, joka ilmoitti tehtävän aktivoimisen tulleen mahdolliseksi. Pallo putosi takaisin ja osui bumperiin. Siitä se kimposi toiseen, josta taas ensimmäiseen ja niin edespäin.

"Umm", Orihime aloitti tapansa mukaan, "Rukia ei tule tänään. Hänellä on päänsärky, siksi hän ei ollut koulussakaan."

Ichigo kohotti toista kulmaansa. "Päänsärky koko päivän? Rukia jättää välistä tilaisuuden pelata DDR:ää päänsäryn vuoksi?"

_Ei ole mahdollista, _Renji ajatteli, mutta unohti asian saman tien. Pallo jätti bumperit ja laskeutui aivan oikeanpuoleisen flipperin päätyyn, josta napautus nosti sen vasemman ylälaidan ramppiin. Renji värähti ilosta – tämä ramppi oli hänen suosikkinsa, vaikkei tässä vaiheessa pelillisesti optimaalinen. Kun pallo valui hitaasti alas kujaa, DMT:ssä välkkyi kuva lähes alastomasta liehuvatukkaisesta naisesta, jolla oli veitsi hampaidensa välissä.

"Äh, hän ei varmaankaan vain jaksanut tulla katsomaan miten sinä ja Renji piikittelette toisianne", Ishda vastasi.

"Tuon koneen ääressä Renji ei huomaisi vaikka Yachiru raahaisi Kenpachin leikkimään hänen kanssaan", Ichigo huomautti, mikä sai aikaan muutaman hyväntahtoisen naurahduksen.

"Hei!" Renji sanoi lähinnä todistaakseen, että kykeni vallan hyvin huomaamaan tapahtumat ympärillään. Hän olisi halunnut myös huomauttaa olevansa paikalla, mutta vasemmalla flipperillä pysäytetyn pallon lyöminen saman alareunan ramppiin oli vaikeaa ja vaati niin paljon keskittymistä, ettei puhuminen samaan aikaan tuntunut hyvältä ajatukselta.

"_Mission accepted",_ koneääni ilmoitti pallon palatessa flipperien ulottuviin.

_Viisikymmentä osumaa bumpereihin, _Renji ajatteli vanhasta muistista. _Helppo juttu!_

Flipperit lähettivät pallon yläreunan bumperien joukkoon, ja Renjin oli taas helppo seurata keskustelua hopeakuulan kimpoillessa pöydän ylälaidassa.

"Mennäänkö pelaamaan muutama erä Fruit Falliesia?" Orihime ehdotti innokkaana. Fruit Fallies oli tunnetusti hänen suosikkinsa, mutta muut eivät juuri piitanneet siitä, koska se tuntui heistä hieman lapselliselta.

"Miten olisi DDR?" Ichigo ehdotti haluamatta pahoittaa ystävänsä mieltä. Useimmiten he pelasivat DDR:ää, sillä se oli oiva kompromissi; kukapa olisi voinut olla pitämättä nuolten painelusta musiikin mukana?

"_Mission accomplished", _tuttu koneääni ilmoitti muutamaa helppoa pelastusta myöhemmin, kun Renji oli saanut tarvittavat viisikymmentä osumaa. Hän päätti varmuuden vuoksi saada magna-saven aktivoitavaksi ja keskittyi osumaan oikeisiin tauluihin, mutta hänen keskittymisensä herpaantui kriittisellä hetkellä, kun hän tunsi jonkin osuvan päähänsä.

"Ichigo, idiootti, katso nyt mitä sait aikaan!" hän rähähti katsoessaan avuttomana, kuinka teräskuula ohjautui suoraan drainiin.

"En se minä ollut", Ichigo vastasi ja nyökkäsi kohti muutamia Karakukan koulun ylemmillä luokilla olevia poikia, jotka loittonivat ripeää kävelytahtia pinball-pöydän luota.

"Ääliöt", Renji mutisi mutta päätti kerrankin antaa asian olla. Hänellä oli vielä kaksi palloa pelattavanaan.

Peli ei kuitenkaan ottanut sujuakseen. Muutamaa tehtävää myöhemmin Renji luovutti jäljellä olevan pelinsä kolmelle tytölle ja päätti etsiä Ichigon ja muut. Muutama erä DDR:ää tekisi terää epäonnisen pinballin jälkeen.

Renjin saapuessa paikalle Ichigo ja Orihime olivat uppoutuneet ottamaan mittaa toisistaan. Ichigo oli lievässä johdossa, mutta Orihime otti häntä aina kiinni runsasnuolisissa kohdissa, sillä hän tunsi kappaleet paljon Ichigoa paremmin.

Pelaajat olivat saaneet jonkin verran yleisöä, mikä tosin johtui enemmän Orihimen poven liikkeestä kuin pelaajien erityisen poikkeavasta taidosta, vaikka molemmat olivatkin reilusti keskitason yläpuolella. Useimmat katsojista olivat Karakuran koulun oppilaita, mikä ei ollut outoa, koska useimmat Karakura Arcaden asiakkaat olivat heitä. Joukko vaihtui hiljalleen, ja ilmiselvistä syistä Orihimen puolelle asettunut Renji seurasi liikettä ympärillään siitä huolimatta, että edellä mainitut ilmiselvät syyt tekivät keskittymisen siihen hieman hankalaksi.

Kappale vaihtui toiseksi ja toinen kolmanneksi. Kolmannen kappaleen loppupuolella Renji huomasi aikaisemmat tuttavansa, samat pojat, jotka olivat pilanneet hänen pelinsä. Se oli kuitenkin ollutta ja mennyttä, eikä Renji viitsinyt kantaa kaunaa teräskuulan puolesta. Hän siirsi katseensa takaisin Orihimeen vain tunteakseen käden pian osuvan niskaansa.

"Ääliö", hän sihahti hiljaa pojalle, joka oli tällä kertaa jäänyt paikalle kuulemaan vastauksen. "Miksi sinä teit tuon _taas?"_

"Sinä lähentelit tyttöystävääni tänään", poika vastasi pitäen äänensä puhetasolla, vaikka hänen silmänsä muljahtelivatkin niin, että Renji arveli niiden pian putoavan pois paikoiltaan.

"Sekoitat minut johonkin toiseen", Renji vastasi tarkoittaen sanojaan, vaikka tajusikin pian, että Karakurassa oli tuskin ketään, joka olisi helppo sekoittaa häneen. "Kuule kaveri, minä en edes tiedä, kuka sinun tyttöystäväsi on, enkä voisi vähempää välittää, hänen on oltava täysi aasi, jos hän jaksaa olla sinun kanssasi. Ala kalppia ennen kuin joku kerää skalppisi."

Orihimen ja Ichigon kappale oli jo loppunut, ja Renjin sanat olivat kiinnittäneet Orihimen huomion. Niinpä hän kuuli selvästi seuraavat yläluokkalaisen pojan sanat – itse asiassa hyvin mahdollisesti koko halli kuuli yläluokkalaisen seuraavat sanat, sillä hän ei todellakaan säästellyt keuhkojaan niitä lausuessaan.

"Minun tyttöystäväni ei todellakaan ole aasi! Hän on pieni, kaunis ja mustatukkainen, ja palvoo minun tatuointiani! Hän ei koskaan puuttuisi sinun kaltaiseesi puolimieliseen, jos vain antaisit hänen olla rauhassa!" poika karjui, ja hänen kaksi ystäväänsä nyökkäilivät taustalla.

_Pieni, kaunis, mustatukkainen, todellakin pitää tatuoinneista... Ah, tietysti, _Renji ajatteli, ja samalla pojan kiukkuun tuli merkittävä määrä tolkkua.

"Kuule", Renji vastasi pitäen äänensä niin matalana, että ainoastaan yläluokkalainen kuuli sen. Ainakin se oli hänen tarkoituksensa, mutta Orihime oli niin halutessaan erittäin tarkkaavainen ja teräväkorvainen nuori nainen.

"Kuule, minä en tyytynyt lähentelemään sinun tyttöystäväsi, ja hän todellakin puuttui minuun useammilla tavoilla, kuin voit edes kuvitella. Jos et usko, kysyä vaikka minun luokkani opettajanpöydältä."

Poika haukkoi hetken ilmaa, mikä yhdistettynä kiukusta pullottaviin silmiin sai hänet näyttämään siinä määrin kalalta, että Renji rähähti nauruun ennen kuin tajusi tehneensä suuren virheen.

Poika ystävineen poistui paikalta uhkailtuaan ensin Renjin terveyttä, mikä ei kuitenkaan huolettanut häntä. Se ei myöskään liittynyt mitenkään kyseiseen virheeseen, jonka vakavat harmaat silmät olivat nauliutuneet nauravaan punatukkaan. Sanaakaan sanomatta Orihime poimi maasta laukkunsa ja livahti pois paikalta ennen kuin Ichigo edes tajusi mitä oli tapahtumassa.

Loppuilta sujui huomattavasti vähemmän miellyttävissä merkeissä. Ichigo, Ishda ja Chado eivät tienneet, mikä Orihimelle oli tullut, eikä Renji ollut halukas selittämään sitä. Tämä ei tietenkään estänyt muita pohtimasta asiaa, ja siksi matka Karakura Arcadelta Kurosakien talolle tuntui kohtuuttoman pitkäkestoiselta rangaistukselta.

Useiden tuloksettomien soittoyritysten jälkeen Ishda sai Orihimelta lyhyen tekstiviestin, jossa hän kertoi olevansa aivan kunnossa, mutta hänen päätään kivisti, ja hän haluaisi levätä kaikessa rauhassa päänsärkynsä pois. Kukaan ei tietenkään uskonut häntä, mutta viesti teki varsin selväksi sen, ettei tyttö halunnut seuraa, joten he päättivät antaa asian olla ja hajaantua kukin omille tahoilleen.


	18. Voihan viikko: tiistai

A/N: Hassua, miten onnistun laahaamaan juonta näin hitaasti, kun samalla tuntuu siltä, että en kerkeä mitenkään kirjoittamaan tapahtumista. Sitä paitsi teksti jotenkin tuntuu ontuvan taas. Miltä teistä tuntuu? Review plz!

Huh, kirjautumisongelma johti miut vakaviin vieroitusoireisiin, kun en päässyt kyyläämään stattejani :D [ ] on elämä, [x] ei ole elämää. Kyseisestä syystä vähän myöhäinen postaus.

* * *

**Voihan viikko: tiistai**

Koulupäivä oli edennyt tyypillistä enemmän tai vähemmän normaalia rataansa iltapäivän tunteihin asti, eikä Renji ollut nähnyt tyttöä ylemmältä luokalta koko päivänä. Hän ei ollut nähnyt myöskään Orihimea sitten edellisen päivän välikohtauksen, josta hän tunsi epämääräistä huonoa omaatuntoa.

Huono omatunto suututti häntä. Mitä väärää hän muka oli tehnyt? Hänellä ja Orihimella ei (jumalille kiitos) ollut minkäänlaista sitoumusta välillään, ja mistähän helvetistä hänen olisi pitänyt tietää, että tyttö ylemmältä luokalta kulki jonkun kanssa? Ei ollut hänen asiansa vahtia muiden moraalia, hänellä oli riittävästi työtä omassaan.

Renjin raudanluja logiikka ei kuitenkaan päästänyt häntä pälkähästä, vaan epämääräinen paha olo nakersi hänen sisintään tunnista toiseen. Hän päätti tehdä sen, mitä oli välikohtauksesta asti harkinnut, mutta minkä ylpeys oli tähän saakka estänyt. Hän kurkotti Zabimarun puoleen huolimatta siitä, että tunsi itsensä äärimmäisen typeräksi ottaessaan ihmissuhdeneuvoja vastaan paviaanilta. Itse asiassa koko kuvio sai hänet kyseenalaistamaan omat sosiaaliset taitonsa, joita oli aina pitänyt vähintäänkin keskinkertaisina.

Opettajan puheesta piittaamatta Renji sulki silmänsä ja koetti unohtaa ympäristönsä. Luokkahuone ei ollut paras paikka meditaatioon – ei niin että Renji olisi sitä harrastanut edes Zabimarun kanssa kommunikoidessaan. Yleensä zanpakuto puhui hänelle silloin, kun hän sitä vähiten halusi, ja tuntui tekevän kaikkensa masentaakseen ja musertaakseen kantajaansa.

Tällä kertaa Zabimaru kuitenkin oli hiljaa, vaikka Renji teki parhaansa ärsyttääkseen nuea. Hän solvasi sitä huonoista neuvoista, kiusauksesta, tyhmyydestä ja kyvyttömyydestä auttaa Renjiä toimimaan ihmisten maailmassa, mutta mikään tästä ei saanut zanpakuton epämääräistä tyytyväisyyttä edes murenemaan. Shinigami oli juuri siirtymäisillään henkilökohtaisuuksiin, kun tuli julmasti keskeytetyksi.

"Abarai, nukutko sinä tunnilla?" opettajan terävä ääni sanoi tunkeutuen lähes tuskallisesti Renjin tajuntaan.

Puhuteltu ähkäisi ja avasi silmänsä. "En toki", hän vastasi, "kuka voisi nukkua kesken Nara-kaudesta kertovaa tuntia? Keskityin vain kuvittelemaan tapahtumia mielessäni. Niin kuin historian elävöittäminen, tiedäthän."

Renji tunsi hetken ylpeyttä ovelasta paostaan, mutta kun muutaman sekunnin tyrmistyneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen tirskunta täytti luokan, hän alkoi epäillä jonkin menneen vikaan. Hän ei nähnyt tilanteessa mitään hauskaa, kuten ei myöskään opettaja, jonka ääni oli kuiva ja hapan: "Abarai on varmaankin nukkunut useammankin tunnin, sillä olemme jo lähes kahden viikon ajan käsitelleen Heian-kautta. Ole hyvä ja jää juttelemaan kanssani tunnin jälkeen."

Huolimatta siitä, että olisi halunnut marssia ulos luokasta, Renji tyytyi nyökkäämään ja taikomaan kasvoilleen pahoittelevan ilmeen. Se ei kuitenkaan pehmittänyt opettajaa lainkaan, joten kenties ilme ei sittenkään kuvastanut nöyrää mielipahaa niin hyvin kuin shinigami oli toivonut.

Renji huokasi. Hän päätti esittää lopputunnin ahkeraa oppilasta, mutta vain muutaman minuutin päästä hänen mietteensä palasivat epämiellyttävään sosiaaliseen tilanteeseen, johon hän oli itsensä onnistunut ajamaan. Miksi hänen elämästään tuli aina tällaista? Juuri kun alkoi näyttää siltä, että asiat järjestyisivät, jokin uusi pulma nosti ilmoille ruman päänsä.

Tunti loppui aikanaan, ja kuten käsketty, Renji jäi keskustelemaan opettajan kanssa muiden oppilaiden lähtiessä kotiin. Renji todellakin kadehti heitä.

"Abarai", historianopettaja sanoi kuulostaen ainoastaan väsyneeltä, ei lainkaan vihaiselta. "Olemme muutamien opettajien kanssa keskustelleet tilanteestasi ja sen vaikutuksesta koulutyöhösi."

"Tilanteestani?" Renji toisti vähemmän älykkään kuuloisesti. Mitä opettajat muka tiesivät siitä sonnasta, jota elämä oli päättänyt kaataa hänen niskaansa?

"Niin, perhetilanteestasi", opettaja selvitti, ja pieni ymmärryksen valo syttyi ainoan kuulijan silmissä. "Ymmärrämme, ettei tilanteesi ole ihanteellinen oppimista silmällä pitäen, ja olemme hyvin tyytyväisiä siitä, että olet päässyt Kurosakien luokse asumaan. Kurosaki Isshin on hyvä ihminen, joskin hieman…" Opettajan ääni vaimeni kuulumattomiin ja hän yskähti.

"Kollegojeni kanssa päädyimme siihen, että vaikka käytökselläsi ansaitsisit tulla erotetuksi koulusta, annamme armon käydä oikeudesta, ja erottamisen sijasta lähetämme sinut keskustelemaan

psykologin kanssa. Hän arvioi tilannettasi, ja mahdollisesti lähettää sinut eteenpäin psykiatrille."

Renji oli oikeassa arvatessaan, että hämmennys kuvastui hänen kasvoiltaan. Itse asiassa opettaja toivoi, että olisi voinut ottaa oppilaansa ilmeestä valokuvan ja käyttää sitä piirustuksessa esimerkkinä hämmästyksensekaisesta tyrmistyksestä ja kauhistuksesta.

"Olen pahoillani siitä, että asia tuli esille näin", opettaja sanoi vilpittömästi. "Olemme asiasta yhteydessä Kurosakiin myöhemmin tänään, eikä sinun tarvitse ajatella asiaa vielä sen enempää; olen varma siitä, että sinulla on yllin kyllin ajateltavaa ilmankin. Halusin vain sinun tietävän, millaiseen tulokseen olemme päätyneet."

Sanattomaksi tyrmistynyt Renji ei voinut kuin nyökätä, ja opettaja hymyili hänelle.

"Menehän nyt", hän sanoi, "äläkä turhaa stressaannu tästä. Niin, ja ole kiltti ja yritä edes pysytellä tunnilla hereillä! Suoraan sanoen arvosanasi eivät ole olleet kummoiset silloinkaan, kun siirryit tänne, ja ne ovat siitä lähtien laskeneet kuin lehmän häntä."

Renji nyökkäsi uudelleen ja mutisi jotakin hyvällä mielikuvituksella kiitokseksi tulkittavaa. Hän keräsi tavaransa ja laahusti ulos luokasta samalla epämääräisesti arvellen, ettei psykologin kanssa keskusteleminen ollut lainkaan hyvä juttu, vaikkei hänellä ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mikä tämä "psykologi" mahtoi olla.

Ellei Renji olisi keskittynyt kuvittelemaan vaihtoehtoisia psykologeja, hän olisi epäilemättä kiinnittänyt huomiota kolmeen yläluokkalaiseen poikaan, jotka olivat seuranneet häntä usean korttelinvälin ajan. Jos Renji olisi kiinnittänyt huomiota heihin, hän olisi epäilemättä huomannut myös sen, että eräs pojista oli se, joka piti itseään ylemmällä luokalla olevan tytön poikaystävänä.

Nyt hän kuitenkin havaitsi heidät vasta tuntiessaan kiven napsahtavan olkaansa. Hän kääntyi ympäri, ja samassa hetkessä pojat olivat hänen kimpussaan.

Renji ei hetkeäkään epäillyt, etteikö voisi potkia hyökkääjien ahterit Karakurasta Timbuktuun jos niin haluaisi, mutta järjen ääni hillitsi häntä. _Olet tarpeeksi pahassa pulassa jo nyt, eikä tappeleminen ainakaan paranna tilannettasi, _se kuiski hänen korvaansa, ja niinpä hän tyytyi lähinnä ottamaan iskuja vastaan, ainoastaan suojautuen niiltä niin hyvin, kuin tuskastuttavan vahvasti fysiikan lakien noudattamiseen sitoutunut gigai salli.

Kipu juoksi pitkin hänen ihmiskehoaan, ja hän kivun myötä tuli vaikeasti tukahdutettava raivo, joka houkutti Zabimarun äänen esiin. Se suhtautui tilanteeseen täysin päinvastoin kuin järjen ääni.

Kun eräs pojista sai onnekkaan iskun osumaan Renjin kasvoihin, shinigami tunsi nenänsä murtuvan.

Kyse ei suinkaan ollut ensimmäisestä kerrasta, kun Renji tunsi kivun ja murtuman kirvottaman kuvottavan rusahduksen. Itse asiassa hänellä oli mittava kokemus nenänsä murtamisesta, mutta yhtä kaikki se _sattui_ joka kerta vähintäänkin yhtä paljon. Lämmin veri tulvi hänen kasvoilleen ja valui hänen suuhunsa, ja sillä hetkellä Zabimarun karjunta hukutti järjen äänen alleen kuin leijonan karjaisu pikkulinnun viserryksen.

Renji todisti kykenevänsä potkimaan hyökkääjien ahterit Karakurasta Timbuktuun, mutta ennen kuin hän pääsi lopettamaan työtään kunnolla, järjen ääni pääsi hetkeksi tasoihin Zabimarun kanssa, ja shinigami päätti poistua paikalta mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hän ei uskonut joutuvansa erityisen suureen pulaan niin pitkään kun ei murjoisi ketään sairaalakuntoon, mutta tilanteen ollessa mikä oli, se oli enää vain ajan kysymys.

Niinpä Renji taittoi loppumatkan Kurosakien talolle nilkuttavana, ruhjottuna ja verta suustaan sylkien. _Miksi veri aina valuu nenästä kurkkuun?_ hän kysyi itseltään kerta toisensa jälkeen, mutta ei keksinyt siihen järkevää vastausta. Pian se ei edes kiinnostanut häntä suuremmin, koska toive jääpussin löytämisestä saavutti prioriteettiaseman hänen mielessään. Hän oli valmis vaikka Keskustelemaan Isshinin kanssa kunhan vain saisi jääpussin käsiinsä.

Enemmän tai vähemmän onnekkaasti Isshin kuitenkin oli vielä klinikallaan Renjin saapuessa kotiin. Karin oli lähtenyt pelaamaan jalkapalloa, Yuzu linnoittautunut omaan huoneeseensa kiusaamaan "Bostovia", jonka pelastamiseksi kukaan ei ollut laittanut eikä aikonut laittaa tikkua ristiin.

"Ihhigo", Renji tervehti jääkaappia tyhjentävää vastaanottokomiteaansa, joka oli pudottaa tuoremehupurkin maahan nähdessään tulijan.

"Renji! Mitä helvettiä sinulle on tapahtunut? Et voi edes kävellä koulusta kotiin ilman, että joudut vaikeuksiin", Ichigo huudahti. "Byakuya?" hän sitten spekuloi uteliaana ja täysin huolestumattomalta kuulostaen.

"hääfuffi. Folbe foigaa", Renji vastasi, ja Ichigo tuijotti häntä vähintäänkin hämmästyneenä.

"Mitä häistä?"

"Jääpussi!" Renji äyskäisi pakottaen sanan suustaan selkeänä. Tämä toive sai Ichigoon sen verran liikettä, että hän etsi pussillisen pakasteherneitä, kietoi ne leivinliinaan ja ojensi mytyn Renjille.

"Ole hyvä", hän sanoi." Kertoisitko nyt, mitä sinulle on tapahtunut? Näytät siltä, kuin joku olisi ajanut ylitsesi painonvartioiden haitaribussilla."

Renji huokasi. "Kolme yläluokkalaista poikaa kävi kimppuuni, ne samat tyypit, jotka soittivat minulle suutaan eilen", hän vastasi yhä hieman honottaen mutta sentään ymmärrettävästi.

"Kolme yläluokkalaista teki tuon sinulle?" Ichigo sanoi epäuskoisena. "Mies, sinä olet ruosteessa!"

"No opettaja uhkaili minua psykologilla ja ajattelin, että en ainakaan voita mitään tappelemalla, joten päätin ottaa iskut vastaan. Sitten yksi mursi nenäni, ja tässä minä nyt sitten olen."

"Renji!" Ichigo lähes kiljaisi, mutta sai vastaukseksi ainoastaan pahan katseen.

Ichigo raapi päätään mietteliäänä. "Kuule", hän sitten sanoi, "isä on klinikalla. Hän voi laittaa nenäsi suoraksi ja paikata sinut muutenkin. Koulupukusi on kuitenkin mennyttä, joten hän saa väistämättä tietää tästä, voit yhtä hyvin paikkauttaa itsesi mukavasti. Inoue ei nimittäin vieläkään vastaa puhelimeensa."

Renji mutisi vastaukseksi jotain, mistä Ichigo ei saanut selvää, mutta arveli sen voivan olla kaikkien parhaaksi. Hän raahasi veljensä klinikalle, jota Isshin jo siivosi yökuntoon.

"Renji! Rakas poikani! Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?" Isshin messusi tutuksi tulleella tavallaan heti nähdessään ottopoikansa verentahrimat ja repaleiset vaatteet.

"Hän oli tappelussa, ja uskomme, että hänen nenänsä on murtunut. Ajattelimme, että sinä voisit paikata hänet", Ichigo selitti ystävänsä puolesta. "Hänen nenänsä on ilmeisesti tosi kipeä, joten hän on vähän huonolla tuulella."

Isshin vakavoitui ja nyökkäsi. Hän istutti Renjin klinikan tuolille ja etsi kaiken tarvittavan esille. Hän aloitti puhdistamalla veren ja lian potilaansa kasvoilta, ja jatkoi sitten varsinaiseen korjailuun. Renji sihahti toisinaan muutaman hieman honottavan manauksen, mutta muutoin kesti kivun ja epämukavuuden suoraselkäisenä.

Kesken kaiken klinikan puhelin soi, ja Isshin vastasi siihen normaalilla klinikkaäänellään. Hän nyökkäili luuri olkapäähänsä tuettuna ja sanoi puhelimeen muutaman sanan. Hän lopetti pian puhelun kiittäen soittajaa, ja jatkoi sitten sanaakaan sanomatta Renji paikkaamista.

"Menehän suihkuun, Renji", hän sanoi pehmeästi saatuaan tehtävänsä tehdyksi. "Koulustasi oltiin minuun yhteydessä, ja haluan puhua siitä sinun kanssasi."

Yllättäen Isshin saavutti jälleen tutuksi tulleen maniansa: "Mutta älkäämme tehkö sitä tyhjin vatsoin! Ichigo ja minä menemme keittiöön auttamaan Yuzua ruoan kanssa sillä aikaa kun sinä siistiydyt", Isshin paapatti, mikä pahensi Renjin hiljalleen pahenevaa päänsärkyä useita pykäliä.

Renji kuitenkin nyökkäsi, sillä lämmin suihku tuntui oikeastaan varsin mukavalta ajatukselta tässä vaiheessa. Suunnitelmaa alettiin toteuttaa, ja kylpyhuoneeseen päästyään Renji irvisti peilikuvalleen. Hänen pieni toiveensa tapahtumien salaamisesta koulussa haihtui välittömästi, sillä hänen kasvonsa olivat turvonneet, ja epäilemättä ne olisivat seuraavana päivänä myös purppuranpunaisten mustelmien peitossa.

_Surkea idea vain ottaa iskut vastaan, _hän ripitti järjen ääntä, ja Zabimaru liittyi ripitykseen.

_Älä anna ihmisten tapojen käydä liiaksi itseesi,_ henki sanoi lopuksi mystisesti, mikä jätti Renjin ihmettelemään, kenen tapoja hänen olisi sen mielestä noudatettava. Zabimarulla kun oli tapana sanoa aivan samoin silloin, kun Renji teki jotakin, mistä sai shinigamien vihat päälleen.

Renji irvisti peilikuvalleen. Hän napitti koulupuseronsa auki ja heitti verisen, pölyisen ja monesta kohdasta repeytyneen vaatteen suoraan roskakoriin, jonne sitä seurasivat myös muut päällysvaatteet. Renji huuhtoi kasvonsa, ja kun hän kumartui, hänen nenänsä alkoi taas vuotaa verta. Hän kumartui vielä alemmas koettaen estää verta valumasta nieluunsa, mikä ei kuitenkaan onnistunut erityisen hyvin.

"Helv-" Renji mutisi, mutta tuli keskeyttäneeksi itsensä yskänpuuskalla, joka parhaansa mukaan esti verta valumasta kohti keuhkoja. Hän nojasi raskaasti lavuaariin, ja mikäli kyynelet eivät olisi sumentaneet hänen silmiään, hän olisi nähnyt, kuinka veripärskeet täplittivät puhdasta valkoista posliinia, seinän kiiltäviä kaakeleita ja kylpyhuoneen peiliä.

Kuudennen divisioonaan luutnantin vatsa, joka oli hieman pahastunut veren tahattomasta nielemisestä, koki saaneensa tilaisuuden päästä eroon ei-toivotusta sisällöstään. Yskä laukaisi oksennusrefleksin, ja ennen kuin Renji edes tajusi mitä tapahtui, hän nojasi posliiniin vielä aikaisempaa raskaammin ja kakoi lavuaariin kirkkaan liman sekaista verta.

_Helvetti, tämä alkaa muodostua tavaksi, _hän ajatteli tasatessaan hengitystään kramppien loputtua. Hän avasi hanan ja juoksutti hieman vettä lavuaariin, minkä jälkeen nosti itsensä takaisin pystyasentoon yhä kyseiseen altaaseen nojaten – tai se ainakin oli hänen tarkoituksensa, mutta lavuaarin kiinnitys ei kestänyt tällaista väärinkäyttöä, vaan irtosi seinästä komean räsähdyksen saattelemana.

Lavuaari rysähti komeasti lattiaan hajoten kymmeniksi kappaleiksi ja halkaisten kaksi lattian kaakeleista. Vaivoin tasapainonsa säilyttänyt Renji katsoi uusinta saavutustaan epäuskon ilme kasvoillaan, ja kun tapahtunut upposi hänen tajuntaansa kunnolla, hän oli niin raivoissaan, ettei kyennyt edes kiroilemaan.

"Oletko sinä kunnossa?" Ichigon hieman huolestunut ääni kysyi oven takaa, mikä ärsytti Renjiä lisää.

_No en tietenkään_, hän ajatteli kitkerästi, _kolme yläluokkalaista poikaa ja lavuaari tekivät minusta selvää jälkeä. Ichigo, onko sinulla aivoja ollenkaan?_

"Suksi vittuun", hän vastasi ystävällisesti veljensä huolenpitoon ja muun muassa toivotti Ichigolle hauskoja hetkiä varsin alatyyliseen tapaan, sekä tietysti oikein mukavaa lämpölomaa pätsissä.

"No ei sinun siitä tarvitse hermostua", Ichigo huomautti mitä selkeimmällä teennäisen imelällä äänellä. Milloin Renjistä oli taas tullut näin ärsyttävä? Hän olisi halunnut avata oven ja heittää veljeään ensimmäisellä käteensä sattuneella esineellä, mutta ensinnäkin ovi oli lukossa ja toiseksikin hän ei varsinaisesti halunnut nähdä Renjiä alasti, mikä olisi ollut mahdollista, jos hän olisi avannut kylpyhuoneen oven väkivalloin. Niinpä Ichigo tyytyi täräyttämään ovenkarmia nyrkillään ja poistumaan paikalta.

Kylpyhuoneessa Renji karjaisi muutamia ylimääräisiä räävittömyyksiä ihan vain purkaakseen turhautumistaan, minkä jälkeen hän potkaisi lavuaarin suurimpia jäänteitä sillä seurauksella, että satutti varpaansa. Hän kirosi gigaitaan hiljaa mutisten, riisui loput vaatteet ja pyyhki verta kasvoiltaan kätensä syrjällä.

Mikäli Renji ei olisi ollut niin huonotuulinen kuin oli, hän olisi mahdollisesti osannut arvostaa peilikuvaansa noin huumorin kannalta: hänen kasvonsa olivat kiukusta lähes yhtä punaiset kuin niitä tahraava veri, joka puolestaan kilpaili värisävynsä väkevyydessä hänen tukkansa kanssa. Tällä kertaa näky kuitenkin vain ärsytti häntä, joten kylpyhuoneen tuhon varmistaakseen hän iski peilin tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi, joista eräs viilsi pitkän haavan hänen rystysiinsä.

Pätkääkään sirpaleista piittaamatta Renji astui suihkuun, käänsi hanan auki ja antoi lämpimän veden pestä enimmän kiukun pois. Hänen hartiansa rentoutuivat ja nenäverenvuoto lakkasi. Rystyset vuotivat yhä, mutta vaikka veteen sekoittuessaan vuoto näytti runsaammalta kuin olikaan, Renji ei piitannut. Loppujen lopuksi hän oli vuodattanut vuosien saatossa niin paljon verta, että tämänpäiväinen oli pelkkiä pisaroita. Vaikka häneen sattui ja hänen olonsa oli kaamea, häneen oli vuosien saatossa sattunut paljon enemmän, ja hänen olonsa oli ollut huomattavasti kaameampi useaan otteeseen.

Tämänkertainen oli kuitenkin erilaista kuin useimmat noista tapahtumista. Ensinnäkin hän oli gigaissa, ja sen lisäksi tämä tappelu oli ollut täysin turha ja tyhjänpäiväinen. Ei oikeastaan edes tappelu; ensin pelkkää iskujen vastaanottoa, sitten niiden jakamista. Käsittämätön määrä melua aivan turhan vuoksi.

_No, olihan siinä se tyttö, paha tyttö yläluokalta._

Renji huokasi. Miksi naiset aina johtivat hänet tappeluihin ja muihin vaikeuksiin? Ei niin että hän olisi suuresti vastustanut kunnollista tappelua, avainsanojen ollessa "kunnollinen" ja "tappelu", eli ei esimerkiksi iskujen vastaanottaminen tai kapteenin haukkumaksi tuleminen. Kenties asialle voisi tehdä jotakin? Ensin oli kuitenkin selvittävä illasta ja Keskustelusta Isshinin kanssa, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että aivan ensin oli siivottava veri pois.

_Miksi veri muuttuu vedessä likaisen keltaiseksi eikä vaaleanpunaiseksi? _Renji pohti katsellessaan rystysistään valuvaa verta. Hän päätti ottaa asiasta selvää. Ehkäpä hän voisi kysyä psykologilta? Sellaisen puheillehan hän oli joka tapauksessa menossa, ja jos hän oli ymmärtänyt oikein, psykologeilta kyseltiin erilaisia asioita.

Peseydyttyään ja vesivirran suljettuaan Renji astui pois suihkusta ja erehtyi katsomaan kriittisellä silmällä ennen niin sievää ja puhdasta kylpyhuonetta. Enää se nimittäin ei ollut sievä ja puhdas. Lavuaari oli levinnyt enemmän tai vähemmän verisinä palasina pitkin huoneen lattiaa, ja peili oli tehnyt sille seuraa samanlaisessa tilassa. Lattia oli käytännöllisesti katsoen sirpaleiden peittämä ja haljenneet kaakelit irvistivät rumasti lattiasta. Myös seinällä, lavuaarin vanhan kiinnityspisteen yläpuolella, oli pieniä veripärskeitä, ja seinä lavuaarin vanhan kiinnityksen kohdalta oli mennyttä kalua.

Näky sai Renjin puremaan huultaan. Ei siksi, että kyse olisi ollut pahimmasta hänen näkemästään huoneesta, koska hän oli nähnyt paljon pahempiakin. Hän oli jopa järjestänyt muutaman huoneen huomattavasti pahempaan jamaan. Ei, vaan hän puri huultaan siksi, että arveli Isshinin ja tyttöjen olevan hieman vähemmän innostuneita huoneen tilasta. Ichigoa hän voisi käsitellä, mutta tunnustus Isshinille ja tytöille suorastaan kammotti häntä.

_Hei, minä olan Abarai Renji, jonka ystävällisesti otitte taloonne asumaan ja jota olette ruokkineet riittävästi ja loistavalla ruoalla. Sitten sen jälkeen kun paikkasitte minut tappelun jäljiltä, johon tyhmyyksissäni ajauduin, romutin suutuksissani kylpyhuoneenne._ Loistavaa. Fantastista suorataan!

Vaiherikkaasta päivästä huolimatta Renjillä ei juuri ollut ruokahalua, vaikka ruoka oli tavalliseen tapaan maukasta ja monipuolista. Normaalisti Isshin olisi tempautunut maniaansa ja syöttänyt poikiaan puoliväkisin, mutta nyt hän tyytyi huokaamaan ja keräämään Renjin lautasen pois lähes koskemattomana painostavatunnelmaisen aterian päätyttyä.

Kurosakit Isshiniä lukuun ottamatta poistuivat pöydästä omille teilleen, mutta Renji jäi odottamaan Keskustelua. Hänen yllätyksekseen sitä ei tullut; tuli vain keskustelu.

Korjattuaan lautaset ja ruoantähteet pois pöydästä Isshin istuutui vastapäätä pöydän pintaa tiukasti tuijottavaa ottopoikaansa.

"Renji", hän sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, "ole kiltti ja katso minua kasvoihin. Näytät siltä kuin olisit tehnyt jotakin anteeksiantamatonta!"

Renji teki työtä käskettyä, ja kohtasi hämmästyksekseen hymyn Isshinin kasvoilla.

"Koulustasi soitettiin ja kerrottiin, että koulumenestykseksi ei ole ollut kummoista, ja että sinun on ollut hankala keskittyä tunneilla. Kuulemma olet myös ollut joutumaisillasi tappeluun moneen kertaan. Siksi opettajasi lähettävät sinut keskustelemaan psykoloin kanssa. Tiedätkö sinä, mikä psykologi on?" Isshin sanoi ja sai vastaukseksi pelkän päänpudistuksen.

"Voit katsoa vaikka minun kirjoistani tarkemman ammattikuvauksen, mutta psykologi on _ihminen_, jolle voit puhua kaikesta, mikä painaa mieltäsi ja hankaloittaa elämääsi. Psykologi ei saa kertoa sitä kenellekään, joten voit puhua sellaisistakin asioista, joista et kertoisi kenellekään muulle. Psykologin on tarkoitus helpottaa sopeutumistasi tänne – olen varma, että elämä Karakurassa on hyvin erilaista kuin siellä, mistä sinä olet tullut. Sinulle on varattu aika ensi viikon alkupuolelle. Sääli, että mustelmasi eivät varmaankaan ennätä parantua ennen sitä."

Renji puri huultaan mietteliäänä. Ensimmäisiltä viikoilta tuttu tunne siitä, että Karakurassa tapahtui jotakin, mistä hänelle ei oltu kerrottu, oli palannut. Isshin oli painottanut puheessaan vääriä sanoja ja asioita, vaikkei Renji osannutkaan nimetä niistä yhtään suoralta kädeltä.

"Menehän nyt tekemään kotitehtäviäsi. Olen kuullut, että et ole ollut erityisen innostunut niistä, ja että niissä on ollut suuria puutteita", Isshin sanoi rypistäen kulmiaan hieman varoittavasti. "Ymmärrän, että et ole erityisen innoissasi koulusta, mutta mikäli emme saa aikaan muutosta käytöksessäsi, sinut heitetään sieltä pellolle."

Kun Isshin mainitsi pellon, Renji ei voinut olla säpsähtämättä muistaessaan vain muutamia päiviä aikaisemmat tapahtumat. Isshin ei kuitenkaan osoittanut tietävänsä asiasta mitään, joten Renji päätti luokitella maininnan sarakkeen "yhteensattumat" alle ja poistua paikalta ennen kuin mies keksisi jotakin muuta. Koulutehtävät todellakin odottivat. Vaikka Renji inhosi niitä sydämensä pohjasta, hän ei halunnut todellisen tehtävänsä kärsivän niin mitättömistä asioista kuin vaikeuksista oppia ulkoa Heian-kauden tapahtumia.


	19. Voihan viikko: keskiviikko

**A/N:** siinä teille deskriptiivistä osuutta perkele :) Vähän raskaslukuinen chapu, mutta kokonaisuudessaan olen aika tyytyväinen tähän.

Review plz

Jaksotuksenkorjausedit: ooh, unohdin ihan onnistuneeni tuottamaan näin pätevää tekstiä tähän ficciin! Ooh! Tunnen, kuinka kirjoittamista kohtaan tunnettu vitutus vähenee! Vähän bleachorientoivaa sidukkaa ja...

* * *

**Voihan viikko: keskiviikko**

Renji vietti niin suuren osan tiistain ja keskiviikon välisestä yöstä tyrehdyttäen jatkuvasti toistuvia nenäverenvuotojaan, että ei viitsinyt mennä kouluun lainkaan. Sen sijaan hän nukkui puolille päivin, ja heräsi sitten lukemaan muutamia viikkoja aikaisemmin Rukialta lainaamaansa mangaa, joka ei kuitenkaan jaksanut viihdyttää häntä pitkään. Manga oli tyttömäistä ja imelää, mikä ei ollut ihme, sillä Rukia oli saanut kirjat Orihimelta.

Päivä oli ennätystylsä. Renji ei ollut tottunut siihen, että vietti päivänsä pienessä huoneessa ilman seuraa ja tekemistä, ja vain nelisen tuntia heräämisensä jälkeen hän oli valmis kiipeämään seinille. Hän toivoi, että joku sopivan iso ja ilkeällä päällä oleva hollow yrittäisi ahmaista jonkun viattoman sielun kitaansa, mutta kuten tavallista, yksikään peto ei koskaan tullut paikalle silloin, kun sitä olisi kaivattu.

Karin ja Yuzu palasivat koulusta tavalliseen aikaansa, ja Yuzu alkoi laittaa ruokaa. Renji tarjoutui auttamaan silkkaa ikävystyneisyyttään, ja apu otettiin ilolla vastaan. Kuitenkin, kun hän epähuomiossa antoi ruoan kiehua hellalle ensin lähes poltettuaan sen pohjaan, Yuzu hätisti hänet keittiöstä ystävällisesti mutta päättäväisesti, koska hän sai aikaan enemmän tuhoa kuin oli avuksi. Niinpä Renji meni katsomaan tv:tä ja sai todeta taas kerran, että päivä-tv oli selvästi tarkoitettu muuttamaan ihmisten aivot muhennokseksi.

Kun Ichigo palasi koulusta ja Isshin saapui ruokatunnille klinikaltaan, Yuzu oli saanut aikaan sievoisen aterian. Karin tosin havaitsi pienen pohjaan palaneen maun, josta hän koki asiakseen huomauttaa, mikä sai Renjin punastumaan rajusti. Yksi asia johti toiseen, ja pian Ichigo ja Renji huusivat toisilleen pöydän ylitse.

"Haluaisitko lisää, Karin?" Yuzu kysyi tyynesti hymyillen veljiensä huutokilpailun yli. Puhuteltu pudisti päätään, mutta Isshin nyökkäsi. "Kiitos, Yuzu, olet kultainen... Enemmän, oikein iso kauhallinen! Toinen! Hei Renji, Ichigo, viekää tuo möykkä ulos ja muistakaa varoa Renjin nenää, en halua korjata sitä uudestaan."

Ichigo ja Renji veivät möykkänsä ulos ja jatkoivat toisilleen karjumista, mutta kun naapurit alkoivat kiinnittää heihin huomiota, he alkoivat tuntea olonsa niin typeriksi, että hyvin alkanut välienselvittely lakkasi ennen kuin eteni fyysiselle tasolle.

"Öh, Renji, mennäänkö vaikka kävelylle?" Ichigo puoliksi kuiskasi yllättäen.

"Luulin, että et koskaan kysyisi", Renji vastasi samalla äänensävyllä, ja niin kaksikko haki ulkovaatteensa aivan kuin eivät koskaan olisi luvanneet tehdä toisistaan hakkelusta niin, että koko naapurusto kuuli jokaisen yksityiskohdan. Vaatteensa saatuaan he palasivat ulos ja aloittivat päämäärättömän hortoilun pitkin Karakuraa, eikä Ichigo voinut olla tuntematta samankaltaista yhteenkuuluvuutta kuin aikaisemmin Okayamassa.

Tunnit kuluivat päämäärättömässä harhailussa ja aurinko alkoi hiljalleen painua mailleen. Renji etsi vielä auki olevan kioskin ja käski Ichigon odottaa ulkopuolella. Ichigo teki työtä käskettyä, vaikkakin uteliaisuutensa pakottamana lähes liimasi nenänsä kioskin ikkunaan veljensä tekoja seuratessaan.

Renji osti kaksi päärynää ja askin punaista Marlboroa ja palasi sitten ulos. Ichigo ei sanonut mitään vaikka olisikin halunnut huomauttaa tupakoinnin paheellisuudesta.

Kaksikko päätyi pian sillalle, joka erotti Karakuran kahta puoliskoa toisistaan. Auringonlaskun värit olivat juuri parhaimmillaan, ja taivas paloi oranssin ja punaisen eri sävyissä. Renji istuutui sillan kaiteelle ja antoi katseensa levätä auringonlaskussa samalla, kun hänen kätensä askartelivat päärynän kanssa. Hedelmän kuori irtosi pitkänä, kapeana kiemurana, jonka Renji antoi pudota jokeen. Hän haukkasi palan makeasta hedelmästä taivaan väreistä nauttien ja taputti kaidetta vieressään ohjeeksi Ichigolle liittyä seuraan.

Ichigo kiipesi kaiteelle ystävänsä viereen ja muutama muru hiekkaa hänen kengistään putosi jokeen. Pojat istuivat kaiteella katsellen aurinkoa ja jokea, molemmat omiin ajatuksiinsa vaipuneina. Ichigo muisti äitiään, joka oli kuollut tiellä saman joen varrella, ei kovin kaukana paikasta, jossa hän nyt istui. Renji taas oli palannut muistoissaan Rukongaita halkovan joen varrelle, jossa Rukia oli ollut aina ollut tavallistakin kauniimpi, kukka slummien tunkiossa kaiken saastan seassa.

Kun aurinko oli laskenut, tähdet alkoivat syttyä taivaalla yksi toisensa jälkeen. Renji heitti toisen päärynänsä karan jokeen, kauas sillasta, ja nousi pois kaiteelta. Auringon laskettua ilma oli nopeasti muuttumassa kylmäksi.

Ichigo seurasi ystäväänsä sanomatta sanaakaan. Hän oli yhä uppoutunut omiin muistoihinsa ja ajatuksiin, ja kun Renji heittäytyi joenvarren ruohikkoon selälleen, Ichigo seurasi taas hänen esimerkkiään. Renji avasi tukkansa ja heilautti sen selkänsä alta pois, viuhkaksi päänsä ympärille, ja niin he makasivat hiljaa vierekkäin joenvarren kosteassa ruohikossa taivasta tuijottaen.

Joki heidän edessään virtasi tasaista hiljaista tahtiaan. Ilma oli tähtikirkas ja kylmä, ja kuun ohut sirppi halkoi tähtien täplittämän taivaankannen mustuutta. Oli lähes täysin hiljaista; edes liikenteen etäinen häly ei yltänyt joenvarteen.

Renjin tukka vetäytyi laineille imiessään kosteutta maasta, ja sekä Renji että Ichigo tunsivat maasta huokuvan kylmän. Renji kaivoi tupakat taskustaan ja sytytti yhden. Hän imi savua syvälle keuhkoihinsa, ja antoi sen sitten purkautua suustaan pitkän henkäyksen saattelemana. Savukiehkurat tanssivat lähes tyynessä ilmassa peittäen osan tähdistä näkyvistään. Savuverho paksuni savukkeen lyhetessä.

"Tiesitkö, että et voi koskaan ylittää kahdesti samaa jokea?" Ichigo kysyi äkillisessä syvällisyydenpuuskassaan, ja ansaitsi vastauksekseen nyökkäyksen ystävältään, joka ei halunnut vielä rikkoa hiljaisuutta.

Renji poimi askista seuraavan tupakan ja sytytti sen edellisen tumpista. Tumpin hän heitti jokeen, jossa se sihahti sammuksiin tuskin kuuluvasti.

"Minä ajattelen ennemmin, että et voi koskaan uida tai kalastaa kahdesti samassa joessa", Renji sanoi toisen tupakkansa puolessa välissä. Hän puhalsi jälleen ilmoille uuden savuhaituvan, jonka Ichigo puhalsi rikki omalla hengityksellään, joka oli jo alkanut höyrytä ilmassa.

Pienen sylikoiran innokas haukku rikkoi joen ylle uudelleen laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden, ja eläimen omistaja loi hieman paheksuvan katseen poikiin joen varrella. Vaikka Ichigo tiesi, ettei nainen voinut nähdä hänen hymyään, hän kuitenkin hymyili naiselle ja pienelle sylikoiralle.

Kun nainen ja koira lopulta katosivat talojen joukkoon, Renji sytytti uuden tupakan suoraan vanhastaan. Hän heitti taas tumpin jokeen, joka oli jo kuljettanut edellisen jonnekin muualle. Kevyt tuulenvire puhalsi savukiehkurat hetkeksi pois ja kirkas taivas paljastui hetkeksi.

Ichigo tuijotti Otavaa ja hymähti hiljaa. Renji tarjosi tupakkaansa hänelle, ja vastoin tapojaan Ichigo tarttui siihen. Hän vei savukkeen huulilleen, veti kitkerää savua keuhkoihinsa ja maistoi Renjin päärynäisen maun suussaan. Hän puhalsi savun ulos ja ojensi tupakan takaisin.

"Sinä ja Inoue todella teitte sen, vai mitä", Ichigo sanoi seuratessaan toisiinsa kiertyvien savujuovien leikkiä yötaivasta vasten. Kuun ja tähtien valo maalasivat hänen hiuksiinsa hopeaa.

Renji puhalsi jälleen uuden savujuovan ilmaan. "Juu" hän vastasi lyhyesti, ja pian sen jälkeen sylikoiran kaukainen haukkui rikkoi hiljaisuutta. Ruohikko miesten ympärillä alkoi jäätyä ja saada kuun ja kuuran hopeaa ylleen.

"Sinä et rakasta häntä, vai mitä", Ichigo totesi. Hänen huomionsa kiinnitti hitaasti joen pintaa lipuva sakepullo, ja hän seurasi sen liikettä katseellaan. _Et voi koskaan uida kahdesti samassa joessa._

"En", Renji sanoi ja katsoi, kuinka ilma kuljetti savua mukanaan. _Et voi koskaan puhaltaa savua samaan ilmaan._

Renji sytytti seuraavan tupakan ja tumppasi edellisen viereensä ruohikkoon. Hän kuljetti vapaata kättään läpi tukkansa, joka oli alkanut jäätyä kiinni maahan. Häntä palelsi.

"Miksi sitten?" Ichigo kysyi. Hänen sanojaan seuranneessa hiljaisuudessa kala loikkasi joen pinnalle jättäen jälkeensä nopeasti katoavat renkaat.

"Se tuntui hyvältä ajatukselta juuri silloin", Renji vastasi jo tutuksi tulleeseen lakoniseen sävyyn.

Ichigo katsoi veljensä kasvoja ja näki niillä syvää väsymystä. Hän toivoi asioiden muuttuvan, ja samalla hetkellä meteori halkoi maan ilmakehää jättäen jälkeensä tulisen juovan.

"Millaista se oli", Ichigo kysyi vaivautumatta ajattelemaan sanojaan hetkeäkään. Hän toivoi voivansa ottaa ne takaisin, mutta kuten hän hyvin tiesi, maailma ei toiminut siten.

Renji tarjosi savukettaan Ichigolle, joka tällä kertaa pudisti päätään.

"Kiireistä. Haparoivaa, epävarmaa, tahmeaa, sotkuista", Renji vastasi ja peitti kuun ja tähtihunnun uloshengittämällään savulla. "Upeaa."

"Sinun on pyydettävä häneltä anteeksi", Ichigo sanoi koettaen nähdä jokaisen tähden savun läpi, mutta vain yksi niistä oli riittävän kirkas erottuakseen kunnolla. _Aamutähti, Venus, joka ei edes ole tähti vaan planeetta._

"Niin."

Toinen kala, tai mahdollisesti se oli sama kala, hyppäsi joen pinnalle jättäen jälkeensä uuden parin renkaita. Ne muistuttivat Ichigoa Renjin puhaltamista savurenkaista, jotka katosivat ilmaan vielä nopeammin kuin renkaat joen rikotussa pinnassa.

"Millaista se oli ensimmäistä kertaa?"

Viimeiset kalan luomat renkaat osuivat rantaan jo lähes näkymättömiksi haalistuneina, kun Renji lopulta puhui: "Kiireistä. Haparoivaa, epävarmaa, tahmeaa, sotkuista. Upeampaa kuin edes saatoin kuvitella."

Lähestyvän moottoripyörä ajoi ohi, ja sen moottorin terävä ääni sai Ichigon hätkähtämään. Sen jälkeen savukkeen oranssina hohtava pää veti hänen huomionsa tähdistä ja kuusta.

"Rukia?" Ichigo kysyi ja tuijotti kipinöitä, jotka lennähtivät tupakan kärjestä Renjin karistaessa ylimääräisen tuhkan pois. Kipinät sammuivat pian, eikä niitä enää voinut erottaa savun joukosta.

"Ei", Renji vastasi hiljaa ja kierähti vatsalleen. Hän asetti varovasti tupakkansa Ichigon suuhun. "En enää muista hänen nimeään. Tuntuu kuin siitä olisi kulunut kokonainen ihmisikä."

"Itse asiassa", Renji sanoi naurahtaen kuivasti, "siitä on."

Ichigo imi päärynältä maistuvaa tupakkaa, kunnes savu ei enää ollut kitkerää eikä kirvellyt hänen tottumatonta kurkkuaan. Renji kurkotti hänen ylleen ja sytytti uuden tupakan hänen tulestaan, ja hetken pehmeä punainen tukka kutitti Ichigon kaulaa ja kasvoja.

"Rukia on liian hyvä minulle", Renji sanoi hiljaa, ja Ichigo heitti loppuun palaneen tupakkansa jokeen, jossa senkin tuli kuoli hiljaa sihahtaen. Joen pinnalla leijui usvaa.

"Orihimeko ei ole?" Ichigo sanoi terävämmin kuin aikoikaan, ja äkkiä joki oli pelkkää virtaavaa vettä ja usva sen pinnalla vain pisaroiksi tiivistynyttä vesihöyryä.

"En minä sitä niin tarkoittanut", Renji vastasi hieman puolustellen, ja yllättäen kuuran hopeoima ruohikko oli pelkkää pinnastaan alle nollan celsiusasteen lämpötilaan jäähtynyttä biomassaa.

"Sinun pääsi on niin täynnä nestettä, että voin kuulla tänne asti miten se hölskyy kun liikut", Ichigo tokaisi myrkyllisesti ja nousi ylös. Hän kääntyi lähteäkseen, eikä Renji edes katsonut häneen. Shinigami oli luonut kasvonsa uudelleen kohti taivasta ja sen tähtiä ja kuuta, aivan kuin niihin olisi kirjoitettu jonkinlainen arvoitus hänen ratkaistavakseen.

Ichigo käveli pois, mutta juuri ennen kuin joenvarsi jäi näkymättömiin hän vilkaisi kerran taakseen vain nähdäkseen ohuen savujuovan nousevan joentörmän takaa.

* * *

Kun Ichigo seuraavana aamuna heräsi, hän heräsi yksin. Patjaan lattialla ei oltu kajottu koko yönä, eikä kukaan Kurosakeista ollut nähnyt Renjiä sitten edellisen päivän. Vaikka Ichigo ei nähnyt Renjiä koulussakaan, hän ei ollut huolissaan. Renji osasi pitää huolen itsestään.

Kuitenkin koulun loputtua Ichigo koetti löytää ystävänsä. Hän etsi Karakura Arcadesta ja muutamista lounasravintoloista, ja palasi lopulta katsomaan joenvartta. Hän löysi vain muutamia painuneita ruohonkorsia, kasan tupakantumppeja ja pieneksi palloksi rutistetun tupakka-askin.

Ichigo palasi kotiinsa.

Vaikka Renji oli jäänyt yksin, hän ei poistunut joen varrelta. Hän makasi jäätyneellä ruohikolla tuijottaen taivasta, jonka halki kuu kulki hitaasti mutta varmasti. Samalla tupakka-aski tyhjeni savukkeiden muuttuessa tuhkaksi yksi toisensa jälkeen, ja kun aski oli tyhjä ja Renjin ääni savusta käheä, tähdet Aamutähteä lukuun ottamatta olivat jo väistyneet auringon tieltä.

Kun aamuyön usva haihtui joen pinnasta ja nouseva aurinko sulatti kuuraisen ruohon, Renji rutisti tupakka-askin ja jätti sen tumppien viereen. Maasta noustessaan hän kuuli, kuinka keski-ikäisen naisen pieni innokas sylikoira räksytti tiellä, ja vaikka hän ei katsonut koiraa eikä naista, hän tunsi tämän paheksuvan katseen niskassaan. Sama nainen ja hänen koiransa olivat kulkeneet Ichigon ja Renjin ohi edellisenä yönä, Renji muisti.

Vaikka ilmassa oli vielä pakkasta, pilvettömältä taivaalta paistava aurinko lämmitti varhaisen aamun harvoja kulkijoita. Useimmat heistä ulkoiluttivat koiriaan, muutamat jakoivat lehtiä tai aamupostia. Eräistä ei voinut päätellä, mistä he olivat tulossa tai mihin he olivat menossa.

Renji kuljeskeli pitkin katuja määränpäätä vailla. Hän ei sitonut tukkaansa, vaan antoi aamuauringon paisteen kuivattaa sen kaikessa rauhassa. Vähän kerrassaan liikenne Karakuran kaduilla vilkastui, kun yhä useampien työ- tai koulumatkalaisten kulkupelit kuormittivat katuja.

Kun Karakuran lukion univormut alkoivat näkyä katukuvassa ja aamuruuhka oli pahimmillaan, Renji etsi aikaisin erään aikaisin avautuneen kioskin. Hän osti muutaman suklaapatukan, suuren pullollisen mineraalivettä, uuden askin tupakkaa ja paikallisliikenteen aikataulun, jota tulkitakseen tarvitsi hieman huvittuneesti hymyilevän myyjän apua.

Renji etsi bussin, joka ajoi kaupungin laidalle asti. Hän nousi kyytiin, muukalaiseksi työ- ja koulumatkalaisten iloisen mutta täysin merkityksettömän lörpöttelyn joukkoon, ja jäi käytävälle seisomaan, koska kaikki istumapaikat oli jo varattu.

Kun bussi saavutti kaupungin laidan, useimmat matkustajat olivat jo jääneet pois. Renji oli päässyt istumaan ja tuijottamaan maisemia, jotka vaihtuivat nopeasti Karakuran esikaupungista yhä harvemmin asutuiksi. Kun talot alkoivat muuttua metsäksi, Renji nousi pois bussista ja suuntasi puiden joukkoon.

Metsä tuoksui puhtaalta ja raikkaalta, sateiselta, vaikka yöllä ei ollutkaan satanut. _Aamukaste,_ Renji ajatteli ja kulki yhä kauemmas tiestä, jonka hiljaiset äänet yhä kykeni erottamaan lehtien ja aluskasvillisuuden kahinan joukosta.

Vasta sitten, kun Renji kuuli ainoastaan puiden latvoissa humisevan tuulen ja metsän eläinten vaimeat äänet, hän istuutui maahan ja nojasi selkänsä puun karkeaan kaarnaan. Hän söi suklaapatukan, joi hieman mineraalivettä ja avasi tupakka-askinsa.

Renji poltti silmät kiinni metsän ääniä kuunnellen, kunnes hänen kurkkunsa oli kipeä tuskalliseksi asti ja terva sai hänen vatsansa kiertämään. Hän sammutti tupakkansa huolellisesti, joi hieman lisää vettä ja nukahti hetkeksi.

Kun hän heräsi, aurinko jo kiivennyt yhä pilvettömän taivaanlaen yli. Lyhyen unensa virkistämänä Renji käytti loppupäivän harhaillen syksyisessä metsässä, vaikka mineraaliveden ja suklaan loputtua nälkä ja jano alkoivatkin vaivata häntä. Vasta sitten, kun ilta alkoi hämärtää, hän etsi tien ja bussipysäkin.

Seuraavaa bussia odottaessaan Renji peilasi itseään pysäkin lasista. Hän totesi, että huolimatta kasvojaan yhä koristavista mustelmista hän ei näyttänyt lainkaan niin kamalalta kuin oli kuvitellut, vaikka hänen tukassaan olikin neulasia, oksanpätkiä ja hieman puunrungosta tarttunutta kaarnaa. Renji suki roskat tukastaan ja sitoi sen sitten ylös, pois tieltä. Hän tunsi olevansa valmis paluuseen sivistynyttä näyttelevän ihmiskunnan ja sen tehtävien ja vastuiden luo.

Bussi saapui ajallaan täynnä iloisesti höpöttäviä alakoululaisia, jotka tuijottivat Renjin tatuointeja ja mustelmia peittelemättömän uteliaina. Shinigami oli kuin ei olisi huomannut lapsia lainkaan, mikä pitikin paikkansa sitten, kun hän yritti saada selville aikatauluun liitetystä kartasta, mikä pysäkki olisi lähimpänä Orihimen taloa.

Vaikka Renjin ratkaisu pulmaan oli väärä, hänen onnistui nousta bussista kohtuullisen kävelymatkan päässä talosta. Matkallaan Renji sytytti vielä yhden tupakan, koska auringonlaskun punaama horisontti sai hänet ajattelemaan savukkeen oranssina hohtavaa päätä. Kaikessa rauhassa kävellessään hän näki taas hieman happamen keski-ikäisen naisen ja hänen pienen innokkaan sylikoiransa, joka jo heilutti häntäänsä Renjille kuin vanhalle ystävälleen.

Renji soitti Orihimen asunnon ovikelloa ja odotti kärsivällisesti oven avautuvan, mitä se ei kuitenkaan tehnyt. Hän painoi korvansa kiinni oveen ja oli kuulevinaan tv:n ääniä sisältä.

Hän soitti ovikelloa uudelleen arvellen, ettei Orihime ollut kuullut edellistä soittoa, mutta ovi pysyi sinnikkäästi yhtä suljettuna kuin aikaisemminkin. Turhautuneisuus alkoi vallata alaa shinigamin mielessä, kun kuin ihmeen kaupalla pakkasilta välttyneet syksyn viimeiset hyttyset kiertelivät hänen ympärillään etsien ahnaasti paljasta ihoa. Ehkäpä hän ylettyisi ovenkahvaa postiluukun kautta?

Koska yrittänyttä ei laitettu, Renji polvistui oven eteen ja työnsi käsivartensa postiluukkuun niin syvälle kuin mahdollista, ja jo muutaman yrityksen jälkeen hän tajusi työn olevan geometrisesti mahdoton. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti saisi kättään riittävän pitkälle.

Hän oli juuri luovuttamaisillaan ja lähtemäisillään pois, kun sanat asunnon sisältä kantautuivat hänen korviinsa: "Oletko sinä ihan varma, Rukia? Minusta tuo on aika ilkeän tuntuista", Orihimen vaimea ääni sanoi.

"Niin on, ja se on se tuolle tyypille ihan oikein. Mitäs yrittää murtautua nuoren naisen asuntoon!" Rukian sisukas ääni vastasi, ja sanat kuullessaan Renji tajusi olevansa pulassa mahdollisesti useammasta kuin yhdestä syystä. Kuitenkin, ennen kuin hän ennätti vetää kätensä pois, hän tunsi kivun leimahduksen kädessään.

Hän älähti osaamatta päättää, oliko kipu pahempi hänen sormissaan, jotka olivat hetken puristuneet jonkin hyvin kovan esineen ja oven välissä, vai hänen kyynärvarressaan, johon postilaatikon reuna oli uponnut ihoa viiltäen. Tai ehkä potin voittaisi hänen ranteensa, joka oli joutunut taipumaan lähes luonnottomaan kulmaan.

"Renji?" hän kuuli lapsuudenystävänsä hölmistyneen äänen sanovan oven sisäpuolella samalla, kun hän riuhtaisi kätensä pois postiluukusta.

"Renji, oletko se sinä? Mitä sinä täällä teet?" ääni sitten jatkoi voimakkaampana.

_Ajattele, Renji, ajattele!_

"Kuka muukaan? Tulin puhumaan Orihimen kanssa, mutta ette avanneet ovea. Kuulin kuitenkin tv:n ja ajattelin kokeilla, ulottuisinko ovenkahvaan postiluukun kautta. Päästäkää sisään."

Oven toinen puoli vietti muutamia sekunteja täydessä hiljaisuudessa ennen kuin Rukian tulistunut ääni halkoi sitä: "Renji, sinä idiootti! Eikö sinulla ole sen vertaa järkeä päässäsi, että tajuaisit olevasi juuri nyt hyvin ei-toivottu henkilö täällä?"

Renji vinkaisi tuntiessaan omantunnon piston sydänalassaan. "Uskon sen. Kuulkaa, minä tulin pyytämään anteeksi, älkää pakottako minua tekemään sitä oven läpi!"

Tällä kertaa oven toiselta puolelta kuului vaimeaa supinaa. Hetken kuluttua ovi aukeni, ja yhä maassa istuva Renji näki sen takana Orihimen surulliset ja Rukian kiukkuiset kasvot.

"Tule sitten", Rukia sihahti, "vaikka sinulle olisi oikein, jos saisit pyytää anteeksi oven läpi, etkä saisi anteeksi ennen kuin olet ryöminyt täältä Canberraan asti, jos sittenkään."

Renji nyökkäsi syyllisenä ja nousi sitten ylös. Hän astui sisään asuntoon ja sulki oven perässään.

Kuten aina, Orihimen asunto oli hyvin kodikas, joskin hieman liian tyttömäinen Renjin makuun. Tällä kertaa olohuone oli valaistu kynttilöillä ja ilmassa leijui appelsiininkukkateen ja mintun vieno tuoksu, joiden lähteeksi Renji arvasi olohuoneen pöydällä olevat mukit ja minttujäätelöpaketit, joiden seurassa lojui useita paketteja keksejä. Tv oli auki, mutta kuva oli pysäytetty.

Sekä Rukia että Orihime olivat yöpuvuissa, mitä Renji ei voinut olla ihmettelemättä, sillä ulkona laskeutuneesta pimeästä huolimatta nukkumaanmenoaikaan oli vielä useita tunteja. Molemmat myös näyttivät siltä, etteivät olleet poistuneet asunnosta koko päivänä: heillä ei ollut lainkaan meikkiä, ja heidän tukkansa olivat sotkussa. Molemmat näyttivät nuorilta ja viattomilta, Rukia Chappy-yöpaidassaan, Orihime hennon vaaleanpunaisessaan.

_Orihime on vain viisitoistavuotias, _Renji tajusi ja syyllisyydentunto muodosti möykyn hänen vatsaansa. Hän toivoi, että olisi voinut sytyttää uuden savukkeen ja puhaltaa syyllisyyden savun mukana pois.

"No?" Rukia sanoi kylmästi ja otti minttujäätelöpaketin käteensä eteisen pöydälle lasketun paistinpannun vierestä.

_Minua tosiaan lyötiin paistinpannulla, _Renji ajatteli ohimennen koettaessaan muodostaa jonkinlaista mielekästä anteeksipyyntöä, sillä hänen suunnittelemansa sanat olivat kadonneet.

Ennen kuin uudet sanat saapuivat, hän pudottautui Orihimen eteen toisen polvensa varaan ja loi katseensa maahan. "Minä käyttäydyin typerästi. Minulla olisi pitänyt olla sen verran järkeä, että olisin pitänyt näppini kurissa, tai viimeistään sen jälkeen minun olisi pitänyt hoitaa asiat aivan toisin. Minä olen pahoillani. En tarkoittanut mitään pahaa, enkä tajunnut tekeväni mitään väärin ennen kuin se oli myöhäistä", Renji sanoi yhteen hengenvetoon jokaista tavua tarkoittaen .

Seuraavaksi hän tunsi jonkin osuvan päähänsä ja toivoi lyhyesti, että Orihime löisi häntä paistinpannulla ja antaisi anteeksi, kun hän taas palaisi tajuihinsa. Esine ei kuitenkaan ollut paistinpannu vaan minttujäätelöpaketti, eikä lyöjä Orihime, vaan Rukia.

Rukia irrotti otteensa jäätelöstä jättäen Renjin tasapainoilemaan se päänsä päällä. "Puhukaa te asianne selviksi", hän sanoi pienen huokauksen siivittämänä. "Minä menen ostamaan lisää keksejä ja jäätelöä ja vuokraamaan seuraavan elokuvan."

Rukia pudisti päätään mennessään vaihtamaan jotakin edes hieman ulkoilukelpoisempaa päälleen. Hän pukeutui mahdollisimman nopeasti ja poistui ystävänsä asunnosta, jossa Orihime ja Renji jo puhuivat tv:n ääressä niin hiljaisella äänellä, ettei Rukia kuullut sanoja.

Ulos päästyään Rukia istui maahan ja nojasi selkänsä talon seinään antaakseen ystävilleen aikaa yksityiseen keskusteluun. Hän katseli jo syttyneitä katuvaloja ja niiden ympärillä lenteleviä hyönteisiä ja pisti kätensä takkinsa taskuihin paetakseen kylmää, joka oli taas saapunut Karakuran kiusaksi auringon mentyä mailleen.

Rukia tunsi paperin taskussaan ja veti sen esiin. _Nii-saman kirje, _hän tajusi heti nähdessään tutut säntilliset merkit paperilla. _Miksi se on minun takkini taskussa?_

Rukia ei muistanut, mutta luki kirjeen uudelleen, vaikka sen saatuaan olikin lukenut sanat niin usein, että muisti ne jo lähes ulkoa. Tällä kertaa hän kuitenkin kiinnitti erääseen kohtaan erityistä huomiota: _Haluan varoittaa Sinua siitä, että vaikka luutnanttini on kyvykäs shinigami, hänen henkilökohtainen elämänsä ei kaikilta osa-alueitaan ole sellaista, että katselen ilolla sisartani hänen seurassaan._

Rukia antoi kirjeen laskeutua syliinsä ja kohdisti katseensa oranssina hohtavaan katulamppuun ja hyönteisiin sen ympärillä. Hyttynen laskeutui hänen kasvoilleen ja hän läiskäytti sen kuoliaaksi.

_Jos tämä sotku ei ole ainoa laatuaan, saatat olla oikeassa, Nii-sama, mutta miksi sinä tiedät niin paljon Renjin henkilökohtaisesta elämästä?_

Rukia istui paikoillaan vielä hetken, mutta pian hän alkoi kuitenkin paleltaa, jolloin hän nousi ylös ja hölkkäsi läheiselle kioskille, joka oli vielä auki. Hän osti kolme paketillista minttujäätelöä ja kaksi rasiaa Marie-keksejä. Hän vietti pitkän ajan elokuvahyllyllä sopivaa elokuvaa pohtien ja päätyi lopulta Disneyn Dumboon harkittuaan ensin Aristokatteja, mutta hylättyään sen lopulta, koska tarina tuntui liian tutulta tähän tilanteeseen.

Kun Rukia palasi Orihimen asunnolle, appelsiininkukkateen ja mintun tuoksu hellivät hänen hieman kiristyneitä hermojaan. Hän riisui takkinsa ja ripusti sen siististi henkariin, minkä jälkeen hän nosti Renjin takin lattialta naulakkoon.

_Idiootti on vielä täällä. Uskallakin... _hän ajatteli hieman pahaenteisesti, mutta soi eteisen pöydälle lasketulla paistinpannulle pikaisen virneen. Mikäli mies ei osaisi käyttäytyä, Rukia voisi aina mäiskiä hänen luupäätään kyseisellä kotitaloustarvikkeella niin pitkään, että sillä olisi jonkinlaisia opettavaisia vaikutuksia jopa itsepäiseen shinigamiin.

Rukia hiipi varovasti olohuoneen ovelle haluamatta keskeyttää ystäviään, mikäli he eivät vielä olisi saaneet asioitaan selviksi. Kurkistus ovenraosta kuitenkin vapautti Rukia epäilyksistä: Renji ja Orihime istuivat sohvalla, kumpikin omassa päädyssään. Molemmat tuijottivat tiiviisti tv:tä, jonka värisevässä valo heijasteli heidän minttujäätelöpaketeistaan ja teemukeistaan.

Rukia vei jäätelön pakastimeen lukuun ottamatta yhtä laatikkoa, jonka otti itselleen. Hän kaatoi itselleen uuden mukillisen teetä, johon laittoi puolisen teelusikallista hunajaa. Sitten hän asteli sanaakaan sanomatta olohuoneeseen, sohvalle Renjin ja Orihimen väliin. Tytön silmät punoittivat reunoiltaan, mutta Rukia ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että pieni hymynkare oli palannut hänen huulilleen.

"Kaameaa roskaa", Rukia kommentoi pian menossa olevaa elokuvaa, ja Renji ja Orihime nyökkäilivät. Elokuva todellakin oli luokattoman huono, suorastaan surkea, eikä kukaan vastustanut, kun se vaihdettiin Dumboon.

Hieman myöhemmin Orihime ja Renji myötäelivät norsunpoikasen hellyttävää tarinaa, ja vielä hieman myöhemmin Rukia ja Orihime nauroivat katketakseen, kun Renji unohti jäätelönsä niin pitkäksi aikaa, että se suli täysin. Tämän jälkeen Renji murensi sotkuun puolen pakettia keksejä ja lappoi mössön suuhunsa tyttöjen hihityksestä piittaamatta.

_Idiootti_, Rukia ajatteli pääteltyään, että Renjin ja Orihimen ystävyys säilyisi kaikesta huolimatta yhtenä kappaleena. _Ilmeisesti minun ei tarvitse takoa luupäähäsi järkeä ainakaan vielä._


	20. Voihan viikko: torstai

**A/N**: Tällainen rauhoittava turhakechapteri tähän väliin... Tarvitseeko tämä ficci rauhoitusta? Kykeneekö ihmissilmä havaitsemaan etanat ilman, että niiden nopeutta keinotekoisesti vähennetään?

Mjoo, seuraavaksi kohti Okinawaa ja vähän erilaisia haasteista ja aurinkoisempia päiviä.

Siihen voi kuitenkin mennä aikaa, sillä olen tällä hetkellä niin vittuuntunut tämän ficin kirjoittamiseen, että piilotin jopa kansion, ettei minun tarvitse katsoa sitä. Palaan asiaan sitten, kun kirjoittamisen palkitsevuus ylittää sen aiheuttaman vitutuksen. Se voi tapahtua ensi viikolla, se voi tapahtua seuraavassa elämässä. Voitte nopeuttaa prosessia antamalla oikein ison kasan reviewejä.

* * *

**Voihan viikko: torstai**

Kun Renji viimein poistui Orihimen asunnolta, yö oli vaihtunut aamuyöksi ja aamuyö aamuksi. Kohti auringonnousua astellen hän totesi olevansa suihkun tarpeessa ja kuvitteli, että astetta dramaattisemman viikon tapahtumat oli pysyvästi kuopattu. Hän kuvitteli väärin.

Renji ennätti Kurosakien talolle juuri ennen aamiaista. Hän riisui ulkovaatteensa eteisessä ja koetti hiipiä Ichigon huoneeseen kenenkään huomaamatta, mutta Isshin joi jo aamukahviaan keittiössä, joten suunnitelma epäonnistui surkeasti, ja Renji toivoi, että olisi suosiolla ryöminyt sisään huoneensa ikkunasta. Isshin ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, kohotti ainoastaan toista kulmaansa.

Ichigo oli ilmeisesti päättänyt toimia kuin koko kulunutta viikkoa ei olisi tapahtunut, joten hänen suhteensa tilanne oli selvä. Kun Renji saapui jaettuun huoneeseen, Ichigo heitti hänelle uuden kouluasun sanomatta sanaakaan, minkä jälkeen Renji siirtyi kylpyhuoneeseen laittamaan itseään koulukuntoon.

Kylpyhuone oli siivottu ja korjattu, mikä sai shinigamin tuntemaan huonoa omaatuntoa, kun hän pohti aiheuttamaansa vaivaa ja kustannuksia. Hänen olisi tarjouduttava ensi tilassa maksamaan aiheuttamansa vahingot.

Kuten aina, aamiainen oli monipuolinen ja ravitseva. Sen aikana Karin ja Yuzu käyttäytyivät kuin edellisten päivien täysin tarpeeton draama olisi ollut täysin normaalia, ei mitenkään häpeällistä tai sosiaalisesti tukalaa. Karin kertoi monisanaisesti haastaneensa muutamat arkkivihollisistaan jalkapallossa, joten hän ei tulisi suoraan koulusta kotiin. Yuzu kikatti hiljaa Karinin puheille ja ojensi Ichigolle lisää ruokaa.

Kokonaisuudessaan Renjin aamu oli siis olosuhteet huomioon ottaen lähes loistava. Asiat kääntyivät alamäkeen vasta sitten, kun koulu oli alkanut.

Opettajat vaativat häneltä poissaoloselvityksiä (toisin kuin Rukialta ja Orihimelta), mikä sai Rukian ilkkumaan häntä. Ilkeämielinen hollow päätti iskeä kaupungin keskustaan kesken historiantunnin, minkä vuoksi Renji joutui keksikään tekosyyn luokasta poistumiselleen, ja oli näkevinään opettajan huokaavan pettyneenä. Aikaisempi puhe oli selvästi kaikunut kuuroille korville.

Kuten arvattua, shinigamin ruhjotut kasvot keräsivät ei-toivottua huomiota. Ruokatunnilla osoittautui, että yläluokkalaiset pojat olivat käyttäneet ajallista etuaan hyväkseen ja levittäneet mustelmiin johtaneista tapahtumista omaa versiotaan, joka oli varsin kaukana todellisesta, ja kuten yleensä juoruille kävi, myös tämä oli levitessään laajentunut ja rönsyillyt. Ichigon suosikkiversio oli se, jossa Renji oli käynyt kiinni sievään mustatukkaiseen tyttöön ja kolme yläluokkalaista olivat puolustanut tätä oman henkensä uhalla, sillä Renjillä oli ollut mukanaan pesäpallomaila, jolla hän oli hakannut poikia armotta, ja ties mitä olisi käynyt, jollei paikalle olisi sattunut poliisipartiota, joka erotti tappelupukarit toisistaan.

Lienee tarpeetonta todeta, että Renji ei erityisemmin pitänyt tästä versiosta. Itse asiassa se suututti häntä niin paljon, että hän tunsi halua todellakin napata pesäpallomailan (tai vielä mieluummin Zabimarun) ja hakata poikia armotta.

Aivan kuin tässä ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi yhdelle päivälle, iltapäivän liikuntatunnit oli korvattu sukupuolivalistuksella.

Renji, joka olisi halunnut päästä purkamaan ärtymystään vaikkapa nyrkkeilysäkkiin, ähkäisi kärsimyksestä. Kyse oli jo toisesta kerrasta, kun hän joutuisi kuuntelemaan samat jaaritukset Karakurassa oleilunsa aikana. Kaupunki oli osana jonkinlaista nuorten seksuaaliterveyskokeilua, jonka päätavoitteena (ainakin Renjin henkilökohtaisen arvion mukaan) oli toistaa samoja asioita niin paljon, että kuulijat kyllästyisivät puolikuoliaiksi ja menettäisivät kaiken kiinnostuksen aihetta kohtaan. Kuinka tyhminä oppilaita oikein pidettiin? Ei seksi ollut niin vaikeaa ja monimutkaista kuin terveystyöntekijän monotoninen ääni antoi ymmärtää.

Renji antoi puheen mennä toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos. Hän ei kiinnittänyt pienintäkään huomioita esitettyihin havainnollistaviin kuviin, vaan katseli ympärilleen luokassa, koettaen epätoivoisesti pysytellä paikoillaan.

Takapenkin pojat hohottelivat kuville_, _muutamat ujoimmat oppilaat punastelivat ja jotkut muutkin katselivat ympärilleen ilmeisen kyllästyneinä. Näihin kuului myös Orihime, ja kun hänen ja Renjin katseet sattumalta kohtasivat, tyttö punastui korviaan myöten. Renji siirsi nopeasti katseensa pois, kolautti otsansa pulpettiin ja jäi tuijottamaan pöydän pintaa lähietäisyydeltä. Hänen nenänsä osui pöytään ja lähetti hänen aivoihinsa verrattain vaikuttavan kipusignaalin.

Terveystyöntekijä oli päässyt puheessaan jo erilaisiin seksuaalisiin suuntautumisiin (_Kuka helvetti on onnistunut elämään tässä maailmassa viisitoista vuotta oppimatta tätä?) _ja Renji virnisti pulpetilleen. Hän muisti, kuinka oli ensimmäistä kertaa testannut käytännössä sanan "biseksuaalisuus" merkitystä.

Akatemian ajat, Hisagi Shuhei, baari ja muutama nainen, jotka parhaansa mukaan yllyttivät heitä suutelemaan. Tietenkin paikalla oli ollut myös Et Uskalla – sanapari, joka saisi Renjin vaikka tunkemaan päänsä suuren ja ilkeän krokotiilimaisen hollow'n kitaan, mikäli joku häntä siihen yllyttäisi. Kyseiseen typeryyteen kukaan ei kuitenkaan ollut häntä koskaan houkutellut, mikä saattoi olla pääsyy siihen, että hänen päänsä oli vielä kiinni loppuruumiissa.

Sen sijaan miehen suuteleminen oli asia, johon naiset usein yllyttivät häntä. Perimmäinen syy tähän oli jäänyt hämärän peittoon, eikä Renji suhtautunut kovin positiivisesti mahdollisuuksiinsa saada vastausta arvoitukseen, mutta hänellä oli aikaa ja hän aikoi yrittää.

Oli miten oli. Silloin, akatemian aikoina, yllyttäjät ja muutama kumottu tuoppi olivat tehneet tehtävänsä ja suudelmat olivat alkaneet. Ensin ne olivat vain todistaneet, että kyllä, he todellakin uskalsivat, mutta sittemmin yksi asia oli johtanut toiseen ja toinen kolmanteen, joka puolestaan oli johtanut heidät Shuhein asunnolle, jossa varsinainen hauskuus oli alkanut. Eikä se ollut jäänyt yhteen kertaan, vaikka tuona ajanjaksona molemmat olivat tapailleet myös useampia naisia, toisinaan samanaikaisesti.

Renji palasi vastahakoisesti ympäröivään todellisuuteen, sillä jos jokin oli väärä paikka elää uudelleen noita hulluja vuosia, se oli eräs Karakuran koulun luokista silloin, kun terveystyöntekijä paapatti kondominkäytön tärkeydestä sukupuolitautien ehkäisemiseksi. Renji sulki korvansa puheelta niin hyvin kuin taisi ilman, että hänen oli tungettava niihin pumpulia ja hyräiltävä äänekkäästi.

Missähän Shuhei oli? Todennäköisesti hautautuneena uskomattoman paperityötaakan alle... Kunpa hänellä oli järkeä hankkia itselleen lisää apua! Divisioonan juoksevien asioiden hoitaminen oli käsittämätön urakka jopa kapteenille ja luutnantille, ja Shuhei oli yrittänyt selvitä siitä yksin aivan liian kauan. Kuinka pitkään kestäisi, ennen kuin divisioonat saisivat uudet kapteenit?

Kuudennen divisioonan luutnantin ajatukset harhailivat työasioissa ja Soul Societyn kuulumisissa, joihin hän oli niin uppoutunut, että oli lähes tyystin kyennyt unohtamaan terveystyöntekijän äänen. Niinpä oli pienoinen yllätys, kun taustamelu äkkiä vaihtui toiseksi terveystyöntekijän vaietessa ja antaessa suunvuoron opettajalle.

"Kuten te kaikki varmasti tiedätte", opettaja sanoi rauhallisesti, "olemme kustannussyistä poikkeuksellisesti järjestämässä luokkaretkeämme tähän aikaan vuodesta. Tänään vahvistui, että todellakin pääsemme ennalta sovitulla budjetilla Okinawan aurinkoon."

Opettaja piti lyhyen tauon, jonka aikana luokka hurrasi. Jopa Ichigon ainainen äkäinen ilme lientyi hetkeksi.

"Kun poistutte luokasta, ottakaa mukananne lupalaput. Huomatkaa, että teidän on palautettava ennen seuraavaa keskiviikkoa, tai ette pääse matkalle lainkaan. Kun kerran palautatte huoltajanne allekirjoittaman lupalapun, ilmoittautumisenne on sitova – meidän on kiirehdittävä, sillä lennot ovat nyt halpoja. Perinteiseen tapaan matkan oppilasvastaava on Honsho Chizuru. Hyvää päivänjatkoa."

Oppilaat antoivat pitkät aplodit Chizurulle, joka otti ne vastaan tyytyväisenä hymyillen. Tämän jälkeen oppilaat poistuivat luokasta iloisesti hälisten, kukin poimien lupalappunsa matkalla. Jopa Renji otti lupalapun, vaikka mutisikin itsekseen jotain sen suuntausta, että aikoi pitäytyä lupauksessaan pysytellä poissa lentokoneiksi ristityistä helvetinkapineista.

"Okinawa on _saarella_, Renji hyvä", Ichigo huomautti ystävälleen. "Sinä et voi ajaa sinne. Syötämme sinut täyteen rauhoittavia ja matkapahoinvointilääkkeitä, ja kun liikumme ryhmässä, jopa sinä pääset läpi turvatarkastuksesta. Tällä kertaa hankimme sinulle kunnollisen henkilöllisyystodistuksen, ja sitten meidän pitää muistaa, että-"

"Abarai!" opettajan ääni katkaisi Ichigon puheen ja Renjin hyvin alkaneen paon. "Älä unohda, että et ole vielä suorittanut jälki-istuntojasi loppuun! Itse asiassa on ihme, että en määrää sinulle lisää tehtäviä selvittämättömistä poissaoloistasi. Luuttu kouraan, tällä kertaa pääset siivoamaan ala-asteen tiloja!"


	21. Okinawa

**A/N:** Oli tarkoitus kirjoittaa vähän pidemmälle ennen kuin alkaisin postailemaan taas, ihan siksi että pikakuvake on yhä piilossa ja tämä on vielä tavallistakin enemmän irrallinen chapu tällaisenaan, mutta menköön nyt, JUHANNUXEN KUNNIAXI!1 Kun on paikoin siihen sopivaa tematiikkaa ;) Köh. Viettäkää hauska mutta turvallinen juhannus.

Ai niin. OLEN KIRJOITTANUT ISHIDAN NIMEN SÄÄNNÖNMUKAISESTI VÄÄRIN IHAN HELVETIN MONEN CHAPUN AJAN EIKÄ KUKAAN VAIVAUTUNUT KERTOMAAN MINULLE! Voihan... xD Puolustaudun sillä, että i on niin pirun pieni kirjain, että sellaista ei voi niin pystysuoran sanan joukosta nähdä xD Kiitos ja ylistys Googlen toiminnolle "tarkoititko..." koska ilman sitä sama jatkuisi muissakin ficeissäni.

Reviewit saattavat nopeuttaa pikakuvakkeen palaamista näkyviin ;) Tässä säälittävässä chapterissa olen yrittänyt epätoivoisesti kuvata sitä, millaiselta jengi näyttää opettajan silmin.

**Word count (Okinawa): **4252

**Warnings: **nääh

**Spoilers:** Tasoa Ichigo ja Renji on niinQ shinigamei.

**Disclaimer:** Jos omistaisin jotain, tatskatut shinigamit nähtäisiin useammin ilman paitaa.

* * *

**Okinawa**

Ichigo näki lentokoneen ikkunasta kuinka Okinawan pitkänomainen pääsaari levittäytyi hänen allaan. Vaikka oli jo marraskuu, sää oli täysin pilvetön ja meri saarten ympärillä hohti turkoosina lentokoneen korkeudelle asti, useisiin kilometreihin meren pinnasta. Aallot murtuivat saarten kallioisiin jyrkkiin rantoihin, joiden välissä piilottelivat kirkkaanvalkeat hiekkarannat hohtavina ja kutsuvina. Hiljalleen rantaviiva muuttui vehreiksi metsäkaistaleiksi ja niiden kanssa vuorotteleviksi harmaiksi kaupungeiksi.

Tunnelma lentokoneessa ei vielä ollut muuttunut levottomaksi, sillä aikataulutettuun laskeutumiseen oli aikaa lähes tunti. Näkymistä allaan Ichigo kuitenkin päätteli, että lento saattaisi olla edellä aikataulusta, mikä sopi hänelle hyvin. Ei niin, että päinvastainen ei olisi sopinut, sillä Ichigon epäilykset lentomatkan suhteen eivät olleet käyneet toteen. Epäilyksen aiheuttaja nukkui rauhallisesti omalla istuimellaan Ichigon vieressä, ja suurin hänestä aiheutuva haitta oli se, että hänen toinen jalkansa retkotti auttamattomasti Ichigon puolella. Sitä paitsi Renji oli kuolannut kasvoilleen.

Ichigo harkitsi hetken antavansa veljensä näyttää juuri niin typerältä kuin hän näyttäisi jos kuola ennättäisi valua hänen paidalleen, mutta päätti sitten toisin. Hän murjaisi Renjin kylkiluita kyynärpäällään, minkä seurauksena shinigami vain raotti silmiään ja pyyhkäisi kuolan hihaansa.

"Hä? Ollaanko jo perillä?" Renji mutisi ja sulki silmänsä edes kuuntelematta vastausta.

Ichigo virnisti pienesti, tai pikemminkin antoi ilmeensä lientyä hetkittäisesti. Muutamia viikkoja sitten hän oli luvannut syöttää veljensä täyteen matkapahoinvointilääkkeitä ja rauhoittavia ennen lentomatkaa, ja juuri niin oli toimittu. Kun lähtöaika oli lähestynyt, Renji oli syönyt puolen kourallista monivärisiä tabletteja, jotka tuntuivat toimivan liiankin hyvin, sillä hän oli viettänyt suurimman osan lentomatkastaan unten mailla, pihalla kaikesta ympärillään tapahtuvasta. Tästä syystä Ichigo ei voinut olla tuntematta pientä pelkoa siitä, että lentokenttämuodollisuudet Okinawassa olisivat hieman haastavammat kuin lähtömuodollisuudet olivat olleet.

Edellisen lentomatkan koettelemuksista viisastuneina Ichigo ja Renji olivat hankkineet jälkimmäiselle väärennetyn henkilöllisyystodistuksen, missä Urahara oli ollut suureksi avuksi, ja loppujen lopuksi ongelmallisin vaihe oli ollut passikelpoisen valokuvan saaminen. Siihen nähden, että Renji piti itseään varsin miehekkäänä miehenä, hän oli hyvin tarkka passikuvansa edustavuudesta.

Urahara oli tehnyt hyvää työtä ja Renjin passi oli mennyt täydestä. Matka lähes Okinawaan asti oli sujunut suuremmitta kommelluksitta, ja niin Ichigo oli varsin tyytyväinen eloonsa ja oloonsa antaessaan katseensa vaeltaa pitkin matkustamoa.

Istuimella Renjin vieressä oli kirjaansa uppoutunut Chado, ja hänen vieressään, käytäväpaikalla, istui Ishida. Myös Ishidalla oli kirja edessään, mutta jäykkä quincy ei näyttänyt keskittyneen lukemiseen, vaan myös hänen katseensa harhaili pitkin matkustamoa. Kun se osui Renjiin ja tavoitti sitten Ichigon katseen, Ishda hymähti visuaalisesti ja kohensi silmälasejaan.

_Kuinka joku voi hymähtää visuaalisesti, ja vielä noin tietävää sävyyn, _Ichigo ihmetteli ja antoi katseensa vaeltaa toiselle puolelle käytävää, jossa Rukia, Tatsuki ja Orihime kikattivat hiljaa ja pelasivat korttia. Neljännellä keskikäytävän paikalla istui torkkuva Chizuru, jolle kuluneet viikot olivat olleet hyvin rasittavia. Luokkaretken oppilasvastaavan työ ei ollut kevyt etenkään silloin, kun matka järjestettiin hyvin lyhyellä varoitusajalla.

"Laskeudumme hetken kuluttua Nahan lentokentälle. Olkaa hyvät ja kiinnittäkää turvavyönne. Sää kentällä on aurinkoinen, ja lämmintä on huikeat 24 celsiusastetta", kapteenin ääni kuulutti ja matkustamon täytti innokas puheensorina. Turvavöitä kiinniteltiin ja matkustajat söivät hedelmäkarkkeja estääkseen korviaan menemästä lukkoon.

Makeistaan imeskellen Ichigo loi taas katseensa ulos ikkunasta. Kone menetti korkeuttaan ja vähä vähältä maa tuli yhä lähemmäksi. Meri katosi näkyvistä nopeasti, ja hetken kuluttua sen esimerkkiä seurasivat metsät ja kalliot. Pian Ichigo näki vain lentokentän ja kiitoradan, ja kun koneen pyörät koskettivat pehmeästi radan pintaa, matkustajat antoivat kapteenille aplodit pehmeän laskeutumisen johdosta.

Vasta aplodien pauhu herätti Renjin kunnolla, ja hän pudisti päätään karistaakseen unen mielestään. Kesti hetken, ennen kuin hän muisti missä oli ja miksi hän tunsi olonsa niin uniseksi, minkä vuoksi päätti, että seuraavalla kerralla hieman maltillisempi hevoskuuri saisi riittää.

Ajatuksiaan selvitellen shinigami seurasi koneesta poistuvia matkustajia. Häntä ja muita oppilaita oli opastettu odottamaan niin pitkään, että he voisivat poistua yhdessä ryhmässä koneesta ja kulkea ryhmänä läpi lentokenttämuodollisuuksien, mistä Renji oli hyvin kiitollinen. Ottaen huomioon hänen ensikosketuksensa lentokentän turvatarkastuksen kanssa, hän oli valmis tarttumaan jokaiseen oljenkorteen, joka teki silmätikuksi joutumisen edes hieman epätodennäköisemmäksi. Hän oli jopa harkinnut tatuointiensa peittämistä paksulla maskeerauksella (hän kieltäytyi sanomasta sanaa "meikkivoiteella"), mutta oli lopulta luopunut ajatuksesta ensisijaisesti miehisyyssyistä, toissijaisesti siksi, että tatuoinnit näkyivät kuitenkin hänen passikuvassaan.

Kun viimeinkin suurin osa lomalaisista ja liikemiehistä oli noussut koneesta, koitti Karakuran koulun oppilaiden vuoro. Käsimatkatavaroitaan raahaten he siirtyivät lentokentälle, jossa heitä odottivat nopeasti ohi olevat standardimuodollisuudet.

Chizurun ankaran käskyvallan alla jokainen marssi kiltisti bussiin, istuutui parinsa viereen ja valmistui saapumaan hotellille, joka olisi luokan tukikohta seuraavat päivät.

* * *

Hotelli ei missään nimessä ollut hieno, mutta se oli viihtyisä ja kodikas, joskin yllättävän länsimaalaishenkisesti rakennettu ja kalustettu. Vastaanotto (jolle Renji ja Ichigo olivat irvistelleet henkisesti Okayaman muistojen tulviessa heidän mieleensä) oli kaikin puolin tavallinen tiskeineen, huonekasveineen ja muutamine pöytäryhmineen, käytävät oli päällystetty paikoin valkeilla sileillä kaakeleilla, paikoin kokolattiamatolla, ja neljän hengen huoneisiin mahtui tuskin muuta kuin vuoteet, muutama kaappi, tv ja kirjoituspöytä.

Yhtä neljän hengen huonetta jakoivat yllättäen Renji, Ichigo, Mizuiro ja Keigo, sillä opettaja oli puuttunut luontaisesti muodostuneeseen huonejakoon omalla hirmuvallallaan. Tätä seikkaa useimpien oli tässä tapauksessa hankala ymmärtää, sillä Chadilla ja Ishidalla oli normaalisti rauhoittava vaikutus Ichigoon ja Renjiin, ja rauhoittaahan opettaja tavallisesti luokkaretkeläisiä halusi. Lopputulos ei kuitenkaan ollut niin epämiellyttävä kuin se olisi voinut olla, joskin Mizuiro käyttäytyi hieman vaivautuneesti Renjin läsnä ollessa ja toisin päin, mistä Ichigo sai suurta sadistista nautintoa. Hän jopa harkitsi ottavansa Keigon bileet puheeksi, mutta päätti toisin Charlotten vuoksi. Ei ollut syytä kaataa Renjin peiteidentiteetin päälle enempää vaikeuksia kuin oli aivan välttämätöntä.

Oppilailla oli aikaa asettua taloksi, minkä jälkeen syötäisi illallinen hotellilla. Levättäisiin matkan rasituksista, pelattaisiin pingistä ja lautapelejä, ja seuraavana aamuna lähdettäisiin hieman syrjäisemmälle rannalle ja tutustumaan paikalliseen luontoon oppaan seurassa.

* * *

Aamulla keskustelu ruokapöydässä oli vilkasta ja innokasta. Sitä seuraava Moriyama Sachiko, historianopettaja Karakuran koulusta, laski varmuuden vuoksi suojattinsa ja henkäisi helpotuksesta saatuaan toisella laskukerralla oikean lukumäärän. Inoue Orihime oli vain ollut hakemassa lisää ruokaa ja siksi hetkellisesti näkymättömissä.

Tähän asti kaikki olivat siis tallessa ja ehjiä, mikä oli tietenkin suuri helpotus, vaikkei Sachiko odottanutkaan sen suurempia pulmia. Hän oli kuitenkin päättänyt jo hyvissä ajoin ennen matkaa pitää tarkasti silmällä neljää oppilastaan: Inoue Orihimea, Asano Keigoa, Abarai Renjiä ja Honsho Chizurua, joskin kaikkia hieman eri syistä.

Inoue vaikutti viattomalta ja naiivilta, ja siten mahdollisesti helposti erilaisiin tyhmyyksiin ja vaaroihin narutettavalta, vaikka hänellä olikin sydän puhdasta kultaa ja ainoastaan hyviä aikomuksia. Hän oli niin kiltti, että ei edes pitänyt puoliaan Honshoa vastaan, vaikka selvästi kiusaantuikin hieman fyysisestä läheisyydestä, jota tyttö tarjosi hänelle aina tilaisuuden tullen, mikä olikin syy Honshon tarkkailuun. Sachiko yksinkertaisesti pelkästi tytön menevän joskus liian pitkälle.

Asano taas oli yksinkertaisesti energisyydessään ja tarmokkuudessaan hieman vahdittava, helposti houkuteltavissa erilaisiin tyhmyyksiin. Abarain kohdalla levottomuus ja käytösongelmat luokkahuoneessa olivat omiaan herättämään yleisiä, joskin sen kummemmin tarkentumattomia epäilyksiä.

Sachikon onneksi nämä neljä viettivät suuren osan ajastaan suhteellisen lähellä toisiaan, sillä Abarai ja Kurosaki olivat kutakuinkin erottamattomat. Asano ja Kojima hakeutuivat usein Kurosakin seuraan, kuten teki myös Inoue, ja missä oli Inoue, ei kaukana ollut Honsho. Tämä onnekas sattuma helpotti suuresti Sachikon työtä, ja itse asiassa se oli ainoa asia, joka oli saanut hänet lupautumaan luokkaretken aikuiseksi valvojaksi.

Kyseinen valvoja seurasi tarkasti, kuinka hänen suojattinsa söivät, keskustelivat ja lopulta lähtivät huoneisiinsa pakkaamaan tavaroitaan päivää varten. Kaikki heistä vaikuttivat innokkailta ja tyytyväisiltä, ja Sachiko kuuli pätkiä päivän suunnitelmia koskevista keskusteluista. Jotkut aikoivat ottaa aurinkoa, jotkut aikoivat uida, jotkut puhuivat uusista, luokkaretkeä varten ostetuista bikineistään, ja joidenkin keskustelu harhaili aiheesta toiseen kuten niin usein tämän ikäisten nuorten keskustelu teki.

Viimeisenkin oppilaan poistuttua aamiaispöydästä Sachiko nautti hetken laskeutuneesta hiljaisuudesta ja viimeisestä kupillisestaan kahvia ennen päivää, josta epäilemättä tulisi hyvin vaiherikas. Kahvinsa kermaista pehmeyttä maistellessaan hän pohti, mitä ottaisi mukaansa rannalle. Hän aikoi viettää suurimman osan päivästään aurinkotuolissa oppilaitaan valvoen, mutta ei aikonut sen estää omaa rentoutumistaan. Oppilaat joka tapauksessa pitäisivät hänestä enemmän ja käyttäytyisivät paremmin, mikäli hän ei olisi liian jäykkä. Ehkäpä hän ottaisi uusimman Rei Shimuran mukaansa?

Kun kahvikuppi tyhjeni, Sachiko seurasi oppilaidensa esimerkkiä ja siirtyi huoneeseensa, jossa pakkasi suureen rantakassiinsa kaiken, mitä suinkin saattoi arvella tarvitsevansa. Heti sen jälkeen hän siirtyi hotellin aulaan, jossa osa oppilaista jo odotti bussikyytiä rannalle.

Kello 10, kaikki hyvin.

Hieman myöhemmin hälisevät oppilaat purkautuivat bussista ja juoksivat rannalle. Sachiko hymyili itsekseen; oli mukavaa nähdä oppilaiden nauttivan olostaan. Useimmat olivat tehneet ankarasti töitä kuluneen lukuvuoden aikana, ja siksi todellakin ansaitsivat hieman vaihtelua Karakuran harmaaseen arkeen. Jotkut olivat tietenkin olleet hieman vähemmän ahkeria, mutta toisaalta monilla heistä oli muutakin ajateltavaa kuin koulu. Esimerkiksi Abarain perhetilanne oli lievästi sanoen kaoottinen, eikä ollut ihme, että se vaikutti hänen koulunkäyntiinsä.

Sachiko levitti pyyhkeensä aurinkotuolilleen ja asettui mukavasti. Hän levitti aurinkovoidetta iholleen ja antoi sitten pilvettömältä taivaalta paistavan auringon hemmotella itseään. Hän oli iloinen siitä, että oli lähtenyt mukaan, sillä sää oli mitä ihanteellisin rantalomaa ajatellen. Ainoakaan pilvenhattaraa ei haalistanut taivaan sineä ja ilma oli lähes hiostavan kuuma, täysin liikkumaton.

Meri oli tyyni ja turkoosinsininen, hiekka suorastaan häikäisevän valkoista ja hienoa kuin puhtain puuteri. Muutamat lokit huutelivat merellä, mutta mikäli niiden ja oppilaiden ääniä ei laskettu mukaan, ranta oli suorastaan hämmästyttävän hiljainen. Sesonkikausi todellakin oli vielä kaukana edessäpäin.

Nuoret kiljuivat ja juoksivat pitkin rantaa. Muutamat heittelivät frisbeetä rantavedessä, toiset kiristivät beach volley-verkkoa. Aikaa ei todellakaan oltu tuhlattu! Sachiko laski suojattinsa ja sai taas kerran oikean lukumäärän, kun muisti ottaa huomioon sen, että Honsho oli lähtenyt ostamaan vesimelonia ja luvannut palata pian. Hänen sanojaan ei ollut tarvetta epäillä, joten Sachiko oli antanut hänelle luvan. Honsho oli osoittautunut hyvin vastuulliseksi nuoreksi naisenaluksi. Teräväkin hän oli, ja tiedonhaluinen, ja luokkatovereidensa kesken pidetty. Ehkä hänestä tulisi journalisti? Kunpa hän vain malttaisi jättää Inouen rauhaan...

Niin Inoue! Sachiko etsi hänet katseellaan ja ilahtui suuresti näkemästään. Tyttö heitteli frisbeetä rantavedessä Kuchikin, luokan vaihto-oppilaan kanssa. Inoue oli muuttunut suuresti aloitettuaan koulun, mistä Sachiko tunsi suurta helpotusta. Totta kyllä, Inoue oli kiltti ja kultainen, mutta hän oli myös hiljainen ja omalla tavallaan hyvin ujo, ja oli pienoinen ihme, että niin hiljaisesta ja ujosta tytöstä oli tullut omalla tavallaan näkyvä ja kuuluva persoona luokkahuoneessa. Tässä erityisen suurena apuna oli ollut Kuchiki, jonka raudanluja tahto ja ystävällinen mutta voimakas asenne olivat tarttuneet hieman Inoueenkin sinä aikana, jonka nuo kaksi olivat viettäneet yhdessä.

Sachiko hymyili itsekseen. Inoue ja Kuchiki olivat niin erilaisia, että heidän ystävyytensä vaikutti hyvin epätodennäköiseltä tapahtumalta. Jos Inoue oli ujo ja hiljainen, Kuchiki oli ulospäinsuuntautunut ja lujatahtoinen. Tyttöjen erot ulottuivat selvinä fyysisellekin puolelle: Inoue oli muodokas, Kuchiki hyvin hoikka ja niin siro, että näytti suorastaan särkyvältä uudenuutukaisissa asuurinsinisissä bikineissään. Hän näytti myös hyvin kauniilta, Sachiko ei voinut olla arvioimatta. Syvä sininen korosti tytön vaaleaa ihoa ja mustaa tukkaa, jotka puolestaan korostivat kankaan hohtavaa sinistä.

Jos Kuchiki haluaisi, hän kykenisi epäilemättä hankkimaan itselleen varakkaan miehen, eikä hänen tarvitsisi tehdä päivääkään töitä, Sachiko pohti hieman huvittuneena. Oli hankala kuvitella tyttöä minkäänlaisessa työssä, mutta toisaalta mikä tahansa työ tuntui sopivan hänelle paremmin kuin edustusvaimon rooli. Jos tyttö halusi, hän kyllä osasi käyttäytyä ensiluokkaisesti, mutta ystäviensä seurassa hän ei useinkaan halunnut. Kuchiki oli yksinkertaisesti liian luja luonne jäämään kotiin.

Inoue sen sijaan viihtyisi kotiäitinä. Hänen hellä ja kärsivällinen luonteensa olisi ihanteellinen lapsia kohtaan, eikä kenenkään hänen avuillaan varustetun tarvinnut huolehtia siitä, ettei saisi itselleen aviomiestä. Inouekin oli varsin sievä inkiväärinvärisissä bikineissään, jotka olivat tarkalleen samaa sävyä kuin hänen hiuksensa.

Kun Inoue vahingossa heitti frisbeen syvemmälle veteen, Sachikon katse tarkentui sen lähellä uiviin poikiin. Kurosaki, Abarai, Asano ja Kojima olivat keskittyneet roiskuttamaan vettä toistensa päälle, ja aina kun kylmää vettä osui Asanoon, tämä kiljui äänellä, jolla olisi voinut rikkoa lasia. Asanon kiljunta vain innosti muita, jotka hiuksistaan päätellen olivat jo ainakin kertaalleen sukeltaneet pirteänviileään veteen.

Frisbeen nähdessään Abarai lakkasi räiskyttämästä, ui muutaman voimakkaan vedon kohti liitokiekkoa ja heitti sen sitten takaisin rannalla pelaaville tytöille, eikä Sachiko voinut olla huomaamatta pientä punastusta heidän poskillaan. Hän toivoi ettei Abarai sekoittaisi tyttöjen ystävyyttä minkäänlaisella merkillisellä kolmiodraamalla, jota ei ehkä edes tajuaisi luovansa. Hän oli aivan väärää lajia Inouen mahdolliseksi aviomieheksi, ja sitä paitsi Inoue oli aivan liian nuori edes ajattelemaan koko asiaa.

Sachiko hymähti itsekseen ja päätti pitää mielikuvituksensa aisoissa paremmin. Dekkari oli todellakin ollut oiva kirjavalinta, mikäli imelät romaanit, joita hän oli viime aikoina ahminut, saivat hänet näkemään draamaa ja romansseja siellä, missä mitä todennäköisimmin oli pelkkää ystävyyttä ja nuorten haparoivia ensiaskelia kohti aikuisuutta monimutkaisine kysymyksineen. Oi, ollapa taas nuori!

Kun Abarai oli heittänyt kiekon rannalle, hän seurasi sen esimerkkiä ja palasi itsekin kuivalle maalle, eikä Sachiko voinut kuin pohtia, mitä Abarain kansio jätti kertomatta pojan menneisyydestä. Hän tiesi pojan olevan kaksi vuotta luokkatovereitaan vanhempi, seitsemäntoistavuotias, ja kaksi vuotta jäljessä koulusta, koska oli perheensä jatkuvan muuttamisen vuoksi menettänyt kokonaisen lukuvuoden ja kertaalleen kerrannut luokan, koska oli asunut vieraskielisessä maassa, eikä ollut sen vuoksi kyennyt seuraamaan opetusta kunnolla.

_Tai edes sen vertaa, mitä hän ylipäätään seuraa opetusta._

Tämä tieto oli kuitenkin käytännöllisesti katsoen ainoa merkittävästi tavallisesta poikkeava, eikä mitenkään selittänyt pojan tatuointeja, jollaisia seitsemäntoistavuotiailla ei todellakaan kuulunut olla. Pieni siro kuva tuon ikäisillä ei enää ollut ennenkuulumattomuus, mutta noin massiivisia kuvia näki tuskin koskaan, ei edes täysi-ikäisillä.

_Mihin asti kuvat mahtavat yltää? _Sachiko pohti, eikä voinut olla tuntematta pientä inhimillistä uteliaisuutta, mikä tosin ei ollut lainkaan epätavallista niille, jotka näkivät Renjin ilman paitaa. Tosin Sachikon tapauksessa uteliaisuutta väritti pienoinen omantunnonpistos. Millainen opettaja ajatteli oppilastaan _sillä tavalla? _

Oli kuitenkin hyvin hankala olla ajattelematta, mikäli sattui olemaan naispuolinen, makaamaan mukavasti aurinkotuolissa katselemassa poikaa, joka parhaillaan kuljetti sormiaan tukkansa läpi selvittäen sotkuja räikeänpunaisessa hiusmassassa, joka kerrankin laskeutui vapaana pojan selkää pitkin.

"Abarai hei", yksi beach volleyta pelaavista pojista huusi, "meitä puuttuu joukkueesta yksi. Tuletko pelaamaan?"

"Jep", Renji huusi vastaan ja juoksi kentälle. Peli pääsi alkamaan, ja Sachiko seurasi sitä hieman laiskanlaisesti mutta tyytyväisenä siitä, että luokka oli hyväksynyt Abarain edes jossakin määrin mukaansa. Ei ollut mikään salaisuus, ettei poika ollut erityisen pidetty joukkuepelien ulkopuolella, mutta ehkäpä hän pääsisi pelien kautta hieman parempaan asemaan?

Honsho palasi mukanaan useita vesimeloneja, ja nuoret kerääntyivät hänen ympärilleen nauttimaan hedelmästä, josta myös opettaja sai osansa.

* * *

Kun oppilaat olivat pelanneet ja uineet kyllikseen ja Sachiko oli huomannut Renjin käytöksen parantuneen merkittävästi kun hänen ei tarvinnut istua paikoillaan, opettajatar keräsi laumansa kasaan. Oli aika aloittaa saaren luonnosta kertova kierros, sillä saariopas oli juuri saapunut rannalle.

Kierros alkoi lyhyellä johdannolla saaren historiaan, noin ihmisten kannalta, ja jatkui sitten kävelyllä lähiympäristössä, jossa opas näytti oppilaille muun muassa erilaisia kasveja ja eläimiä. Noin kierroksen puolessa välissä alettiin kiivetä korkealle kalliolle, ja kun viimeisetkin oppilaat pääsivät sen päälle, Sachiko oli erityisen kuumissaan ja hengästynyt ylimääräisestä huolehtimisesta. Hän oli pelännyt uteliaasti puolelta toiselle poukkoilevien oppilaiden lipsahtavan kapealta polulta ja vierivän jyrkännettä alas, ja siksi hän oli useita oppilaitaan varoitellutkin. Oppilaat olivat kuulleet mutteivät sen kummemmin kuunnelleet, ja siksi Sachiko oli poikkeuksellisen iloinen oppaan ottaessa uudelleen ohjat käsiinsä.

Opas puhui paljon saarten geologiasta, synnystä ja muotoutumisesta nykyiseen muotoonsa. Sachiko oli hieman yllättynyt nähdessään, että useimmat oppilaat kuuntelivat opasta aidosti kiinnostuneina, mitä harvoin luokkahuoneessa pääsi todistamaan. Tietysti jotkut oppilaista – muun muassa Abarai ja Asano – kiinnittivät enemmän huomiota näyttävään jyrkänteeseen ja sen juuren kareihin murtuviin aaltoihin, mikä kuitenkin oli kestettävissä niin pitkään, kun nuoret eivät olleet liian lähellä laitaa tai häirinneet oppaan puhetta.

"_Voi paska",_ Sachiko kuuli Abarain älähtävän puoliääneen, ja oli juuri aikeissa käskeä tätä siistimään suunsa kun kuuli sen, mikä toteamuksen oli kirvoittanut. Tuulen huminan ja murtuvien aaltojen äänen yli kuului avunhuuto vaimeana mutta kuitenkin selkeänä, ja koska tuuli kävi mereltä, ei ollut vaikea arvata, mistä suunnasta huuto kuului.

"Potki jaloilla ja kauho käsillä, ja yritä olla hengittämättä vettä", Renji huusi veden varassa kamppailevalle naiselle, jota Sachiko ja useimmat oppilaista eivät edes nähneet, sillä nainen oli niin lähellä jyrkännettä, että kallio peitti heidän näkymänsä.

"Voi helvetti", Renji sanoi taas puoliääneen ennen kuin jatkoi huutoaan: "Tuolla tahdilla sinä olet kalanruokaa ennen kuin ehdit kissakalaa sanomaan! Älä hätäänny; pinnalla pysyminen ei ole mitään rakettitiedettä, kuuntele vain minun ohjeitani niin onnistut!"

Renjin sanojen vaikutus ei ollut toivotunlainen, pikemminkin päinvastainen, ja huudosta päätellen naisen paniikki paheni entisestään.

Tässä vaiheessa seurueen opas oli päässyt perille tapahtumista ja sännännyt alas polkua, ilmiselvänä tarkoituksenaan päästä veneelle ja sen kanssa naisen luo ennen kuin meri nielaisisi pulaan joutuneen. Matka oli kuitenkin pitkä, ja kalliolle jääneille oli varsin selvää, että oppaalla ei olisi aikaa, minkä vuoksi sekä Ichigo että Renji tekivät samanaikaisesti juuri sen, mitä kukaan täysissä järjissään oleva ei olisi tehnyt: he säntäsivät juoksuun aikomuksenaan hypätä mereen, kallioiden väliin.

Renji, joka oli oppaan puhuessa harhaillut huomattavasti lähemmäs jyrkännettä, ennätti hypätä ensin. Tästä syystä Ichigo pysähtyi lähelle jyrkänteen reunaa seuranaan monet muut oppilaat, jotka olivat sännänneet laidalle katsomaan hätään joutunutta. (Jälkikäteen Ichigo kiitti henkisesti luokkatovereitaan, sillä kollektiivinen ryntäys oli naamioinut hänen aikeensa tehokkaasti ja säästi hänet pitkältä, pitkältä, _hyvin_ pitkältä puhuttelulta, jollaiselle Renji joutui itsensä altistamaan.)

Kun Sachiko näki Renjin uhkarohkean loikan, hän oli pyörtymäisillään; ei siksi, että olisi nähnyt teon (suoraan sen typeryyteen verrannollisen) sankarillisuuden, vaan siksi, että hän yksinkertaisesti näki oppilaansa loikkaavan pää edellä keskelle karikoita punainen tukka leiskahtaen. Hänen mielessään oli samanaikaisesti kolme jär-, no, verrattain järkevää lausetta: '_eieieieieieieiei!', 'voi paska' _ja '_jos hän selviää tuosta niin hän on jälki-istunnossa koko loppuvuoden!'_

Kun Sachikokin ennätti jyrkänteen laidalle ja katsoi alas, hän ei nähnyt muuta kuin vaahtoisen veden ja tappavat lohkareet. Sydän kurkussa hän ja hänen oppilaansa tuijottivat kuohuja, ja kun Renji pääsi pinnalle, Sachikon lisäksi myös monet muut henkäisivät ääneen helpotuksesta.

Loppuosa noin seitsemissäkymmenissä olevan vanhan rouvan pelastusoperaatiosta oli huomattavasti vähemmän näyttävä eikä puoliksikaan yhtä dramaattinen. Renji auttoi naista pysyttelemään pinnalla niin pitkään, että opas veneineen saavutti heidät ja auttoi naisen veneeseen, kun taas Renji ui sen vierellä rantaan asti, sillä hän ei huomattavasti painavampana ja siten vaikeammin pieneen veneeseen poimittavana halunnut ottaa riskiä purtilon kaatumisesta.

Kun opas, vanhus ja Renji ennättivät rannalle, koko luokka oli ennättänyt heitä vastaan. Useimmat olivat kiinnostuneempi naisesta kuin Renjistä, ja kun nainen saatiin rauhoittumaan, hän kertoi nukahtaneensa uimapatjalle ja heränneensä jyrkänteen edessä, kun vesi oli tulvinut nopeasti uppoavan patjan päälle. Ilmeisesti ilmatäytteinen patja oli rikkoutunut kallionjuuren teräviin kiviin ja muuttunut hetkessä uimataidottomalle naiselle hyödyttömäksi.

Renji mutisi jotakin, jonka Sachiko ja Renjin ystävät olivat tulkitsevinaan kriittiseksi lausunnoksi vanhuksen yleisestä hyödyllisyydestä mikäli hänen onnistui lähes päästää itsensä päiviltä kyseisellä tavalla, mutta Sachiko päätti antaa lausunnon mennä ohi korviensa, kuten myös Ichigo, Rukia ja muut Renjin ystävät, jotka olivat tulleet tarkistamaan häntä ennemmin kuin ventovierasta naista.

"Hyvä tavaton, sinähän vuodat verta!" Sachiko parkaisi ja myöhemmin vannoi itselleen, että ei ollut käyttänyt niin tätimäistä ilmaisua kuin oli. Väite itsessään piti kuitenkin paikkansa: Renjin oikean käden kyynärvarsi ja molemmat kämmenet olivat täynnä verinaarmuja.

"Äh, olen saanut pahempia kompuroidessani kotimatkalla kapa-" oppilas aloitti, mutta roolinsa muistaessaan sai ankaran yskänpuuskan, jonka aikana muutti kielikuvan toiseksi. "Kotimatkalla koulusta pyörällä", hän korjasi ja ansaitsi Ichigolta tukahdutetun naurunpyrskähdyksen.

"En edes tiennyt, että sinä osaa ajaa pyörällä", Ichigo sanoi ja virnisti, mikä maksoi hänelle vastaanotetun häijyn mulkaisun sekä Renjin että Sachikon taholta.

"Ne on puhdistettava", opettaja sanoi päättäväisenä. "Ties mitä bakteereja meressä on."

"Ichigon isä on lääkäri, Ichigo voi laittaa niihin laastarit?" Renji ehdotti toiveikkaana, mutta opettaja pudisti päätään.

"En ota riskiä siitä, että oppilaani saa verenmyrkytyksen tai ties mitä, koska tieten tahtoen en vienyt häntä lääkäriin. Jäykkäkouristusrokotuksen sinä ainakin tarvitset."

Renji rypisti kulmiaan tyytymättömänä, mutta tyytyi kohtaloonsa. Suolavesi pisti haavoissa erittäin epämiellyttävästi, ja shinigami arveli (aivan oikein), että vastaan väittäminen olisi turhaa, ellei hän veisi vastaväitteitä fyysiselle tasolle.

"Minulla on jäykkäkouristusrokotus voimassa", hän kuitenkin yritti, mutta myös järkeily kaikui kuuroille korville. Sachiko ohjeisti luokan palaamaan Honshon johdolla hotellille. Loppupäivän ohjelmaa jatkettaisiin sitten kun Renji olisi paikattu.

Muutamat äänet mutisivat hieman pettyneitä vastalauseita, mutta koska monet nuorista olivat yhä hieman säikähtyneitä läheltä piti -tilanteesta, Sachikon päätös piti, vaikkei hän uskonutkaan ongelmia tulevan, vaikka oppilaat olisi jätetty rannalle. Riskiä hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut ottaa – jaloistaan yhä hieman vapiseva opettaja oli saanut riittävästi säikähdyksistä yhdelle päivälle.

Pian Renji ja Sachiko jäivät kahden rannalle odottamaan taksia, kun opas lähti viemään pelästynyttä vanhusta tämän kotiin ja muu luokka marssi parijonossa kohti bussia.

_Kuin lastentarhassa! Sachiko todellakin taisi säikähtää,_ Renji ajatteli hieman huvittuneena, vaikkei itsekään ollut täysin immuuni yllättäville tapahtumille. Hänen käsiään pisteli yhä, ja hän olisi ollut valmis ellei aivan tappamaan niin ainakin mukiloimaan jonkun yhdestä savukkeesta. Halua mieliteon toteuttamiseen ainakaan vähentänyt tieto siitä, että hänen repussaan, ulkotaskun vuoren sisällä, oli ohut pahvikotelo, joka sisälsi melkein askin verran Marlboron punaista ja pienen sytyttimen.

Talouspaperilla haavojensa ympäristöä kuivaava shinigami kävi ankaraa väittelyä itsensä kanssa ja virnisti hieman kuvitellessaan, kuinka hänen toiseen korvaansa kuiskutti pieni demoni-Renji ja toiseen enkeli-Renji.

_...ah, pehmeää savua vetäisit keuhkoihisi, maistelisit sen kitkeryyttä ja makeutta. Rentoutuisit ja rauhoittuisit, _demoni-Renji sanoi.

_Mutta se on myrkyllistä ja sinä tiedät, mitä se tekee sinulle, _enkeli huomautti. _Sitä paitsi mitä Sachikokin ajattelisi._

_Hitot siitä mitä hän ajattelee, hän on silkka ihminen, eikä meidän tarvitse kestää häntä hetkeäkään sen jälkeen kun tehtävä on ohi,_ _ja sitä paitsi voisit harhauttaa häntä. Voisit vaikka teeskennellä pyörtyväsi._

_Pyörtyväsi! Sillehän nauraisivat kuolleetkin, ja etenkin kuolleet! Renji pyörtymässä muutamaan naarmuun! _Enkeli vetosi shinigamin ylpeyteen.

Ennen kuin väittely kallistui merkittävästi kummankaan osapuolen voitoksi, Sachiko huomasi oppilaansa äkillisen hiljaisuuden ja tämän ilmeen huvittuneisuuden, jollaista ei olisi itse tilanteeseen liittänyt.

"Oletko sinä kunnossa?" opettaja kysyi äänessään syvää huolta. "Ethän sinä lyönyt päätäsi mihinkään?"

Enkeli ja demoni katosivat samanaikaisessa symbolisessa savunpölähdyksessä, kun Renji palasi todellisuuteen.

"Juu kyllä, mutta voisin tappaa tupakasta", hän lipsautti puolivahingossa ja jatkoi nopeasti opettajaansa harhauttaakseen: "En lyönyt päätäni, älä huoli, pelkkiä naarmuja pohjasta. Ne kivet ovat todella teräviä, luulisi kuluvan pyöreämmiksi aalloissa."

Sachiko ei ollut helposti hämättävissä, mutta päätti olosuhteet huomioon ottaen katsoa asioita läpi sormiensa. "Olkoon menneeksi tämän kerran, kunhan et kerro kenellekään. Ymmärräthän sinä, että olisit voinut kuolla?"

"Hei, kiitos! Voisitko sinä ojentaa...? En haluaisi sotkea laukkua vereen. Ulkotasku, pahvirasia vuoren sisällä."

Kätkön olemassaolo ei ollut opettajattarelle yllätys, mutta se ei estänyt häntä rypistämästä otsaansa paheksuvasti, vaikka hän suostui etsimään rasian ja ojentamaan sen Renjille.

"Ymmärräthän sinä, että tämän jälkeen minun on takavarikoitava nämä?" Sachiko kysyi ja ansaitsi oppilaaltaan piittaamattoman olkien kohautuksen.

"Saan lisää kun haluan", hän vastasi, sytytti tupakan ja ahnehti keuhkonsa täyteen myrkyllistä savua silmät ummessa jokaisesta henkäyksestä nauttien.

Sachiko laittoi rasian omaan laukkuunsa aikomuksenaan hävittää se sopivan tilaisuuden tullen. Oppilaan ja opettajan välille laskeutui hiljaisuus, jonka Renji rikkoi vasta, kun tupakka oli poltettu filtteriin asti ja tumpattu huolellisesti.

"Minä muuten tiesin mitä tein kun hyppäsin", shinigami sanoi opettajalle, sillä hänen mieleensä oli hiipinyt epämiellyttävä ajatus siitä, että opettaja mahdollisesti piti häntä itsetuhoisena. Mitä hän ei missään nimessä ollut. Ei ainakaan ilman hyvin painavaa syytä, ja silloinkin hän teki typeriä asioita vain tavoitellakseen jotakin hyvin, hyvin tärkeää_._

"Tarkoitan, että ole hypännyt yhdeltä jos toiseltakin kalliolta ja osaan hypätä siihen kohtaan kuin haluan, ja kivien välissä oli aivan riittävästi tilaa", hän selvensi, ja vaikka sanat olisi voinut ymmärtää väärin hyvin monella tavalla, Sachiko ei ollut halukas vääristelemään niiden sisältöä.

"Olen iloinen kuullessani tuon, mutta ottamasi riski oli silti melkoinen. Et voinut tietää, mitä pinnan alla oli", opettaja huomautti.

"Tiedän", Renji joutui myöntämään. "Mutta siinä ei näkynyt edes varjoja, joten riski oli siedettävä, ja jos en olisi hypännyt, siitä vanhasta haahkasta olisi tullut kalanruokaa. Sanoisin, että lopputulos oli vähintäänkin käypä."

Sachiko nyökkäsi pitkälti siksi, ettei voinut väittää vastaankaan.

"Toinen tupakka?" Renji kysyi toiveikkaana, mutta opettaja kielsi suoraan.

"Et polttanut ensimmäistäkään", hän vastasi. "Miksi sinä edes poltat niitä inhottavia syöpäkääryleitä? Tuhoat vain elämääsi ja hankit vaikeuksia koulussa."

Renji hymähti. "Luulisi, että meille molemmille on selvää, ettei minua odota akateeminen ala."

"Sinä et ole tyhmä", Sachiko puolusti oppilastaan, "ja tupakka tekee sinulle pahaa valitsemasi alan akateemisuudesta riippumatta."

"Tiedän, ja lupaan etten polta paljon. Toisinaan vain haluan potkia kaikenlaisista sekalaisista idiooteista ilmat pihalle, ja silloin tupakka on paljon pienempi paha", Renji lupasi tietämättä itsekään, miksi oli katsonut parhaaksi jakaa tietoa päihteidenkäytöstään opettajalleen, joka ei voinut estää naurahdusta pakenemasta huuliltaan.

"Se johtuu murrosiästä. Muistan itsekin, millaista se oli – älä huoli, se menee ohi muutamassa vuodessa", opettaja vakuutti, ja käsitti oppilaansa hämmentyneen ilmeen jonkinlaiseksi leimahduksenomaiseksi ymmärrykseksi, vaikka itse asiassa shinigami yksinkertaisesti hämmästyi sanoista.

_Niin minulle sanottiin... Miten monta ihmisikää siitä on? _hän pohti taksin kaartaessa paikalle. _Joko muutama vuosi on paljon pidempi aika kuin minun käsitykseni niistä, tai kysymys on pysyvästä osasta persoonallisuuttani._

* * *

Myöhemmin Renji palasi hotellihuoneeseensa kädet laastaroituina ja yhtä rokotuskokemusta rikkaampana. Hänellä oli hirvittävä nälkä, sillä muut olivat syöneet päivällisen sillä aikaa, kun lääkäri oli pyyhkinyt naarmuja desinfiointiaineella, asetellut haavatyynyjä paikoilleen ja kiinnittänyt ne sideharsolla samalla, kun oli vakuuttanut Sachikolle, että tulehdus tai muu komplikaatio oli epätodennäköinen.

Kohtelu oli ollut helposti kestettävissä huolimatta kuluvasta lounasajasta, mutta kun lääkäri oli saanut viimeisen harsonkappaleen kiinnitettyä, asiat olivat Renjin kannalta kokeneet sellaiset alamäen, että hän oli lähes kuullut mielessään, kuinka ne rymisivät pyöriessään mäkeä alas. Lääkäri oli ottanut esille ruiskun, _"sitten vielä jäykkäkouristusrokotus ja homma on selvä"._

Vielä tämäkin oli ollut tyystin siedettävää, vaikka neste ruiskun sisällä näytti epäilyttävän väriseltä, mutta kun lääkäri oli määrännyt hänet vatsalleen hoitopöydälle ja käskenyt häntä laskemaan housujaan muutaman sentin, eikä hän ollut edes pyytänyt Sachikoa jättämään huonetta... Urk. Eikä asiaa lainkaan parantanut se, että hotellihuoneessa tulijaa odottava Ichigo oli virneestä (tai hänen tapauksessaan pikemminkin lieventyneestä murjottavasta ilmeestä) päätellen tiennyt ystävänsä kohtalon.

"Mitä pidit rokottamisesta?" Ichigo lohkaisi teennäisen viattomasti ja sula murhanhimo pilkahti Renjin silmissä.

"Olisi voinut olla pahempaakin", hän pakottautui sanomaan ja onnistui tarkoittamaankin sanojaan muistellessaan ensikosketustaan lentokentän turvatarkastukseen. "Missä ne kaksi sählääjää ovat?"

"Keigo ja Mizuiro?" Ichigo selvensi. "Menivät pelaamaan pingistä. Tuntuuko sinusta, että voisit ottaa matsin?"

Renji nyökkäsi. "Heti kunhan saa jotain syödäkseni, minä näännyn nälkään... Käyn pyytämässä Sachikolta luvan hakea jotain ruokaa tänne", hän sanoi ja vastusti onnistuneesti halua väännellä naamaansa. Abarai Renji ei kysynyt yhtään mihinkään lupaa Karakuran koulun historianopettajalta, paitsi erityisolosuhteissa muodon vuoksi, ja silloinkin se tuntui äärimmäisen vastenmieliseltä.

Sachiko antoi luvan mutta määräsi Renjin suureen varovaisuuteen. "Sinä olet mukava poika", opettaja sanoi vaikkei voinutkaan seistä sanojensa takana sataprosenttisesti, "mutta sinulla on paha tapa joutua vaikeuksiin. Yritä välttää niitä, nyt ja sitten, kun koulun arki taas jatkuu. Jooko?"

Renji nyökkäsi, vaikkei hänellä ollut pienintäkään aikomusta ahtaa päähänsä turhaa tietoa, jota opettajat siihen yrittivät väkisin ajaa. Sachikon laukku oli niin lähellä... _Lapsellista kuin mikä, mutta seura tekee kaltaisekseen. Tämä paikka... tai oikeammin Karakuran koulu on alkanut vakavasti pehmentää päätäni, on kuin minuuteni päälle olisi liimattu tarralappu, johon on kirjoitettu jotain muuta kuin minut._

Myöhemmin illalla, kun Sachiko purki laukkunsa ja muisti takavarikoimansa pahvirasian, hänen ei enää onnistunut löytää sitä. Mitään muuta ei kuitenkaan puuttunut, vaikka aivan kotelon vieressä oli ollut lompakko ja kohtuullinen määrä rahaa, joten Sachiko antoi asian olla. Miten suuri rikos loppujen lopuksi oli varastaa itselleen omaa takavarikoitua omaisuuttaan?

**A/N2:** Pelastuskohtaus on _kamala. _Siis _aivan kamala! _Kun kirjoitin sitä, sanoin siskolleni, että Myötähäpeän aallot lakaisevat sieluni tasaista hiekkarantaa ja muun muassa kutsuin kohtausta käyneeksi strutsinoksennukseksi. Mutta halusin silti kirjoittaa tämän syistä, jotka tulevat ilmi myöhemmin.


End file.
